


DISTURBIA

by LouHazz



Series: Trilogie World Nation [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Dystopia, Love Stories, M/M, Revolution, War, Yaoi, dictature
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 102,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouHazz/pseuds/LouHazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les pays n'existent plus. Les différentes nations sont annihilées et fondues en une seule : World Nation.</p><p>World Nation est composée de plusieurs Territoires, chacun divisé en 9 Sphères. Le classement des Sphères représentent la "valeur" des citoyens y habitant. La Sphère 1, par exemple, est habitée par les Hommes et les Femmes les plus talentueux, intelligents, beaux, et physiquement aptes. Plus les Sphères sont basses, moins les citoyens possèdent ces aptitudes.</p><p>Chaque nouveau citoyen vit et étudie dans la Sphère de ses parents jusqu'à son Évaluation Première, l'année de ses 16 ans. L'organisation des classes se fait à ce moment là. Un élève ne peut pas monter plus de 3 Sphères, et ne peut pas en descendre autant. </p><p>L'année de leur 18 ans, les citoyens passent leur Évaluation Seconde, qui les redirigent vers des études supérieures correspondants à leurs aptitudes. </p><p>Enfin, l'année de leur 21 ans, chaque citoyen passe son Évaluation Tertiaire au terme de laquelle on attribue à chaque Homme trois Femmes lui correspondant. Il doit alors choisir laquelle deviendra son épouse.</p><p>Albion correspond à Londres et ses environs.</p><p>Welcome to World Nation. Father chose YOU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Louis

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer : Bien sûr, nous ne possédons pas Harry et Louis (malheureusement)  
> Tous les autres personnages de cette histoire sont les nôtres, ainsi que toute l'histoire originale. Le groupe One Direction n'existe pas dans cette fiction, et nous avons donc créé tout l'univers dans lequel Harry et Louis évoluent. Si vous prévoyez de voler cette histoire, préparez vous à vous battre.  
> Le titre, Disturbia, appartient à la très sexy Rihanna.
> 
> Enjoy !
> 
> L&H x

**Ici, tout est propre.** Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds en dehors de la Sphère 1 mais j'ai vu des photos en cours d'Histoire d'Albion. Je m'étais toujours senti ridiculement fier de vivre à Albion quand je voyais des comparaisons entre nos Sphères Basses et celles de Kemet. Là-bas, même la Sphère 1 avait l'air d'un dépotoir. Je suppose que je dois m'estimer chanceux de vivre ici, mais mon père dit toujours que la chance n'existe pas et que tout est dû à ceux qui s'en donnent la peine. Bien sûr que non, l'Homme n'est pas égal. Sinon, pourquoi aurions des Sphères ? Si nous étions tous les mêmes à la naissance, au départ, avec les mêmes droits, nous vivrions tous ensemble. Certains sont nés avec moins d'Aptitudes que les autres, et c'est ainsi. La vie est injuste, mais ce n'est certainement pas de ma faute. D'ailleurs, elle l'est moins qu'auparavant, d'après ce que disent les Livres. Mes talonnettes frappent le sol de verre épais. Sous mes pieds, la Tamise bouillonne, claire et pure. L'autre jour, en cours d’Étude de la Beauté, j'avais entendu Harry Styles parler à Stuart Baker. Il racontait encore l'une de ses fables ridicules. Un jour, il finirait par avoir des problèmes, j'en étais persuadé. Mais Harry Styles n'avait jamais de problème. Un enfant de la Sphère 4 arrivé parmi nous comme par miracle après son Évaluation Première. Et brilliantissime, évidemment. Quand j'avais appris qu'il avait lui aussi réussi à obtenir l'Administration et Gestion Centrale en Évaluation Seconde, j'en avais pleuré. Je me souvenais être rentré chez moi les yeux rougis, sanglotant toujours d'avoir appris que cette année encore, et pour les trois autres qui suivraient, je subirais la présence de ce moins que rien, cet opportuniste dont le père nettoyait la merde dans les rues de la Sphère 4. A la maison, j'avais cru qu'on m'approuverait. Et c'est ce qu'il s'était passé, d'une certaine façon, mais pas comme je l'avait espéré. On ne m'avait pas pris en pitié, bien au contraire. Clayton, mon frère aîné, le premier de mes trois frères, avait été furieux. Furieux de me voir geindre comme une fillette, de me voir me plaindre sans penser une seconde à ma position. « Tu es un fils de Troy Austin. Si cette raclure de Harry Styles te surpasse ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, je me chargerai personnellement de te remettre sur le droit chemin, tu m'as bien compris ? Ne fais pas honte à ta famille. Tu dois travailler, toujours plus et tu dois être le premier. » J'avais immédiatement cessé de pleurer, parce que le regard que me lançait Clayton faisait monter la honte en moi. Évidemment il avait raison. Je n'étais pas en droit de me plaindre de ce genre de choses tant que je n'avais pas fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour faire mieux. Et quand ce serait le cas, je n'aurai plus aucune raison de me plaindre. J'étais en tout point supérieur à Harry Styles, et je le serai toujours. 

Harry Styles est un garçon tapageur. Il parle beaucoup, et parle mal. Chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche, comme cette fois là en cours d’Étude de la Beauté, il raconte des inepties que cet abruti de Stuart Baker s'empresse d'avaler. Si la Tamise bouillonne autant sous le verre ciselé de l'Avenue Isis, c'est qu'elle ne devrait pas être si étroite, ni si propre. La Tamise est un fleuve sale et malade, le cœur battant de Londres. Harry Styles est l'une des rares personnes à parler d'Albion en disant Londres. D'après lui, avant l'Ouverture, Londres était une ville cosmopolite et éclectique. C'était une ville de beauté, comme il dit, mais la seule beauté qui existe, et mérite d'exister, est celle de Father. Mais ça, Harry Styles refuse de le comprendre et s'orgueillit chaque jour de savoir des choses que le reste d'entre nous ignore. Je hais l'injustice. Je me moque de savoir comment vivent les habitants des Sphères Basses, rien dans tout ça n'est injuste. Mais voir Harry Styles prêcher chaque jour les Mensonges, les Interdits, parler d'avant l'Ouverture comme d'une période glorieuse, sans que personne ne bouge son petit doigt pour le faire taire me met hors de moi. Oliver me répète en permanence de ne pas faire attention, que les choses changeront parce que Father est juste. Mais depuis quatre ans, Harry Styles parade, et rien ne change. Il est toujours l'enfant chéri, les mères de familles se retournent dans la rue sur sa silhouette et voient en lui la marque de la bonté de Father. Chacun a sa chance d'où qu'il vienne. Harry Styles est déjà promis à un avenir brillant dans les hautes sphères de notre société quand bien même il ne la respecte pas. Toute ma famille a dû se battre pour en arriver où nous sommes aujourd'hui, et comme se plait à le répéter mon père, nous n'avons pas gagné notre position et notre appartement sur l'Avenue Isis en se contentent de jouer particulièrement bien au basket-ball. Mon père pense toujours que Harry Styles est entré à St Michael pour ses capacités à jouer au basket. Il n'a jamais compris que Harry Styles est brillant en tout, et que c'est bien ça qui me pose problème. S'il parle trop, il ne perde jamais une occasion de donner les bonnes réponses en cours, quelle que soit la question. Il est particulièrement doué en Etude de la Beauté, le comble de l'ironie. Harry Styles raconte avoir écouté des Musiques Interdites, lu des Livres Bannis et vu de Œuvres Subversives. Il le racontait à Stuart Baker, un jour, planqué derrière le gymnase, à fumer les cigarettes répugnantes qu'il avait probablement volées à son vaurien de père. Personne n'a jamais vu, ni lu, ni entendu toutes ces choses là, puisqu'elles n'ont de toute façon jamais existé. Stuart Baker est trop stupide pour se poser les bonnes questions et je n'ai d'ailleurs toujours pas compris ce qu'il fait dans la Sphère 1. Son Evaluation Première aurait dû l'envoyer au fin fond de la Sphère 4. Non, vraiment, je ne supporte pas l'injustice, ni le mensonge.

Il est encore tôt et la salle de Gestion de la Propagande est presque vide. Nous ne sommes pas nombreux à suivre ce cours, réservé à l'élite de l'élite. Dans un coin, Mona Flemming, la seule fille de la classe, griffonne déjà sur son cahier. Mona Flemming est belle, intelligente et sportive. Tout le monde dans la Sphère 1 la connait, et chacun se demande à qui elle sera attribuée après les Évaluations Tertiaires. Beaucoup pensent à Harry Styles, évidemment. Clayton ne cesse de répéter qu'elle a plutôt intérêt à devenir une Austin, toujours en me lançant un regard plein de sous-entendus. Si Mona Flemming m'était attribuée, je ne sauras pas quoi en faire. Et je n'ai plus tellement de temps et de cours d'Art de Vivre pour comprendre le fonctionnement des Femmes. Mais à vingt ans, aucun de nous n'a encore beaucoup de notions dans ce genre de choses. Ça n'a pas d'importance, ça ne nous servira pas de toute façon, puisque les Hommes et les Femmes ne se fréquentent que très peu avant leur Attribution. Les Hommes ne connaissent que leurs mères et leurs soeurs, et inversement. La seule fois où j'ai vu le corps nu d'une Femme, c'était lors de la première leçon d'Art de Vivre. Je n'avais encore que quinze ans, et ces formes rondes et cette peau imberbe m'avaient effrayés. Oliver m'avait dit que c'était normal et que les choses changeraient avec le temps. Que j'allais apprendre à comprendre et aimer ça. Moi-même en me regardant nu dans le miroir de ma chambre, j'ai du mal à comprendre l'intérêt d'un corps nu. Cette couleur uniforme, ces muscles qui ne saillent pas, jamais, quoi que je fasse. Mes frères se moqueraient de moi s'ils le savaient, mais même la vue de mon entre-jambe me gêne. Ce morceau de chair flasque qu'il faudrait pourtant vénérer, symbole de notre supériorité sur la Femme et de notre virilité. J'ai du mal à imaginer que de cette protubérance naîtra un jour un être qui me ressemblera. Un nouvel Homme, ou une Femme, de la Nation. Harry Styles, lui, a des épaules carrées et le ventre musclé. Chaque soir, après l'entraînement, j'envie ce corps que je voudrais faire mien.

J'ai encore fait ce rêve cette nuit. C'est devenu une véritable hantise. Chaque soir, avant de me mettre au lit, j'aimerais avoir un Dieu à prier pour que ça ne m'arrive plus. Alors je pense à Father, et je formule en silence cette requête idiote, insensée, qu'Il m'aide à passer cette nuit encore. Mais ça ne tient qu'à moi de supprimer ces pensées malades de mon esprit. Je n'ai pas encore les armes pour le faire, pas assez, mais j'ai confiance en Father, et en son enseignement. Mais cette nuit encore, je n'y suis pas parvenu. Ils sont des dizaines à me regarder, totalement nus, dans cette pièce vide aux lumières tamisées. Ils sont debout face à moi et mon coeur bat à cent à l'heure de peur, et d'angoisse. Leurs regards braqués sur ma nudité me glacent le sang. J'aimerais m'enfuir, mais il n'y a aucune issues, nulle part. Sur les murs, des écrans géants affichent sur un fond noir en lettres blanches « Vous êtes l'élite de la Nation. » Le texte défile sous mes yeux et me terrorise plus que ces hommes aux sexes dressés. Puis, un murmure s'élève parmi eux. Je les vois s'écarter sur le passage d'un seul homme, un homme à la musculature saillante et aux yeux d'un vert perçant. Harry Styles me fait bientôt face, dans cette nudité qui ne fait plus si peur. L'angoisse s'est apaisée, et mon coeur s'est calmé. En bas de mon ventre, la chaleur est aussi surprenante qu'agréable. Harry Styles me sourit et les regards des autres hommes ne comptent plus. Sur les murs, le texte a disparu. Alors, rassuré, enfin libéré de la peur, je m'agenouille devant la stature imposante et délicieuse de Harry Styles qui glisse une main sur ma nuque. À la seconde où mes genoux rencontrent le sol, je m'éveille en sursaut, le corps trempé de sueur et l'entre-jambe douloureuse. Une nuit, j'avais même taché mes draps. J'avais tourné en rond dans sa chambre, complètement paniqué, pendant une bonne heure avant de me décider à aller réveiller Oliver. Mon frère m'avait un peu rassuré. « C'est normal Louis, à ton âge ton corps réagit. » Oliver avait changé mes draps en silence, m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne. « Rendors toi, Louis, tout va bien. Ferme les yeux et évite de trop penser à Mona. » avait-il ajouté avec un clin d'oeil. J'avais souri et m'étais recouché. Penser à Mona Flemming m'avait au contraire beaucoup aidé. J'avais sombré dans un sommeil sans rêve le reste de la nuit.

Je m'installe le plus loin possible de Mona Flemming et ouvre mon sac pour commencer à sortir mes affaires. Professeur Stout n'est pas encore arrivé, mais de toute façon il est toujours en retard. La salle se remplit petit à petit. James Parson, Nicholas Roberston, Lance Harris. Eux aussi font parti de l'élite de l'élite. Aucun d'eux ne me fait peur. Je sais qu'après notre Évaluation Tertiaire, j'aurai une compagne plus belle, plus intelligente, et en meilleure forme physique. Je sais qu'après notre Évaluation Tertiaire, ils deviendront mes employés. Harry Styles entre dans la salle à son tour, et se laisse tomber négligemment dans le siège à côté du mien. Je l'ignore avec tout le dédain dont je suis capable.

« Oh ! Austin ! »

Je tourne les yeux vers lui et son regard me frappe de plein fouet. Je m'attarde sur les quatre bandes de son uniforme, symbolisant la Sphère 4. Les paroles de mon père retentissent dans ma tête. « On ne sort jamais vraiment de la Sphère où on est né. » Harry Styles ne sera jamais vraiment l'un des nôtres, peu importe ses notes excellentes et ses aptitudes physiques incroyables. Sa chemise n'est pas fermée jusqu'en haut et lui donne un air plus débraillé encore que ses cheveux mal coiffés. Une fois encore, je m'interroge sur la raison de l'absence de correction dont il bénéficie.

« T'étais pas à l'entraînement, hier.  
\- J'avais des choses à faire.  
\- Une ronde avec ton grand frère adoré ? J'ai entendu dire que ça avait tiré cette nuit. »

Harry Styles ne perd jamais une occasion de montrer qu'il sait toujours tout. Cette nuit, Clayton avait eu beaucoup de travail avec la Milice. Il avait appelé ce matin pendant le petit déjeuner pour raconter à père à quel point il avait était grand et fort pour arrêter les Rebelles qui avaient décidé de faire des leurs dans la Sphère 2. Même si Clayton était le responsable de la Milice de la Sphère 1, il était toujours en train de se déplacer pour donner des conseils et des coups de mains aux Sphères Basses. Mon père dit toujours qu'un jour, il rejoindra la base de Father lui-même. Je n'y crois pas une seconde. Clayton n'est pas assez raffiné pour aller travailler au Nord. Ses méthodes sont lourdes, et violentes. Quand Oliver aura pris sa place, la Milice prendra un nouveau visage. Elle sera plus efficace, plus rapide. Plus maligne que les Rebelles. Je suis persuadé qu'Oliver serait capable de démanteler la Résistance en quelques mois, mais Clayton est arrivé avant lui, et il faudra qu'Oliver attende qu'il soit évincé après une trop grosse erreur. 

« Non.  
\- Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je peux te raconter si tu veux.  
\- Non merci.  
\- Pas bavard, aujourd'hui, Austin.  
\- Avec toi, jamais. »

J'ai envie de prendre mes affaires et d'aller m'asseoir plus loin. Callum Duke est arrivé, et s'est assis devant. Callum est mon seul ami. J'aimerais le rejoindre mais je refuse de laisser croire à Harry Styles qu'il est le maître des lieux. Pour une fois, Clayton avait raison. Cette raclure de la Sphère 4 n'a rien à faire ici. Je vaux mieux que lui, et ce sera toujours le cas.

« Tant pis. J'ai plein de trucs à t'apprendre. C'est dommage.  
\- Je n'ai rien à apprendre d'une personne comme toi.  
\- Ça, c'est ce que tu crois. »

Professeur Stout claque la porte en entrant et se dirige vers l'estrade dans un grand bruit de bottes cloutées. Quand il était plus jeune, Stout était chef de la Milice lui aussi. Mon père parle souvent de cette période comme la plus florissante pour la Nation. Les Rebelles avaient presque tous disparus, ou se faisaient particulièrement discrets pour éviter les séances de tortures et les exécutions publiques qui avaient fait la renommée de Stout. Lorsqu'il avait été muté au Département de l'Information, le relais avait été pris par Terrence Elder, qui avait complètement anéanti les progrès faits sous Stout. Les Rebelles avaient repris le contrôle de leurs bases, et la Résistance avait faillit récupérer la Sphère 9 dans sa totalité. Father lui-même était venu jusqu'à Albion, et la répression avait été sévère. Terrence Elder avait été exécuté pour l'exemple et c'est Father qui avait lui-même désigné le nouveau chef de la Milice. Un de ses hommes qui avait toujours travaillé dans le Nord. J'avais trois ans. Je me rappelle encore les cris de joie dans les rues quand Terrence Elder avait été pendu. Sur les écrans géants, il balançait, les mains attachés dans le dos, et un sourire extatique sur le visage. Quand j'avais demandé à ma mère pourquoi il avait l'air si heureux, elle avait répondu que Father l'avait libéré de ses maux. Je n'avais pas compris avant longtemps. Maintenant que je sais, chaque soir, je supplie Father de me libérer moi aussi de mes maux. 

« T'as pas un stylo pour moi ?  
\- Non. »

Harry Styles souffle bruyamment et se laisse tomber sur la table qui vacille. Le regard de Stout est glacial.

« Styles, un soucis ?  
\- Je n'ai pas de stylo, monsieur, j'ai dû oublier ma trousse en partant ce matin.  
\- Austin, donnez lui votre stylo. »

Le rouge me monte aux joues et je tends sans un mot mon stylo à Harry Styles qui s'en empare en silence. Devant moi, Callum s'est retourné et me lance un regard désolé. Je serre les dents. Je suis le fils de Troy Austin. On attend de moi que je sois droit, et fort. Je soutiens le regard de Stout qui se retourne pour griffonner sur le tableau noir. Il me teste. Ils me testent tous. Je serais plus intelligent qu'eux et bientôt, Styles ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir que j'enverrai chercher du café depuis mon bureau dans la tour principale du Département de l'Information. 

Au cours suivant, je m'installe à côté de Callum sans jeter un regard à Harry Styles. Dans l'amphithéâtre immense, les élèves des autres classes affluent. D'un côté, toutes les filles s'installent et aucune d'entre elles n'a le courage de s'asseoir à côté de Mona Flemming. Comme si elles savaient que sa beauté les rendraient plus fades encore. Callum me tend un autre stylo sans rien dire. Aussitôt, je recopie ce que j'ai retenu du cours précédent. Je ne demande pas ses notes à Callum. Il a beau être mon seul ami, je refuse qu'il s'imagine ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'il peut être meilleur que moi. Après tout, sur sa chemise sont dessinées deux bandes. Mrs Hamilton et Professeur Dawkins entre dans la salle et le silence se fait presque entièrement. Deux rangs derrière moi, j'entends Stuart Baker ricaner aux blagues de Harry Styles. Je refrène la vague de colère qui monte en moi et me concentre sur les diapositives qui défilent déjà sur l'immense écran devant moi. Le cours d'aujourd'hui portera sur la distinction des tâches ménagères attribuées aux Femmes et aux Hommes. Je connais tout ça par coeur. J'ai déjà lu les cours d'Oliver à ce sujet quand je me posais trop de questions. Il a refusé de me laisser lire les derniers cours de dernière année, évidemment. Chaque chose en son temps m'avait-il dit. Après avoir couvert deux pages de notes du cours de Gestion de la Propagande, je me concentre sur la voix monocorde de Mrs Hamilton, qui énumère les tâches essentielles à la vie quotidienne d'un couple de la Nation. Elle distingue les couples de chaque Sphère, soulignant que nous sommes l'élite de la Nation, et qu'il ne nous incombe pas les mêmes responsabilités que les couples des Sphères Basses. Tout ça est d'une évidence si assommante que je pourrais m'endormir. Mais mon comportement se doit de rester exemplaire, et je ne cèderai pas à la tentation comme l'aurait fait volontiers Harry Styles. J'écoute donc attentivement les règles de conduite que nous dictent les deux professeurs, allant même jusqu'à prendre des notes. À côté de moi, Callum griffonne à toute vitesse, avide d'informations. Bien sûr, chez lui, les choses ne se passent pas comme ça. Certes, sa mère travaille tout comme ma mère, mais elle n'occupe pas le même poste d'excellence. Grâce à ses résultats à l'Evaluation Première, il aura la chance d'avoir une compagne plus belle et plus intéressante qu'en étant resté dans la Sphère 2 comme ses parents et sa petite soeur. Je me souviens de cette conversation qu'on avait eu un jour, où il avait énoncé toutes les choses que ses parents ignoraient, et qui le rendaient malade de honte. Il m'avait confié qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre l'Evaluation Tertiaire pour enfin venir habituer en Sphère 1. Rien ne lui procurerait plus de satisfaction que de brûler ce laisser passer qu'il conservait comme une relique et qui lui permettait d'entrer tous les matins et ressortir tous les soirs de la Sphère 1. Il brûlerait avec son uniforme marqué des deux bandes noires qui le distinguaient si clairement de moi. Ses enfants ne sauraient rien de leurs grands parents. « Je veux recommencer ma vie à zéro, et oublier d'où je viens. Ce n'est pas grâce à eux que j'en suis ici aujourd'hui. » J'avais acquiescé avec véhémence. Callum méritait sa place ici. Il l'avait prouvé un bon nombre de fois, et même s'il ne pouvait prétendre aux postes de directions, il pouvait être fier de ce qu'il était déjà devenu. Pas comme Harry Styles. Professeur Dawkins explique à présent pourquoi il était préférable que les Femmes soient celles qui se chargent de nourrir et laver les enfants en bas-âge. Je soupire en priant pour que la cloche sonne sans trop tarder. 

Je marche d'un pas vif pour rejoindre le gymnase situé au centre de St Michael. Après une matinée assis sur les sièges de bois, le cours de Développement Physique sera le bienvenu. Derrière moi, j'entends trottiner quelqu'un. Je vois le dos de Callum disparaître dans le bâtiment et je me demande qui peut bien vouloir me parler. Je me retourne vivement et me retrouve nez à nez avec Harry Styles. Encore lui. Toujours lui. Alors que je m'acharne à le fuir comme la peste, il est toujours dans mes pieds. 

« Austin !  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Je... Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, Louis. »

Je ne sais quoi répondre. Encore une ses tromperies pour se moquer de moi, pour amuser Stuart Baker le lendemain en cours d'Arithmétique. Mais il m'a appelé Louis. À part ma famille et Callum, personne ne m'appelle jamais Louis. J'ai envie de le frapper au visage, mais provoquer une bagarre déplairait fortement à mon père. Surtout une bagarre avec Harry Styles. « Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que te mettre à son niveau ? » déclarerait-il. Je me mords la langue et tourne les talons sans lui accorder un seul regard. Il me suit sans un mot de plus, et je m'engouffre dans le bâtiment pour prendre la direction des vestiaires. Nos uniformes ressemblent en tout point à ceux de la Milice, à l'exception qu'ils n'ont pas l'écusson en forme d'étoile cousu sur la poitrine. Après m'être changé rapidement, je rejoins Callum et les autres pour le cours. L'appel est fait dans les règles de la Milice, par matricules, et je me retrouve avec James Parson. Harry Styles est désigné pour faire équipe avec Mona Flemming, la seule fille de notre département. À mon sens, ce n'est pas très judicieux de la part du Général Cooper. S'il y a bien une personne à éloigner de tout ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin à une Femme, c'est bien Harry Styles. Il est sans doute le seul à St Michael à en savoir plus que nous tous à ce sujet. Dans la Sphère 4, on n'a aucune retenue. On les laisse probablement forniquer à loisir après leur Evaluation Première. Étudier dans la Sphère 1 ne doit rien changer à ses habitudes malsaines. Mon père dit souvent que s'il est si rare que des enfants des Sphères Basses entrent en Sphère 1, c'est probablement pour leurs déviances et leurs bâtards engendrés à tout va et sans contrôle. La seule fois où il a parlé de la Sphère 9, il a dit qu'ils vont même jusqu'à s'accoupler entre frères et soeurs. Je n'ai jamais quitté la Sphère 1, et les cours d'Histoire d'Albion disent le contraire, mais mon père ne ment jamais. Il hait le mensonge autant que moi, je le sais. Je n'ai jamais osé demander à Callum, parce que je sais que venir d'une Sphère Basse lui fait honte et qu'il n'aime pas en parler. Je sais que Harry Styles n'a pas de soeur, parce que sa mère est partie quand il était encore un bébé. Mais c'est bien tout ce que je sais sur lui. Il est déjà en train de faire des blagues à Mona Flemming qui glousse comme une petite dinde. La colère monte de nouveau en moi, et j'ai hâte de me retrouver à l'entraînement pour évacuer tout ça. Si Harry Styles se voit attribuer Mona Flemming après l'Evaluation Tertiaire, je ne m'en remettrais pas. J'aimerais aller parler au Général Cooper, lui demander de changer les groupes, de me laisser travailler avec Mona Flemming aujourd'hui, mais je refuse de passer pour un pleurnichard. Et puis cela pourrait être considéré comme un comportement inapproprié. Je serre les dents et enfile mon harnais. Le mur en face de moi est immense. J'ai hâte de voir si Harry Styles fera toujours autant le malin là haut quand il réalisera qu'il est assuré par une demoiselle qui fait la moitié de son poids. Avec un sourire mauvais, j'attrape la première prise et commence à grimper. Je ne fais presque aucun effort. Je suis léger, mes muscles sont secs et rapides, et j’atteins aisément le milieu du mur. Je pose ma main sur la prise suivante, et mes doigts rencontrent la peau chaude de celle de Harry Styles. Il a tendu la main en même temps que moi. Je m'imaginais qu'il serait encore bien plus bas. Je n'ai prêté attention à rien pendant mon ascension, trop concentré sur les prises minuscules du parcours. J'écarte la main comme si je m'étais brûlé et sursaute. Mon pied glisse. Je tombe et ma chute ne s'arrête qu'au dernier mousqueton que j'ai accroché. Mon dos heurte la paroi et je retiens un cri. Au dessus de moi, Harry Styles me lance un regard. Je serre les dents. Qu'il aille se faire foutre, j'arriverai avant lui. James Parson me demande si je vais bien. Je ne réponds pas et recommence à grimper à toute vitesse. Mes bras me font mal, mes muscles brûlent sous ma peau. Je grimpe sans y prêter attention et je rattrape Harry Styles en quelques secondes. Je continue à mon allure, sans un regard pour lui. Quand j’atteins enfin le haut du mur, une vague de fierté m’envahis. Je me laisse tomber dans mon baudrier et tente de retrouver ma respiration avant de redescendre. Une fois les pieds au sol, James Parson se prépare à grimper, et le Général Cooper me lance un regard de fierté. Je me sens bien. La douleur dans mes bras est presque agréable. Je me retourne pour tendre la corde qui assure James Parson et Harry Styles atterrit à son tour sur le sol aux côtés de Mona Flemming. Je l'ignore superbement, mes yeux rivés sur l'ascension de James Parson. Je crois qu'il me parle. Je ne l'écoute pas. J'ai gagné, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Alors que le reste de la classe quitte le gymnase, j'enfouis mon visage dans ma serviette et essuie la sueur qui coule sur mon front. Callum me dit qu'on se voit lundi, et je hoche la tête sans répondre. Je suis encore épuisé de mon ascension et je me demande comment je vais tenir tout l'entraînement. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Harry Styles est déjà en train de s'étirer et j'attrape un élastique et commence à mon tour à essayer de détendre les muscles de mes bras. Ça fait un mal de chien. Mais je ne montrerais pas une seule faiblesse. Je tire comme un sourd sur mon élastique et petit à petit, mes muscles se détendent. J'ai les larmes aux yeux, je sers les dents. Le reste de l'équipe arrive au compte goutte, et le Général Cooper commence à déplacer les paniers. Il demande à Harry Styles de venir l'aider, et je m'élance à mon tour pour donner un coup de main. Ma mâchoire se crispe quand je m'empare d'un des paniers, et mes muscles tendus me rappellent à chaque instant que je devrais les ménager. Harry Styles, lui, se déplace avec aisance à travers le terrain. Mais je suis un battant, moi. Je me devais de montrer mes capacités. Lui, ce n'est qu'un arriviste, il ne fait pas le moindre effort pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Et je déteste ça. 

Le basket est un sport ordonné. Les sentiments y sont exclus. Rien ne doit dépasser, rien n'est fait au hasard. Tout y est parfaitement calculé. Au début du tout premier entraînement, il y a un bon nombre d'années maintenant, la vidéo d'un match d'avant l'Ouverture avait défilé sous nos yeux pendant plus de trois heures. À chaque faute, à chaque t-shirt tiré, à chaque violence, même minime, des mots apparaissaient en lettres capitales sur les images qui se figeaient. Wrong. Dangerous. Selfish. Childish. En bas de l'écran défilaient les mots « Vous êtes les Hommes de la Nation. Vous êtes une Unité. Vous êtes un Tout. » Les mêmes mots que l'on trouve partout à St Micheal, et sur tous les écrans géants qui jalonnent l'Avenue Isis et les lieux les plus importants de la Sphère 1. Avant l'Ouverture, le basket n'était qu'un jeu, mais nous l'avons amélioré. Je m'étire une dernière fois et rejoins le reste des joueurs au centre du terrain. Au coup de sifflet, la chorégraphie se met en place, les équipes se déploient, et nous savons tous quoi faire, et comment. Je suis dans l'équipe blanche, Harry Styles porte un t-shirt noir. De nouveau, nous allons nous opposer. Mais pour la première fois de la journée, je laisse dans un coin de mon esprit la haine que je peux éprouver à son égard, parce que je sais qu'elle brouillerait mon discernement, et que le Général Cooper ne me le pardonnerait pas. Je ne veux pas faire honte à mon équipe, je ne veux pas céder à mes pulsions. Je dois tout contrôler. Un jour, j'y parviendrai, réellement. Ici comme dans le reste de ma vie. Je combattrai mes sentiments, j'apprendrai à maîtriser ma rage. Alors, Father sera fier de moi. Et mes rêves cesseront. Et je serai meilleur que tous les autres. Je serai meilleur que Harry Styles.


	2. Harry

**Tenir. Vivre, retenir sa respiration, prétendre.** Tenir, tenir encore. Accepter ce quotidien bien ordonné, sans surprise, aux teintes obscures et aux tristes automatismes. Je marche vite. Je longe le mur de frontière, le barrage imposant qui me sépare de la Sphère 2, jusqu'à la douane où l'on me demandera mes papiers, et où je présenterai cette carte plastifiée flanquée de ces quatre bandes noires. De ce côté-ci du mur, la façade est blanche. Les bâtiments sont hauts et vitrés, ils respirent la richesse, l’aristocratie bien pensante, toute d'immaculé vêtue. La propreté et la grâce. La belle Albion, glorieuse. Father est partout, il nous protège, il nous regarde, il nous surveille. Son portrait aux mâchoires carrées, ce front caucasien, ses yeux bridés, sa bouche pleine aux lèvres trop charnues. Ses yeux bleus, peut-être vert, avec quelques notes de marron. Father n'existe pas. Father est l'image parfaite du mélange des races de notre glorieuse Nation. Comment peuvent-ils ne pas comprendre ? Comment l'Homme est-il devenu si aveugle ? Évidemment, je ne me souviens de rien, moi, je suis arrivé ici sans demander quoi que ce soit. Mais eux tous, les vieux, les anciens, ceux qui mentent depuis des générations, de quoi ont-ils peur ? De quoi Father, quoi qu'il soit, a-t-il peur ? Je tends ma carte, qu'on valide pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Sur l'écran, apparaissent mon nom, mon prénom, mon âge, mon groupe sanguin, celui de mon père, et une copie de mes empreintes digitales. Nous sommes tous catalogués. Tous recensés dans la base internationale de données. Des milliards d'être humains, inventoriés comme des animaux, fichés de la même manière, et rangés dans des cases. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous contrôler à ce point ? Father n'est-il pas censé nous aimer, nous chérir ? Qu'est ce que ça peut bien lui foutre qu'on se balade d'une Sphère à l'autre ? De toute façon, on a nos laisser passer et les Sphères Hautes n'ont jamais trop envie de descendre. Pourquoi poursuivre chaque citoyen comme son ombre ? C'est une véritable obsession. Dès que j'ai eu l'âge de comprendre qu'on me surveillait quoi que je fasse, je n'ai cessé de harceler mon père jusqu'à ce qu'il me donne une explication valable. Il n'en a jamais eu. C'est Jill qui m'a expliqué. Jill m'a expliqué beaucoup de choses sur la Nation, sur Father, sur la Milice. Et sur la Résistance. Après un chemin interminable à travers les couloirs souterrains, j'entre un peu vite dans la rame de métro qui s'immobilise sur le quai et remarque du coin de l’œil le soldat en faction dans le wagon. Ceux-là ont la gâchette facile. Il suffit d'avoir un geste trop vif, une démarche trop brusque, et ils te mettent en joue. Je n'ai aucune envie de les contrarier. Je m'assieds sagement sur une banquette, le plus loin de lui, et je ferme les yeux, mes mains enfoncés dans mon pantalon à pinces. Saleté d'uniforme. Je les vois bien, tous, loucher sur ma chemise à quatre bandes. Que peut-il bien faire ici, celui-là ? Venir de la Sphère 1, avec ses mauvaises manières tout droit venues de la Sphère 4. Pas exactement un enfant du Ghetto, mais pas si loin que ça. Le Ghetto, ce sont les trois dernières Sphères. Pour ceux qui viennent d'ici, le Ghetto, c'est l'horreur. Une tripotée de voyous, de consanguins, d'attardés. Pour eux, ces Sphères là puent, ce sont des ruines, on pourrait aussi bien les brûler avec leurs habitants à l'intérieur. Ce serait une véritable bénédiction. S'ils pouvaient lire mes pensées... Mais dieu merci, ce n'est pas le cas. J'ouvre un œil et regarde le paysage qui défile dehors. Nous sommes sous terre, mais l'ingéniosité des Penseurs de la Nation fait belle illusion. Les images varient d'un jour à l'autre. Des paysages de villes étincelantes, des bases militaires d'une grandeur incroyable, des marchés à ciel ouvert généreusement garnis, des places bondées avec au centre une fontaine immense... Ce sont des projections des plus beaux lieux de Nation World, retraçant subtilement la grandeur des Sphères les plus fortunées. Pas de place pour les Ghettos, pas de place pour le rustre et le grossier. Ni déchets, ni ruines. Jamais de grandes surfaces sauvages, non plus. Ça, ça n'existe pas à World Nation. 

Non... je ne connais pas les vastes étendues vertes, les champs de blé et le ciel clair et bleu qui les surplombe. Je ne connais ni la mer, ni la glace. La neige ne ressemble en rien à ce que l'on décrit dans les livres qui me donnent à rêver, ceux que je garde précieusement au fond d'une alcôve dans un coin de ma chambre. Dans mon monde, dans notre monde, les villes sont hautes et nous vivons empilés. Les quartiers sont en escaliers, ils se chevauchent et se surplombent les uns les autres. Mon père me dit souvent que j'ai un regard bien triste sur le monde qui m'entoure. Lui s'estime heureux d'être né ici, dans la Sphère 4, là où les rebelles ne pénètrent jamais et où le gouvernement n'intervient que rarement. Il s’accommode des soldats postés à chaque coin de rue, de la grisaille de nos murs et de nos universités sans saveur. Il dit que je vaux bien la peine qu'il se lève chaque matin pour se rendre au bureau, que ce travail, bien qu'ennuyeux, reste un travail nécessaire à la Nation. Je ris doucement. Mon père est un homme bon. Je l'aime pour ce qu'il est, sans me soucier de nos différences. Il en fait de même, en retour. Il ne sait pas quelle vie je mène, et c'est mieux ainsi, mais je sais qu'au fond, il a depuis longtemps compris que je ne pourrais jamais accepter comme lui la fatalité de mon destin. Étudier en Sphère 1 n'y change rien. Je suis chaque jour un peu plus révolté, chaque jour un peu plus meurtri par ce que je ne comprends pas, et la liste est longue et s'agrandit. Plus jeune, je lui posais des questions. Mais il vieillit et je ne peux plus l'épuiser avec ma curiosité. Même les questions sur ma mère, je les ai ravalées. Elles le font trop souffrir. 

Les portes du train s'ouvrent et se referment. Une fois la Sphère 3 dépassée, il n'y a plus grand monde sur cette ligne. Nous sommes peu à circuler entre ces stations. Je descends à mon tour, emprunte une fois de plus les couloirs souterrains, remonte à la surface, retrouve l'air libre, ou presque. Au dessus de ma tête, pas de ciel. Rien qu'un étage supérieur, surmonté lui-même d'une autre terrasse, et ainsi de suite sur six niveaux. Je reprends ma cadence, mes pieds frappent le goudron rayé des rues de la Sphère 4. Rien de comparable avec le sol lisse et sans accroc de la Sphère 1. Rien à voir non plus avec celui, blessé, brut, encombré de la Sphère 9. Je traverse les rues principales abondamment éclairées et je pénètre dans l'un des vastes ascenseurs qui mènent aux niveaux supérieurs. Arrivé au troisième étage, à plus de quatre mètres du sol, je sors de l'appareil et m'engouffre dans une des nombreuses ruelles commerciales. J'appuie sur le bouton des portes automatiques et entre dans le hall de mon immeuble. Ici, pas de réceptionniste comme on en trouve dans les bâtiments de la Sphère 1, mais les locaux sont propres et régulièrement entretenus. Voilà qui étonnerait beaucoup Austin, ce garçon de ma classe qui s'imagine tout savoir et tout comprendre. 

« Papa, je suis rentré. »

Je n'appelle pas mon père par son prénom. Je sais que la plupart des gens de mon âge agissent différemment, comme d'ailleurs tout individu de la Nation. Le père, c'est Father. Le père de chacun, figure de protection et d'autorité. Conneries. Mon père est mon père à moi, à personne d'autre, et je le revendique. Je n'en ai pas d'autre. Il me dit souvent de ne pas l'appeler comme ça, dans une vaine tentative d'abolir des pensées de rébellion de mon esprit. Mais je n'ai qu'un parent, et d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais dit « maman ». 

« Comment s'est passée ta journée ?  
\- A ton humble avis...  
\- Comme toutes les autres je suppose.  
\- Tu supposes bien. Et toi ?  
\- Comme un éternel recommencement. Tu sors ce soir ?  
\- …  
\- Tu devrais te reposer...  
\- On est vendredi.  
\- Et alors ? Une vraie nuit pour une fois, ça te ferait pas de mal.  
\- J'ai des trucs à faire.  
\- Tu manges avec moi ?  
\- Okay. »

Mon père est grand, et sous ses sourcils épais et noirs, son regard est empreint d'une fatigue vieille de plusieurs années. Je ne l'ai jamais vu très enjoué. Parfois il sourit, mais ça à l'air douloureux. Je devine que depuis la mort de ma mère, rares sont les moments où son esprit trouve le repos. Je n'ai jamais su ce qui lui était arrivé et je pense ne jamais le savoir. Longtemps, j'ai cru que c'était important. Que j'avais besoin de savoir. Je crois finalement que j'ai appris à vivre avec cet espèce de vide au fond de moi. À présent, je suis presque indifférent. Ma mère n'est plus là, point. C'est du moins ce que je me martèle quand elle apparaît dans mes pensées. Un peu trop souvent à mon goût, et je fais tout mon possible pour l'en sortir. On dîne en silence. Mon père n'a pas grand chose à me raconter de ses journée de travail, et je ne veux pas l'accabler avec mes plaintes. Je ne trouverais de toute façon pas d'autre moyen de parler de mes journées à St Michael. Je devrais me sentir ingrat, mais je m'en fous. Si je suis arrivé là-bas, c'est grâce à mes résultats. Je sais que ça fait mal aux culs de ces bourgeois, mais je suis plus intelligent que leurs rejetons. Dommage. Je ne vais quand même pas me cacher derrière une stupidité feinte pour qu'ils puissent dormir la nuit. Quand Jill a appris que je rentrais en Sphère 1, elle a plaisanté en disant que je pourrais toujours ramener des informations quand je me serais décidé à faire des choses illégales et surtout utiles. J'avais rétorqué que je n'y allais pas pour le plaisir, mais parce que c'était comme ça. Je débarrasse les deux plateaux repas sous vide que la carte d'unités de mon père peut nous payer et les jette dans l'Incinérateur. 

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on regarde un film ?  
\- Je t'ai dis, papa, j'ai des trucs à faire. Et puis leur propagande, merci bien.  
\- On a reçu un nouveau film aujourd'hui, ça peut être sympa...  
\- Sur quel thème ?  
\- Histoire.  
\- Super. Je vois ça tous les jours à l'université. Ça varie très peu d'un cours à l'autre. Alors j'ai de gros doutes.   
\- J'ai compris va... Va traîner.   
\- Désolé, papa. »

Mon père hausse les épaules et retourne dans le salon. Je le contemple quelques secondes et soupir avant de grimper dans ma chambre. J'enfile un jean, un t-shirt, attrape ma veste, ma carte bariolée de neuf lignes noires. Dans le salon, la télévision crachote et lorsque je redescends silencieusement, je vois le visage de mon père dans la lumière grise. Je relève ma capuche et disparaît dans la nuit. 

Sa bouche a un goût de la bière qu'il vient de boire avidement. Il a l'air un peu plus jeune que moi, mais qui sait. Je ne connais même pas encore son prénom. La lumière tamisée du sous-sol me laisse à peine entrevoir son regard chargé de désir. Mais la main qu'il colle à mon entre-jambe est plus communicative que n'importe quels mots. La musique qui s'échappe des hauts parleurs qui semblent vieux comme le monde pulse dans mes veines. Je voudrais le prendre, là sur la table, au milieu de ces gens qui se pressent pour danser. Le peu d'humanité qu'il me reste m'en empêche. Je le tire par le col de sa chemise ouverte et le mène jusqu'à dehors, dans le froid. Il glousse et je le trouve beau. Je le projette contre le mur et enfonce ma langue dans sa bouche. Ma main se glisse dans son pantalon, et il gémit contre mes lèvres. J'empoigne sa virilité et lèche son cou. Cette bestialité ne m'est autorisé qu'ici. Si Austin me voyait... Le torse de mon amant se soulève à une allure saccadée. Je jubile. J'ouvre mon jean élimé et lui indique d'un regard ce que j'attends de lui. Il n'y a pas d'hésitation. Le garçon s'agenouille et je prends sa place contre le mur couvert de tags. Ses lèvres chaudes m'entourent aussitôt, et je laisse ma tête partir en arrière dans un soupir de plaisir. Il n'est pas le premier homme à me toucher. Il n'est pas le premier, ni le dernier d'ailleurs. Je n'y peux rien, c'est ma nature même. Father a tort, et tous ses fils avec. On ne choisit pas d'être ou ne pas être ce genre de personne. J'aime les hommes, j'aime leurs corps et leurs courbes abruptes. J'aime les mâchoires volontaires, les grandes mains, les joues mal rasées et ce parfum de virilité. Je les aime, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. La première fois que j'ai osé caresser l'espoir de sentir le corps nu d'un homme contre le mien, c'était avant même mon Évaluation Première. Mais je n'y suis venu que bien après, lorsque Jill m'a offert, en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire, la carte qui me permettrait d'atteindre la Sphère 9 sans trop d'encombre. Sur cette carte, je m'appelle Seth Winter, j'ai vingt trois ans et je suis bien fiché dans les archives de la Nation. Sauf que Seth Winter, le vrai, est mort. Moi, je suis bien vivant et à cet instant, tout ce qui compte ce sont ces lèvres qui vont et viennent contre mon sexe. Avant que mon plaisir n'atteigne son apogée, je relève le garçon et l'embrasse à pleine bouche, avant de le pousser contre un fauteuil abandonné là, éventré et près de tomber en ruines. Il se laisse faire, et je le prends sans ménagement, me délectant de son gémissement rauque. Mes mouvements se font plus intenses, plus profonds, plus rapides. Il agrippe le fauteuil, ses jointures sont blanches et il doit se mordre la langue pour ne pas crier. Sa nuque à découvert est tatouée, l'encre imprimé dans sa peau comme un trophée. Résistance. Ils sont nombreux à traîner dans les parages. Ils cherchent ici la même chose que moi, du réconfort, un peu de compagnie, une liberté plus facile à gagner que par les armes, un espoir plus simple et plus évident. Ce soir, nous sommes les mêmes. Lui enrôlé dans la Résistance, et moi, étudiant en Sphère 1. Tout ça ne compte pas, pas maintenant, pas ici. Je sens la vague de plaisir monter en moi et je ne tente pas de la calmer. Je jouis en lui, sans hésitation ni gêne aucune. Ses ongles griffent le cuir éliminé du fauteuil. J'embrasse sa nuque et me retire avant de remonter mon pantalon qui avait glissé jusqu'à mes genoux. Le garçon se retourne, il se rhabille à son tour et me sourit. 

« Pas mal pour un gamin de la Sphère 4.   
\- Comment tu –  
\- Il n'y a pas que la Nation qui vous observe, Harry Styles.   
\- …  
\- T'inquiète pas, je garderais le secret.   
\- Sympa.  
\- Tu n'as jamais pensé à... ?  
\- A quoi ?  
\- Ne fais pas l'idiot. Tu sais bien de quoi je veux parler. Tu serais un excellent élément pour la Résistance.  
\- Je savais pas qu'on se démarquait avec sa bite, dans la Résistance.  
\- Pas seulement. »

Le garçon me fait un sourire en coin et j'aurais presque envie de recommencer. 

« Laisse tomber, va, ça m'intéresse pas.  
\- Avec tes idées et tes pratiques, tu serais plus tranquille avec nous. Tu pourrais te battre pour quelque chose. C'est pas ce que tu as toujours voulu, Harry Styles ?  
\- Je veux surtout rester en vie. Toi, dans 6 mois tout au plus, tu fileras ta carte à un autre gamin insouciant comme moi.   
\- Mais entre temps, je me serais battu pour quelque chose.  
\- Je ne fais que ça, tous les jours.  
\- Ah oui, et comment ?  
\- C'est pas parce que je vais avoir le meilleur poste de la Sphère 1 que je changerai mes idées.  
\- Ça reste à voir.  
\- Tu me connais pas. »

Merde, il m'a agacé ce con. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'ils me tapent sur le système avec leur Résistance ? Je suis presque sûr que c'est Jill qui l'envoie, et si c'est vraiment le cas, une discussion s'impose. Je n'appartiens à personne, et ce n'est pas en m'envoyant en l'air avec ses mignons que je vais changer d'avis. Et de toute façon, que peuvent-ils y changer, eux ? Ont-ils jamais mis en danger la Nation avec leurs petites combines à deux balles dans l'ombre ? Father se sent-il menacé, vraiment, par cette bande de gamins crasseux qui fabriquent des bombes artisanales minables dans les sous sols de la Sphère 9 ? Si c'était le cas, ils auraient disparus depuis longtemps. La Nation a les moyens de les éradiquer, tous, dans tous les coins de World Nation. La Résistance a eu ses moments de gloire, il y a bien longtemps, mais tristement elle est devenue ringarde, obsolète. Elle amuse plus qu'elle ne fait peur. 

« Tu veux manger un truc ?  
\- Je dois parler à Jill. Elle est où ?  
\- Aucune idée.  
\- Va te faire mettre.  
\- Encore ?  
\- S'il te plaît... Euh...  
\- Jack.  
\- S'il te plaît, Jack.  
\- Non. »

Il allume une cigarette et me lance un regard moqueur. Très bien. Je la trouverai tout seul. Je retourne dans le bar improvisé où les corps se mélangent et se pressent dans l'ombre. Je demande à tout hasard un Golden Dream. Le patron hausse un sourcil, me dévisage, et passe une main dans sa longue barbe emmêlée. C'est ce que j'aime ici. Les gens de tous sexes aux coiffures asymétriques, aux maquillages extravagants. La volonté d’annihiler toute notion de personnalité et de différence de Father a bien échoué ici. Parmi toutes les personnes qui circulent ici chaque soirs, certaines retourneront dans leurs sphères respectives, nettoieront leurs visages, aplatiront leurs cheveux et troqueront leurs vêtements d'avant l'Ouverture pour leurs uniformes réglementaires de travailleurs de la Nation. D'autres resteront ici, et personne ne viendra vérifier quelle tenue ils ont décidé de porter aujourd'hui, ou même s'ils ont l'intention de venir travailler. Quelques derniers, rares, repartiront au delà des limites d'Albion, regagneront la forêt, où ce qui y ressemble. Ils retrouveront leurs campements de fortunes si c'est bien là qu'ils vivent comme me l'a raconté Jill. Peut-être Jack retournera-t-il sous sa tente, avec les autres. Peut-être même qu'un Homme l'attend, là-bas. Quelques secondes, je me dis que j'aimerais qu'on m'attende, quelque part, moi aussi. Mais tout ça n'a pas d'importance. Je n'ai pas le temps pour mes rêves idiots. L'homme derrière le bar doit décider que c'est bel et bien le code, et non pas ma commande, et indique la porte derrière lui d'un geste de la tête. La salope. Elle aurait au moins pu avoir la décence de se planquer un peu plus loin. Quand j'entre dans la salle de derrière, la colère fait trembler mes mains. Je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour un idiot. Je déteste quand Jill tente de me recruter par tous les moyens. Aller jusqu'à ce servir d'un garçon plus mignon que les autres est pathétique, même pour elle. 

« Jill ! »

Ma voix tremble de colère. Au bout d'un couloir sombre et crasseux, la porte est entrouverte et j'entends des rires qui s'en échappent. J'entre à la volée. Dans la pièce, un amas de coussins poussiéreux et de cartons neufs servent de sièges à Jill et sa petite bande. Une ampoule à nue brille d'un éclat rouge qui donne à cet endroit une atmosphère plus étrange encore. Jill me regarde, tout sourire, et semble attendre que je dise quelque chose. Ses cheveux crépus et très courts lui donnent presque l'air d'un homme. Ses muscles saillent sous sa peau brune. Sur son épaule nue, le tatouage de la Résistance semble me défier plus que ses yeux en amande. 

« C'est quoi ton problème ?  
\- Bonsoir chéri.  
\- Ta gueule !  
\- Bah, alors, il t'arrive quoi ?  
\- Il m'arrive que tu essaies de me recruter par tous les moyens. C'est nouveau ?  
\- Pas tellement, ça nous a pris un peu de temps à organiser.  
\- Et tu croyais vraiment que j'allais tomber dans le piège comme ça ?  
\- Ça coutait rien d'essayer.  
\- Tu me fais chier, Jill. Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas mon délire tous vos trucs de rébellions alors tu me lâches.   
\- C'est dommage.  
\- Oui je sais, c'est dommage, tu me l'a déjà dit ! C'est juste que c'est pas moi. Ça ne me regarde pas.   
\- Ça te regarde à partir du moment où tu circules ici sans problèmes.  
\- C'est du chantage ? Tu veux que je m'en aille ?  
\- Bien sûr, Seth, je vais me pointer devant un militaire en faction et lui dire, « Ce mec là, c'est Harry Styles, l'enfant chéri de le Nation, arrêtez le pour l'exemple. Au fait, je suis la tête de la Résistance à Albion, arrêtez moi aussi. ».  
\- D'abord, tu m'énerves à m'appeler comme ça. Tu me connais depuis que si longtemps que –  
\- Depuis que tu es né.  
\- Ça j'en doute. Mais passons. Ça ne change rien. Je sais que tu vas pas me dénoncer mais je croyais qu'on était amis, et que tu ne me forcerais en rien. »

Jill sourit. Un étrange sourire un peu triste, et ses yeux se perdent dans le vague. Et voilà. Elle va repartir pour une tirade philosophique sur les bienfaits de l'entraide et l'importance de s'engager dans une cause même quand ce n'est pas forcément la sienne. Elle m'emmerde. J'aime Jill, j'aime cet endroit et tous les autres que je visite durant mes escapades nocturnes. Mais je ne veux pas risquer ma vie pour une cause perdue. Mon père a besoin de moi. Quand j'aurai réussi, je ne pourrai certes pas le faire changer de Sphère, mais je pourrai toujours lui donner des unités et faire en sorte qu'il ait une vie moins misérable. Quand je serai à la tête d'une quelconque administration de la Nation, je pourrai rédiger moi-même les laissers-passers qui lui permettront de venir me rendre visite. Je l'emmènerais manger dans les restaurants les plus classes de l'Avenue Isis sous le regard rageur du père d'Austin et de tous ces cons. Ce sera ça, ma victoire. Le reste, je m'en fout. 

« Laisse tomber les discours Jill, je m'en tape.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Tu vas pas essayer de me convaincre ?  
\- Non.   
\- Ah. T'es malade ?  
\- Non, j'ai compris.   
\- Quoi ?  
\- J'ai compris que t'es encore un peu jeune pour tout comprendre.   
\- Je t'emmerde, je suis pas un peu jeune.  
\- C'est bon Harry, je sais ce que tu fais ici. Et je sais pourquoi. T'as besoin de changer d'air, très bien, continue à profiter encore un peu. Mais bientôt, il va se passer quelque chose et alors, il faudra que tu changes.  
\- Ta gueule, madame Irma. Nettoie ta boule de cristal, tu dois imaginer des trucs.  
\- J'ai des bonnes raisons de te dire ça. Il y a encore tellement de choses que tu sais pas de moi.  
\- Ouuuh, Jill le Mystère.  
\- Laisse tomber. Viens. »

D'un geste agile malgré son corps massif, elle saute sur ses pieds et quitte la pièce sans un regard pour ses acolytes. Elle me prend par les épaules dans une étreinte musclée, et je la suis sans savoir si j'y consens, ou si c'est sa force qui m'y oblige. On sort ensemble du sous-sol bondé et je lui emboite le pas, tentant de ne pas me laisser distancer par ses jambes interminables. Elle me guide à travers les ruelles jalonnées de déchets en tout genre, jusqu'à une porte dans un renfoncement. Cette porte, je la connais par cœur. Elle semble, comme la plupart des endroits de ce quartier, laissée à l'abandon. Mais il n'en est rien. « Si tu passes cette porte, tu verras les plus belles choses qui aient jamais été créées. » Jill m'avait montré ce lieu quelques semaines avant mon Évaluation Première, après m'avoir fait promettre une bonne centaine de fois de n'en parler à personne. Jamais. Pas même à mon père. Je me souviens encore de mon excitation lorsqu'elle avait poussé le battant d'acier et que je les avais vus pour la première fois. Les Oeuvres Interdites. Les plus beaux tableaux encore existants réunis ici pour ceux qui voulaient les voir. Elles venaient de partout, elles faisaient l'objet d'un troc interminable, et ne restaient jamais indéfiniment. Jill me lance un regard amusé et je m'engouffre à sa suite dans la Galerie. 

« Salut Karim, tout se passe bien ?   
\- R.A.S. »

Je jette un coup d’œil à Karim, qui lève un pouce à l'ongle rongé. Sur ses genoux tâchés de graisse trône une kalachnikov au métal rayé, mais qui semble toujours aussi efficace. Ses mains mates portent des mitaines en cuir et manient l'arme avec agilité. Karim n'est pas très bavard. Il paraît qu'il passe ses nuits à contempler les tableaux entreposés ici, et que ses larmes éclaboussent le béton. 

« C'est bon, il est arrivé ?  
\- Ouaip. Installé et tout.   
\- Parfait.  
\- Le gamin est au courant ?  
\- Non, c'est une surprise... »

Je sens mon cœur s'emballer. J'ai beau avoir été en colère contre elle un instant plus tôt, je sais que je vais probablement adorer Jill dans quelques secondes. Elle ouvre la marche, de sa stature droite et svelte malgré les muscles qui roulent sous sa peau. Elle écarte les lourds rideaux qui séparent les pièces les unes des elles. Un dernier obstacle, une dernière foulée, et nous y voilà. Le tableau n'est pas si grand, et le haut du cadre est calciné. Par endroits, la peinture est rayée et on devine que le voyage a été rude. Et pourtant, la puissance est intact. La force du message, la souffrance sur ce visage, les contrastes incroyables. Tout est bien là, à sa place. La barbe du prêtre qui tombe en cascade sur la chevelure rousse de Atala, les plis du drap qui couvre sa nudité fanée, les trois croix, disposées comme un rappel, comme une menace. Et ce visage, mon dieu, cette douleur sur le visage du sauvage, ses bras crispés sur ce qu'il perd, le désespoir imprimé sur la jeunesse de ses traits. Les Funérailles d'Atala. Mes paupières se ferment un instant, faisant dévaler deux larmes sur mon visage extasié.


	3. Louis

Je cours entre les arbres, saute par dessus les racines, me baisse pour éviter les branches basses. De temps en temps, je jette un coup d’œil derrière moi, je ralentis un peu et reprend ma course effrénée. Dans mes mains, mon M-16 pèse une tonne. Mes grenades étourdissantes frappent mes hanches à chaque pas. Devant moi, le dos courbé de Harry Styles masque la vue. Mais il est nos yeux, et nous n'avons qu'à suivre ses gestes silencieux de la main. Autour de nous, il n'y a aucun bruit. Pas d'explosions, pas de cris, pas de coup de feu. Juste le silence écrasant de la forêt. Ils pourraient être n'importe où. Derrière moi, Callum est livide. Harry Styles nous fait signe de nous arrêter et s'agenouille. Nous l'imitons tous et attendons ses instructions. Évidemment, c'est lui qui a obtenu la tête du bataillon. Je suis son second et ne prendrai sa place que s'il disparaît. Dans mes mains, mon M-16 pèse une tonne.

« Austin, approche. »

Je me glisse à côté de lui dans le trou où il est allongé. Je colle mon épaule à la sienne et penche ma tête vers lui. Il murmure dans mon oreille et je sens son souffle se glisser entre les mèches humides qui s'échappent de mon casque. Je transpire et lui aussi aussi. Son odeur est plus forte, plus agressive et mon ventre se tord. Instantanément, mes rêves me reviennent à l'esprit et je perds le fil quelques secondes. Sa cuisse pressée contre la mienne, les lèvres à quelques centimètres de mon cou, son parfum est partout, et je m'oblige à me concentrer malgré la chaleur dans mon bas ventre. Je sais que ce n'est qu'un effet de la Déficience qui prend le dessus quand le stress est trop fort. Je tourne la tête vers Mona Flemming, agenouillée dans la boue derrière Callum. Sur ses joues sales, deux épais traits noirs dessinés sous ses yeux. Toute l'unité en a, sauf Harry Styles et moi. Je me calme un peu et me concentre sur les mots de Styles.

« Il y en a deux, à 3h. »

Je serre les dents. Je ne les ai pas vus. Comment j'ai pu les manquer alors que lui les a repérés. Je ravale ma fierté et hoche la tête. Nous allons les contourner et les prendre à revers. Je donne des ordres à trois de mes soldats et prend la tête du petit groupe. Je prendrai l'un des Rebelles caché en aval et Harry Styles s'occupera de celui en amont avec le reste de l'équipe. Callum, Mona Flemming et James Parson me suivent en silence. On progresse vite, malgré le terrain accidenté. Nos mouvements sont rapides, précis et fluides. En quelques minutes, nous les avons dans notre ligne de mire. J'ordonne à mes hommes de s'arrêter d'un geste de la main. Ils s’exécutent sans broncher. Le plus proche des Rebelles est dissimulé derrière un talus, à peine visible dans ses vêtements de camouflages. Je sais que c'est un de mes camarades qui joue le rôle de l'ennemi, mais une haine incontrôlée s’empare de moi. J'ai grandi dans l'idée que les Rebelles étaient la pire vermine de notre monde. Que sans eux, nous serions tous plus heureux. Je vise lentement et j'avance de quelques pas après avoir indiqué aux autres de me couvrir. Il est là, à porté de tir, à ma merci. Insouciant. Si nous étions en situation réelle, si c'était un vrai Rebelle, si j'avais de vraies balles dans mon chargeur, je pourrais le tuer. C'est si simple. Je n'ai qu'à presser la gâchette. Le coup part et fait vibrer mes muscles. La détonation résonne et devant moi, l'Homme tombe dans un cri. Quelques secondes plus tard, un deuxième tir résonne. Pas de doutes, Harry Styles a touché sa cible lui aussi. Sans un bruit, Mona Flemming me dépasse et va constater le décès de notre ennemi. Évidemment, je n'ai pas tué Clark Jacobson. Mais il est hors jeu, à moins que je ne l'ai touché au bras, ou un autre endroit qui lui permettrait de rejoindre les autres. Mona Flemming se relève et hoche la tête. Je suis un bon tireur, je le sais. J'entraine mes troupes dans le sous bois pour rejoindre les autres quand des dizaines de coups de feu retentissent. Sans réfléchir, je me jette au sol et hurle à mes hommes d'en faire de même. Je roule jusqu'à un rocher et tend le cou juste assez pour découvrir une bande entière de Rebelles à peine camouflée derrière les arbres. James Parson et Callum sont prostrés au sol, figés de terreur. Quels incapables. Mona Flemming rampe jusqu'à un tronc couché et s'allonge sur le ventre, son fusil braqué sur les ennemis. Elle tire et quelqu'un crie. Je vise à mon tour, tire à deux reprises et fais mouche. Je hurle à Callum et James Parson de se bouger de là, qu'ils vont se prendre une balle perdue, et qu'ils pourraient se montrer utiles. À cet instant, Callum crie et baisse les yeux sur son ventre. Je viens de perdre un de mes hommes. Je crache sur le sol. Au moment où Harry Styles dévale la pente et nous rejoins, j'ai pu compter huit Rebelles au moins. Il saute par dessus le corps de Mona Flemming et dérape dans la terre humide. De nouveau, sa chaleur m'envahit.

« Combien, Austin ?  
\- Huit. Peut-être plus. Trois à terre. »

Son regard sérieux me transperce, mais il pense déjà à autre chose. Il cherche un plan et se désintéresse de moi et de mon avis. J'attrape James Parson par le harnais de son sac et le tire vers nous. Tout se passe en une fraction de seconde. Je lui fourre son arme dans les mains, et le jette dans la minuscule zone dégagée entre nous et les Rebelles. Les tirs partent aussitôt, et 5 nouveaux Rebelles sortent du couvert des arbres. Mona Flemming réagit au quart de tour et tire à toute vitesse. Je suis debout, je vise à peine, mais je sais que je touche ma cible à chaque fois. James Parson est au sol depuis longtemps, et j'entends Harry Styles qui hurle quelque chose avant de se mettre à tirer à son tour. En quelques minutes, le silence retombe. Les Rebelles ont été exterminés. J'ai gagné. Mon plan était le bon. Le sourire sur mon visage s’évanouit quand Harry Styles m'attrape par le col et se met à hurler à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

« C'est quoi ton putain de problème, Austin ?  
\- J'avais un plan, je l'ai mis à exécution.  
\- Tu as buté l'un de nos hommes !  
\- C'était un sacrifice nécessaire qui nous a permis d'en décimer bien plus.  
\- Tu étais sous MON commandement ! On ne sacrifie pas les gens sous MON commandement !  
\- J'ai agi parce que je connaissais la situation. J'ai agi dans l'intérêt du groupe.   
\- J'en n'ai rien à foutre du groupe ! On protège ses hommes !  
\- C'est ce que j'ai fait.  
\- C'est pas pour ça qu'elle te taillera une pipe, tu sais. »

Sonné, je suis son regard qui désigne Mona Flemming, les vêtements couverts de boue et son arme encore fumante. Je suis à peine sûr du sens de ce qu'il vient de dire. Mais son regard ne laisse pas l'ombre d'un doute. 

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Styles.   
\- Sinon quoi ?  
\- Sinon j'inclurai dans mon rapport tes propos déplacés.  
\- Et moi que tu as pris tes propres libertés au lieu d'attendre les directives de ton commandant. »

Il se penche vers moi, à présent, et murmure.

« Ou alors, je parlerai de ton inattention quand ma bouche est trop près de ton cou, pas vrai Austin... »

 

Le Général Cooper a apprécié mon geste lors de l'attaque, mais j'ai tout de même reçu un blâme pour avoir désobéit à mon commandant. J'ai eu droit à des remontrances suivies de félicitations pour mes initiatives. La prochaine fois, j'aurai la tête du groupe. Harry Styles n'est pas idiot, il n'a rien dit. Je m'en doutais, il n'oserait pas, pas avec ma famille. Ses accusations calomnieuses et mensongères pourraient lui coûter bien plus que sa place ici. Il en a conscience et ne cherchera jamais à me faire du tort. Nous sommes plantés tous les deux au milieu de la tente du Général Cooper. Le reste de la classe est déjà parti, et Mona Flemming a emporté avec elle une lettre du Général Cooper à remettre à notre prof d’Étude de la Beauté. Notre retard sera accepté sans problème. Les entraînements et simulations ont une place primordiale dans nos études et passent avant tout le reste. Le Général Cooper dessine sur le tableau blanc des schémas pour nous expliquer quel plan il avait donné à l'équipe ennemie. Harry Styles est tombé en plein dans le panneau des deux soldats en faction. Il garde les dents serrées quand le Général Cooper annonce que nous inverserons les rôles la prochaine fois. La possibilité qu'un autre élève de la classe puisse commander n'est même pas envisageable. Depuis le début de l'année, il en a toujours été ainsi, et c'est en grande majorité Harry Styles qui nous dirige. De temps en temps, après une action particulièrement réussie de ma part, les rôles s'échangent, mais jamais pour longtemps. Le Général Cooper annonce que la semaine prochaine, il nous faudra attaquer une base de Rebelles. Il me conseille de bien réfléchir à l'avance à mes décisions et nous libère. Je sais déjà que ce soir, je plancherai sur une stratégie. Je compte bien garder mon poste et n'hésiterai pas à éliminer Harry Styles moi-même s'il décide de jouer les héros. Après être sortis de la tente de commandement, nous suivons le chemin de terre sinueux dans un silence religieux. Harry Styles appuie sur le nœud du tronc de l'arbre creux et la porte s'ouvre. En quittant le Simulateur, une voix résonne dans les hauts parleurs. « Vous êtes l'élite de la Nation. » Le Complexe imaginé pour les simulations des étudiants de St Michael est supposément le plus luxueux d'Albion. Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Haut de plafond, carrelé d'immenses carrés blancs en intégralité, il possède des douches automatisées et même un coin de restauration. Harry Styles attrape une bouteille d'eau qu'il vide en quelques secondes. Il tient son casque dans son autre main et ses cheveux ruissèlent de sueur. Sans un regard pour moi, il se détourne pour trouver une barre de céréales. Je dépose mon casque dans mon casier et baisse la fermeture de mon uniforme militaire. Je m'en extirpe et l'accroche à côté de ma tenue de sport classique. Il sera lavé pour la semaine prochaine, tout comme le reste de mes affaires qui restent dans ce casier. J'attrape une serviette propre et prend la direction des douches. La température dans les vestiaires est idéale, et j'abandonne mon sous-vêtement sur le sol. Lorsque j’entends les pas de Harry Styles approcher, j'enclenche l'eau brûlante et me place sous le jet. La pression apaise mes muscles endoloris et je soupire de soulagement. Harry Styles passe derrière moi et je vois son corps déformé par la paroi de verre trouble qui nous sépare. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je contemple le creux de ses reins et ses bras musclés qui frottent vigoureusement son corps. Quand il relève la tête et croise mon regard, je me détourne précipitamment. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, encore, Austin ?  
\- …  
\- Tu veux pas me lâcher deux secondes ?  
\- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir parlé.  
\- Tu sais que ce genre de regards peuvent t'envoyer directement dans les camps de redressement de la Milice ?  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.  
\- Alors baisse les yeux.   
\- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi.  
\- T'aimes ça, en fait. »

Je me fige sous la douche. Les images de mes rêves reviennent par vagues, frappent mon subconscient de plein fouet. « T'aimes ça en fait. » Je suis Déficient. Je suis malade. Je ne sais pas comment ça a pu arriver, et par quel hasard j'ai pu contracter la maladie. Mais je suis Déficient. Mes rêves n'ont pas cessés depuis que j'implore Father, bien au contraire, il m'arrive de le faire deux fois dans la même nuit. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à ma famille bien sûr, et j'ai cru qu'en les occultant, je pourrais m'y soustraire définitivement. Je ne veux pas aller en camp de redressement de la Milice. Je perdrais automatiquement deux Sphères. C'est impossible. Pas moi. Je m'appuie contre la paroi. Ma tête tourne. La Déficience est le pire des fléaux. Lorsque je disais que les Rebelles étaient un danger pour la Nation, j'oubliais que leur motivation était cette maladie. Dès notre premier cours d'Art de Vivre, on nous a annoncé que la pire des déviances était celle-ci. Elle mène à la ruine de la Nation. La reproduction devient impossible. Des maladies se contractent. Plus aucun contrôle. Plus aucune retenue. Les Rebelles ont inclus dans leur combat la liberté d'aimer qui l'on veut. C'est une grave erreur. Pour que la société soit florissante, on doit aimer la personne la plus apte à procréer avec nous. Celle qui égale nos capacités physiques et intellectuelles, et surtout, celle qui nous permettra de nous reproduire. 

« Austin, ça va ? »

La voix de Harry Styles a l'effet d'un électrochoc sur mon corps et mon esprit. Je me réveille, et reviens peu à peu à moi. Non, je ne suis pas de ces gens-là. Je suis le fils de Troy Austin et je suis promis à une vie incroyable. Je l'aurai, cette vie. Harry Styles est face à moi, maintenant. Il me tend une main et me relève. Je n'avais même pas réalisé avoir glissé sur le sol. Je suis proche de lui, maintenant, à quelques millimètres de son visage. Notre nudité est totale. Effrayante. 

« Et toi, Styles...   
\- Quoi moi ?  
\- T'as très bien compris. »

Harry Styles ricane et son souffle caresse mes lèvres. Je frissonne. Pourtant, l'eau qui coule sur mon corps est toujours brûlante. Je maudis la chaleur qui monte en moi et je sens ma conscience se troubler inexorablement. Sous mes doigts, la peau des avants-bras de Harry Styles me fait frissonner. Je n'y peux rien. Je tente de lutter, mais je n'y peux rien. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, il va parler et je dois le faire taire. Je devrais partir, m'éloigner, couvrir mon corps et me précipiter dans la navette qui me ramènera à St Michael. Mais mes jambes tremblent, il me terrorise, il m'empêche de penser correctement. Il ne doit pas parler. Il ne doit pas dire ses mots que je redoute. Je ne veux pas l'entendre me dire que je suis malade. Alors je fais la chose la plus idiote qui puisse me venir. D'un mouvement incontrôlé, je me redresse complètement et colle mes lèvres aux siennes. Dans sa surprise, il ne me repousse pas. J'appuie plus fort encore, mes doigts toujours crispés sur ses bras. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas comment rompre le lien, ni comment l'intensifier. Mon cœur menace d'exploser dans ma poitrine. La chaleur dans mon ventre est insupportable. Lorsqu'il glisse sa langue entre mes dents, je comprend quelque chose. Je m'écarte comme si je venais de me brûler et je quitte la salle des douches en courant. Ma respiration est saccadée quand j'enfile mes vêtements sur ma peau encore humide. Mes yeux brûlent, je comprend à peine ce qu'il vient de se passer. C'est mal. C'est une horreur. Je me précipite dehors et cherche à retrouver mon souffle. Je voudrais qu'il n'ai pas existé. Je voudrais partir d'ici, rentrer chez moi, retrouver la quiétude de ma chambre et trouver de quoi soustraire mon esprit à ces pensées toxiques. Au bout de ma langue, je sens encore la saveur de la sienne. C'est un cauchemar. Lorsqu'il me rejoint, je ne lui adresse pas un seul regard et nous montons ensemble dans la navette. La trajet se fait en une minute ou deux. À peine le temps de retrouver mes esprits. 

« Louis... »

Je l'ignore superbement. Je refuse qu'il m'adresse la parole, pas après une telle humiliation. Mon ventre se tord sous la peur de me voir dénoncé. Je perdrais toute la confiance des gens qui m'entourent. Je perdrais tout. Mais il ne peut rien contre moi, c'est ma parole contre la sienne, et il n'a aucune preuve. Et lui, qu'aurait-il à répondre si je leur racontais que la situation ne semblait pas lui déplaire tant que ça ? La sensation de sa langue persiste et je frissonne. 

« Louis, dis quelque chose... »

Je sors de la navette et regagne la salle d’Étude de la Beauté en quelques minutes. Harry Styles me suit de près, mais ne parle plus. Le professeur hoche la tête quand nous entrons et nous nous installons au fond de la salle. La pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité et des diaporama de tableaux défilent sur l'écran ouvert derrière l'estrade. Une série de portrait de soldats, de professeurs, Father, puis les paysages bien connus de World Nation. Ces images m’apaisent un peu. Je retrouve les choses que je connais, les bases de ma vie. Mes repères reprennent leurs droits. Rien ne peut m'éloigner de ma nature d'Homme de la Nation. Je suis l'élite. Mon sang est celui de Troy Austin. Bientôt, j'épouserai Mona Flemming et je donnerai à la Nation des enfants parfaits, le mélange idéal de mon ADN et du sien. Les choses vont s'arranger. 

Le pied de Harry Styles cogne le mien et je manque de hurler. Le sourire désolé qu'il m'adresse m’écœure. Je le déteste plus que tout, plus qu'avant. La situation l'amuse probablement. Encore une façon pour lui de montrer à la Nation qu'il se moque bien de leurs règles. Quel idiot. S'il savait que Clayton serait capable de le faire tuer sur le champs pour ça, il rirait moins. Il ne rirait pas de moi. Il n'a pas le droit. Je suis digne de mon nom, et il n'est qu'un merdeux. Rejeton de la Sphère 4. Un morceau de papier froissé tombe devant mon visage. Après un coup d’œil au Professeur Tunstall, je le déplie. 

« Je suis désolé. Il faut qu'on parle. »

Je retourne le papier, griffonne un « non » et lui renvoie en pleine figure. Il le déplie avec fébrilité et s'affaisse en lisant ma réponse. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? J'ai fais une horrible erreur en créant ce genre d'intimité avec lui. Je tente de me concentrer sur le cours mais rien n'y fait. Je suis attiré par sa présence à côté de moi. Je le regarde nouveau et le sentiment de malaise n'est plus aussi fort, parce que ses yeux me transpercent et parce que leur profondeur m'attire inévitablement. Je sens ses doigts effleurer ma cuisse. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire de telles choses. Je dois y mettre fin avant qu'il n'imagine que j'y prends goût. Mes soupçons étaient avérés. Harry Styles s'est décidément détourné de la Nation depuis longtemps déjà. Je m'écarte et griffonne un nouveau message sur un coin de mon cahier, que je pousse dans sa direction. « Oui. » J'accepte de parler avec lui et en contre-partie, j'espère qu'il me laissera en paix avec ses déviances. Il hoche lentement la tête et ses lèvres dessinent le mot « Quand ? ». Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai même pas envie d'y penser. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais devoir parler de ce que je viens de faire avec ce garçon qui m'est insupportable. Je sens la présence de Father partout autour de moi. L'angoisse me gagne peu à peu et Harry Styles tire mon cahier vers lui pour griffonner à son tour dans le coin. « Ce soir. Derrière le gymnase. Oublie l'entraînement. » 

 

Cela fait cinq bonnes minutes que nous sommes caché derrière le bâtiment, sans ouvrir la bouche. De l'autre côté, on entend le reste de l'équipe arriver et Harry Styles surveille discrètement les alentours. Quand il finit par se retourner, il me sourit et se rapproche à une distance que j'estime bien trop insuffisante. 

« Ils sont tous rentrés...  
\- …   
\- Ecoute, Louis, ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure, c'était –   
\- Une erreur monstrueuse.   
\- Je... C'est pas ce que j'allais dire.  
\- Je me fiche de ce que tu allais dire. Je te serais reconnaissant de bien vouloir fermer les yeux sur cet incident et de le garder pour toi. Après tout, tu n'es pas exactement dans une situation irréprochable non plus.   
\- Écoute-toi. Tu as appris les termes d'usage par cœur ?   
\- Certains d'entre nous savent s'exprimer.   
\- Pas comme les personnes des Sphères Basses, c'est ça ?  
\- Pas particulièrement. Callum Duke s'exprime très bien.   
\- Mais il vient d'une Sphère plus haute que la mienne.   
\- Ce n'est pas moi qui le dit.  
\- Si. Tu dis ça, et tu dis aussi que m'avoir embrassé est une erreur. Mais tu as tort. Tu l'as fait, et tout état de conscience. On était seuls toi et moi, mais je sais ce que j'ai vu.   
\- Et qu'est ce que tu as vu ?  
\- Un homme en embrasser un autre, alors qu'ils étaient nus tous les deux. Ça fait beaucoup, et c'est difficile à rater.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
\- Je veux comprendre.  
\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. J'ai fait une erreur. Je suis désolé.  
\- Non, tu ne l'es pas. Ou du moins, tu ne l'es pas pour moi, mais pour toi-même. Je veux comprendre ce qui t'a pris. »

Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Je n'ai aucune explication à donner. Je n'ai pas d'excuse valable. J'ai peur, tellement peur. Je ne peux pas lui parler de mes rêves, lui dire que je suis malade, que sans aucune raison, j'ai contracté le virus et que je devrais me faire soigner. Je ne peux pas m'y résoudre. Je ne veux pas aller là-bas. Je ne veux pas perdre ma place. Pourtant, si j'en parle à Harry Styles, si je confie mes craintes à ce type qui n'attend que de me voir tomber, on m’emmènera pour les camps et mon dossier sera ruiné. Ma vue se trouble. Je panique. 

« Louis, reprends-toi.   
\- Je...   
\- Louis, regarde-moi, respire. Tu n'es pas malade.  
\- Je sais !  
\- Comment ça, tu sais ?  
\- Je sais que je ne suis pas malade, d'accord ? Je suis sain d'esprit, j'ai une famille solide aux gènes irréprochables. Ne me parle pas de maladie, toi qui viens du Ghetto.   
\- Woh, woh, je viens pas du Ghetto, moi. Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? Allez, dis le. C'est tout ce que je veux savoir, après je te laisserai tranquille.   
\- J'en sais rien, d'accord ?   
\- Pas suffisant. Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? Pourquoi ne pas aller embrasser Mona Flemming, puisque c'est elle que tu veux ?   
\- Je ne veux pas Mona Flemming.   
\- Alors qu'est ce que tu veux ? Qui ? Moi ?   
\- Non !   
\- Tu veux que je t'embrasse encore pour être sûr ? »

L'angoisse est la plus forte, à présent. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure et mon ventre se tord. J'ai envie de vomir. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de le rejoindre ici. Le soleil descend dans le ciel et je devrais partir. Je devrais rentrer chez moi, écouter mon père et Clayton, et Tim, Oliver. Ma mère. Les écouter refaire le monde comme ils s'imaginent qu'il est, et les croire. Croire tout ce qu'ils disent, que les Sphères Basses sont infectées, pourries jusqu'à moelle, que nous sommes les seuls méritants, que j'aurai un travail digne de moi et les enfants de Mona Flemming pour aider la Nation à mon tour. Écouter mon père dire que le fils de Clayton qui naîtra bientôt sera un vrai Austin, avec des vraies valeurs, une volonté de fer et qu'il, lui aussi, un jour, régnera sur la Sphère 1. Je veux chanter l'Hymne de la Nation à plein poumons, hurler à en sentir le goût du sang dans ma bouche, hurler que j'aime Father et ce monde qu'il a façonné. Aller me coucher et rêver de Mona Flemming dans une robe blanche, pure, virginale, sous le regard bienveillant de Father qui me dirait quoi faire, le moment venu. Mais à mesure que je formule ces pensées patriotiques, à mesure que je psalmodie intérieurement, je ne peux empêcher mon regard de suivre la courbe de son visage, de redessiner ses épaules larges et la douceur de sa chute de reins. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'attarder sur ses lèvres, que j'imagine mordre à chaque pensée que je m'assène comme une punition. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi cette curiosité de lui ? J'aurais juste voulu être comme les autres. 

Sa main serre ma nuque. Ses lèvres sont plus chaudes encore que tout à l'heure et je sens cette fois sa langue contre la mienne. Au plus profond de moi-même, je sais que je ne devrais pas aimer ça. Mais quelque chose me pousse vers lui et je me colle contre son corps. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches, hésite. C'est la première fois depuis ma naissance probablement, que je touche un corps qui ne soit pas le mien. Il me sert contre lui, son bras m'enlace. Que suis-je en train de faire ? Comme vais-je me sortir de tout ça ? Ses lèvres quittent les miennes et s'aventurent dans mon cou. J'en tremble. J'arrive à peine à croire ce que je lui laisse me faire. Et si quelqu'un nous voyait ? Ce serait la fin de tout. Mais mes yeux restent fermés, et tant qu'il en sera ainsi, il n'y aura que lui et moi. De toute façon, la nuit est tombée à présent. 

« Harry...  
\- Hm ?  
\- Arrête... »

Il s'écarte de moi, surpris. Comment peut-il être surpris ? Je ne devrais même pas être ici. Je n'aurais même pas dû le laisser me faire ça. Je dois rentrer chez moi, et trouver une bonne excuse. Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant. Je ne suis jamais rentré en retard. Lui n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier. Peut-être y est-il habitué. Peut-être que c'est quelque chose qu'il fait aussi avec Stuart Baker. Je ne veux pas savoir. Je ne veux pas le connaître. Je dois rentrer chez moi. Je quitte ses bras et me détourne. Il me rattrape pas le bras et me force à me retourner. Ses yeux brillent dans l'obscurité et je le trouve plus beau que jamais.

« Reste encore un peu.  
\- Peut-être que Stuart restait, mais je dois rentrer.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Je dois rentrer. Je vais avoir des problèmes.  
\- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Reste... »

Il m'embrasse encore. J'aimerais qu'il comprenne que je ne suis pas comme lui. Que malgré ses capacités qui égalent les miennes, nous ne sommes pas du même monde. J'essaie encore de comprendre ce qui me pousse vers lui, et pour le moment, j'ai juste besoin de calme pour me ressaisir. Je m'éloigne pour de bon et quitte l'école. Je cours presque jusqu'à chez moi sans un regard en arrière. À la maison, le repas a déjà été servit, et j'annonce que je n'ai de toute façon pas faim. On me demande où j'étais et je raconte que l'entraînement a duré plus longtemps, que le Général Cooper a voulu nous expliquer une nouvelle tactique et qu'il a voulu la mettre en pratique dès ce soir. Mentir n'a jamais été aussi facile. Personne ne répond quoi que ce soit, visiblement tout le monde est satisfait de ma réponse. Je dis que je suis fatigué et disparaît dans ma chambre. Je n'ai jamais agi comme ça. Je m’impressionne moi-même. Sur mon lit, je me remets à trembler. Ses lèvres. Sa langue. Ses mains. Je suis malade. Il l'est aussi. C'est la plus belle des évidences.


	4. Harry

J'allume une cigarette, le dos contre le métal froid du gymnase. Oh. La belle surprise. Si j'avais pu imaginer une seconde seulement qu'Austin pouvait être ce genre de garçons. Le hasard fait bien les choses. Moi qui aurais dû passer ma vie entière en Sphère 4, je me retrouve à étudier dans l'école la plus prestigieuse d'Albion aux côtés d'un fils prodige délicieusement corrompu. Mais rien n'est gagné. Il s'est enfui comme un voleur avant même qu'on ne soit passé aux choses sérieuses et j'ai le sentiment que je ne le reverrai pas de si tôt. En tout cas, pas dans ces conditions. La doctrine de Father est ancrée en lui et coule dans ses veines comme un poison. Mais je sais qu'il en est autrement là où le désir prend sa source. Aucun homme qui embrasse de cette façon n'est le fils de Father. Sous ses hésitations de débutant, Louis semblait savoir comment se servir de sa langue. Quelle déception qu'il ait dû rentrer. Je prend à mon tour le chemin de la sortie et me dirige comme chaque soir vers la douane. Un éternel recommencement. Ce soir, je ne sortirai pas. Ce soir, j'aurai matière à rêver. Dans le métro qui me ramène en Sphère 4, je repense à son corps nu trempé, à ses tremblements, à son sexe si prêt du mien. Je l'ai déjà dit, j'aime les hommes. Et j'aime que les hommes m'aiment. Le goût de sa langue. Il est étrange que je ne puisse me détacher de ce souvenir. Peut-être que l'idée de voir quelqu'un de son statut dans une telle situation me rend plus extatique qu'à l'accoutumée. Mon pantalon me serre quand j'imagine tout ce que j'aurais pu lui faire ce soir. Mais ce n'est que partie remise, peut-être me laissera-t-il l'approcher de nouveau. Et alors, je ne le laisserai pas repartir. Si Jill savait ça, elle me dirait sûrement que c'est un bel acte de rébellion que j'ai accompli là. Mais ça n'a rien à voir. En remontant les rue jusqu'à chez moi, je me surprends à l'imaginer dans sa chambre, à espérer qu'il repense à notre baiser, et je me demande s'il y accorde la même attention que moi. S'il se contemple, nu, dans le miroir et s'il se touche pour découvrir ce qu'il est vraiment. Un Homme aux goûts différents. Un enfant raté de Father. Comme moi la première fois que je me suis posé ces questions. Je me souviens très bien du reflet que me renvoyait la glace, de mes doigts qui tiraient chaque parcelle de peau à la recherche d'une réponse. Je me souviens avoir décidé en voyant mes cheveux courts que je les laisserais pousser, parce que j'étais beau, parce que je voulais attirer les regards. Les regards des malades comme moi. Je me souviens de mon souffle qui dessinait un nuage de buée devant ma bouche. Je me souviens du désir qui s'était formé, sans que je ne sache encore ce que c'était. Je me souviens avoir glissé une main jusqu'à mon entrejambe, et avoir pleinement affirmé cette virilité qui me plaisait sans imaginer la mettre au service de la Nation. Mon père est déjà devant la télé quand j'ouvre la porte. Il ne me demande pas où j'étais, annonce simplement qu'il reste à manger, que je n'ai qu'à me servir. Je réchauffe mon plateau repas et l'emmène avec moi dans ma chambre. J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un, mais qui ? Je n'ai pas d'amis. Je ne sais pas où est Jill, et je ne peux pas parler de tout ça à mon père. Il n’inquiéterais encore davantage. Je devrais dormir, pour une fois. J'avale mon repas en quelques minutes et me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Les bras croisés sous ma tête, je contemple le plafond. Dehors, le bourdonnement des patrouilles aériennes me berce. On s'y habitue. On s'habitue à tout ici. Je finis par sombrer dans le sommeil sans même m'en rendre compte.

Le réveil est difficile. Comme chaque matin. Je déteste ça. L'alarme qui retentit dans tous les quartiers de la Sphère et se répète dans tout Albion sonne encore à mes oreilles alors qu'elle a cessé depuis longtemps. Je me redresse dans mon lit, et tente de combattre les idées noires qui m'envahissent inlassablement, chaque jour que fait ce monde. Un instant, je suis comme anesthésié, vide de toute volonté. Puis le déclic se fait, et je revois par flashs précipités les évènements de la veille. Louis. La beauté de Louis. La douceur de Louis. Le goût de Louis. Pourquoi y penser aussi fort ? Je me lève et remercie silencieusement la douche froide qui me calme aussitôt. Je m'habille en vitesse et me précipite hors de la maison. Je veux arriver en avance, pour une fois. Louis est toujours en avance, je crois. Je vais pouvoir lui parler avant que le reste de la classe n'arrive. À la douane, je trépigne. Le type me connait par coeur, il sait ce qu'il y a écrit sur mon laisser-passer mieux que moi, mais il s'acharne à le lire en entier. Je cours dans les couloirs. Les soldats ne sont pas trop sûrs de devoir intervenir, et je ne leur laisse pas l'occasion de réfléchir trop longtemps. Je saute dans la rame et les portes se referment derrière moi. À quoi bon me presser à ce point ? Il sera là, de toute façon. J'ai dormi d'un sommeil de plomb, sans le moindre rêve. Mais le besoin de parler à quelqu'un ne s'est pas calmé, bien au contraire. C'est à lui que je veux parler. Partager avec lui quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Je ne comprends pas moi-même mon excitation à son égard. Il devrait être un garçon comme les autres. C'est sans doute parce que c'est la première fois que je pose mes lèvres sur celles d'un garçon aussi intelligent que moi. La saveur de sa pureté est restée coincée entre mes lèvres. Je veux y goûter de nouveau. J'en veux encore. En me dirigeant vers St Michael, j'ignore avec délectation les textes de propagande qui s'étalent sur les murs de l'Avenue Isis. Je suis fier de ce que je suis. Le portail immense de l'université est encore clos. Je crains ne pas le trouver parmi les rangs d'étudiants qui attendent déjà devant, mais il me suffit d'un regard circulaire sur cette foule ordonnée pour reconnaître ses mèches claires éclairées par le soleil matinal. Quelques étudiantes se tournent vers moi en gloussant, dans une pudeur exemplaire qui rendrait Father fier. Je leur souris avec un naturel déconcertant, et elles rougissent en se détournant. Lui ne me regarde pas. Je traverse la foule dense et me glisse derrière lui. Je n'ai besoin que d'un effleurement pour qu'il trésaille et se tourne vers moi. Son souffle est sur moi. Comment ai-je pu manquer si longtemps l'étincelle de son regard ? De l'extérieur, nous ne sommes que deux camarades de classe patientant sagement que leur école adorée ouvre ses portes. Mais entre lui et moi, l'électricité envahit déjà tout l'espace. Pourtant, sa réaction se fait attendre. J'hésite. Je réalise qu'il ne pense pas comme moi, qu'il ne peut pas penser comme moi. Son éducation est à mille lieux de la mienne. Soudain, l'éventualité qu'il m'ignore et me délaisse s'impose à mon esprit. J'ai agi comme un idiot persuadé d'avoir su séduire une fois de plus l'homme que je désire. Le temps reste suspendu quelques secondes. Trop longtemps. Alors que je m'apprête à m'éloigner pour éviter une humiliation cuisante, ses doigts se posent sur ma hanche et s'y attardent l'espace d'un instant. Oh, cette douce satisfaction. C'est à ce moment précis que les portes s'ouvrent, et que les étudiants, dociles, pénètrent dans l'enceinte de St Michael. Nous restons immobiles l'un face à l'autre et la vague humaine nous dépasse sans nous accorder la moindre attention. Je me sens si peu semblable à eux, incapable de détacher mon regard de lui. Quelle est cette attraction ? Je dois y mettre fin, rompre le lien comme il l'a fait hier soir. Mais une fois encore, il est plus rapide que moi et détourne le regard, avant de prendre le chemin des bâtiments universitaires. Je le laisse s'éloigner sans tenter de marcher à sa hauteur. Non, nous ne sommes pas du même monde. En tout cas, c'est ce que les gens d'ici doivent continuer à croire. 

Je n'ai jamais aimé aucune des journées passées ici. Aucune satisfaction. Aucun intérêt. Obtenir les meilleures notes, briller dans toutes les matières, exceller dans le commandement des troupes, tout ça n'est rien à mes yeux. Ma vie commence lorsque je quitte la Sphère 4 et rejoins les rues sinueuses du Ghetto. J'aime ses murs qui se dressent comme un défi, ses caves enfumées peuplées de marginaux, j'aime m'y sentir chez moi comme nulle part ailleurs à Albion. Dans le Ghetto, on parle de « Londres », de « puissances politiques » et d'une « ancienne monarchie ». Ici, on ne fait que nous répéter ce qu'on sait déjà par cœur. Il paraît que c'est encore le meilleur moyen de persuader les gens. Ça me fait doucement rigoler. Visiblement, ça ne marche pas si bien, considéré le comportement de Louis depuis hier. Il est pourtant l'exemple typique de l'Homme de la Nation qui prend son rôle et son devoir à cœur. Quand j'entre dans la salle de Gestion de la Propagande, Louis s'est déjà installé au premier rang, bien coincé entre Callum Duke et James Parson. À regrets, je rejoins les rangs du fond et m'installe en silence. Il ne m'accorde pas un regard. Il a peut-être raison. Après tout, Stout est une teigne. Il ne faudrait pas risquer d'attirer son attention sur ce genre de détails qui, aux yeux de la Nation, méritent la pire des punitions. Surtout que Stout met tellement de cœur à l'ouvrage à entretenir cette pseudo rivalité entre Louis et moi qu'un tel revers de situation le ferait forcément réagir. Quand il entre dans la salle, le silence se fait instantanément. Je me demande si ce genre de chose l'excite. Ce type est un grand malade. Le pire de tous. Il passe ses journées à effrayer tout le monde avec les reflets d'une gloire passée bien trop sanglante à mon goût. J'ai entendu parler de lui avant même de l'avoir pour professeur, et ce n'était pas dans des termes très glorieux. C'est Jill qui m'avait évoqué ses méthodes cruelles et son manque de compassion légendaire. Elle en avait fait les frais elle-même et grâce à lui, la Résistance n'a jamais eu autant de fausses cartes à distribuer. Les choses ne sont pas vraiment différentes aujourd'hui. Austin revient à ce genre de méthodes, doucement mais sûrement. Il a aussi eu la présence d'esprit de s'étendre au delà de sa Sphère, ce que Stout n'avait pas envisagé à l'époque. Austin se fait des amis un peu partout dans les autres Sphères, et c'est mauvais pour la Résistance tout ça. Fort heureusement, tout le monde n'apprécie pas cette façon de fonctionner. Ils en sont encore à se tirer mutuellement dans les pattes et ça, ça n'a pas de prix. Stout lâche sa valisette blindée sur la table. Il se trimballe toujours avec, comme s'il avait toujours des documents confidentiels. Je crois que sa belle époque lui manque un peu. Il n'a plus toute sa tête. De sa télécommande, il éteins les lumières et lance un énième diaporama. Je maudis encore une fois de ne pas être à côté de Louis. L'obscurité aurait été propice. Mais peu importe, j'aurai le temps de le retrouver, et pour le moment, je vais encore briller dans ce cours que je déteste plus particulièrement que les autres. Sur l'écran géant, des affiches de propagande des différentes années passées défilent. « Unité, Ordre, Excellence. » « Vous êtes l'élite de la Nation. » « Father VOUS a choisi. ». Des images toutes plus nauséabondes les unes que les autres défilent et je ne peux pas m'empêcher malgré moi d'admirer le génie de ces fous. La main de Father qui protège une famille du Ghetto de la horde de Rebelles qui tente de les atteindre. Quatre pendus qui se balancent dans le vent devant une foule qui pleure de joie. World Nation au centre du système solaire. Stout rallume la salle et annonce qu'aujourd'hui, on va « montrer ce qu'on a dans le ventre. » Joie. Mes camarades hésitent, finissent par se lancer. Il n'est jamais très bon de se tromper dans ce cours. Comme si tomber à côté ferait de nous des ennemis de la Nation. Stout hoche la tête de temps en temps, globalement satisfait de ses poulains. À notre niveau, les erreurs sont rares, nous avons bien appris notre leçon. Il en serait presque fier s'il était capable de ressentir une quelconque émotion. Mais finalement, le drame arrive. Lance Harris ouvre la bouche.

« Et pourquoi ne pas créer d'affiches contre la Déficience ? »

Je me tourne vivement vers Lance Harris, puis vers Stout. Ce dernier a les mâchoires crispées. Un peu plus que d'habitude. 

« Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait l’obligeance d'expliquer à Mr Harris pourquoi on ne créé pas d'affiches contre la Déficience... ? »

Silence. Tout le monde retient son souffle. Du point de vue de Stout, poser cette question ne mérite ni plus ni moins qu'un aller-retour en camp de redressement. Lance Harris lui-même est mentalement en train de faire ses valises en expliquant à ses parents qu'il n'a pas voulu, que c'est sorti tout seul, et qu'il n'a pas réfléchi. C'est toute l'ironie de World Nation. Nous asséner des vérités plus ou moins réelles, nous bourrer le crâne, faire de nous des pantins sans aucune liberté d'opinion et vouloir de nous qu'on continue à réfléchir et à se poser continuellement des questions. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle nous ne sommes pas lobotomisés à la naissance, ce qui, soyons honnêtes, en arrangerait plus d'un. Mais nous sommes la relève. L'élite de la Nation. On se sert de nous, déjà, de notre contribution. Je me souviens très bien de cette matinée où, marchant d'un pas vif à travers les rues de la Sphère 4, j'ai croisé le regard dur de Father, et en dessous, le slogan que j'avais moi-même donné en Gestion de la Propagande. « Rien n'est plus beau que le regard d'un Père. » J'étais resté devant l'affiche pendant plusieurs minutes, sonné moi-même. La force des mots imprimés. Les gens allaient être marqués par mes propres mots, lancés à la va-vite dans une salle de classe. C'était ma faute. J'étais responsable de ça. Le soir au diner, mon père avait parlé de la nouvelle affiche. « Elle est vraiment belle, non ? » Je m'étais levé de table et je m'étais enfermé dans la salle de bain. La nausée m'étraignait. J'avais enrolé mon propre père. J'avais par la justesse de mes mots, par mon talent pour la manipulation influencé mon père comme il l'avait rarement été. Rien n'est plus beau que le regard d'un père. Ce soir-là, le regard du mien m'avait glacé le sang. 

La salle est toujours silencieuse et je me décide finalement à lever la main depuis le fond de la salle. Stout lève les yeux vers moi, et son sourire me dégoute.

« Styles.  
\- On ne parle de pas la Déficience, car Elle n'existe pas, monsieur. »

Le sourire de Stout s'agrandit encore, découvrant ses dents. Lance Harris se ratatine sous son regard. Louis se retourne vers moi une seconde, et je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que je lis dans ses yeux.

« Exactement, Styles. La Déficience n'existe pas. C'est en tout cas ce que doivent continuer de croire les Citoyens. Oui, les Rebelles disent le contraire. Les Rebelles disent toujours le contraire de ce que pourra dire Father, ou la Nation. Petit court de rattrapage puisque certain semblent s'être endormis en cours d'Art de Vivre. Vous savez déjà tous pourquoi la Déficience est une maladie. Pourquoi elle est néfaste pour la Nation. Les Rebelles veulent nous voir tomber et pour cette raison, ils sont prêts à n'importe quoi pour arriver à leur fin. »

Prêts à n'importe quoi. Prêts à se battre pour avoir le droit d'aimer, pauvre con.

« Ils vont même jusqu'à inventer d'autres mots pour parler de Déficience. Homosexualité. Ils se la jouent savants. Deux Hommes ne peuvent se reproduire. Il en va de même pour deux Femmes. Il est inutile d'aller chercher plus loin. C'est pour cela que l'on parle de Déficience et qu'ils faut les éradiquer. On n'y prend pas plaisir, nous devons le faire pour sauver la Nation. Vous devrez le faire. »

Sale menteur. Jill raconte des choses, Stout, et je t'assure qu'on n'agit pas comme ça seulement pour sauver la Nation.

« Ce qu'il faut que vous compreniez, en tant qu'élite de la Nation, Mr Harris, c'est que vous valez mieux que le reste de la population. Vous travaillez pour des affiches de Propagande qui n'ont pas leurs places en Sphère 1, mais dans les Sphères Basses. Vous vous adressez à des gens à l’Intellect limité. Vous devez bien comprendre que pour eux, la Déficience n'est tout simplement pas concevable. C'est presque un mythe inventé par les Rebelles. »

Et la bouche de Jack, la bouche de Louis, c'est des mythes aussi ?

« Mais la peur doit rester réelle sans être concrète. Vous saisissez la subtilité, Mr Harris, où faut-il revoir votre Évaluation à la baisse ? »

Sale pédale refoulée. Harris secoue la tête frénétiquement. Non non, ça va, j'ai compris, je n'ouvrirais plus jamais la bouche à ce sujet. Le pauvre a déjà compris qu'il n'aura aucune chance d'obtenir un poste au Département de l'Information, ne serait-ce que pour servir du café. À toute vitesse, il passe en revue dans sa tête les autres postes auxquels il peut encore prétendre. Il peut aussi oublier la Milice. Peut-être a-t-il encore une chance à l'Administration Territoriale. Ce n'est pas si mal, après tout. Il peut encore s'en sortir sans trop faire honte à sa famille. Je fixe le Professeur Stout qui me rend mon regard. Il est fier de moi. Il voit en moi un digne descendant de sa gloire et de ses idées répugnantes. S'il savait. S'ils savaient, tous, que pas plus tard qu'hier soir, j'avais ma langue contre celle de Louis Austin, et que j'ai aimé ça comme un fou. S'il savait que je ne pense qu'à ça, depuis que je me suis levé ce matin, et que ce soir, je recommencerais sans le moindre remord. La Déficience n'existe pas, non. Je ne suis pas malade. Elle est ce que je suis. Un Homme libre. 

Je ne laisse pas l'occasion à Louis de se défiler en cours d'Histoire d'Albion. Il est seul devant la porte, son précieux Callum Duke a enfin mis les voiles pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je me glisse à côté de lui.

« Assieds toi au fond. » 

Il me regarde comme si je venais de l'insulter et secoue la tête frénétiquement. Il n'ouvre pas la bouche, ne dit rien, se contente de me regarder comme s'il ne me connaissait pas. 

« Louis, soit pas con et assieds toi au fond.  
\- Ne m'appelle pas Louis. »

Je comprends ses réticences mais refuse de croire qu'il puisse être aussi paranoïaque. Ça ne changerait rien. Mais je m'adresse à Louis Austin, le fils du tristement célèbre Troy Austin et le frère du chef de la Milice. Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à notre baiser, et je sais au plus profond de moi-même que Louis me ressemble plus qu'il ne veut l'admettre. On ne prend pas de tels risques parce qu'on est un peu curieux. Louis a pleinement conscience de ce qu'il est. Il faut juste qu'il l'accepte, et ce sera le plus difficile. Je ne sais pas exactement dans quoi je m'embarque, pourquoi j'y attache autant d'importance. Est-ce la perspective de détourner un enfant de Father de ses plans parfaits ? Ou est-ce plus égoïste que ça, l'envie d'enfin rencontrer un garçon comme moi, qui ne serait pas un de ces acharnés de résistants et pas un idiot des Sphères Basses ? Je n'en sais rien, mais je sais que j'ai envie de lui ouvrir les yeux. J'ai envie d'être celui qui lui fera réaliser tout ça. Je sais mieux que personne comment on peut se sentir dans ces moments-là. Des questions, des angoisses, des réponses qui ne viennent pas. De la peur, du malaise, physique et mental. Tout à World Nation rejette ce que nous sommes. J'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un pour parler à ce moment-là. Je n'étais encore qu'un gamin, conscient qu'un dérèglement existait chez moi, et pas chez les autres. J'avais fini par en parler à Jill. Déjà à l'époque, je lui faisais une confiance aveugle alors que j'ignorais qu'elle était dans la Résistance. Il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui me laissait croire qu'on n'était pas si différents, tout compte fait. On avait beaucoup parlé et j'avais fini par apprendre que je n'étais pas seul dans cette situation, que beaucoup d'autres garçons, et des filles aussi, pensaient la même chose que moi, et qu'un jour, si j'avais de la chance, je trouverais la personne pour partager tout ça. Alors, je saurais ce que voulait dire le mot Bonheur. Jill m'a toujours dit qu'on ne naît pas Résistant, mais qu'on naît avec cette attirance de l'autre. Et qu'un jour, il faut choisir entre ignorer et assumer. Ce jour-là aussi viendrait, avait-elle dit. On ne naît pas Résistant, non, mais aimer les Hommes fait de moi un ennemi de la Nation, que je le veuille ou non. Louis Austin est un ennemi de la Nation au même titre que moi, et quand il va réaliser cela, quand il va comprendre qu'il aura beau tout essayer pour combattre cette envie des Hommes, rien n'y fera, alors son monde tout entier s'effondrera. Je l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je veux être à ses côtés quand ce sera le cas. 

Il secoue la tête de nouveau quand j'insiste. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'un con, alors je hausse les épaules et tourne les talons. Je veux seulement lui dire que je veux le revoir. Que je veux recommencer. Je ne vais pas nous compromettre en plein cours, je veux simplement lui parler. Lui donner un autre rendez-vous. L'embrasser encore. Toucher sa peau. Sentir son parfum. Et merde. 

Je ne reviens pas dans la salle de cours avant que la cloche ne sonne. Je suis bien trop énervé pour arriver en avance comme un enfant sage et parfait. Comme Louis Austin. J'aurais voulu sortir, fumer une cigarette tranquillement, me calmer. Mais à cette heure-ci, il y a du monde partout. Résultat des courses, ma frustration rajoute à mon énervement. Je veux que cette journée se finisse. Je ne veux plus avoir à le regarder, encore, et à penser à tout ce que je pourrais lui faire pour au final en être privé. Quand je rentre dans la salle, je parcours des yeux l'ensemble des étudiants pour trouver une place tranquille, loin de leur zèle et de leur perfection. Mon cœur rate un battement. Louis Austin est assis au fond de la salle, seul. Mrs Wilkinson ouvre l'écran et éteins les lumières. Je n'en crois pas ma chance. Je me dirige vers le fond de la pièce, l'air de rien, et me laisse tomber sur le siège à côté de Louis. Il ne bouge pas, il ne me regarde pas, il reste droit, le regard figé au tableau devant lui. Il ne réalise pas qu'il est encore plus suspect à être le seul étudiant à ne pas profiter des dernières secondes de répit avant le début du cours, mais je le trouve tellement mignon. Je me concentre à mon tour avec le sentiment idiot de vouloir lui montrer que moi aussi, je peux faire comme lui, moi aussi j'ai les capacités intellectuelles requises pour être en Sphère 1. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aimerais qu'il se dise qu'il peut me faire confiance. Que je ne suis pas la personne qu'il s'imagine que je suis. Mrs Wilkinson réclame le silence et enfin, plus personne ne parle. Louis ne bouge pas et je déchire une page de mon cahier en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

« On se retrouve où ce soir ? »

Je dois insister pour qu'il prenne ma feuille. Il y jette un coup d’œil et repose ses yeux sur les diapositives qui défilent devant nous. Je ne comprends pas. À quoi est-ce qu'il joue ? Je pose mes doigts sur la peau de son bras et il le retire comme je l'avais brûlé. Il me lance un regard noir et griffonne sur la feuille.

« On ne se retrouve pas. »

Les mots sont froids, et il ne me regarde toujours pas. La colère monte en moi encore une fois. Je ne comprends pas. Je déteste ne pas comprendre. J'aimerais le forcer à se tourner, à me regarder, à m'expliquer pourquoi il agit ainsi. Pourquoi il me remballe, puis fait un geste vers moi, avant de m'envoyer paître à nouveau. J'aimerais prendre son visage entre mes mains, planter mon regard dans ses yeux et sonder son âme. Chercher des réponses. Father ne peut être entré si profond, il ne peut pas le contrôler à ce point. Mais je suis au milieu d'une salle de classe, entouré par des étudiants, dans l'école la plus réputée de la Sphère 1. Je me sens incompris. Seul. Désemparé. Je ne m'étais jamais forgé d'illusions à ce point avant cela. Je n'ai jamais cru que je pourrais changer le monde, ou même les gens. Je n'ai jamais imaginer que je ferais des choses incroyables. J'ai juste eu l'espoit idiot que je pourrais aider ce garçon là, et peut-être même le faire mien. Je ne comprend pas moi-même pourquoi je me sens aussi déçu. Vide. Est-ce seulement la perte de cet idéal un peu idiot que je m'étais imaginé avec lui ou le fait de perdre aussi rapidement face à Father et ses mensonges ? J'attrape la feuille avec tant de violence que je manque de la déchirer. Louis sursaute. Quelques têtes se tournent. Je prend mon air le plus concentré sur le tableau et fait mine de prendre des notes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? À quoi tu joues ? »

Louis panique, c'est évident. Il ne sait plus quoi dire, il regrette d'être venu s'asseoir ici, il aurait dû rester avec Callum, il n’aurait pas dû m'écouter, il s'en veut. Soudain, je m'en veux moi aussi. En réagissant comme ça, je vais l'effrayer et l'éloigner encore plus. Louis réponds et me tends la feuille sans me jeter un regard. 

« C'était une erreur, ça n'arrivera plus, j'aimerais que tu me laisses tranquille, s'il te plaît. »

Il ment. Il ment parce qu'il ne sait pas comment agir autrement. Parce qu'on ne lui a jamais permis d'ouvrir cette porte là. Je l'imagine aussi raide et tendu qu'à présent lors des repas de famille, encadré de ses frères, dont la réussite obscurcit chacun de ses gestes, et qui le pousse à se battre toujours plus contre ce qu'il est. En face de ce père, si froid, et pourtant si présent. Son regard est comme celui de Father, il ne le lâche jamais. Cette mère un peu effacée, mais brillante, qui lui rappelle sans arrêt qu'il n'a vraiment aucune raison d'être aussi déficient. Aussi détraqué. J'ai de la pitié pour lui alors que je le vois prendre des notes d'une main tremblante, de façon aussi studieuse, comme un défi. J'ai ébranlé quelque chose en lui. Il en est effrayé. Je me surprends à penser à ma mère, elle que je chasse si souvent de mon esprit. Et si elle était encore là, et qu'elle apprenait ce que je suis vraiment ? Je passe le reste du cours à essayer de l'imaginer, à tenter de me souvenir de son parfum, de la douceur de ses mains, de la couleur de ses cheveux. Je n'ai rien d'autre que les souvenirs d'un enfant de trois ans pour me la représenter. Les photographies sont bannies, ses vêtements ont disparu et il me semble parfois que mon père l'a oubliée depuis longtemps. Ce sentiment me dérange, monte en moi comme un virus. Pourquoi doit-on oublier les morts ? Pourquoi les raye-t-on de la carte comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé ? Pourquoi certains ont droit à des commémorations pour l'exemple, et d'autres disparaissent pour toujours ? Je ne sais pas si mon père agit comme ça par peur des représailles de la Milice ou s'il pense me préserver. Peut-être est-ce une forme de chagrin ? Si c'est le cas, alors je ne la comprendrai jamais. J'ai besoin de crier, de frapper, de dire les choses pour exprimer ma peur et mes angoisses. Si mon père meurt, je ne renoncerai pas à son deuil et au respect de son souvenir. Mais Louis ne peut rien comprendre à tout ça. Il est entouré de cette famille profondément ancrée dans l'idée que la Nation nous protège et fait de nous des Hommes meilleurs, et surtout, il n'imagine pas une seconde que nous autres, des Sphères inférieures, puissions souffrir. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris de céder ainsi à ses pulsions, mais je réalise à présent qu'il n'avait absolument pas l'intention d'y donner suite. Pourquoi espérer quelque chose de lui ? J'ai autant de garçons que je veux dès que je décide de sortir. Ce soir, j'irai faire la fête, et j'espère que Jack sera dans les parages.


	5. Louis

Mon père parle fort. Lorsqu'il prend la parole, il faut que tout le monde l'écoute, et il a pris cette habitude de s'exprimer toujours à force de décibels quand bien même il n'est pas au travail. Tous les sujets qu'il aborde sont une raison de s'emporter. Il a toujours des choses à dire, sur tout. Aux vues de sa position, mon père sait tellement de choses et je trouve ça admirable de toujours le partager avec le reste d'entre nous. Mes frères et moi buvons ses paroles et l'enseignement que nous recevons de notre père vaut largement celui de St Michael. Je suis fier d'être le fils de Troy Austin, et je ne m'en cacherai jamais. Je n'ai aucune raison de m'en cacher. Mon père a toujours servit la Nation avec grandeur et avec droiture. Il a même failli monter travailler dans le Nord, mais au même moment, les émeutes provoquées par Terrence Elder avaient éclatées et il avait dû rester pour gérer la Propagande qui devenait plus importante que jamais. Ce soir, Clayton est venu manger à la maison, une nouvelle fois. Jezminda, sa compagne, est trop malade pour se déplacer. Visiblement, la grossesse ne se passe pas très bien et Clayton ne cesse de répéter que c'est parce que les Austin sont trop vigoureux. Lui aussi parle fort, et dès qu'il ouvre la bouche, Oliver me jette un regard entendu et je dois me retenir de rire. Je n'ai jamais trop apprécié Clayton, même lorsque j'étais enfant. Il m'a toujours semblé bourru et un peu trop idiot pour être digne de notre famille. Certes il est bon dans ce qu'il fait, mais beaucoup s'accordent pour dire que la Milice n'a pas inventé l'eau chaude ces dernières années. De toute façon, toutes les bonnes idées qu'il peut avoir lui viennent d'Oliver. Une fois, j'ai surpris une conversation entre mon père et Oliver. Ils parlaient de Clayton. Mon père disait à Oliver qu'il devait tenir la Milice jusqu'au moment où il pourrait prendre la place de Clayton. Depuis ce soir-là, le regard que je porte sur mon frère a changé. Clayton aura beau se vanter d'être celui d'entre nous qui a le mieux réussi, je sais que mon père n'a pas tant d'estime pour lui au final. Clayton est celui qui ressemble le plus physiquement à notre père. Il a le front haut, le nez aquilin, et des sourcils épais. Tim, Oliver et moi avons pris de notre mère. Tim est le parfait universitaire, grand et mince, aux grandes mains et à l'air toujours sérieux. Il est rarement à la maison. Mon frère cadet est en charge d'un poste important dans l'Administration des Territoires Étrangers. La majorité de son travail est top secrète. Quant à Oliver, il est comme moi. Il aura beau faire tout le sport qu'il voudra, il n'aura jamais cette carrure imposante qui fait la marque de Clayton et de notre père. Mais Oliver est de loin le plus intelligent d'entre nous. J'adore mon frère. Quoi qu'il se passe, il a toujours été là pour moi, et je sais que ce sera encore le cas. Il m'a rassuré sur mes angoisses quand j'étais plus jeune, et aujourd'hui, il est un véritable modèle. Contrairement à Clayton, il ne passe pas son temps à me rabaisser en disant que je dois toujours faire mieux. Oliver m'encourage. Oliver me guide. Oliver m'aide à avancer. Avec mon père, c'est lui qui me rend le plus fier d'être un Austin.

Clayton parle en s'empiffrant de l'incroyable action qu'il a réalisé la nuit dernière avec ses hommes. Ils ont intercepté l'arrivée d'une Œuvre Subversive à Albion et arrêté les deux Rebelles qui la transportaient. La surprise d'entendre que les Œuvres Subversives étaient réelles a manqué de m’étouffer mais je me suis bien gardé de faire un quelconque commentaire. Si même Clayton connaissait leur existence, je serais passé pour un idiot et il aurait encore eu une raison de me railler. J'écoute donc la conversation en silence, en me répétant que je suis vraiment un incapable et que je ferais bien de jeter un coup d’œil à toutes les notes que j'ai pu prendre depuis mon premier cours d’Étude de la Beauté. Et dire que j'ai traité Harry Styles de menteur pour ça. Mais peu importe. Maintenant je sais, et je ne l'oublierai plus. Alors que je suis en train de m'interroger sur le but d'une telle action, aussi bien pour les Rebelles que pour la Milice, je saisis quelques mots de mon frère qui me glacent le sang.

« On aura beau dire, cette Joconde, elle est quand même sacrément belle. »

Je surveille mon père du coin de l’œil, effrayé à l'idée qu'il ne parte dans l'une de ses colères légendaires. Admirer les Œuvres Subversives est l'un des actes les plus graves de la Rébellion. Les artistes de Father s'échinent à produire toujours plus de tableaux pour rendre les Citoyens heureux et fiers et Clayton ose encenser ce que lui-même est chargé de faire disparaître. 

« Je l'ai vue en vrai, une fois, quand j'étais plus jeune. Je pensais qu'elle avait été détruite. Je suis heureux que ce ne soit pas le cas.  
\- Quand on pense que c'est l’œuvre d'un Déficient, c'est tout de même incroyable !  
\- Certains d'entre eux ne sont pas dénués de talent. »

Je ne comprends plus rien. J'ai du mal à respirer et ma mère me demande si tout va bien. J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté pendant toutes ces années l'aspect blasphématoire des conversations de ma famille. Ce qu'ils disent va directement à l'encontre de l'enseignement de Father tout entier. J'ai envie de dire quelque chose, mais les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge, et de toute façon, je ne saurais même pas dans quel ordre il faudrait qu'ils sortent. Devant mon malaise évident, mon père semble remarquer ma présence pour la première fois de la soirée.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Louis ?  
\- …   
\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?   
\- Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça ! »

J'ai presque crié et ma voix était bien trop aiguë. Le silence autour de la table est pesant. Je ne me sens pas à ma place. J'ai toujours adoré mon père presque autant que j'aime Father, et je ne comprends pas de tel mot. Il était à mes yeux la personne la plus patriotique et en quelque seconde, il a chuté très bas dans mon estime. J'ai du mal à savoir s'il a toujours été ainsi ou si c'est quelque chose de plus récent, comme un virus qui se serait propagé dans ma maison sans que je ne m’aperçoive de rien. Je me maudis d'être toujours si enfermé dans ma bulle lors des repas. J'aurais pu remarquer cela avant, peut-être même faire quelque chose pour l'empêcher. Soudain, mon ventre se serre de panique. Je sais maintenant pourquoi j'ai cédé à Harry Styles et pourquoi j'ai pris du plaisir à le faire. Je suis malade, moi aussi, comme j'en doutais déjà. Mais je n'avais pas imaginé que ce serait un attentat. Si les Rebelles ont trouvé le moyen d'injecter en nous leurs pensées anti-patriotique, il est évident que ma famille serait les premiers touchés. Je n'ose plus manger, je n'ose plus boire. Je suis tétanisé et mon père fini par prendre la parole une nouvelle fois, de sa voix si grave.

« Louis. Tout va bien.   
\- Non tout ne va pas bien ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ? Vous parlez des Œuvres Subversives ! Que penserait Father de tout ça !  
\- Father n'en penserait pas moins. Louis, nous sommes l'élite de la Nation. On dit que dans le Nord il s'entoure de toutes les Œuvres qui ne sont pas encore tombées aux mains des Rebelles et qu'il admire le plus. Il écoute des Musiques Interdites pour préparer ses plans contre les Rebelles. Il lit les Livres Bannis pour s'enrichir de la Culture Passée.   
\- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez.  
\- Bien sûr que si, Louis. Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes, c'est que si ces Œuvres sont bannies, c'est parce que le savoir est la chose la plus dangereuse pour la Nation. Les Citoyens des Sphères Basses ne peuvent pas comprendre ce savoir, ils ne peuvent pas l'assimiler tout en continuant à suivre les piliers de la Nation.   
\- Unité, Ordre, Excellence.  
\- Exactement. Ces gens là n'ont pas les capacités que nous pouvons avoir. Pour les gens comme nous, la doctrine de Father est plus... Une ligne de conduite pour nous aider à avancer. Pas une dictature. Comment aurait-on pu accepter une dictature ? »

Je réalise à quel point j'ai été fermé et aveugle. Même Clayton avait compris ça. Je ne mérite pas ma place en Sphère 1. Je devrais être avec le peuple, ces gens trop idiots pour aimer Father sans connaître sa vraie valeur. Sans connaître sa bonté et l'intelligence qu'il a de nous protéger de nous même. Mon père a raison. Certains d'entre nous ne peuvent pas accepter ces choses là, il nous faut du simple, du concret. Je ne devrais pas être en Sphère 1. Je suis comme eux. Je suis ébranlé. Probablement très pâle, parce que ma mère serre ma main et me sourit. Le regard d'Oliver n'est pas, comme je le craignais, déçu ou même outré. Lui aussi me sourit avec tendresse. J'ai une famille exceptionnelle. Alors qu'elle vient de réaliser que je suis un escroc, elle est toujours là pour moi et me soutiendra pour que je puisse quand même essayer de vivre à leur niveau malgré mes capacités limitées. 

« Je suis fier de toi, Louis. »

La voix de mon père retenti dans le silence. Je sursaute et je lève les yeux vers lui, sans comprendre.

« Tes frères ont mis plus longtemps pour remettre ma parole en doute. Tu es encore si jeune et pourtant, ton amour pour Father est fort. Suffisamment fort pour que tu puisses remettre en cause la parole de ton propre père. Je suis très fier de toi. »

Je pourrais en pleurer de gratitude. Alors finalement, j'ai compris plus que je ne le croyais. Mon amour pour Father est juste, bon. Je suis un bon Homme de la Nation. J'ai fais mes preuves et je peux être heureux. 

« Tu feras un excellent Milicien, Louis. Méfiez-vous les garçons, la concurrence sera rude, et elle arrive bientôt ! »

Ma mère glousse et son rire me rappelle celui de Mona Flemming. Mes mains tremblent toujours, et je n'ai plus faim. Je demande la permission de quitter la table et vais m'allonger un moment. Il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça. Je ne suis donc pas malade. Mais finalement, Father m'en voudrait-il tant que ça pour ce que j'ai fait avec Harry Styles ? Il comprendrait. Aimer embrasser un autre garçon ne m'empêchera pas de servir la Nation. Mon père lui-même vient de dire qu'il était fier de moi. Mais Stout a parlé de reproduction. De sauver la Nation. Il a aussi parlé, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser, de la stupidité du peuple des Sphères Basses. Mon père aussi. Il y a peut-être finalement une bonne raison au fait que Harry Styles soit entré en Sphère 1. Bien sûr, je me dois de surveiller mes arrières, de ne pas montrer de faiblesse, et de rester le meilleur, de rester toujours droit. En apparence du moins. Si mon père pense que les Œuvres Subversives présentent un quelconque intérêt, s'il pense que les Déficients peuvent être talentueux, je dois pouvoir appréhender ce nouvel aspect de moi en contrôlant ma vie et en restant un Homme digne de la Nation. Embrasser Harry Styles ne comporte pas un danger si grave si je garde en tête que mon objectif reste de servir la Nation et Father en lui faisant don de moi et de ma descendance. Rien ne change. Je suis seulement conscient des réalités que seul l'élite de l'élite peut voir. Une ligne de conduite pour nous aider à avancer. Il me suffisait de trouver ma ligne de conduite. Je crois que j'ai trouvé ma ligne de conduite. Je me sens fier. J'ai envie de voir Harry Styles. Je regretterais presque de l'avoir fui de la sorte toute la semaine. Il ne s'est pas montré insistant. Il n'a même pas été désagréable comme il pouvait l'être auparavant au sujet de ma famille. Il s'est contenté de me laisser tranquille. De m'ignorer, alors que j'en faisais tout autant. Il n'est peut-être finalement pas tant une raclure. Peut-être a-t-il compris depuis longtemps tout ce que je viens de comprendre. Peut-être attendait-il simplement que ce cheminement se fasse dans mon esprit avant de revenir vers moi. Peut-être qu'il attendait simplement que je retourne vers lui une fois que j'aurais ouvert les yeux. Dans deux jours, nous retournerons en Simulation. À ce moment-là, je trouverais le courage de lui parler à nouveau. 

J'ai déployé mon unité sur toute la longueur est de la base ennemie. Je sens qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à craquer. Ça fait quatre heures que nous y sommes, et mes plans jusque là ont été sans accros. La première grenade a explosé à l'intérieur des murs il y a trois heures et demie déjà. Depuis, toute les demie heures, Nicholas Roberston tire un nouveau missile depuis la colline derrière nous. Il n'a pas raté un seul jet jusqu'à maintenant et je me félicite de mon choix. Au sud, dix de mes hommes dirigés par Harry Styles surveillent. Les fuyards n'iront pas loin. Mais le but n'est pas de tous les avoirs. Le Général Cooper a été clair sur ce point. Le but est de prendre la base. « En situation réelle, il vous faudra des Rebelles a interroger. Si vous y mettez le feu, vous n'aurez aucune information. » Je sais qu'ils vont bientôt craquer. Que dans deux heures maximum, les portes s'ouvriront pour laisser sortir un porte parole. À ce moment, nous rentrerons en force et les mettrons à genoux. Grâce aux tirs venus de l'intérieur, j'ai compté une trentaine de Rebelles. Ils ne sont pas assez nombreux pour tenir une attaque. Le chiffre est allé en décroissant au fur et à mesure que les grenades tombaient. Un nouveau missile siffle au dessus de nos têtes. On se baisse, se bouche les oreilles, et l'autre côté du mur tremble. Des cris, et un sifflement. Ils abandonnent. D'un geste de la main, j'indique à mes hommes de se préparer. Je me relève, et pars à la rencontre du porte parole qui tente tant bien que mal de faire bonne figure. Quelques minutes après, mes hommes se précipitent et quelques coups de feu sont tirés en riposte. Personne ne tombe dans mes rangs. J'entre en dernier et vérifie chaque pièce, mon fusil braqué devant moi et prêt à tirer. C'est terminé. Nous avons gagné. J'enclenche le bouton rouge situé dans la salle centrale et les morts se relèvent. La classe est terminée. Le Général Cooper surgit de nulle part, comme à son habitude. Il félicite mes hommes, les Rebelles pour leur bravoure, et nous fait signe, à Harry Styles et moi, de le rejoindre dans la salle centrale. Le reste des étudiants s'en va. Nous entrons. Je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de parler à Harry. De toute façon, il s'est contenté d'exécuter chacun de mes ordres sans riposter. Je crois qu'il préfère tout plutôt que d'avoir à m'adresser la parole. Le Général Cooper me félicite grassement et annonce avec un sourire d'excuse pour Harry Styles que je garderai le commandement la semaine prochaine. Harry ne bouge pas, il se contente de hocher la tête sans la moindre petite émotion. Pour ma part, je ne me sens pas aussi honoré qu'à l'accoutumée. Je suis impatient que le Général Cooper nous explique les stratégies qu'il avait imagine et que je puisse me retrouver seul avec Harry. Malgré tout, j'écoute attentivement tout ce qu'il a dire. Il souligne à quel point mes plans étaient judicieux et annonce les plans de la Nation dans ce genre de moments. Certains me paraissent si évident que je m'en mord la langue, déçu de ne pas y avoir pensé moi-même. J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre. Mais j'ai bien remplie ma mission. Je le sais. Lorsque nous disposons enfin, près d'une heure s'est écoulée. Une fois encore, le Complexe de Simulation sera vide. Nous sortons l'un derrière l'autre, et Harry Styles m'ignore toujours aussi royalement. Comme la dernière fois, il vide une bouteille d'eau et mange un morceau. Je quitte ma combinaison en prenant le plus de temps possible. Rien n'y fait. Il passe devant moi, ouvre son casier, se déshabille et quitte les lieux. Je m'élance derrière lui, et le suis de près dans la salle des douches. À peine est-il sous l'eau que je me met face à lui, les bras le long du corps, les poings serrés. Pas un regard.

« Harry ? »

Il relève la tête, ne semble pas pouvoir s'en empêcher cette fois-ci. 

« Je peux te parler ? »

Il hausse les épaules. Devant son indifférence, je me sens encore plus frustré que pendant cette semaine et mes poings se serrent un peu plus. 

« C'est si difficile de m'adresser la parole ? »

Nouveau haussement d'épaule. Il frotte ses cheveux et sa peau comme si je n'étais pas là. 

« Harry, regarde moi ! »

Cette fois, il plante ses yeux dans les miens. Il semble toujours attendre que je fasse quelque chose. Mais je ne sais pas quoi. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire de plus ? Je suis nu face à lui, sans même en être gêné. Je veux juste qu'il me réponde et savoir si les pensées qui m'ont traversées ces derniers jours en valent la peine. 

« Embrasse-moi. »

Il fronce les sourcils. J'essaie de comprendre ce que j'ai raté. Ça semblait si évident la semaine dernière. Cette fois, je n'en suis plus si sûr. Et si je m'étais trompé sur son compte, et sur le mien par la même occasion ? Alors que je commence à envisager le pire, alors que je n'attends plus de réponse de sa part, il prend la parole de sa voix grave.

« Pourquoi ? »

C'est à mon tour d'hésiter. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de sa question. Pourquoi est-ce que je veux qu'il m'embrasse ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne lui ai pas parlé de la semaine pour revenir aujourd'hui ?

« J'en ai envie.  
\- Tu es sûr de ça ?  
\- Absolument.  
\- Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû me repousser comme tu l'as fait la semaine dernière alors.  
\- Tu es vexé ?  
\- Ça n'a rien à voir. Tu ne m'a pas l'air très fiable, c'est tout.  
\- Je... »

Je ne trouve rien à répondre. Comment expliquer en quelques mots ce qu'il s'est passé depuis ces quelques jours ? Comment lui dire que j'ai compris que Father ne m'en voudrait pas, que je ne le vois plus comme un menteur prétentieux, et que je suis prêt à l'accepter, lui, avec mon désir, jusqu'à ce qu'on me demande de remplir mon devoir envers la Nation ? Alors je reste là, les bras ballants, avant de tourner les talons et d'entrer à mon tour sous la douche. À quoi bon insister ? Mais lorsque j'enclenche l'eau à mon tour, j'entends le bruit de ses pas contre le carrelage humide et mes lèvres forment un sourire sans que je ne puisse les en empêcher. Je lui fais face, et lorsqu'il m'embrasse de nouveau, je sens mon ventre se serrer. Ses lèvres sont chaudes entre les miennes et je frissonne sous ses doigts collés à ma joue. C'est aussi simple que ça, finalement. Il n'y a pas besoin de se poser des questions, d'essayer de trouver une raison à tout ça. Il m'embrasse et j'aime ça. Je me sens coupable, au fond, tout au fond, mais l'adrénaline qui monte en moi ne laisse pas la place à ce sentiment dérangeant. Moi qui croyais aimer cette pression lors des exercices de simulation, moi qui pensais avoir connu cette exaltation quand je tombais du mur d'escalade, moi qui pensais ne pas pouvoir ressentir une satisfaction plus pure et plus intense qu'en sentant mon doigt appuyer lentement sur la gâchette de mon fusil, je me laisse emporter par quelque chose d'autre, plus fort et plus grisant que jamais. Je le laisse poser une main sur ma nuque, comme une semaine auparavant, comme ce jour où j'ai laissé paraître ma faiblesse. Le contact me fait tourner la tête et il me semble que seule l'eau qui s'insinue sur nos corps nous sépare. Un seul pas, à peine quelques centimètres, et je pourrais le toucher. Mais que faire alors ? Je ne sais rien de toute ces choses. Je suis aussi jeune et ignorant qu'avant mon Évaluation Première. Je suis persuadé qu'il en sait tellement plus que moi, et pourtant, il ne fait rien de plus. C'est même lui qui rompt le contact. Je le regarde, un peu sonné, l'air interrogateur malgré moi. 

« Et maintenant ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Et maintenant que je t'ai embrassé, qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? »

La question me prend de court. Je ne sais pas moi-même ce que j'attends vraiment de lui. J'espérais qu'il sache mieux que moi ce que je désire. Je suis un peu idiot. Moi qui me suis toujours senti si complet, marchant aux côtés de Father et suivant les études que j'avais toujours imaginé suivre, j'ai en moi comme un trou béant, et qui se creuse encore et encore, jusqu'à m'en faire mal. Voilà ce que je veux. Je veux stopper cette fuite de mon être, combler ce vide par ce qui hante mes rêves nuit après nuit. Je ne sais pas comment j'y parviendrai, mais je sais que c'est Harry Styles, et seulement lui, qui pourra m'aider. Mais je ne réponds pas. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je reste planté devant lui, trempé, et je commence à trembler malgré l'eau toujours brûlante qui martèle ma peau. Il soupire. On dirait que je l'ai déçu.

« Je n'avais pas d'idée en tête...   
\- T'as peur ? »

Évidemment que j'ai peur. Je suis terrifié. Mais lui ne peut pas comprendre ça. Pour lui, tout à l'air facile. Je sais pour quoi je suis bon. Je connais mes capacités. Ce que je ne comprends pas, ce sont ces envies, ces pulsions que je semble incapable de réfréner et qui me terrifient. J'ai peur qu'on nous surprenne, qu'on nous envoie dans des camps. J'ai peur de ce que je suis en train de faire. J'ai peur de ne pas tellement penser à l'après, quand ses lèvres sont sur les miennes. J'ai peur parce que je suis inconscient. 

« Oui.  
\- C'est toi qui es venu.  
\- C'est toi qui connait ça.  
\- Je peux t'en dire plus si tu veux.  
\- Je ne veux pas entendre. Je veux voir.   
\- Tu ne serais pas prêt à prendre des risques. Et ça implique forcément des risques.  
\- Si le jeu en vaut la chandelle... »

Il ricane. Peut-être n'est-il pas si sûr de lui, finalement. Peut-être qu'il parle beaucoup pour pas grand chose. Peut-être que sous ses grands airs, il passe ses nuits allongé sur son lit en Sphère 4 à se demander ce qu'il va bien pouvoir inventer pour la prochaine fois que Stuart Baker sera trop curieux. Je l'ai mis au pied du mur.

« Prouve moi que tu le veux vraiment.  
\- Comment ? »

Il semble réfléchir à toute allure. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis en train de faire. Mais je le fais, parce qu'il m'a mis au défi et que ma fierté parle à ma place. 

« Très bien. On se retrouve vendredi soir après l'entraînement. Débrouille toi pour traîner avec Cooper, le temps que tout le monde se tire.   
\- Et quoi ?  
\- Tu verras bien. Quoi que je te demande, dans la semaine, ne pose pas de questions. Fais le c'est tout.  
\- Je ne suis pas complètement idiot non plus.  
\- À toi de voir.  
\- Très bien ! »

Il sourit encore une fois et hoche la tête. C'est entendu. On se retrouve vendredi soir, et alors, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui adviendra. Je ne suis plus si je tremble de peur ou d'excitation.


	6. Harry

Qu'est-ce que je suis allé lui raconter ? J'ai bien l'air d'un con, maintenant. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de lui ? L'emmener chez mon père ? Pas question. Le baiser derrière le gymnase ? Encore plus risqué, et de toute façon, je n'en aurais même pas envie. Je n'ai plus le choix, je dois parler à Jill. Elle va probablement me torturer pendant des heures avant de me tuer froidement pour m'être autant dévoilé à un garçon de la Sphère 1. Je m'en fous. Elle ne peux pas comprendre. Personne ne peut comprendre. Louis éveille en moi des envies de folie, des désirs que je n'avais pas avant. Et ça m'énerve. Je veux lui montrer des choses qu'il ne connait pas, je veux lui lire les poèmes de Baudelaire, lui montrer les tableaux de Delacroix, lui faire écouter les chansons de Doherty. Je me moque de me retrouve nu contre lui. Je veux juste lui montrer tout ce qu'il ne connait pas, et ouvrir son esprit que je sais si brillant à tout ça. À qui d'autre pourrais-je en parler ? Jack ne sait même pas qui étaient Shakespeare et William Blake. Louis non plus. Mais je sais qu'il comprendrait. Qu'il verrait la beauté des choses. Je déteste cette envie autant que je l'adore. Parce que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai enfin l'espoir d'apaiser ma solitude. Tout s'est passé tellement vite. D'abord, j'ai eu du mal à croire qu'il avait bien prononcé ces paroles. Ces deux mots si simples, qu'on m'a déjà adressé et qui pourtant, entre ses lèvres, ont trouvé une toute autre dimension. Je dois le reconnaitre, j'ai failli perdre mes moyens pendant une fraction de seconde. Juste le temps de lever les yeux vers lui et de voir au fond de son regard cette envie sans faille. Ça n'avait duré qu'un instant, mais j'avais vu toute la peur, tout l'appréhension que ses propres paroles lui inspiraient. Je crois que je suis un idiot. Cette histoire n'apportera rien de bon, ni pour lui ni pour moi, et pourtant je n'ai qu'une envie, m'y plonger tout entier. Mais je ne peux plus renoncer. Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Je lui ai donné rendez-vous et je refuse de toute façon de lui laisser croire que je pourrais avoir peur. Je ne reviendrais pas en arrière. Après cet échange, je l'avais devancé et j'avais quitté les douches alors que lui-même était loin d'être prêt. J'avais attendu un long moment près de la navette et j'avais eu tout le loisir de l'imaginer aussi inquiet et préoccupé qu'il se devait d'être. Moi sur le moment, je n'étais pas capable de me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Peut-être qu'une telle proximité dans de telles circonstances pouvait le laisser indifférent, mais moi, je n'arrivais pas à me sentir serein. Toute la dimension catastrophique des événements ne m'étais pas venue tout de suite. J'avais été excité, tout simplement. Aucun homme nu face à moi n'avait quitté mes bras sans qu'il ne se passe ce qui doit se passer dans ces moments-là. Le laisser là-bas, seul, après notre baiser avait quelque chose de pas naturel qui m'avait mis mal à l'aise. Mais le plus étonnant était probablement le fait qu'il ait accepté. Je crois qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais il s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure, de cette façon bien à lui d'hésiter et que je reconnaissais, maintenant, étonnamment, après l'avoir observé toute cette semaine. Parce que bien sûr, j'avais surveillé tous ses faits et gestes pendant ces quelques jours où j'avais feint de l'ignorer. Il avait été assez naïf pour tomber dans le piège, croire que j'avais véritablement décidé de me détacher de lui purement et simplement. Mais bien sûr, j'en aurais été incapable. Il exerçait déjà sur moi une fascination que je ne pouvais ni m'expliquer, ni ignorer. Je ne peux toujours pas dire pourquoi, mais au moins, je n'essaies plus de me réfréner. À chaque interminable heure de cours, je passais mon temps à admirer son profil, ou même sa nuque s'il s'était encore pris d'un de ses excès de zèle. Je reconnaissais à présent cet imperceptible froncement de sourcil quand il était frustré ou énervé, cette façon de sourire discrètement de satisfaction et bien sûr, cette manie de mordre sa lèvre en hésitant.

Et pourtant, il avait dit oui. Plus par défi qu'autre chose, je l'avais vu dans ses yeux. Louis a beau s'imaginer le contraire, c'est un livre ouvert et il faudrait qu'il apprenne à contrôler ça. Je l'aiderai. Il avait dit oui. Je ne trouve Jill nulle part. J'ai déjà fait cinq bars habituels différents, elle n'est pas là. Aucun visage familier non plus. S'ils sont restés en dehors d'Albion, les choses risquent d'être compliquées. Je claque la porte d'une autre cave derrière moi avec colère quand j'entends un rire que je commence à reconnaître.

« Jack !  
\- Oh, salut toi. »

Immédiatement, il a pris cet air aguicheur qui m'a tellement plu la première fois. Aujourd'hui, je me surprends moi-même à être aussi indifférent.

« Je cherche Jill.  
\- On cherche tous Jill.  
\- Ah-ah. Hilarant. Elle est où ?  
\- Tu t'es enfin décidé ? »

Le type qui est avec lui me dévisage sans un mot. Il a les lèvres fines, les cheveux emmêlés et des yeux très clairs. Sa barbe de trois jours et son anneau à l'oreille ne laissent aucun doute, ce n'est pas un citoyen. Ce n'en est plus un en tout cas. Pas dans le sens que donne la Nation à ce mot. Je le trouve beau, et pendant une seconde, je me demande s'il est le petit-ami de Jack. Si c'est le cas, j'ai plutôt intérêt à faire attention, mais l'attitude de Jack me laisse croire que c'est juste l'un de ses coups d'un soir. Ma venu l'aura seulement agacé parce qu'il s'imagine que je vais lui prendre sa proie. Je n'aurais visiblement aucun mal. Mais pas ce soir, mon pote. Ce soir je te laisse Jack avec grand plaisir. Ce soir, j'ai besoin de trouver Jill pour Louis, et Jack peut bien aller voir ailleurs tant qu'il veut, je m'en moque royalement. D'ailleurs, je n'ai signé aucun contrat d'exclusivité. Je repense furtivement à cette deuxième nuit passée ensemble, quelques jours plus tôt, et malgré le souvenir bien présent de ses caresses, je peux affirmer qu'aucun frisson ne me parcours. Que je reste presque indifférent, moi, Harry Styles, et que les images de cet homme nu me semblent déjà reléguées à une zone bien lointaine de ma mémoire. Je me connais pourtant, je sais à quel point j'aime les hommes, à quel point je les chéris, tous sans exception. Jack est beau, et bien qu'étant un idiot fini, son corps fait partie de moi maintenant. Mais il y a Louis. Voilà la différence. Voilà le facteur aléatoire, l'élément perturbateur et imprévisible. 

« Jack, j'ai vraiment besoin de voir Jill.   
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Ça ne te regarde pas.   
\- Si c'est pour nous rejoindre, je serais ravi de faire équipe avec toi.   
\- J'en prends note. Jill, s'il te plait ?  
\- Elle est au Swan. Au coin de Sheperd's Bush Road et Hammersmith Road.   
\- Merci. »

C'est à quelques minutes de marche, et sans même le saluer, je repars d'un pas vif. La pluie commence à tomber, une fine averse glaciale et polluée. Ni soleil éclatant, ni neige immaculée, mais la pluie reste la même et s'insinue et brouille la vue, les chaussures en sont gorgées, les pantalons souillés. La poussière de la rue se transforme en boue, sans préavis et, accélérant le pas je manque de glisser à chaque virage. Le Swan. Au coin de Sheperd's Bush Road et Hammersmith Road. Je n'ai jamais été aussi pressé de voir Jill, et à la fois aussi effrayé. 

Le Swan est une ancienne boutique, très vieille. Un magasin qui vendait des journaux et des magazines, dit-on. Il a été vandalisé un nombre incalculable de fois, juste avant l'Ouverture. Enfin avant la date officielle et définitive, celle qu'on cite dans les livres comme l'An Zéro. Beaucoup s'imaginent que les changements se sont fait du jour au lendemain, mais Father a dû exercer son autorité avec patience et cruauté pour faire comprendre à l'Humanité sa supériorité. Quoi qu'il en soit, le Swan n'était pas au goût de tout le monde. Dans ce genre de quartier, choisir un camp n'est jamais une bonne chose. Quand ils vendaient encore les magazines qui devenaient interdits, les citoyens des Sphères Basses qui espéraient grimper en faisant du zèle venaient régulièrement casser les vitrines et renverser les présentoirs. Une fois même, ils avaient mis le feu. Un excès de patriotisme. Quand les propriétaires du Swan ont retourné leur veste et ont commencé à vendre la propagande de la Nation, c'est la Résistance qui s'en est prise à eux. Au final, la boutique avait fermé définitivement, et avait ré-ouvert beaucoup plus tard quand la Résistance s'était mise à contrôler le quartier tout entier. Chaque propriétaire faisait partie des rebelles depuis des années et Jill s'y rendait relativement souvent. J'aurais du me douter qu'elle serait là, mais je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir convenablement. Cette histoire n'était pas de bonne augure du tout.

Le pub, comme tous les autres, était enfumé et bruyant. Mais ici, pas de musique. Juste des vétérans de la Résistance, tatoués de partout. Pas des gamins à la recherche de sensations fortes. Pas de jeunes filles piercées qui se veulent indépendantes et qui pourtant, ne viennent ici que pour trouver le confort dans les bras d'un homme, solide et protecteur. Quand j'entre, le silence se fait tout à coup et j'hésite quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte. Des faces crasseuses, soucieuses, aux barbes imposantes se tournent dans ma direction, et je ne me sens plus à la place. La Résistance à beau vouloir se battre contre les discriminations incessantes et masquées de la Nation, elle exerce elle même une pression étouffante qui n'est définitivement pas à mon goût sur ceux qui n'en font pas partie. Mais j'ai besoin de parler à Jill et je m'avance, ignorant les murmures qui s'élèvent sur mon passage. Au bar, je commande le Golden Dream réglementaire qui me mènera à Jill, et j'attends avec impatience que le serveur, un homme immense et chauve, le crâne couvert de tatouages, m'indique la porte de l'arrière boutique. Jill est assise à une table avec plusieurs hommes et femmes de la Résistance, et la conversation semble sérieuse et importante. Tous arrêtent de parler quand ils me voient, et Jill m'adresse un regard froid.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, Seth ? »

Ce n'est visiblement pas le bon moment et surtout, ces gens ne savent pas qui je suis. Je suis incapable de dire si Jill et en colère ou inquiète. Mais je ne peux pas reculer. J'ai besoin d'elle, maintenant plus que jamais. 

« Faut que je te parle.  
\- C'est pas le moment.  
\- C'est important.   
\- Je t'écoute alors. »

Il est hors de question que je parle devant ces types. Je sais déjà que Jill ne va pas m'approuver, mais ces mecs là seraient capables de m'arracher la tête pour une telle requête. D'un regard, j'indique à Jill que la présence des rebelles n'est pas favorable à la discussion et elle soupire. 

« Attends moi dehors, on a bientôt terminé. »

C'est bien ma chance. Il fallait que je tombe à une moment comme celui-ci. Un briefing pour une opération à venir, je suppose. De toute façon, je ne risque pas de savoir quoi que ce soit. Je lui lance un dernier regard, presque suppliant cette fois, puis je quitte les lieux la tête basse, comme un enfant puni. J'ai peur qu'elle ne vienne pas. Elle en serait capable, de colère ou pour me faire la leçon. Mais à peine ai-je allumé une deuxième cigarette qu'elle arrive déjà, les sourcils froncés, et l'air plus inquiet que jamais. Bon. Maintenant, il s'agit de présenter la chose sans trop avoir l'air d'un gamin contrôlé par sa bite, et c'est loin d'être gagné. 

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, Harry ?  
\- J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service.  
\- Quel genre de service ?  
\- Ne t’énerve pas, d'accord ?...  
\- Ça commence bien.  
\- C'est pas grand chose, en fait... Tu fais ça tous les jours.   
\- Accouche.  
\- J'aurais besoin d'une carte pour la Sphère 9.   
\- T'en as déjà une.  
\- C'est pas pour moi. »

Les yeux de Jill se durcissent instantanément. 

« Quel risque je prends ? C'est pour qui ?   
\- Oh, juste un ami.  
\- Et comment tu l'as rencontré ? Il vient d'où, de la Sphère 4 ?  
\- Non...   
\- Alors où ?   
\- St Michael.   
\- Tu te fous de moi, Harry ?  
\- …  
\- T'es en train de me dire que tu veux baiser ton Stuart je-ne-sais-quoi, et qu'il faut que je t'aide pour CA ? »

Voilà, ça n'aura pas mis longtemps avant qu'elle ne fasse le rapprochement. Je ne dois vraiment pas avoir l'air prêt à prendre des risques pour autre chose que mon plaisir personnel... Je me demande encore pourquoi elle me veut autant dans la Résistance. 

« C'est pas pour Stuart Baker. D'ailleurs, j'en n'ai rien à foutre de Stuart Baker...   
\- Je m'en fous de ça, Harry. C'est qui ?  
\- Pf... Louis. Louis Austin. »

Ses yeux ne sont plus que deux fentes au fond desquelles brillent ses pupilles sombres. Elle a un regard de tueuse et je me fais tout petit.

« Non. Non, non, non, et non.  
\- Écoute, Jill...  
\- Non, toi écoute, espèce d'abruti ! Quoi qu'il t'ait dis, ce gamin est le fils de Troy Austin, et son frère est le grand malade qui contrôle la Milice. Si tu n'es pas assez intelligent pour réfléchir malgré tes pulsions, je vais le faire pour toi ! Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? Tu lui as parlé de moi ?  
\- Bien sûr que non, je suis pas si stupide !  
\- J'ai du mal à me rendre compte, là, tout de suite.  
\- Tu me prends pour qui ?! Je n'ai parlé à personne de vous, ni des fausses cartes, ni de la Sphère 9, ni de tout ça, d'accord ? J'ai été con, je le sais mais...  
\- Tu lui as dit quoi ? Et comment le rejeton de Troy Austin peut-être d'un quelconque intérêt de toute façon ?   
\- Je l'aime bien.  
\- … Oh. Oh, tu l'aimes bien, ça change tout ! »

Elle fait de grands gestes dans la rue sombre dans laquelle nous nous sommes abrités. La pluie tombe plus fort sur la ville, mais la Sphère 9 est toujours aussi sale et nauséabonde. Et elle le restera.

« C'est bien, Harry, maintenant tu vas m'avouer que c'est lui qui t'a demandé de visiter la Sphère 9 par simple... curiosité. Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu trouves pas ça un peu bizarre qu'il t'adresse la parole seulement pour ça !   
\- En effet, tu n'es pas obligé d'y croire, mais tu as tort sur toute la ligne. Désolé Jill, mais tout le monde n'est pas aussi manipulateur que toi.  
\- Très bien, j'ai tort et ton Louis Austin est tendre comme un agneau. Mais tu te débrouilleras sans moi sur ce coup là, mon petit pote, parce que tu peux croire tout ce que tu veux, moi je ne suis pas dupe et je ne ferai pas entrer le loup dans la bergerie.  
\- S'il te plait, Jill, c'est important pour moi.  
\- Non. Tu n'as aucune preuve à me fournir.   
\- Preuve concrète, non, en tout cas si le fait qu'il m'a embrassé n'a pas d'importance.  
\- Tu mens. »

Je sens enfin une ouverture. Je reconnais ce regard, celui qu'elle a eu quand elle m'a expliqué toutes ces choses que je ne comprenais pas à propos de moi-même et de mes attirances. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle a toujours aimé que je lui parle des garçons qui m'intéressaient vraiment, et elle doit comprendre que Louis, malgré toutes ses craintes, en fait partie. Il y a au fond de ses yeux une angoisse nouvelle, qui n'y était pas toutes les autres fois, une terreur authentique. Et cette fois, je sens que ce n'est pas pour elle ou pour la Résistance qu'elle craint, mais pour moi. Jill est souvent dure avec moi, et je le lui rends bien, mais dans ces moments elle est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une mère, et il se pourrait bien que j'en ai besoin. Mais je ne laisse rien paraître. Je n'aime pas avoir l'air faible.

« Alors tu vas m'aider ?  
\- Je ne sais pas encore. Il faut que je sois sûre que la situation n'échappe à personne.  
\- Je pense que le premier qui sera perdu, ce sera lui.   
\- Jusqu'à ce qu'il prévienne son frère et retrouve un peu de confiance.   
\- Très drôle.  
\- Je ne plaisantais pas. Je vais y réfléchir, Harry. Reviens demain, au Easy Way Out. Je te donnerai ma réponse.  
\- Tu auras le temps de faire ta petite enquête d'ici là ?  
\- T'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Je hoche lentement la tête. Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher, mais j'ai un bon pressentiment. Ses traits se sont adoucis et elle s'accorde même une ombre de sourire. 

« Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi... ?  
\- Je n'ai pas encore dit oui. Allez, casse toi, petit con.  
\- … Merci. »

Elle secoue la tête, sa bouche tordue dans une moue exaspérée. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle va faire pour savoir si elle peut accorder du crédit à Louis, mais je sais déjà que je ne dois pas essayer d'intervenir. Ce serait absolument stupide et je perdrais définitivement sa confiance. Jill n'est pas femme à se faire manipuler. À force de la fréquenter, j'ai appris à connaître ses forces et ses faiblesses, et j'ai compris très vite que je ne pourrais jamais l'atteindre vraiment, quoi qu'il arrive. Il y a dû arriver quelque chose dans sa jeunesse qui l'a poussée à se protéger, quelque chose d'important dont elle n'a jamais voulu me parler. D'accord, je n'ai jamais vraiment demandée. Par pudeur, peut-être. Ou tout simplement parce qu'elle n'a jamais laissé croire qu'elle serait prête à me dire quoi que ce soit. Je me détourne et m'éloigne, la laissant seule dans la ruelle couverte. Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir réussi mon coup, et je suis toujours aussi survolté. Mais je me sens soulagé malgré tout, et je devine pourquoi. Pour la première fois depuis ces quelques jours, j'ai pu évoquer l'existence de Louis. Parler de lui, juste un peu, avouer notre baiser et reconnaître, enfin, que l'apprécie sa compagnie. Son nom a roulé sous ma langue et s'est glissé entre mes lèvres comme une évidence. En redescendant la rue menant aux souterrains, un malaise s'installe pourtant en moi, et grandit à une allure inquiétante. Et si Jill trouvait quelque chose de compromettant sur Louis ? Si elle fouillait assez pour découvrir ce que je ne peux moi-même deviner ? J'entends déjà les remontrances de Jill. Elle me dirait probablement que j'ai été bien trop naïf, à ne pas m'être méfié, pas même un instant. Je sais ce qu'elle me dira, je connais ses arguments sur la famille Austin, elle qui les déteste tant, et je sais que si quelque chose de vraiment suspect survient, elle me rabâchera sans fin qu'une telle famille n'aurait jamais pu donner naissance à un ennemi de la Nation. Je m'engouffre dans le métro, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Je n'ai qu'à serrer les dents. Et attendre demain.

 

Il mêle ses doigts aux miens et les battements de mon cœur accélèrent quand je sens son souffle sur ma nuque. J'enfonce mes ongles dans le matelas taché, faute de draps, et tente d'apaiser ma respiration saccadée. Ses mains immenses caressent mes hanches, et malgré la peur qui me déchire le ventre, l'excitation prend doucement possession de mes sens. Il me murmure que tout va bien se passer, et je le crois. Je pense que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je décide de faire pleinement confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même. Ses mains tremblent un peu, je sais qu'il est inquiet lui-aussi. Si quelqu'un venait, nous serions bon pour les camps, peut-être même pire. Mais personne n'entrera dans cette chambre. Ce soir, il n'y a que lui et moi. Je sais que Jill va me tuer d'avoir disparu comme ça. Elle m'avait fais jurer de ne pas la lâcher d'une semelle les premiers temps où j'entrais en Sphère 9. « C'est un endroit dangereux, Harry ». J'ai croisé le regard de Rhys dès le premier soir. À ce moment-là, je savais déjà que je finirais par fausser compagnie à Jill pour retrouver ce garçon. Je crois que j'ai eu envie qu'il me touche à la seconde où je l'ai vu. Rhys est grand, bien bâti, à peine plus âgé que moi, et pourtant, il semble savoir déjà tellement de choses. Dans ses yeux presque gris, on lit tout son savoir, toute les connaissances qu'il a accumulé. Partout, sur le sol de sa chambre, il y a des livres. Des centaines de livres empilés les uns sur les autres. Il les a tous lu. Je le crois. Je suis prêt à croire n'importe quoi venant de lui. Et pourtant, je ne sais même pas si son vrai nom est Rhys. C'est ce qui est marqué sur sa carte, en tout cas. Ça me suffit. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus. Ses lèvres embrassent les miennes, et je tremble de plus belle. Il enlace mon corps et me serre contre lui, comme s'il essayait de me rassurer. Les choses deviennent plus brouillonnes quand il glisse sa langue contre la mienne. Ses gestes se font moins fluides, ses mains tremblantes serrent mes hanches, griffent ma peau, et mon ventre se tord délicieusement un peu plus à chaque caresse. Il me garde serré contre lui, et je frissonne de plus belle quand ses doigts glissent le long de mon dos. La première intrusion est plus violente que je ne l'aurais cru. Je serre les dents et mes ongles s'enfoncent dans la peau de ses épaules. Il embrasse mon front. Je souffle fort, mes lèvres collées à sa peau, les yeux fermés à m'en faire mal. J'ai peur, tellement peur. J'aurais voulu savoir avant toutes ces sensations qui me sont données à présent, savoir comment les anticiper et les aimer. Il bouge doucement, ses bras me tenant fermement, et je sais que son angoisse à lui s'est déjà envolée. Il murmure que tout va bien, qu'il ne me fera pas mal, que je suis beau. Je soupire par à-coups, j'aime ce qu'il me dit et j'aime les gestes qu'il fait. Mon corps me semble plus véritable, plus justifiable contre le sien. Je me revois face au miroir, le reflet de ma nudité confronté à mon regard. Ses mains passent sur mon aine, et je frémis. Je revois mes propres doigts dévaler ces courbes encore inexplorées. Il serre mon entrejambe et je cesse de respirer. Je suis seul dans ma chambre, et j'ose toucher pour la première fois mon sexe, bravant sans le savoir l'un des plus grands tabous de la Nation. Rhys aime mon corps, et je gémis. Dans le miroir, je tombe amoureux de mon reflet, je le chéris pour ce qu'il est, le premier homme que je désire. Mais Rhys est le véritable premier. L'autre à qui je dois me confronter. Ceci est l'apologie de mon échappée. J'ai quitté les rues grisâtres de la Sphère 4 pour m'enfoncer dans le labyrinthe du Ghetto. J'ai trompé mon prochain, j'ai menti à la Nation. J'ai arpenté les ruelles en compagnie de l'une des plus grandes traîtresses au régime de Father. Et le périple s'achève ici, entre les bras d'un homme comme ils n'en font pas chez moi, un homme aux muscles durs et au regard dévorant, un homme qui aime les hommes et qui n'en a pas honte. Il est en moi. Il est moi, et me prend tout entier. Toute ma jeunesse brisée par ses coups de reins, toute ma foi en Father définitivement détruite pour l'amour de son corps, et peu importent les lendemains, lorsque Rhys me serre comme il le fait, et gémit à mon oreille. Mon cœur explose, et tout mon être avec. Le plaisir, ce plaisir que je reconnais pour y avoir goûté dans l'intimité de mes draps, monte en moi, décuplé par la force des mains de Rhys. Je gémis encore et encore, incapable de me soucier du monde qui m'entoure. La vague se forme, roule entre mes os et mes entrailles, se fait et se défait, incertaine et pourtant si insistante. Je tente de la contenir, mais c'est chose impossible. Elle m'emporte avec elle, engloutit tout sur son passage et je me laisse happer par la sensation la plus merveilleuse que j'ai eu à vivre. Je suffoque, mes ongles enfoncés dans les épaules de Rhys, que j'oublie un instant, parce qu'il n'y a plus que moi, et l'ouragan qui me contrôle. Lorsque je sens que je peux plus rien retenir, j'ouvre les yeux l'espace d'un instant, et plonge tout entier dans les yeux gris de Rhys. Un cri, un tout dernier cri, et j'abandonne l'ultime barricade, qui se brise comme un fétu de paille. Je jouis enfin, les mâchoires crispées et mes cuisses serrées autour de lui. J'aimerais retenir ce moment, quelques secondes de plus, quelques minutes, une éternité. Mais déjà, le plaisir n'est plus qu'un souvenir brûlant, diffus, et je me laisse aller contre son torse qui se soulève hâtivement. 

C'est fini. Et pourtant, il me semble que ça ne fait que commencer.


	7. Louis

Deux jours que je tourne en rond sans savoir ce qu'il va advenir de moi. J'ai le sentiment d'avoir signé mon arrêt de mort, d'avoir trompé tout le monde, à commencer par Harry. Il s'est probablement fait une idée de ce que je suis qui est totalement faussée. Et pourtant, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi excité et impatient. J'ai déjà trouvé ce que j'allais raconter à mes parents. J'ai construit dans ma tête une stratégie à la façon de celles que je créé pour les simulations du Général Cooper. J'ai fait tout ça en me répétant que c'est une erreur. Mais je l'ai fait quand même, parce que j'ai été incapable de m'en empêcher. Il n'est pas encore trop tard, peut-être que d'ici vendredi, ma raison aura repris le dessus et annihilé ce sentiment idiot et immature qui m'habite. Ça fait deux jours, et je ne tiens plus en place. Hier soir, au dîner, Oliver m'a demandé ce qu'il m'arrivait, et j'ai dû devenir aussi rouge que l'écusson sur l'uniforme de Clayton. Oliver n'a rien dit, parce qu'il connaît mes moments de rêverie et à quel point je peux parfois m'éloigner du monde qui m'entoure. Je devrais faire plus attention. Mon comportement pourrait être jugé déplacé et j'ai peur de ne pas savoir contrôler mes pensées plus longtemps. Le pire, c'est à St Michael. Je suis la plupart du temps incapable de détacher mon regard de Harry. Chaque fois que je tente de me concentrer, j'en reviens à lui, inexorablement. Lui et son aplomb exaspérant, lui et son détachement que je voudrais fracasser sur le sol. Je veux qu'il me regarde. Je veux qu'il saisisse mes regards. Son impassibilité est comme un défi que j'ai du mal à encaisser. Je sens que je perds mes moyens, que je suis prêt à faire une bêtise à chaque seconde, à lui hurler de poser les yeux sur moi, en plein cours, devant des centaines d'autres étudiants, ou pire, devant le Professeur Stout. Je ne sais plus comment réagir, je ne sais plus comment réfléchir. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur mes cours, et dès que j'aperçois ne serait-ce que sa silhouette au loin, le souvenir de son baiser me fait frissonner. Je donnerais tout pour qu'il recommence, et je sais que vendredi, il le fera encore. Cette idée me fait perdre la tête. Chaque soir, dans mon lit, je sens mon corps tout entier frissonner alors que je me perds à imaginer encore ses doigts dans mes cheveux ou sa main sur ma nuque. Ses lèvres chaudes contre les miennes, le goût de sa langue, et mon corps tremblant contre le sien. Mes rêves sont de plus en plus fréquents. Je ne peux plus fermer les yeux sans y avoir droit. Si ce n'était pas aussi bon, j'aurais peur de m'endormir. Mais malgré mon angoisse qui me tord le ventre, j'ai envie de ça. Je ne comprends pas mes sentiments, je voudrais m'arracher le cerveau, contempler ses méandres et y trouver une réponse. Comment puis-je être aussi contradictoire ? J'aimerais tellement que les choses soient plus simples. J'aimerais n'avoir jamais croisé son regard. J'aimerais n'avoir jamais fait ces rêves. J'aimerais ne pas être un Déficient. La conversation de l'autre jour, à table, avec toute la famille, m'avait un peu aider à accepter ces pulsions, mais je sais que malgré tout, il n'y a que peu de gens qui peuvent comprendre ça. Mon père fait partie des êtres les plus intelligent de World Nation, et s'il peut comprendre ça sur la doctrine de Father, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Que se passerait-il si quelqu'un apprenait que j'étais malade ? La honte s’abattrait sur la famille Austin, et Father ne pourrait rien faire pour changer ça. Il ne descendrait jamais à Albion pour moi, et surtout pas s'il devait dévoiler que sa doctrine n'est finalement pas si fermée. Mon père a raison, ce serait le chaos. Ma seule chance serait de me rendre à Oliver. Il comprendrait, j'en suis persuadé, et ferait tout pour me protéger. Il me ferait soigner sans m'envoyer dans les camps, il convaincrait Clayton et le reste de la Milice, et les choses s'arrangeraient. Mais qu'adviendrait-il de Harry ? Même s'il a probablement contracté la maladie avant moi, je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Je ne peux pas anéantir toute sa vie sous prétexte que je ne suis pas assez fort. Ils ne lui feraient pas de cadeaux. Je ne me souviens pas m'être jamais soucié de quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même ou Oliver, auparavant. Je me soucis de Harry Styles et si ça me pose problème malgré tout, aucune pensée n'a jamais été aussi agréable.

Quand Harry est venu me retrouver à la fin du match de basket ce soir, j'ai senti que mon cœur manquait un battement. Il n'a rien fait d'autre que me dire qu'il avait besoin d'une de mes photos d'identité le plus rapidement possible. J'espérais qu'il m'embrasserait encore, mais il s'est contenté de sourire et de tourner les talons en regardant autour de lui. Personne ne surveillait, mais il n'est pas revenu. Il ne m'a pas serré contre lui. Pourtant, son regard m'a cloué sur place. J'aurais dû trouver la force de lui parler, lui dire quelques mots pour le retenir encore un peu. Mais Harry sait ce qu'il fait, et je me contente de jouer avec le feu. Une photographie de moi. Pour quoi faire ? Quelle utilité va-t-il trouver à ça ? J'ai beau me creuser la tête, je ne trouve pas ce qu'il va bien pouvoir en faire. Je me sens totalement perdu et un peu idiot aussi. Je suis planté au milieu de la pelouse parfaitement taillée qui entoure le gymnase, et je cherche désespérément la force de me détourner et de rentrer chez moi. Harry Styles est véritablement détestable dans tout ce qu'il entreprend. Même à présent, qu'il pose un tel regard sur moi, j'ai le sentiment d'être maladroit et ridicule face à ses agissements. Il prend les choses en mains, quand je suis incapable de me contrôler à sa simple vue. Je longe l'enceinte de l'école, un mur de deux mètres de haut qui s'étend sur de nombreux mètres, et qui débouche sur l'Avenue Isis, immense et bondée en ce milieu de semaine. Chaque jour, des flux incessants se croisent, gonflent et décroissent dans l'artère la plus grande et la plus spectaculaire de tout Albion. Malgré mes pensées déficientes, je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer les écrans gigantesques qui diffusent les plus belles pièces de propagande de notre Nation. Les slogans défilent sous le portrait sans imperfection de Father. La plus belle réussite de notre temps. L'An Zéro, le début de tout, d'une nouvelle ère, plus pure et plus droite que jamais auparavant. L'Ouverture a fait de World Nation le meilleur endroit où vivre, puisque qu'elle nous a sauvé de la furie des guerres incessantes et de la misère passée. J'aimerais que Harry pense comme moi. Je sais qu'au fond, il doit aimer Father comme je l'aime, mais qu'il a simplement peur de cet amour. Certains ne peuvent pas comprendre ça. C'est peut-être une question de naissance. Naître dans la Sphère 1 donne aux citoyens une chance inouïe, celle de connaître un amour sans faille à l'égard de notre protecteur. Mais Harry saura. Je lui parlerai, je lui ouvrirai les yeux sur ce qu'on peut être ensemble, sans craindre le jugement de Father. Tout n'est qu'une ligne de conduite pour nous aider à avancer. 

Après dîner, j'ai prétexté une fatigue importante à cause de l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui pour échapper à la séance de propagande familiale devant le nouveau film de la Nation fraîchement arrivé ce matin. Tout le monde est là. Clayton, Jezminda, Oliver, Sara, mon père, ma mère. Une véritable petite famille heureuse et bien pensante. Étrangement, ce soir, je n'ai pas tellement envie d'en faire partie. Je me sens nauséeux depuis que Harry est venu me parler de manière si expéditive. J'ai le sentiment de ne faire partie d'aucune case. Pendant le repas, je me sentais bizarrement détaché de toutes leurs conversations. Habituellement, j'écoute toujours ce que mon père a à dire et ce soir, ses conseils à Clayton m'ennuient. Les remarques de ma mère sur la grossesse de Jezminda m'exaspèrent tout autant. Je ne parle même pas des commentaires désobligeant de tout le monde sur le temps que prennent Sara et Oliver à lancer eux-même la reproduction de la famille Austin. Je sais que mon frère est aussi fidèle à ses devoirs qu'il se doit de l'être et que qui que ce soit en doute ici m'agace. Je réalise, devant mon assiette, que je n'ai pas vraiment ma place à cette table. Je suis encore entre deux, tiraillé par mes envies et mes obligations envers la Nation. De toute façon, je suis bien trop jeune pour présenter un quelconque intérêt. Un simple étudiant, sans épouse, sans promesses de descendance, et sans réel plan d'avenir concret. S'ils savaient, tous. S'ils savaient que de toute façon, Mona Flemming ira à Harry Styles, quoi qu'il arrive. Que je devrais me contenter d'une autre fille, moins attirante et moins intéressante. S'ils savaient que le jour de l'Attribution, je ne serai pas jaloux de Harry, mais de Mona Flemming. Mais je dois pas penser comme ça. Nous vivons, nous grandissons, nous étudions, pour ce seul et unique jour. Pour cet ultime but d'apporter enfin notre contribution à la Nation avec une progéniture prête à servir à son tour sans se poser de question. Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête. Je voudrais pouvoir penser comme ça, je voudrais avoir la certitude définitive que c'est ce qui est bon pour moi, ce que je dois faire, devenir, et réaliser. Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Harry, toujours Harry. À me dire que je ne serais probablement jamais aussi heureux en embrassant même Mona Flemming. Tout ceci est injuste, profondément injuste, et je hais le monde entier pour ça. Ma famille, Harry, World Nation, Father même. Et moi-même, surtout. Il fait sombre dans ma chambre. Ne subsiste que la lueur discrète toujours présente dans l'Avenue Isis et qui entre par les interstices des stores à ma fenêtre. La peur m'étreint pour avoir pensé de telles choses. Il me semble que chaque seconde amène son lot d'interrogations et d'angoisses renouvelées. De remise en question de moi-même et de tout ce que j'ai toujours connu. Et si tout le monde avait tort ? Et si la seule vérité était celle en laquelle je crois, en laquelle je décide de croire ? Y'a-t-il une possibilité pour qu'on me laisse un jour choisir ce que je juge le meilleur ? Je suis assis sur mon lit, les jambes étendues devant moi, mes vêtements posés sur le dossier de ma chaise de bureau. Je peux à peine voir le bout de mes pieds dans cette obscurité qui me rassure doucement, mais je distingue sans mal le glabre de mes cuisses, le relief de mon entrejambe, la peau plus mat de mon ventre, parsemée d'une pilosité presque invisible. Je reconnais mon corps, je le contemple et tente pour la première fois de le comprendre. Est-ce que Harry m'a trouvé beau, comme moi j'admire son corps ? Qu'a-t-il imaginé de moi, jusqu'où sont allées ses pensées, jusqu'où se sont-elles insinuées ? Moi qui d'ordinaire redoute tant la vue de ma nudité, je trouve enfin la force de l'affronter, et je l'accepte comme elle est, crue et douce à la fois, véritable, omniprésente. Mais mes mains restent crispées sur la couverture, sur mon lit parfaitement fait et ordonné. Je soupire. Les voix étouffées à l'étage inférieur me mettent mal à l'aise. Alors j'essaie d'imaginer autre chose, un son différent, qui n'appartienne qu'à moi, une mélodie qui ne soit pas le chant de la Nation, ni les compositions autorisées par Father. Un bruit d'écoulement, peut-être, celui de la Tamise qui boue dans son lit étroit, ou de la pluie qui bat contre la fenêtre. Je me laisse peu à peu emporter par ces sons qui n'existent que dans ma tête. Mes doigts se détendent peu à peu, râpent le tissu, ma respiration s'apaise. Lorsque ma peau rencontre ma cuisse, j'arrive à en être surpris comme si, pour un instant, j'avais quitté mon corps et que cette main avait cessé de m'appartenir totalement. Je la laisse glisser sur ma jambe, parcourir la distance soudain immense jusqu'à ce point bien précis et que j'ai jusque là fui comme le pire des ennemis. Peut-être ai-je pensé tout ce temps que je pouvais m'y brûler. Mais ma paume s'y est aventurée, enfin, et rien d'abominable ne se produit. Désemparé, je cherche à occuper mes pensées, comme il me semble juste de le faire. Dois-je penser à un fait, à une action, à un événement ? Ou dois-je penser à une personne ? Les paroles de Oliver me reviennent dans un éclair, ces quelques mots lâchés en toute légèreté. « Évite de trop penser à Mona... » Mona Flemming. C'est donc ça, ce que je dois faire pour enclencher le processus. Je ferme les yeux et visualise ses cheveux bruns, les lourdes boucles qui tombent sur ses épaules, ses yeux clairs, verts ou peut-être bleus... Les images sont incertaines, tremblent sous mes paupières sans me donner le temps de m'y attacher. Je suis perdu, le noir écrasant mes organes et je me sens incapable et maladroit. La frustration pointe dans mon ventre. C'est la même sensation que celle que je ressens pendant les cours de Gestion de la Propagande, quand Harry Styles brille et que je reste muet. Harry Styles. Harry. À l'instant même où son visage envahit mon esprit, un feu prend entre mes cuisses, brûle mon intérieur, et sous ma paume ma virilité durcit sans que je ne m'y attende. Alors que je tente encore de comprendre, une sensation différente se superpose à la brûlure et au lieu de retirer ma main, j'appuie, encore un peu, un peu plus fort. J'y reviens, et mes doigts s'enroulent comme par réflexe autour de cette source de plaisir, et je découvre une nouvelle façon d'aimer ça, mon autre main agrippant déjà la couverture, tirant doucement sur les plis de l'épais tissu, puis je prends conscience d'un murmure insoupçonné, celui de ma respiration haletante, et de ma poitrine qui se soulève plus vite, et de mon sang qui bat à mes tempes. Instinctivement, encore, j'amorce le mouvement de va-et-viens qui semble être l'évidence même, le visage bien clair de Harry ancré à ma rétine. Le souvenir de ses lèvres sur les miennes amplifient la pression, et ses mains sur mes hanches, sur ma nuque, et pourquoi ne pas les imaginer ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas imaginer les voir descendre sur moi, explorer mon épiderme que je découvre si sensible, empoigner ma chair à sa merci, dévaler mes courbes et y poser ses lèvres ? Dans ma main, ce membre qui me répugnait si peu de temps auparavant gonfle et se transforme. En son intérieur pulse une force inédite, et je réalise ce qui la provoque et qui l'éveille. Harry Styles. Harry. 

Vendredi. Hier, Harry est venu me dire d'annoncer à mes parents que je ne serais pas là jusqu'à demain matin. Alors qu'il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole de toute la semaine, je m'étais imaginé que les plans n'étaient plus d'actualité. Qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire ce qu'il voulait. Qu'il n'avait pas de solution, et que tout ça ne serait finalement pas possible. Je suppose que je l'ai sous estimé. J'essaie de rester concentré pendant l'entraînement, mais c'est peine perdue. Je ne fais que penser à cette soirée. Où va-t-il m'emmener ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Allons nous passer inaperçus ? Après le match, il file vers les vestiaires sans m'attendre et je m'attarde alors que le Général Cooper m'a demandé de défaire les terrains avec cet abruti de Stuart Baker. Quand je rejoins enfin les douches, Harry est déjà en train de se rhabiller et ne me lance pas un regard. Je ne comprend de nouveau plus rien et décide de l'ignorer. S'il a changé d'avis, s'il n'est qu'un lâche, je pourrais toujours dire à mes parents que la simulation nocturne a été annulée. Je me glisse sous la douche en essayant de ravaler ce qui ressemble à de la déception et qui s'insinue partout dans mon esprit. J'ai un goût amer dans la bouche. Mes gestes sont mécaniques, et j'ignore le reste des joueurs qui s'activent autour de moi. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû lui faire confiance, que je n'aurais pas dû mettre tant d'espoir dans cette soirée. De toute façon, ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire est illégal. Nous pourrions avoir de gros problèmes, et le fait qu'il ne soit qu'un lâche m'arrange bien. Je n'aurais pas à me compromettre, ni à entacher l'image de famille avec un bon à rien dans son genre. Je suis sûr que toute de façon, on se serait fait attraper. Il n'est pas capable d'organiser un tel plan, c'est évident, et il l'a bien compris. C'est pour ça qu'il a tout abandonné, et qu'à présent, il n'a plus le courage de venir m'avouer qu'il n'a pas grand chose dans le pantalon. 

Quand je quitte le gymnase, il n'est toujours pas là, et ma rancœur se transforme en colère. Quel sale petit menteur. Je devrais le dénoncer, ça lui apprendrait. Quand je pense qu'il y a trois jours à peine, j'avais commis l'un des plus grands pêchés de la Nation en pensant à lui, et j'avais aimé ça, j'en ai la nausée. Je quitte St Michael d'un pas vif, sans prêter attention à ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Alors que je m'engage dans la rue perpendiculaire à l'Avenue Isis pou rentrer chez moi, on m'attrape par le bras et m'attire dans l'ombre de la ruelle qui disparaît dans le cœur de la Sphère 1. 

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Dans la pénombre, une silhouette m'intime de garder le silence. Je reconnais ses lèvres, et les boucles de ses cheveux trop longs. Que va-t-il faire encore ? Peut-être essayer de se justifier. De se trouver des excuses. Je ne rentrerai plus dans son jeu. Faire ces choses que lui et moi avons déjà faites, tout ça en plein milieu de la Sphère 1, si près de l'avenue la plus fréquentée du quartier... Non merci. J'essaie de me dégager, mais sa voix un peu rauque s'élève comme sortant de nulle part et je me calme instantanément.

« Déshabille-toi. »

Le souffle me manque. J'ai du mal à y croire et j'ai perdu le fil de mes pensées. J'aurais aimé trouver quelque chose à lui répondre, mais je suis incapable de réfléchir. Quand je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche, et à répliquer n'importe quoi, qu'il est hors de question que je retire mes vêtements dans cette allée presque glauque pour la Sphère 1, qu'il est devenu fou, il me tend soudain un paquet difforme qu'il me fourre sans attendre dans les mains. Une fois de plus, je reste sans voix. 

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Mets ça. Tu en auras besoin. »

Je suis tenté de lui rendre ce qu'il vient de me donner, de lui jeter au visage et de partir, sans hésiter, sans un regard en arrière. Mais la curiosité est plus forte. Avec des gestes incertains, je retourne le sac et en sors des vêtements élimés, une tenue entière, de la veste à capuche aux chaussures trouées par endroits. Je reste un instant muet, levant doucement les yeux vers les siens. Trois semaines auparavant, je n'aurais pas hésité devant un tel acte prohibé. Il aurait été bon pour une dénonciation en bonne et due forme, et dans mon cœur aucune culpabilité n'aurait eu sa place. Mais les choses ont changé. Tellement, en si peu de temps, que j'en suis presque effrayé. Mais lui n'a pas peur. Son uniforme aux quatre bandes, ses cheveux indisciplinés, sa désinvolture et son sourire entendu, tout respire la maitrise de soi et la sérénité sans faille. Moi, dans ma chemise barrée d'une unique bande, celle qui me rend supérieur, celle qui m'élèvera aux sommets, je me sens minuscule. Retenant ma respiration, je me détourne et je dépose les vêtements qui me travestiront sur le sol. Puis, lentement, je commence à défaire les boutons de ma propre chemise. Lorsqu'elle a glissé le long de mes bras jusqu'au macadam, je défais mon pantalon, et tremblant, presque entièrement nu une fois encore, moi qui haïssait tant la vue de mon propre corps, je m'empare du jean et l'enfile maladroitement. Le tissu rêche frotte ma peau désagréablement, et le débardeur blanc que je passe sur mon torse est raide et son odeur est suspecte. Je m'agenouille pour glisser mes pieds dans les baskets en toile et je serre les lacets brunis par la poussière. Dans mon dos, j'entends les bruits d'une agitation étouffée, et lorsqu'enfin je me retourne, c'est un nouveau Harry qui me fait face. Je me sens empêtré dans cette veste trop épaisse et trop grande pour moi, et ce jean n'est définitivement pas à mon goût. Lui semble transfiguré. Il paraît être lui-même, pour la première fois depuis ces quatre ans passés à St Michael. Le pantalon sombre qu'il porte lui colle à la peau, sa chemise en jean, entrée par endroits dans sa ceinture à la boucle lourde, est entrouverte sur un t-shirt blanc semblable au mien. Il ferme son manteau délavé, et je reste sans voix. La surprise me cloue au sol. Une sueur froide me submerge. L'évidence de ce que nous venons d'amorcer, de la descente effrayante dans la simple image de nos uniformes qu'il fourre dans un sac en plastique me tord le ventre. Je suis terrorisé. Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, et me donnant le coup de grâce, il s'avance et toujours dans le silence le plus complet, il enfonce sur mes cheveux d'ordinaire si ordonnés un bonnet de laine. Il sourit, en enfile un à son tour et sans ouvrir la bouche, m'attrape par la main et m'entraîne plus profond encore dans la ruelle. Je dois le reconnaître, je n'ai jamais parcouru ces méandres camouflés de la Sphère 1. Jamais, moi qui ai vécu ici toute ma vie, je n'ai visité cette partie de la ville pourtant si proche de chez moi. Lui semble la connaître comme sa poche. Harry Styles, le bon à rien de la Sphère 4. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, alors que je cherche toujours à me repérer à travers ce dédale de ruelles et d'impasses, nous arrivons près de la frontière. Le mur que j'ai vu toute ma vie depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre me frappe de son immensité. Il est impossible de passer au dessus, impossible d'envisager son ascension. La façade est lisse et il n'y a aucune prise, pas même minuscule. De toute façon, au sommet se dressent des barbelés qui arrêteraient n'importe qui. La seule option pour sortir est la douane qui trône à quelques mètres de là où nous nous trouvons. Mais je ne passerai pas. Je ne sais pas où m'emmène Harry, jusqu'où il compte que je le suive, mais je sais déjà que je ne passerai pas. Le voyage s'arrête là. Je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour lui expliquer la situation quand il se retourne et plante son regard dans le mien. Dans ses mains, une carte, avec ma photo dessus et laisser-passer.

« À partir de maintenant, tu t'appelles Jaymi. Et moi Seth. Oublie pas.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
\- Tiens. Ta nouvelle carte. »

Ma quoi ? Je tend la main sans comprendre et examine la carte sous toutes ses coutures. Impossible de faire la différence avec ma vraie carte, celle sur laquelle je m'appelle Louis Troy Austin et qui indique que je suis né et étudie en Sphère 1. Tout est identique, à l'exception du nom et du numéro de Sphère. Je suis impressionné malgré moi. Je tiens dans mes mains l'une des preuves les plus aggravantes pour la Résistance, si je la donnais à mes frères, ils pourraient les étudier, trouver la faille et les attraper, tous. Harry m'a fait confiance au delà de ce que je pouvais imaginer. Je suis à la fois fasciné et terrorisé. L'évidence me frappe à cet instant. Il fait partie de la Résistance. Il connait des gens assez haut placé au sein de la Rébellion pour disposer de ce genre de faveurs. Le laisser-passer porte lui aussi le nom de Jaymi Levis et indique qu'il est autorisé à faire le trajet entre la Sphère 1 et la Sphère 9. Là aussi, la ressemblance avec le laisser passer que Callum m'a montré est effrayante. Je passe mes doigts sur le papier et réalise que le tampon est réel. L'encre est en relief. La Résistance est beaucoup plus avancée que ce que j'imaginais. Encore une fois, je me demande si mes frères savent tout ça. Si ce n'est pas le cas, mes informations m'offriraient directement un poste incroyable au sein de la Milice. Je prendrais probablement même la place de Clayton dès mon Évaluation Tertiaire. Harry doit deviner ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête car un éclair de panique passe dans ses yeux. Mais la curiosité de cette soirée reste plus forte que tout le reste, que toutes mes ambitions, et je me maudis pour ça. Je suis totalement incapable de partir en courant vers la douane, dénoncer Harry et tout raconter à ma famille. C'est impossible, autant qu'il nous est impossible de marcher droit vers ce garde, main dans la main et le sourire aux lèvres. Avant qu'il ne m'emmène plus loin, je tiens malgré tout à lui rappeler quelque chose qu'il semble avoir oublié.

« Ça ne marchera jamais. Ces gens n'existent pas, ils ne sont pas fichés.  
\- T'occupe pas de ça, ça marchera.  
\- Mais...  
\- Viens. Oublie pas. Jaymi, Seth. » 

Sans attendre, il tourne les talons et marche vers le douanier sans hésiter. Je panique pendant quelques secondes. Que va-t-il se passer à présent ? Va-t-il m'emmener jusqu'en Sphère 9 ? C'est en tout cas ce qu'indique ma carte et mon laisser-passer. Mais ça paraît insensé. Il n'y a rien là-bas, rien d'autre que des groupuscules de gens incapables de vivre en communauté, de travailler, ou même de tout simplement réfléchir. Des monstres difformes, laids, malades. Si on met les pieds là-bas, lui comme moi, on se ferait probablement kidnapper dans la seconde contre une rançon. Quoi que, ces gens-là n'y penseraient sans doute même pas. Ils se contenteraient de nous attaquer et probablement nous torturer parce que ces choses là les amusent. Pourtant, je ne réfléchis pas plus que ça en lui emboitant le pas. Je pourrais partir, je pourrais faire demi-tour, m'enfuir, ce serait si facile après tout. Mais je ne le fais pas. Mon cerveau s'est déconnecté et mon corps agit presque seul. Plus que quelques mètres. Tout se passe comme au ralenti. Les gardes tournent la tête vers nous. Aucun d'eux ne réagit. En quelques secondes, nous sommes devant ces hommes qui se saisissent des papiers de Harry et les examine sous toutes les coutures. Sa carte passe dans le lecteur et je sens la peur serrer mon ventre. C'est maintenant que tout va déraper, que nous allons nous faire arrêter. Je pourrais toujours parler de mes frères. Expliquer que je suis en mission secrète. Que je devais infiltrer la Résistance. Ou tester les gardes de la douane. N'importe quoi. Quelque chose pour me sortir d'ici. Je suis le fils de Troy Austin. Même le plus ridicule des mensonges me tirera de ce mauvais pas. Je suis ma propre ligne de conduite quand ils se contentent de vénérer Father et d'obéir aux ordres. Harry est d'un calme olympien, en tout cas en surface. Mes mains tremblent, je transpire. Je dois avoir l'air tellement coupable. À ma grande surprise, l'écran s'allume et affiche les noms et prénoms de Seth Winter et toutes les informations qui prouvent son existence et sa légitimité. Je n'en reviens pas. La Résistance a même piraté le système. La Résistance est vraiment dangereuse, et je vais me jeter droit dans leurs bras. Je leur serais redevable pour cette carte, ce laisser-passer. Moi, le fils de Troy Austin, le frère des deux hommes les plus importants de la Milice. Je suis en train de compromettre toute ma famille par égoïsme. Et si c'était un piège ? Si depuis le début, tout ce que Harry Styles cherchait à faire était de m'attirer là-bas pour me jeter en pâture à ses amis et soutirer des informations à ma famille ? Je ne suis qu'un idiot. Tout en pensant à ces choses, je tends ma carte et attends patiemment le jugement.

« C'est quoi cette tête ? Ça va pas ? »

C'est à moi que l'homme vient de parler. J'imagine facilement la couleur qu'a pris mon visage, et je ne peux pas avoir l'air plus suspect. 

« T'as un truc à te reprocher, gamin ? »

Je suis incapable d'ouvrir la bouche, ma gorge est sèche et me fait mal, mes mains tremblent. La transpiration qui coulent dans mes yeux me brûle. 

« L'a peur. »

C'est la voix de Harry. Mon sang se glace dans mes veines. Qu'est-il en train de faire ? Va-t-il me vendre pour s'en sortir ? Pourquoi pas ? J'en aurais fait de même, après tout. Ça va vraiment se finir comme ça, alors. Moi dans les bureaux de la Milice à tenter d'expliquer à mes frères ce que j'avais prévu de faire ce soir en essayant de ne pas me retrouver dans quelques heures dans une des navettes pour les camps ? 

« Il a peur de quoi ?  
\- L'a pas l'habitude de quitter la Sphère 9, et c'pas une lumière, s'vous voyez c'que j'veux dire. »

Son ton est détaché, il fait la conversation comme si de rien n'était à cet homme avec cet accent de péquenot qu'il est allé chercher je ne sais où. Je me fiche bien de ce qu'il raconte, de quels mots il utilise, de quel accent il prend. Je me moque qu'il me fasse passer pour l'idiot du village, je veux juste que l'Homme nous laisse passer sans plus de cérémonie.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous foutez en Sphère 1 ?  
\- R'dez-vous au Centre d'Administration Territoriale.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pas l'droit d'le dire.   
\- Je vois. Vous faites quoi en Sphère 9, deux garçons en pleine forme comme vous ? Bon lui, il est débile, je veux bien, mais toi ?  
\- J'suis A9, m'sieur. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte bon dieu ? Il est devenu complètement fou. La carte de la bêtise ne peut pas marcher à ce point-là, ce serait trop facile, on pourrait raconter n'importe quoi et ils le goberaient sous prétexte qu'on est des débiles ?

« C'est pas contagieux, ta merde ?  
\- Non m'sieur. 'Fin j'crois pas, m'sieur.  
\- Allez, barrez-vous. »

Je n'en reviens pas. Ça a marché. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous marchons dans les couloirs du métro jusqu'à la rame qui nous emmènera jusqu'en Sphère 4. Là-bas, Harry m'explique qu'il faudra que l'on change, puis de nouveau en Sphère 7. Il m'assure que nous ne serons plus contrôlés, que de toute façon tout le monde s'en fout, une fois arrivés en Sphère 9. C'est donc bien là-bas qu'il m'emmène. Si je m'étais un peu calmé, mon cœur se remet à battre la chamade. Comment sait-il toutes ces choses ? Depuis combien de temps se balade-t-il dans tous les sens ? Je me sens tellement ridicule d'avoir paniqué. Dans le métro, il s’assoit à quelques sièges de moi et ne me regarde pas. Il y a encore quelques personnes dans les wagon, et un soldat est même monté avec nous. Je suppose que c'est par mesure de sécurité qu'il m'ignore. Et s'il avait changé d'avis en me voyant paniquer comme une petite fille ? Si finalement, je n'étais plus tellement à son goût avec mes manières et mon incapacité à me fondre dans la masse ? Une seconde, nos regards se croisent, et il me sourit. Instantanément, les battements de mon cœur s'apaisent.


	8. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Albert Camus - L’Étranger

Je serre dans mes mains moites les clés de l'appartement que Jill m'a confiées. Jusque là, les choses se sont passées à peu près comme j'avais pu l'imaginer. La pression qui s'était abattue sur mes épaules à la douane avait fini par disparaître au fil du trajet. J'avais passé l'heure dans le métro à m'interdire de regarder Louis afin de paraître le plus naturel possible. Sur la dernière ligne, je m'étais autorisé à m'asseoir à côté de lui. De toute façon, il n'y avait plus personne dans la rame. J'avais murmuré à son adresse qu'on y serait bientôt, qu'il fallait qu'il fasse bien attention à ne pas avoir l'air trop surpris par ce qu'il voyait. Et surtout, il devait ôter de son visage tout dégoût et le moindre mépris qu'il serait tenter d'éprouver. Il m'avait lancé un regard choqué à ces paroles mais il se méprenait. Moi-même, j'avais dû me faire violence la première fois que j'avais mis les pieds en Sphère 9. Les choses sont véritablement différentes, ici, et encore, je ne suis jamais passé de l'autre côté. Je me cantonne aux quartiers que les Rebelles ont annexés et ça me convient parfaitement. Je n'irais pas m'aventurer de l'autre côté des barricades de fortunes qui jalonnent la Sphère. On dit que là-bas, les gens vivent de rien et que leur haine pour les Résistants n'a d'égal que leur haine des Sphère Hautes. Pas de Father, jamais de Father. Ici, on le voit comme un potentiel sauveur qui viendra les libérer du joug des Citoyens Supérieurs. Ils se sentent méprisés par tout et par tous, et quelque part, ils n'ont pas tort. Mais ils se trompent sur une chose. Father se fiche bien d'eux. C'est lui qui les a mis là, et il ne viendra certainement pas les chercher. Ils sont la vermine à supprimer, mais soyons honnête, il ne pourrait pas se permettre de faire un tel acte impunément. Détruire toutes les Sphères 9 de chaque Territoire de World Nation ferait tâche sur le papier. Sans compter que si les Sphères 1 soutiendraient sûrement l'opération, les Sphères Moyennes de la Nation toute entière n'accepteraient jamais ça, et ce serait une révolte qu'Il ne pourrait pas contenir. Il le sait. Alors les Sphères 9 servent à accueillir ces gens qui ne servent à rien. Ceux qui sont bien trop idiots pour travailler même en Sphère 8, ceux qui ont des déficiences, mentales ou physiques, les gens malades. Les indésirables. Ceux qui ne rentrent pas dans les cases, même pas un tout petit peu. Ceux qui sont violents, dangereux, incapables. Ceux qui sont laids, difformes, handicapés, estropiés. Ce qui ne valent pas la peine qu'on leur porte secours. Ceux qui ne méritent pas de vieillir, puisqu'ils seraient une perte. Ceux à qui on attribue les pires tâches et qui ne s'en plaignent même pas. Mais ces gens-là, je ne les connais pas, ou si peu. De toute façon, ce soir, je m'en fout. Ce soir, j'ai Louis, rien que pour moi et pour une nuit, alors le reste du monde pourrait bien disparaître, je m'en moque royalement. Quand nous émergeons enfin du métro et qu'il pose pour la première fois les yeux sur cet endroit désolé, sa réaction m’impressionne. Son visage reste impassible. Aucune émotion. Il se contente de glisser sa main dans la mienne et de serrer mes doigts. Sans rien dire, je le tire derrière moi et prends le chemin que Jill m'a montré quelques jours auparavant, quand elle m'a donné son verdict et que devant son accord, je suis resté sans voix. 

La clé tourne mal dans la serrure, et je dois m'y reprendre à deux fois avant que la porte de l'appartement s'ouvre enfin. Je pousse le battant, dont le bois a gonflé avec l'humidité, et nous entrons ensemble dans le hall aux odeurs de poussière. La lumière entre difficilement entre les planches clouées devant chaque fenêtre, et seuls des traits d'une lueur crépusculaire balaient un parquet à l'ancienne, comme on n'en voit qu'ici. Dans mon esprit, une image s'impose brutalement pour ne s'attarder qu'un instant. L'image de la chambre de Rhys, jonchée de livres couvrant un parquet semblable en tous points à celui-ci. Il est des choses dans la vie qu'on ne peut oublier, pas même après autant d'années, pas même alors qu'on s'apprête à échanger les rôles, enfin, dans cet appartement silencieux. Louis reste en retrait, hésite, dans le couloir sombre. Lentement, il lève une main vers son visage et empoigne son bonnet qu'il ôte, les yeux rivés sur le salon qu'on aperçoit depuis le pas de la porte. Je me doute de ce qui peut lui passer par la tête, mais j'ai moi-même du mal à rester totalement calme. Cet endroit est une mine d'or, de quiétude et de connaissances. Je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds avant, et le choc reste difficile à oublier. Je savais que cet appartement serait impressionnant d'une façon ou d'une autre, il appartient à la Résistance après tout, mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer tout ça. Le papier peint de velours bleuté est un peu abimé par endroit, mais la beauté de l’œuvre n'en est pas pour autant altérée. Partout à Albion, les murs sont peints. Les tapisseries comme celle-ci ont depuis longtemps disparues, et je passe mes doigts sur les motifs en relief. Il y a tellement de livres que je ne sais pas comment une personne pourrait tous les lire en une seule vie. À nouveau, le souvenir de Rhys s'impose à moi. Qu'est-il devenu ? Je réalise que j'aimerais le savoir, que je ne suis pas si indifférent. S'il est mort, comme c'est probable qu'il le soit, j'aimerais le savoir, et j'aimerais faire mon deuil. Je serais triste. On s'était séparé comme on s'était mis ensemble. Sans raison, avec calme, et presque sans effusions. J'étais jeune, alors j'avais un peu pleuré, je m'étais plaint, presque rien. Juste ce qu'il fallait. De toute façon, ce n'était pas gérable, toute cette histoire. Les raids étaient de plus en plus fréquents, et on aurait fini par se faire attraper. Dans l'alcôve de ma chambre, j'ai toujours son exemplaire de Huysmans avec ces quelques mots griffonnés sur la première page. « J'aurais pu t'offrir bien plus, mais j'aurais craint que tu ploies sous le poids des joyaux. Reste en vie, assez longtemps pour peut-être pouvoir contempler l'ultime beauté que Huysmans n'aura jamais réussi à atteindre. Rhys x ».

« Harry ? »

La voix de Louis me tire de mes pensées. Ce n'est pas le moment de se rappeler ces choses là, Rhys est parti, et où qu'il soit aujourd'hui, il n'a plus rien à voir avec moi, et inversement. Je ne lui en veux pas. Je n'ai aucune haine à son égard, aucune rancoeur. On ne revient pas en arrière. Jamais. Je me tourne vers Louis, et me débarrasse de mon manteau que j'accroche au dossier d'une chaise de bois rongé. Il m'imite et s'assoie timidement au bord du canapé. Ces gestes économes me font sourire. Il semble avoir peur de tout casser, de déranger quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Mais il n'y a personne ici, excepté nous. Nous. Je réalise tout à coup que j'aimerais que ce mot ait du sens. Un vrai sens. Je passe derrière le bar de la kitchenette et ouvre quelques placards. Il n'y a pas grand chose, mais peu importe, je ne l'ai pas amené ici pour découvrir les joies de la gastronomie. Je prend deux verres dont je frotte les traces suspectes et y verse un peu de Bailey's qui traîne au fond du frigo. 

« Tiens.  
\- C'est quoi ? »

Il relève la tête et je vois entre ses mains l'un des livres qui devait se trouver dans les piles immenses qui grimpent le long des murs. Il a l'air effaré et tiens l'objet à une distance respectable de lui comme s'il pouvait l'atteindre ou le frapper de plein fouet. Toutes ces choses, l'appartement, les livres, la tapisserie aux murs, les planches clouées au fenêtres, tout ça doit le rendre malade de peur et d'appréhension. La faute est partout dans cette pièce, la faute est cette pièce même, et je réalise à quel point il doit se sentir coupable d'être ici. Je pose les verres sans répondre, et je me penche pour lire le titre sur la couverture. L’Étranger. Comme le hasard fait bien les choses. J'ai envie de rire, mais je me l'interdis de peur de l'effrayer encore. Je ne sais pas s'il a saisi lui même l'ironie de la chose, mais il semble chercher dans mon regard une explication que je suis incapable de lui donner.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça, Harry ?  
\- Tout ça ?  
\- Ces livres, cet endroit... A qui ça appartient ? Pourquoi il y a un tel endroit ici et pourquoi la Milice ne l'a pas encore trouvé ?  
\- La Milice ? Tu crois qu'il ont souvent l'occasion de se balader ici ?  
\- Ils peuvent aller partout. Ils ont tous les droits.  
\- Tous les droits, peut-être. Mais ils savent bien où leurs droits ne leur sont d'aucun secours, où sont les limites de leur pouvoir. Ils ne viennent pas ici. D'autres font la loi.  
\- Les Rebelles ?  
\- …  
\- Et les livres, alors... Pourquoi ?  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir, exactement, Louis ? »

Lorsque je prononce son prénom, il sursaute et son regard se perd dans le capharnaüm ambiant. C'est trop pour lui. Il ne va pas le supporter. Son éducation est bien trop différente de la mienne. Rien ne l'a jamais amené à voir ces choses-là, encore moins à y croire. Mais c'est trop tard, maintenant. Il est ici avec moi et on ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Il pourrait quitter cet immeuble et essayer de m'oublier, mais ne pourra jamais oublier les premiers mots de ce livre qu'il tient entre ses mains, ouvert à la première page. _« Aujourd'hui, maman est morte. Ou peut-être hier, je ne sais pas. »_ Il n'oubliera jamais ça, parce que ce livre aura été le premier, le tout premier livre qu'il aura tenu entre ses mains, et qui n'aura pas été produit par la Nation, mais par l'esprit et l'intelligence d'un homme, et d'un seul. 

« Qu'est ce que c'est, un A9 ? »

Oh, j'avais presque oublié ça. J'avais presque oublié qu'il ne sait rien du reste du monde, qu'il s'imagine que la Sphère 1 est la seule qui mérite qu'on lui porte de l'intérêt. J'ai tellement de chose à lui apprendre. Si cette soirée s'avère concluante et qu'on décide de renouveler l'expérience, il faudra qu'il apprenne toutes ces choses, qu'il ait toujours une réponse pour les patrouilles, pour les douanes, pour toutes ces personnes qui cherchent toujours le problème là où il n'y en a pas sous prétexte que nous avons une carte à neuf bandes.

« C'est une façon de... classer et mesurer les maladies. A, c'est pour Asthme. Neuf, c'est la gravité de la maladie sur une échelle de un à dix.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- La plupart des gens qui se trouvent en Sphère 9 sont malades. Certains sont cons, c'est aussi simple que ça, mais beaucoup sont juste des gens avec des pathologies plus ou moins développées. On mesure le développement des maladies avec des échelles de un à dix. C'est compliqué. Si tu es A4 par exemple, tu peux rester dans ta Sphère, mais si c'est une maladie qui t'empêche de vivre normalement, ou en tout cas comme la Nation le voudrait, tu es rétrogradé. Je sais pas quoi te dire de plus...  
\- J'ai jamais entendu parler de ça. Tu dois te tromper.  
\- Le type de la douane était au courant, tu trouves pas ça bizarre ?  
\- C'est un mensonge de plus.  
\- Un mensonge de qui alors ? De la Nation ?  
\- Non. Des Rebelles, je suppose. Ils veulent cacher des endroits comme celui-ci en racontant ce genre de fables.  
\- Tu... Je... T'es grave. »

Je n'y arriverai jamais. Comment pourrais-je ouvrir les yeux à ce petit con égoïste qui s'imagine qu'il sait déjà tout sur le monde ? Je viens de lui donner la preuve concrète de ce que j'avance, il a vécu la scène en même temps que moi, et il se permet encore de me dire que je crois aux « fables » de la Résistance ? La réalité me frappe soudain. Tout ça n'est qu'une lamentable erreur. Je suis condamné à partager ma vie avec des garçons comme Jack, sans aucun intérêt et à l'intellect limité parce que les gens qui pourraient m'apporter des choses dans la vie sont comme ce petit abruti d'Austin. Un instant de plus, le manque de la présence de Rhys me serre le cœur. Je ne devrais pas y repenser, ça fait d'ailleurs longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. La colère m'étreint et je vide mon verre d'un seul trait. L'alcool trop sucré me brûle la gorge et laisse sur ma langue une sensation désagréable.

« Alors pour toi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a en Sphère 9 ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien. Les plus laids, les plus idiots, les plus dangereux. Ceux dont on pourrait se passer.  
\- Et pourquoi il n'y a pas de gens malades dans ta Sphère ?  
\- Je... »

Le doute s'installe dans son regard, et je le vis comme une petite victoire. Je ne l'ai pas amené ici pour qu'il me raconte les absurdités que son père lui a apprises. Je veux qu'il ouvre les yeux, sur ce que le monde est, mais surtout sur ce qu'il est, lui. Je veux qu'il réalise, parce que j'en ai besoin, parce que j'ai été trop longtemps seul à partager ma vie avec un homme que j'admire sans pourtant le comprendre. Mais je n'ai pas choisi mon père, et je n'ai pas choisi d'être comme ça. Louis, je voudrais être capable de le choisir, de le faire mien, par volonté, par envie. Pour un soir ou pour plus, je m'en fous, je veux juste me dire que c'est pour moi, et moi seul. Parce que je ne veux plus penser ces choses-là dans mon coin, et que Jill ne comprendrait jamais tout ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête. Je ne peux appartenir à rien, ni personne. Ni à la Nation, ni à la Résistance. Je me suis construit seul, avec l'aide de ceux qui m'entourent, et pourtant, je suis désespérement seul. Il reste silencieux et je ne sais pas quoi lui dire de plus. Dans sa tête, j'imagine aisément la tempête de pensées contradictoires qui fait rage, et si je voudrais l'apaiser, je ne sais pas quoi dire pour ça. Et puisque je n'ai plus de mots j'attrape sa nuque presque avec violence et écrase ma bouche contre la sienne. Je sens ses muscles se tendre dans un réflexe de rejet mais à mon grand étonnement, il ne me repousse pas. Il reste contre moi, les bras le long du corps, les mains tremblantes et la respiration saccadée. Il ne se tend pas vers moi, mais il me laisse faire. Et lorsque je cherche sa langue, il m'ouvre le passage sans résister. Le baiser dure longtemps, parce que je ne veux pas abandonner ses lèvres, et affronter un regard dans lequel la doctrine de Father est trop présente. Je le veux amnésique, étranger à tout ça, abandonné. Je ne veux pas lui parler pour chercher à l'influencer, et je ne veux pas qu'il argumente en retour. Je ne veux que cette évidence de sa bouche contre la mienne et de son cœur qui bat la chamade. J'entrouvre les paupières et remarque que l'obscurité aura bientôt gagné la pièce pour de bon. Il n'y a aucune lumière dans les rues de Sphère 9, seulement des braseros qui brûlent parfois au coin des rues. Alors que je m'éloigne doucement de lui, il garde fermement les yeux fermés. Je le trouve si touchant que j'en oublie la stupidité de ses paroles quelques minutes auparavant. Je veux juste le prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que tout va bien se passer, qu'il n'y a rien qui cloche chez lui et moi, que c'est ce monde qui est fou, et que de toute façon ça n'a pas d'importance puisqu'il est dans mes bras. Je voudrais qu'il me croit, qu'il se laisse aller, que j'essuie ses larmes en silence, qu'il m'embrasse encore. Mes propres pensées me surprennent, mais je n'essaie pas de les stopper. Il y a un temps pour tout, et ce soir, je veux bien me laisser aller moi aussi, oublier un peu que je suis quelqu'un de prudent et de détaché. Que je suis aussi égoïste que lui, d'une toute autre manière. Il reste les bras ballants et je l'embrasse de nouveau, son visage éclairé par les derniers rayons de soleil malade de cette journée. Je me sépare encore de lui, ouvre les yeux et le noir est total. Pas même une minuscule lueur. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais connu ça. J'entends sa respiration accélérer sous l'effet de l'angoisse et je tente d'imaginer sa chambre éclairée en permanence par les lampadaires de l'Avenue Isis et les patrouilles aériennes qui hantent le ciel chaque nuit. Ici, l'armée ne vient jamais, ou si peu. L'électricité est un cadeau. Je devine que les tiroirs du buffet sont pleins de bougies, mais pour l'instant, je veux rester dans cette quiétude inespérée. Les mains de Louis serrent soudain mes cuisses, et je comprends que je vais devoir le rassurer. Doucement, je lève les mains et cherche à l'aveugle son visage. Mes doigts glissent sur sa peau, se perdent dans ses mèches qu'il me semble connaître déjà par cœur, redessinent ses lèvres, plongent dans les creux de son cou, remontent jusqu'à ses yeux et les paupières qu'il maintient désespérément closes. Puis je pose ma main sur sa poitrine, et tente d'en apaiser les soulèvements paniqués, et les battements effrénés de son cœur. Peu à peu, il parvient à se calmer, et je souris dans le noir. 

« Harry ? »

Sa voix haletante m'électrise et je réalise qu'il m'excite. D'une main assurée, je l'attire vers moi et glisse ses jambes sur les miennes. Il me laisse faire et n'expose aucune résistance. Je saisis ma chance et l'embrasse à nouveau, plus fiévreusement. Le noir le rassure à présent, peut-être même lui permet-il d'oublier à quel point son acte est transgressif. Mes mains s'aventurent sous ses vêtements, glissent sur sa peau, et contre mes lèvres, son souffle se fait plus court encore. Nous somme hors du temps, en dehors des règles et des interdictions. Nous ne sommes plus Citoyens de la Nation, et Elle ne peut plus nous voir. 

La lueur des bougies vacille dans l'obscurité mais je peux à peine voir son visage. La plupart du temps, je garde les paupières fermées et mes mains parcourent le chemin entre son torse et le bas de son dos sans jamais s'en lasser. Il respire si vite qu'il pourrait en avoir l'air paniqué, mais je sais que c'est l'excitation qui parle. Après avoir oublié pendant un temps le monde qui nous entourait, enfermés dans le noir, rassurés par la chaleur du corps de l'autre, je me suis décidé à fouiller les tiroirs à la recherche de quelques bougies. Je voulais juste pouvoir le regarder. À mon retour, son regard m'avait frappé, transpercé de toutes parts. C'était comme contempler un nouveau Louis, un homme sûr de ce qu'il est, de ce qu'il veut, de ce qu'il ressent, de ce qu'il rejette. Il a tendu la main vers moi, et j'y ai glissé la mienne. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et sans que je n'ai pu l'imaginer un seul instant, je me suis laissé guider par sa volonté. Je l'ai entouré de mes bras, je me suis collé à son corps, j'ai trouvé refuge dans ses baisers. Une seconde, une seule, j'ai détesté l'idée qu'il parvienne à me contrôler et à faire ressortir mes sentiments les plus sombres comme les plus éclatants. Le temps s'écoule sans que je n'y prête attention et j'ose à chaque seconde un geste de plus, des tentatives chaque fois plus poussées, pariant sur la force de son désir que j'espère égale à la mienne. Et chaque fois, il me laisse avancer, faire tomber les barrières, ôter son pull, combattre ses peurs, soulever son débardeur tâché, le convaincre, ouvrir son pantalon, le séduire, lécher sa peau. Ma tête tourne. J'aime ce qu'il se passe entre nous et je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Il semble si différent du jeune étudiant sérieux que je pensais connaître. Je commence à m'interroger à son propos. Et s'il n'était pas ce que j'ai toujours cru ? S'il avait déjà lui-même exploré bien des horizons avant mon arrivée ? Aurait-il joué un rôle pendant tout ce temps, à la perfection ? Au point de me tromper, moi qui pensais pourtant être capable de tout voir ? De reconnaître les gens comme moi. Les ennemis de la Nation. Les Déficients. Mais au moment où toutes ses pensées se bousculent dans ma tête, je sens ses paumes se plaquer à mon torse et ses baisers se transforment soudain de façon si radicale qu'il me semble avoir rêvé. Il me repousse et son souffle s'éloigne inexorablement de moi.

« Il faut qu'on arrête. »

Ma propre respiration se coupe. La surprise me rend muet un instant. On ne peut pas arrêter. Pas maintenant. Je veux tout lui apprendre, tout lui montrer, maintenant. Je ne veux plus attendre. Je ne peux plus attendre. Je réalise que ma théorie était totalement fausse. Louis ne sait rien de toutes ces choses, et il a peur. Aussi subitement, de façon si absurde, que je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Je comprends qu'il ne soit pas prêt, mais je refuse de croire que j'ai mal interprêté tous ses gestes à mon égard. Au fond, quelque part, sous son armure de méfiance, il a envie de moi.

« Pourquoi ?   
\- Nous n'avons pas le droit. »

Voilà qu'il reprend ces grands airs et retrouve cette attitude si détestable propre aux habitants de la Sphère 1. Pourquoi ne comprend-il pas que nous avons tous les droits, ici ? Qu'il n'y a que lui et moi, et que le reste du monde se fout bien de savoir ce que nous ferons cette nuit ? 

« Qui viendra nous dire ce qu'on a le droit de faire ou de ne pas faire ici ?  
\- N'importe qui pourrait venir. »

Il sait à quel point cet argument est absurde, je le vois dans ses yeux. De nouveau, il panique, comme le soir où il m'a laissé l'embrasser encore derrière le gymnase. Il tire sur son t-shirt, se débat avec son pull, et je le lui arrache des mains. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
\- Qui sait ? Cet appartement est connu de beaucoup de gens. Et si quelqu'un entre, et si celui qui t'a donné une carte pour moi décide de me dénoncer ?  
\- Personne ne viendra ici ce soir, et crois-moi, elle a mieux à faire que te dénoncer pour ça.  
\- Elle ?  
\- La personne qui m'a donné ta carte.  
\- C'est une femme ?  
\- Oui, Louis, c'est une femme. »

La surprise sur son visage est authentique et elle me met en colère. Guidé par la frustration, j'ai envie de lui balancer quelques vérités en pleine figure, de le mettre au défi, de chambouler un peu plus sa vie et ses idées étriquées. De lui faire perdre les derniers repères qu'il pensait pouvoir conserver dans cet endroit. Ici, il n'est rien. Il n'est personne. C'est moi qui tient les rênes. Il va ravaler toutes ses certitudes et m'écouter, moi, le seul capable de le guider dans cette Sphère et dans ce monde. Et après ça, j'arracherais ce qu'il reste de vêtements sur son corps et je le forcerais à ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'il est, lui aussi. 

« T'es vraiment qu'un abruti.  
\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne sais pas tout sur tout ?  
\- Non, parce que tu te comportes comme si c'était le cas justement. Tu sais quoi ? Tu veux partir ? Eh bien pars, et bon courage pour retrouver ton chemin jusqu'à ta précieuse Sphère 1 sans encombre.  
\- J'ai jamais dit que je voulais partir.  
\- Alors déshabille-toi. »

Ses yeux s'agrandissent et le rouge lui monde aux joues. J'ai presque envie de rire, soudain, devant son air si innocent. Mais je garde en tête la bêtise de ses propos et je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre le pire à fréquenter un tel garçon. Je tente de ne pas oublier qui il est. Son statut, ses pensées, cette doctrine qu'il se martèle, et surtout, ce que sont prêt à faire chaque membre de sa famille aux gens comme nous.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?  
\- Je...  
\- Tu quoi ? Tu imagines que je t'ai fais venir ici pour te raconter des histoires ? Déshabille-toi.  
\- Non. »

Ce mot, la représentation la plus claire et sans appel du refus sonne à ses lèvres comme la dernière des barricades tremblante qu'il dresse devant lui. Et quand je me rapproche, les muscles tendus, la bouche entrouverte, il ne fait pas un geste, ne cligne pas des yeux, ne respire même plus. Je fonds sur lui, et il ne m'arrête pas, contre-disant une dernière fois ses propres paroles. Je prends son visage entre mes mains et lorsqu'il me regarde dans les yeux, je suis incapable de savoir ce qu'il pense. Et maintenant ?


	9. Louis

Je l'ai fait.


	10. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Marguerite Yourcenar - Les Memoires d'Hadrien

Dehors, il n'y a presque aucun bruit. Seule la pluie vient encore troubler le silence presque parfait de cette nuit. Le ciel est noir d'encre et derrière moi, Louis dort profondément. Son torse se soulève avec une régularité presque déconcertante après l'allure à laquelle il respirait il y a à peine une demi heure. Je l'ai abandonné là après avoir vu ses paupières s'alourdir et son souffle s'apaiser. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je ressens presque autant l'envie de retourner me coller à sa peau que mon besoin de nicotine à cet instant. J'entrouvre l'une des fenêtres de quelques centimètres, tordant mes mains pour atteindre le loquet à l'ancienne obstrué par les planches de bois. L'air frais me fait frissonner. Les environs en contre-bas sont éclairés par une flamme vacillante et l'odeur d'alcool à brûler parvient jusqu'à mes narines. Je me sens bien. Cette soirée dans ses bras a dépassé de loin toute mes espérances et j'en suis le premier surpris. Louis n'est pas le premier garçon que j'ai possédé, et pourtant, il y avait dans cette étreinte un goût que je n'avais encore jamais connu. Peut-être était-ce parce que cette fois, j'étais l'initiateur, en connaissance de cause. Que j'étais celui qui lui montrait le chemin, lui ouvrait les yeux. Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais été si tendre avec un autre de mes amants. Je l'ai pris comme Rhys l'avait fait avec moi il y a, il me semble, tant d'années. Je n'ai pas quitté son visage des yeux. J'ai ancré mon regard dans le sien dès que je le pouvais. J'ai aspiré ses gémissements entre mes lèvres. J'ai caressé sa peau. Toujours dans cette volonté de lui donner un moment qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier. Quoi qu'il se passe à présent, il est lié à moi, et je suis lié à lui, pour toujours. D'une force qu'il ne pourra jamais nier. Plus jamais. Je tire sur ma cigarette et contemple les voluptes de fumée blanche s'échapper par l'interstice donnant sur la rue. Puis je ferme les yeux et me mets à rêver, m'accordant quelques brisures d'espérance, qu'il puisse être mien, qu'il puisse y prétendre et y prenne goût. _« Ce jeu mystérieux qui va de l'amour d'un corps à l'amour d'une personne m'a semblé assez beau pour que je lui consacre une part de ma vie. »_


	11. Louis

Je jure que j'ai essayé de le retenir. Je promets que je n'ai pas cédé si facilement. Que j'ai refusé, encore et encore, de quitter mes vêtements pour lui, de me montrer ainsi, nu et sans défense à ce regard dévorant. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tout ça arrive, que les choses aillent aussi loin, si vite. Mais il y avait dans ses yeux cette pointe de défi, et ce sourire presque moqueur qui faisait de moi quelqu'un de si ridicule, de si étriqué. Face à ses connaissances, à ses idées, je n'étais plus rien, plus personne, et cet endroit m'a réduit à néant. Ici, il a tout les droits et c'est ce que ce sourire me disait. « Quoi que tu dises, je prendrai ce que je veux de toi. » Alors les choses sont allées très vite dans ma tête. S'il devait tout avoir de moi, s'il devait briser mes derniers remparts et me voler la dernière chose qui soit tout à fait mienne, alors je ne lui laisserai pas l'occasion de penser qu'il a gagné. Je ferai celui qui veut, qui sait pourquoi il est venu. Je serai impassible, je ne crierai pas, je ne me débattrai pas. Je me sens si idiot d'avoir pu imaginer qu'il attendrait autre chose de moi, qu'il voudrait peut-être simplement parler, ou me montrer qu'il n'était pas un menteur, et qu'il savait bel et bien toutes ces choses. Que les Rebelles étaient bien ses amis et que la Sphère 9 n'était pas ce que j'imaginais naïvement. Mais non, tout ce qu'il veut c'est mon corps, c'est ma nudité, mon innocence. Il me l'a dit lui-même, je ne suis pas ici pour écouter des contes, mais bel et bien pour assouvir ces envies qui le dévorent. Je ne suis qu'un jouet entre ses mains et je ne peux plus rien y faire. Je l'ai suivi ici, imprudent. Je pourrais toujours essayer de crier, personne ne viendrait. Je ne lui laisserai pas ce plaisir de croire qu'il me contrôle si entièrement. 

Il est sur moi. Et contre moi. Il est partout. Je suis nu, de nouveau, à la merci de son regard et pire, je suis à la merci de ses mains. Le lit au sommier de bois clair nous a recueilli, ses draps se sont ouverts pour nous, pour son corps musclé et ma maigreur tremblante. J'ai cédé à son désir inébranlable, à l'ordre qu'il m'a intimé, à son regard si dur. Je n'ai pas baissé les yeux. Au contraire. Je l'ai regardé sans ciller, mes veines chargées d'un défi nouveau et inconnu, et j'ai ôté l'un après l'autre ces vêtements qui ne m'appartenaient pas, les laissant glisser sur le sol au parquet fendu. Et enfin, ma nudité a été totale, offerte à lui sans condition, et j'ai réalisé tout le chemin que j'avais fait en si peu de temps, et la peur m'a empli de nouveau. Et je l'ai stoppée. Je l'ai contrôlée. J'ai forcé mon visage à rester impassible lorsqu'à son tour, il a quitté ses vêtements usés et s'est révélé à moi comme je l'avais déjà vu, mais dans des conditions si différentes. Mes yeux ont cherché un instant où se poser, puis son regard m'a absorbé et le doute s'est retiré, comme une vague menaçante et gigantesque, qui gonfle et gonfle encore, et qui s'épuise finalement, s'échouant sur la côte, à bout de souffle. Harry était là, face à moi, le reflet altéré d'un miroir rayé, étrange, et c'est le cœur battant que j'ai reconnu le regard que me renvoyait le miroir de ma chambre, si loin d'ici, en Sphère 1. C'étaient le même torse sans rondeur, la même chute de reins, les mêmes cuisses et cette même protubérance que j'ai toujours crainte, ce poids mort qui m'a toujours laissé froid, presque terrifié. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas moi, mais bien lui. Harry Styles, et son corps nu. Harry Styles, l'objet de tous les interdits. Les choses se sont accélérées, et je me suis laissé emporté par le tourbillon de ses bras serrés autour de mes hanches, et des baisers posés sur ma peau comme autant de morsures. Tout est allé si vite, et je me souviens à peine ce qui nous a attiré vers ce lit, ce qui nous a poussé entre ces draps. Peut-être est-ce lui, de cette façon si subtile et pourtant si entière de faire que j'apprends à reconnaître peu à peu. Peut-être est-ce un désir commun, incroyable, si loin de tout ce que j'ai pu connaître jusqu'ici, et si ancré en moi qu'il en est presque douloureux. Peut-être est-ce une force supérieure, invisible, pulsant dans chaque objet de cette pièce, contenue dans l'atmosphère propre à ce lieu subversif... Peut-être... Je ne sais plus. Mais je suis nu contre sa peau, les flammes des bougies dansent devant mes yeux, et il s'apprête à faire ce que jamais je n'ai pensé faire, ce que jamais je ne devrais accepter. Ses mains sont partout, elles glissent sur ma peau, s'insinuent là où elles ne devraient pas être, où personne ne devraient aller. Mes ongles s’enfoncent dans la peau de ses épaules. Le souffle me manque. Il glisse son visage dans le creux de mon épaule et un frisson de bien-être me parcourt, aussitôt suivi par la douleur la plus incompréhensible et la plus inexplicable que je n'ai jamais eu à ressentir. Il est en moi, et mes yeux se ferment instantanément, de gêne, d'effroi, je les serre plus fort, cherchant toujours à comprendre ce que je ressens vraiment, et à savoir pourquoi mon excitation n'en est que plus forte. Je sais que si mes pensées étaient claires et sensées, je lui dirais d'arrêter. Mais elles ne le sont pas. Tout semble brouillon, les sensations qui me traversent font barrage à ma concentration. Tout ce que je suis capable de comprendre, c'est que ses mouvements transforment la douleur, la métamorphosent, et je sens le plaisir poindre au fond, tout au fond de moi. J'arrive à peine à respirer, et mes lèvres cherchent les siennes pour qu'il me donne son air. « Laisse-moi te faire l'amour. » Je croyais ne pas connaître le sens de ces mots, qu'aucun cours d'Art de Vivre ni aucune note d'Oliver ne m'a jamais révélé. Mais il a suffit qu'il les prononce pour que l'évidence me frappe, et que je me sente défaillir. Après ça, ses mains ont été partout à la fois et, alors que je perdais pied, j'ai compris qu'après cette nuit, je ne serais plus jamais le même. Harry Styles me fait l'amour, avec ses mains, avec ses doigts, avec sa peau contre la mienne et son sexe en moi. 

Pour la première depuis des années, je n'ai pas rêvé. J'ai passé une nuit des plus douces, me réveillant de temps en temps pour réaliser que j'étais dans ses bras, et que son torse se soulevait contre mon dos toujours avec la même régularité. Ce qui aurait dû m'effrayer et m'horrifier au plus haut point m'apportait en fait une satisfaction bien étrange et je me laissais glisser de nouveau dans le sommeil, enfermé dans sa chaleur rassurante. Même la douleur dans mes reins à quelque chose d'agréable. Elle marque ce changement de moi, de lui, de ce que nous sommes, ensemble. De ce que nous pourrions être. Alors que dehors, le ciel était encore noir, je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de le réveiller. Il y a un aspect tellement intime dans le fait de réveiller quelqu'un. Je réalise que jamais auparavant, je n'avais pensé que je pourrais moi aussi vivre ce genre de choses. Je n'ai jamais imaginer mon rapport avec les autres autrement que part la reproduction que requiert la Nation pour prospérer. Et pourtant, il est là, contre moi, et la vue de son visage endormi à la lueur vacillante des bougies m'emplit d'une quiétude déstabilisante. J'embrasse ses paupières, ses lèvres, et ma propre audace me glace les sangs. Il soupire et son bras s'enroule autour de ma taille.

« Bonjour. »

Sa voix est plus enrouée qu'à l'accoutumée. Je souris et il m'attire contre lui en grognant. Revenant peu à peu à la réalité, je me sens rougir au contact de sa cuisse contre mon entrejambe. Je suis toujours aussi nu, et lui aussi. Partout, nos peaux se touchent, se collent. Nous mélangeons notre chaleur, notre sueur. Cette proximité me paralyse autant qu'elle me rassure. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de raconter à tes parents ? »

Parler de mes parents à cet instant me glace à nouveau jusqu'à l'os. S'ils savaient que je suis dans les bras de Harry Styles, que je suis devenu un ennemi de la Nation pour une journée, que j'ai passé la nuit à soupirer sous ses coups de bassin, qu'il a tout vu de moi, tout touché, tout exploré, et que j'ai aimé ça, que penseraient-ils ? N'ai-je pas appliqué ma propre ligne de conduite ? Mon père penserait-il que je fais peut-être partie de ces Déficients à n'être pas « dénué de talent » ? Mais je n'ai aucun talent. J'ai simplement cédé à des pulsions que j'aurais dû apprendre à réfréner. Presque instantanément, je m'écarte de lui, je quitte ses bras, et son regard n'est qu'incompréhension.

« Que nous avions une simulation.   
\- Tu n'as pas peur que ton frère en parle à Cooper ? »

Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Clayton a bien d'autres choses à faire que se préoccuper de mes simulations de cours. De toute façon, il ne cesse de rabâcher qu'il trouve ça ridicule et que Cooper est un incompétent, alors le risque est moindre. Et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que Harry a peut-être raison. Après tout, Cooper participe régulièrement aux réunions stratégiques de la Milice. 

« Je ne pense pas qu'il ferait ça.  
\- Je suppose que non... Reviens contre moi.  
\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas raconter à ton père ? »

Harry ricane. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Il a toujours l'air si à l'aise et ne semble jamais craindre l'autorité de qui que ce soit. Mais « rien n'est plus beau que le regard d'un père » et il est bien placé pour le savoir. Ne se soucie-t-il donc pas de ce que pense son père de lui ?

« Il a l'habitude de ne pas me voir rentrer avant l'aube.  
\- Ah. »

Quel idiot j'ai été. Comment ai-je pu imaginer que cette nuit avait été quelque chose d'exceptionnel pour lui aussi ? Combien de garçons dans mon genre a-t-il ramené ici pour leur faire toutes ses choses ? Je me sens si pathétique. Pourtant je ne peux pas nier la tendresse dans ses gestes de cette nuit, ni même dans ceux qu'il a à présent qu'il tente de m'attirer contre lui. Une sensation étrange brûle dans mon ventre, et je crois que je suis jaloux.

« Je devrais partir.  
\- Pas déjà. Et puis tu peux pas rentrer tout seul.  
\- J'aimerais que tu me raccompagnes, alors.   
\- Il est trop tôt, viens là. »

Je m'apprête à lui répondre qu'il n'a qu'à se trouver un autre garçon pour lui tenir compagnie, qu'il n'aura probablement aucun mal à ramener un rejeton de la Sphère 9 ici, et qu'il pourra bien rester toute la journée à lui faire tout ce qu'il m'a fait quelques heures plus tôt, sans être dérangé le moins du monde. Je voudrais vraiment le lui dire, montrer qu'il n'est pas le seul à pouvoir s'exprimer sans se soucier des sentiments des gens qui l'entourent. Mais sa main est fermement collée à ma hanche et je roule bientôt sur lui, incapable de résister plus longtemps à ses assauts. Il m'embrasse, et tout au fond de moi je me débats avec cette certitude que je suis loin d'être le premier, et encore moins le dernier. Nos hanches s'entrechoquent, nos virilités se touchent, et je retiens un gémissement à ce contact. Ses baisers me font tourner la tête, je perds le contrôle une fois de plus, la culpabilité s'évanouissant à chacune de ses caresses. Mon corps brûle contre le sien. J'aime tout ce qu'il me fait, et ce sentiment de faiblesse me rendrait furieux s'il n'était pas aussi savoureux. Mais face à ses gestes entreprenants, je commence à m'inquiéter. Je ne veux pas recommencer. Je crains la douleur. Moi qui me lance si furieusement dans les attaques lors des Simulations sans penser un seul instant aux coups que je pourrais prendre, je redoute à présent la puissance de ses étreintes. Je ne suis pas comme lui. Je ne connais pas aussi bien mon corps que lui. Je cherche le courage de le repousser, de stopper son élan. Pas par dégoût ou par absence d'envie. Non, je suis même étonné de ressentir de nouveau ce pincement dans le bas du ventre, et d'être capable de le reconnaître. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure et je frissonne lorsqu'il me pousse doucement contre le matelas et me surplombe soudain. Dans un coin de mon esprit, une voix lointaine résonne et se répercute contre les parois de mon crâne. Ne le laisse pas faire. Et tout son poids fait pression sur mon corps. Ne sois pas si faible. Il abandonne mon cou et glisse contre mon torse. Reprends le contrôle. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il va faire, impossible de deviner ses envies. Il faut que tu partes d'ici. Il s'attarde sur mon ventre et caresse la peau fine de mon aine. Tu dois lui faire comprendre que tout n'est pas gagné. Ses boucles effleurent mes cuisses. Il ne peut pas être là. Sa langue devient audacieuse. Il ne peut pas faire ça. Les battements de mon cœur accélèrent, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Il ne peut pas faire une chose pareille, pas avec moi, pas avec sa bouche. J'arrive à peine à réaliser ce que je l'ai laissé me faire la nuit dernière, et il semblerait qu'il n'en ait pas encore eu assez. Je vais craquer, lui dire d'arrêter tout, maintenant, que personne ne peut faire ça, que j'en mourrai de honte. Il ne me laisse pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. J'ai réagi trop tard, une fois encore j'ai été aveuglé par le plaisir qu'il me donnait. 

Je n'ai rien pu y faire. Je ne préfère pas y penser trop fort, et deviner qu'une part de moi voulait savoir ce qui allait se passer, ce qu'il allait me faire. La chaleur est incroyable. Incomparable. Sa bouche m'enveloppe, et me mets en transe. J'ose à peine bouger de peur de faire quelque chose de mal, quelque chose que je ne dois pas faire. Je devine ses lèvres autour de ma chair, sans savoir si je peux me permettre de les imaginer. Je suis paralysé et je me mets à trembler. Des véritables spasmes parcourent mon corps tout entier. Il doit me trouver ridicule, et pourtant il ne semble pas vouloir arrêter. Bien au contraire. Alors que je pensais avoir supporté bien plus que nécessaire, il amorce un mouvement de va-et-vient, au même rythme que la nuit que nous venons de passer. Mes doigts s'agrippent comme par réflexe à ses épaules, et mes ongles s'enfoncent dans sa peau. Ma virilité pulse contre sa langue, et celle-ci, aguicheuse, semble décidée à me pousser dans mes derniers retranchements. Elle se presse contre ma peau, cherche les endroits les plus sensibles, et les trouve, m'arrachant des cris qui me font rougir aussitôt. Il me semble à certains instants être tout entier en lui, d'une façon si différente que lorsqu'il est lui-même entré en moi. Peu à peu, le plaisir me fait oublier l'humiliation, et encore une fois, je me prends à son jeu. Mon bassin se soulève imperceptiblement, et il glisse ses mains sous moi comme pour m'encourager. Mais je ne peux pas aller trop loin. Soudain, je me prends à rêver d'être comme lui. J'aurais aimé être né dans une autre Sphère, simplement pour savoir comment faire, comment lui plaire sans condition, sans faire d'erreur. J'aimerais avoir un autre nom, peut-être ce nom d'emprunt, Jaymi Levis, et échapper quelques heures, quelques jours à la pression que représente un nom tel que le mien. Les caresses de Harry se font plus intenses, et je m'accroche à ces pensées comme à une bouée de sauvetage, comme aux derniers fragments de ma conscience. Et quand enfin ses assauts me rendent incapable de réfléchir, je me laisse aller emporté par la vague de mon orgasme. Alors, moi qui n'avais jusqu'à la veille jamais imaginé me donner à un homme, je jouis pour lui une fois encore, entre ces draps, entre ses lèvres.

Je rabats ma capuche sur mes cheveux humides comme il m'a conseillé de le faire, et lui emboîte le pas dans la ruelle. Enfermé dans cet appartement pendant toute une soirée et toute une nuit, j'avais presque oublié où nous nous trouvions. Les déchets nauséabonds et les fissures dans les murs me rappellent à la réalité. Je contemple d'un regard que j'espère indifférent les poubelles empilées les unes sur les autres, les façades ravagées aux peintures grossières, et cette poussière qui souille mes chaussures et qui semble être partout ici. Harry marche à un rythme soutenu, que je peine à suivre, trop absorbé par le paysage qui m'entoure. Ici, il n'y a visiblement pas de grande avenue comme en Sphère 1, mais plutôt des rues sinueuses, des impasses, et des passages sombres où résonne le vacarme du métro. Les immeubles montent bien plus haut que chez moi, et les passerelles sont chargées d'âmes errantes, sans but apparent ni aucune volonté. Je me demande le nombre de personnes qui possèdent un véritable poste, un travail qui occupe leurs esprits. Combien mérite les unités qu'on leur donne chaque mois. Décidément, je suis incapable d'associer Harry à ces gens-là. Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'il se sente en confiance dans un tel endroit, je ne veux pas savoir quel homme ignorant et puant il a pu séduire dans cet endroit glauque. 

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas remarqué qu'il s'était arrêté, et je manque de me cogner à son épaule. Je le regarde sans comprendre. 

« Arrête, tu vas nous faire repérer.   
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Sérieusement ? Tu dévisages tout le monde depuis tout à l'heure. Alors arrête. »

Je me sens rougir, et hoche la tête sans répondre. Il se détourne et repart sans un mot de plus. Quel con. Je me sens ridicule, et la peur que j'avais réussi à oublier serre de nouveau mon ventre. C'est vrai, je pourrais nous faire repérer. Je dois faire profil bas. Le ton froid de Harry m'a coupé le souffle, et je rentre ma tête entre les épaules. À la douane, les soldats jettent un coup d’œil impassible à nos laisser-passer, et ne prennent même pas la peine de vérifier nos cartes. Dans le tunnel menant aux quais, je me demande pourquoi ils laissent les gens sortir aussi facilement de la Sphère 9. Comment peuvent-ils se soucier aussi peu que des personnes malades, parfois dangereuses, rejoignent les Sphères supérieures et viennent envahir nos quartiers sains. Je monte dans la rame de métro et, comme à l'aller, je m'installe loin de Harry, peinant à trouver une place assise. À cette heure matinale, et à mon grand étonnement, le wagon est plein, et je me permets quelques coups d’œil discrets, poussé par la curiosité. Les vêtements des hommes et des femmes à mes côtés sont propres et semblent rapiécés avec soin. Bien sûr, ils ne suivent aucun effet de mode comme en Sphère 1, ils sont simplement pratiques, et je réalise que ce sont des vêtements de travailleurs, de manutentionnaires. J'ai vu quelques photos de ces foules en Histoire d'Albion et en Étude de la Beauté. Des populations grises mais fières d'apporter leur pierre à l'édifice que Father érige et agrandi chaque instant. Lorsque l'appareil ralenti et que les portes s'ouvrent à la station centrale de la Sphère 8, un flot de voyageurs s'écoule de la rame et le quai se noirci de monde. Je commence à comprendre la raison de l'indifférence des soldats, tout à l'heure. Quel intérêt auraient-il de contrôler des gens qui sortent de la Sphère 9 tous les jours et migrent ici, une Sphère plus haut ? Je revois Mrs Willkinson nous décrire le mode de vie de ces gens, et réalise que j'avais oublié ce détail de notre histoire. Après les émeutes et l'exécution de Terrence Elder, une bonne partie de la Sphère 8 avait été détruite et le sol trop fragilisé pour reconstruire des immeubles assez grands pour loger tout le monde. Les usines occupent la majeur partie de la Sphère, et il avait été décidé que les travailleurs de la Sphère 8 qui n'avaient pas de logements dans leur Sphère iraient vivre en Sphère 9. Peut-être était-ce une sorte de punition. Le Ghetto avait été le premier à répondre à l'appel des Rebelles. Je réalise que je mélange parfois l'enseignement de St Michael et celui de mon père. Que Harry a raison, que je ne sais finalement rien. À force de croire que j'ai toutes les connaissances du monde grâce à mon école si bien vue et mon père si érudit, je n'ai finalement rien retenu quand cela ne concernait pas directement ma Sphère. Lorsque nous arrivons au poste de contrôle en Sphère 7, les soldats sont plus attentifs à nos visages et à nos cartes. Pourtant, ils ne posent pas de questions. Ils ne me demandent pas ce que je fais entre la Sphère 9 et la Sphère 1. Ils nous laissent passer, tranquillement, et Harry reprend sa marche sans me jeter un coup d’œil. En silence, nous nous installons dans la rame qui nous mènera jusqu'à la Sphère 4. Jusqu'au moment où nous nous séparerons, où nous redeviendrons deux inconnus, sans histoire commune. Il y a nettement moins de gens dans le métro, à vrai dire, il n'y a presque personne. Il est rare que des enfants des Sphères 7, 6 et 5, quittent la Sphère de leurs parents. Les quelques exceptions n'osent pas nous dévisager, et de toute façon, Harry m'ignore toujours pour le reste du trajet. Quand nous arrivons en Sphère 4, l'idée de me séparer de lui m'angoisse étrangement. Il me semble incongru de rentrer chez moi à présent, que je n'y aurai plus ma place. Nous nous dirigeons vers la rame qui me ramènera en Sphère 1 et vers la sortie quand il me pousse brusquement dans un recoin du couloir. Paniqué, je regarde autour de moi pour m'assurer qu'aucun soldat n'a la bonne idée de passer ici à cet instant. Harry arrache presque mon bonnet, le fourre dans ma poche et referme ma veste sur mon t-shirt froissé. En quelques gestes de la main, il tente de faire disparaître les faux plis sur les manches et sur mon pantalon. Il me tend le sac contenant mon uniforme de St Michael et tourne les talons sans plus de cérémonie. Je le regarde s'éloigner quelques secondes avant de prendre à mon tour la direction du dernier métro de mon trajet. L'attente jusqu'à l'ultime station est une torture. Je voudrais retourner en arrière et suivre Harry, où qu'il aille, et je ne sais pas si ce que je désire le plus est sa présence ou échapper aux questions de mon père. Peut-être ne cherchera-t-il même pas à savoir comment s'est déroulé l'opération ? Après tout, s'il n'a aucun soupçon – et il n'a aucune raison d'en avoir – il ne devrait pas agir différemment qu'à l'accoutumée. Je dois être plus pâle que jamais lorsque je franchis les portes de la douanes sous les regard suspicieux des gardes. Mais personne ne m'arrête, chacun doit se dire que les contrôles ont déjà été effectués et que ma présence ici est légitime. J'essaie de retrouver de moi-même le chemin que Harry et moi avons fait à l'aller dans les ruelles de la Sphère que je ne connais pas et je finis par me perdre. Dans un coin, j'enfile mon uniforme pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un étranger ici, alors que je cherche mon chemin jusqu'à l'Avenue Isis. Quand enfin je le retrouve, je mets encore plusieurs minutes à arriver chez moi. L'angoisse me sert le ventre quand je monte dans l'ascenseur qui va me ramener jusqu'à notre immense appartement si différent de celui où je viens de passer la nuit et où malgré moi je me suis senti chez moi. Quand je franchi la porte, j'entends depuis le salon les voix de mon père, de Clayton, d'Oliver, de ma mère et même de Jezminda et Sara. Tout le monde est là, et pour un samedi matin, c'est assez inhabituel pour que la panique devienne presque incontrôlable.

« C'est toi Louis ? »

La voix de ma mère fait monter en moi la nausée. Le ton est naturel, normal, enjoué, et les voix se taisent pour entendre ma réponse. Je confirme, et annonce que je les rejoindrais dans quelques secondes. J'aimerais pouvoir prendre une douche, effacer les dernières traces de cette nuit, son odeur, cette odeur. Ce parfum qui emplissait la chambre ce matin après nos ébats, et qui m'avait semblé si doux. À présent j'ai l'impression de le sentir partout sur moi, dans mes cheveux, sur mes vêtements. Mais je suis censé avoir pris une douche après la Simulation, et tout le monde se poserait la question si je me rendais maintenant dans la salle de bain. Je cours presque jusqu'à ma chambre, enferme les vêtements de Harry dans le sac en plastique que je cache de mon mieux entre le sommier de mon lit et le matelas. Ici, personne ne le trouvera. Je m'asperge du parfum d'Oliver et rejoint le salon. Tout le monde est installé et semble attendre mon arrivée avec impatience.

« Tu n'es pas trop fatigué mon chéri ? »

Pourquoi devrais-je être fatigué ? Je m'apprête à répondre, sur la défensive, quand je me souviens que je suis sensé avoir passé la nuit à combattre des Rebelles dans le Complexe de St Michael. Alors je hausse les épaules et réponds que un peu, mais que ça n'a pas d'importance. Ma mère semble fébrile, impatiente pour une raison qui m'échappe. Alors, je m'installe aux côtés d'Oliver.

« Louis, nous avons quelque chose d'important à te dire. »

Je frissonne. Me serais-je déjà fait attraper ? Suis-je si peu discret ? Que va-t-il m'arriver maintenant ? Pire, que va-t-il arriver à Harry ? J'essaie d'imaginer sa terreur, sa colère peut-être même quand il est arrivé chez lui et que des Miliciens l'attendaient patiemment, droits. J'imagine la détresse qui l'a traversé en réalisant qu'il partait pour les camps et quand il a croisé le regard de son père, plein de rancoeur et de déception. Que vont-ils faire de lui ? Va-t-il penser à moi ? Est-ce qu'il sera inquiet à mon sujet, lui aussi, ou est-ce qu'il pensera que je l'ai vendu ? Est-ce qu'il me haïra en craignant pour tous ses amis de la Résistance ? Est-ce qu'il a peur des camps ? Mes mains se mettent à trembler et je me mords l'intérieur des joues pour contenir les larmes qui me montent aux yeux. 

« Sara est enceinte. Ton frère s'en va. »

Le choc est plus violent que je ne le pensais. Oliver déménage. Il devient un Homme de la Nation à part entière, un Père de Famille, plein de responsabilités et de devoirs. Sara sourit avec ravissement, soulagée d'avoir enfin accompli son devoir envers la Nation. Oliver lui aussi, a l'air heureux. Il pose sur moi un regard protecteur, sans doute le dernier. À partir de maintenant, il n'est plus autant un frère pour moi. Il a trop d'autre statuts à respecter pour se préoccuper de mon sort, dorénavant. Mon monde perd à nouveau tous ses repères. Et si Harry avait raison ? Si mon monde, finalement, n'était pas ici, avec eux ? Oliver était la dernière personne à la maison qui me comprenait pleinement, et la force des devoirs de la Nation me l'arrache. Je regarde tous les membres de ma famille. Cette mère qui rayonne de cette nouvelle, qui fait d'elle une Femme plus honnête et plus dévouée à Father qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Elle semble encore si jeune et pourtant si heureuse à l'idée d'être bientôt déjà deux fois grand-mère. Bientôt, Tim lui aussi nous annoncera qu'il sera père et elle aura définitivement accomplit tous ses devoirs envers Father. Ne restera que moi, mais personne ne s'en fait, je serais aussi droit et bon que mes frères. Pendant une seconde, j'ai envie de devenir la honte de cette famille, de ne pas jouer ce rôle qu'on m'a forcé à jouer depuis ma naissance. Le grain de sable de le mécanisme parfait de la famille Austin. Je les hais, tous, soudainement. Ce père qui ne fait que mentir, qui n'a jamais vraiment été celui qu'il prétendait être à mes yeux. Cet homme qui sait tant de choses et qui pourtant, ne sait rien. J'ai envie de lui hurler que j'ai vu la Sphère 9 de mes propres yeux aujourd'hui, que tout ce qu'il raconte n'ai pas vrai, que les gens ne devaient être là-bas parce qu'ils ont simplement quelques difficultés à respirer. Qu'on ne devrait pas arracher des enfants malades à leur familles en Sphère plus élevées parce qu'ils ont en eux quelque chose qui ne fonctionne pas. Parce que quelque part, ils sont juste comme moi, malades et incapables de faire autrement. J'ai envie de lui dire que j'ai lu les premiers mots de cette Œuvre Interdite, et qu'en quelques mots seulement j'ai eu envie de tout savoir de cet homme qui a perdu sa mère. J'ai eu envie d'engloutir ses pages transgressives et de tout connaître, tout savoir. Je veux lui dire tout ce que m'a fait Harry Styles cette nuit, son corps contre le mien, le goût de sa peau, le plaisir que j'ai pris à l'embrasser, à le toucher, à tout voir de lui et surtout à le laisser tout voir de moi. De son sexe en moi qui a enflammé jusqu'à mon âme, de ce plaisir malsain que j'ai pris, et que je veux prendre encore, et encore, jusqu'à en crever, de ces murmures rauques, de ses mots interdits et pourtant si délicieux, du désir dans sa voix, de la beauté folle de ses yeux, de tout l'amour que j'aurais déjà voulu lui dire, lui donner. De cette idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit quand il a pris mon sexe dans sa bouche, que tout ça, c'était mon rêve, et qu'un jour, que bientôt, moi aussi je descendrai sur sa peau et lui ferai le bien qu'il m'a fait, que j'en ai envie, que je veux qu'il cri pour moi à son tour. Laisse moi te faire l'amour. Savent-ils seulement le poids de ses mots-là ? Que connaissent-ils du feu qui a dévasté mon ventre quand il les a murmuré à mon oreille ? Je veux crier à Clayton qu'il n'est qu'un idiot, que tout le monde ici sait ça, que son zèle ridicule le perdra, que son enfant à toutes les chances de descendre des Sphères, parce qu'avec un père pareil et une mère si médiocre, quelles chances aurait-il de devenir quelqu'un ? Qu'un jour, il perdra sa place et qu'il ne deviendra rien de mieux que le Général Cooper, ou que Stout, réduits à enseigner alors qu'ils étaient des gens importants, réduit à ce qu'il méprise tant, et que ce jour n'est pas si loin. Dire à Oliver qu'il me trahit, qu'il est comme les autres, qu'il se trompe, qu'il y a autre chose, ailleurs, des choses bien plus belles, même dans les rues sales de la Sphère 9, même dans les regards de ces incapables crasseux qui se pressent sur les passerelles, ou dans les uniformes sales et rafistolés des ouvriers de la Sphère 8. Qu'ils n'ont rien compris, qu'ils sont froids, étriqués, idiots. Qu'un jour je partirai, que jamais je n'épouserai Mona Flemming, et Harry Styles non plus ne l'aura pas, parce que nous disparaîtront ensemble, nous partirons loin de tout ça, et on s'aimera encore chaque nuit, plus fort. Mais je ne peux rien dire de tout ça, et je canalise la haine qui coule dans mes veines. Je vais devenir plus fort. C'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Je souris avec toute l'honnêteté qu'il reste en moi. Je vais apprendre à mentir, impunément, sans regrets ni remords. Je me moque de mon intégrité et de la leur. Du respect de ce qu'ils sont. 

« Félicitations. Je suis heureux pour vous. »


	12. Harry

Le silence de ma chambre m'a effrayé. Après avoir quitté Louis, et poursuivi mon chemin jusqu'à ma propre Sphère, jusqu'à mon immeuble perché à des mètres du sol, j'ai retrouvé mon petit appartement, cet espace confiné parfaitement agencé pour ne perdre aucune miette de place et où le moindre centimètre carré est judicieusement utilisé afin que rien ne soit là par hasard. Le salon était vide, l'appartement entier était plongé dans un silence de mort. Où était passé mon père ? J'ai laissé traîner mon regard sur le mobilier froid et impersonnel du salon, jeté un coup d’œil aux missives fraichement arrivées, indifférent aux écritures carrées si reconnaissables et au seaux représentant un chêne, symbole de la droiture, symbole de Father et de la grandeur de World Nation. Un instant, mes doigts se sont attardés sur le dessin en relief et je les ai retirés presque aussitôt, comme si je venais de me brûler. Dans ma chambre, l'odeur de lessive m'a pris à la gorge. C'est le premier samedi du mois. Le jour où l'on nous livre les nouveaux linges de maison pour les quatre prochaines semaines. Les précédents sont incinérés pour prévenir toutes épidémies. Je me demande si Louis a de nouveaux draps aujourd'hui, lui aussi. Peu importe. L'odeur m'a entêté et le calme inhabituel de ce samedi matin a éveillé des angoisses incompréhensibles. Sans plus m'attarder, j'ai laissé tomber mon sac contenant mon uniforme de Sphère 1 sur le sol de ma chambre et j'ai quitté l'appartement pour refaire le chemin inverse. Tout ce que j’espérais, c'était que le Easy Way Out ne soit pas trop désert à cette heure-ci. 

Il ne l'est pas. Il n'y a pas d'heure pour la liberté. À 11 heures à peine, le bar est aussi bruyant et enfumé qu'à minuit. Je m'installe à une table au fond de la salle, et je commande un café noir, comme on n'en trouve qu'en Sphère 9. Il vient tout droit du marché noir, comme d'ailleurs les cigarettes que je sors de ma poche dans un soupir de soulagement. Le liquide brûlant roule sous ma langue. J'aime ses arômes agressifs, cette amertume qui s'attarde bien après une gorgée. Je tire sur ma cigarette et me laisse aller dans la chaise qui craque sous mon poids. 

« Salut Seth. »

Je lève les yeux avec efforts, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point j'étais fatigué. 

« Oh, salut. »

Jill me fait un sourire et s'installe face à moi. Ses doigts sont serrés autour d'une pinte de bière. Il faudra que je le demande un jour comment la tête de la Résistance d'Albion peut se permettre de boire si tôt dans la journée. Elle remarque mon regard mi-étonné mi-écœuré et un petit sourire désolé se dessine sur ses lèvres. 

« Je ne me suis pas couchée. Travaillé toute la nuit. Disons que c'est un verre de fin de soirée... »

Elle sourit de plus belle, et je devine les cernes sur son teint déjà si sombre. Ses yeux en amande ne sont plus que deux fentes et son iris est cerné de rouge. 

« Dur. Tout va comme tu veux ?  
\- Ça va. Je crois. Mais peu importe. Pour le moment, on a mieux à se raconter.  
\- Ah ? »

Je ne feins pas l'innocence. Je suis sincèrement curieux de connaître ce sujet si passionnant dont elle veut débattre. 

« Ne joue pas l'idiot.  
\- …  
\- Ton rendez-vous abruti !  
\- Ah ! Oui. Tu veux vraiment parler de ça ? »

Je tente un sourire ironique qui doit plus ressembler à un rictus angoissé. Mon ventre se serre. C'est idiot, tout s'est bien passé. Mieux que je n'aurais pu l'espérer. Et pourtant... 

« Bien sûr. Je risque gros dans cette histoire, j'ai le droit de savoir, non ?  
\- Hm...  
\- Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ? »

Je lis une pointe de panique dans son regard fatigué. A-t-elle peur pour elle et pour la situation dans laquelle elle s'est mise ? Où s'inquiète-t-elle simplement pour moi ? 

« Si. Si, très bien. C'était...  
\- Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?  
\- En fait c'était peut-être trop bien. J'aurais dû me douter que ça ne pourrait pas être aussi facile.  
\- Comment ça ? »

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Tout s'était passé comme dans un rêve et j'aurais dû me méfier. Les épaules courbées et mon café coincé entre mes mains, je raconte à Jill la journée de la veille, la peur de Louis, le passage délicat à la douane, les questions de Louis, sa découverte de l'appartement et cet air si touchant, presque consternant d'innocence et de naïveté. Puis je lui rapporte ses dernières paroles ce matin-même alors que nous nous apprêtions à quitter l'appartement de Hammersmith. 

« Écoute Harry, je ne crois pas que je pourrais. » 

Je venais de lui glisser subtilement que je n'avais absolument aucun projet le week-end prochain.

« Que tu ne pourras pas quoi ? »

J'avais paniqué. Après cette nuit, après ces gestes, ce qu'il m'avait laissé faire, je n'avais pas envisagé une autre possibilité que de poursuivre ce qu'on venait à peine de commencer. 

« Revenir le week-end prochain. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je peux trouver une excuse chaque semaine pour ne pas rentrer ? Tu crois que mon père –   
\- Ton père s'en fout. Il a déjà trois fils parfaits qui lui prennent beaucoup de son temps.  
\- Ne parle pas de mon père.   
\- Pourquoi, il a besoin d'être défendu en plus ? Un malade comme lui ne peut –  
\- Il n'est pas malade. Je suis malade. »

Il avait appuyé sur le je et l'angoisse m'avait étreint. 

« Tu es malade ? Alors moi aussi je présume. Regarde-moi. C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? »

Il avait évité mon regard, la bouche tordue de honte. Mais avait-il honte d'agir comme ça avec moi, ou de tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous cette nuit ? 

« Harry, je...  
\- Laisse tomber. Rentrons. »

Il n'y a pas eu une parole de plus excepté les quelques mots brusques que j'avais lâché à son égard comme une vengeance, juste avant de nous engouffrer dans le métro.

Jill a l'air désolée. Elle peut. Je me sens déprimé. Louis est si impulsif, si lunatique. Il pourrait très bien venir me voir lundi et... Non, je ne peux pas me permettre d'espérer. Je bois une longue gorgée et reste silencieux. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'a été enlevé, qu'on m'a menti, qu'on m'a trahi. 

« Tu me fais marrer. »

Je sens ma poitrine s'ouvrir. J'ai l'air bien con, maintenant. Elle va probablement me dire qu'elle m'avait prévenu, ce genre de conneries, et je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que de reconnaître qu'elle a raison. 

« Et pourquoi ? Ça te fait rire que je me ridiculise, que je passe pour un mec naïf ?  
\- Mais arrête de faire ta victime, Harry. Tu te souviens pas dans quel état tu étais, toi, quand tu m'as avoué la raison pour laquelle tu avais disparu pendant deux bonnes heures l'une des premières fois où tu es venu ici ?  
\- De quoi tu veux parler ? Je vois pas le rapport.  
\- T'as failli planter Rhys, comme ton petit bourge menace de le faire avec toi maintenant.  
\- Pas du tout. Ça faisait un moment que tout ça me préoccupait. J'ai demandé moi même à venir ici.   
\- Ouais, d'accord. Mais tu venais aussi d'entrer en Sphère 1 pour tes études.   
\- Et alors ?  
\- Je trouve ça marrant que tu aies tout oublié aussi facilement.   
\- J'ai toujours été curieux. Ça ne datait pas d'hier.   
\- Oui, mais il y a une différence entre la curiosité et fricoter avec un rebelle.   
\- …  
\- Regarde les choses en face. Ton amoureux, il vient de la Sphère 1, pas vrai ? »

Le ton de Jill est direct, mais elle a baissé la voix. Elle ne préfère pas qu'on surprenne ce genre de conversation, et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Et puis, Louis n'est pas mon amoureux.

« Hmhm...  
\- C'est le fils d'une grande famille. On connait les antécédents de son père, et soyons honnêtes, ses frères prennent un chemin semblable.  
\- Et puis ? Il a conscience que ce n'est pas eux qui vont l'aider, j'en suis sûr.  
\- Non. Absolument pas. Au contraire, ils ont été la voix de la raison pendant toute sa vie, pourquoi tu voudrais que ça change aussi facilement ?   
\- J'en sais rien. Parce qu'il sait qu'il peut me faire confiance.   
\- Sa famille est une valeur sûre. Toi, tu es le danger, la nouveauté, l'instabilité. Rhys l'a été pour toi il y a longtemps, et il t'a fallu du temps avant d'oser venir ici sans être terrorisé. »

Je hoche la tête. Je suppose qu'elle dit vrai. J'ai parcouru les rues de la Sphère 9 si souvent depuis ces quelques années que je n'arrive plus à concevoir qu'on y craigne quoi que ce soit. C'est devenu mon monde, mon foyer. Mais elle a raison. J'avais peur, tellement peur lorsque j'ai rencontré Rhys. Et la peur a été là longtemps, elle a enveloppé mon esprit et paralysé mes sens pendant des mois, avant d'être entamée par ce sentiment de liberté que je ressens à présent chaque fois que je viens. Oui, Louis doit être effrayé. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête à ce moment précis. Encore une fois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que je pourrais être là pour lui, que je pourrais le soutenir dans ce genre de moment là. Mais a-t-il seulement besoin de soutien ? Peut-être que c'est quelque chose qu'il doit faire seul, apprendre à accepter, à reconnaître, à apprivoiser de lui-même. Jill a raison, il lui faudra du temps, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps je serai capable de patienter en le voyant tous les jours, en apercevant son corps nu dans les douches du Simulateur, en devinant cette peau que j'aurais pu dévorer encore pendant des heures et qui m'obsède déjà. Le corps de Louis est étrange. Malgré tous le sport qu'il fait, tout le mal qu'il se donne pendant les cours de Cooper et les simulations, il semble incapable de prendre du muscle. Sa chair était tendre entre mes doigts. Je n'avais jamais autant aimé toucher un corps. Je réalise que j'aurais dû plus lui parler, ne pas me brusquer, ne pas le brusquer. J'aurais dû l'écouter, lui expliquer, comprendre et partager. Plus que je ne l'ai fait. Mais je brûlais de le sentir contre moi et je n'ai pas su me contrôler. Finalement Jill n'aurait pas tort si elle venait à dire que je ne pense qu'avec ma bite. Est-ce que je lui ai fait peur ? Est-ce que l'ivresse de l'inconnu, l'adrénaline de l'interdit passées, la réalité lui est enfin revenue, et il a compris que tout ça n'était qu'une erreur monumentale ? Soudain, plus rien ne semble beau, ni rassurant. La nuit dernière est déjà loin, comme un rêve fané dont il ne me reste qu'une l'illusion incertaine, un souvenir de mains et de lèvres, de caresses fantasmées, de désir usé. Je déteste ce monde, cette prison à ciel ouvert, ou presque, d'ailleurs. Je repense à ces mots, ces livres que j'ai lu, que je n'aurais peut-être jamais dû lire. Je me sens hors du temps, étranger à mon époque, comme un enfant du siècle dernier qu'on aurait projeté ici, appartenant à un autre endroit. Chaque jour, et plus encore depuis que Louis a pris un sens à mes yeux, je sens qu'on me mens et je ne le supporte plus. Jill ne dit plus rien, elle me regarde et respecte mes pensées qu'elle devine mouvementé, et dans lesquelles je m'enfonce peu à peu. Nous restons ainsi un longtemps, pendant lequel je tente d'échapper à mes propres angoisses, aux ombres qui me dévorent, tapies dans mes entrailles.

« Qui t'a poussé à être ce que tu es ? Pourquoi tu es ici, Jill ?  
\- Moi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend, à me demander ça ?  
\- J'en sais rien. Je n'ai jamais demandé. Je me demande pourquoi, d'ailleurs...  
\- Je pense qu'on se ressemble beaucoup, toi et moi. Quand je te regarde, j'ai l'impression de me voir.   
\- C'est un peu facile, ça. Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.   
\- Parce que ça n'est pas si simple. Ça fait longtemps, tout ça.   
\- Tu vas me faire croire que tu ne te souviens plus ?  
\- Non. Jamais je ne dirai une chose pareille. Jamais je n'oublierai.   
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- Alors rien. »

Elle ne dira rien. Comment espérer faire parler la seule personne qui serait capable de garder le silence sous toutes les tortures ? Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que j'espérais entendre ? Probablement quelque chose qui me rappelle à moi, à ce que je vis. Un moyen de lui prouver que même comme ça, on n'est pas obligés de passer par là, on n'est pas obligés de se battre et de perdre la vie dans une guerre perdue d'avance. Pour une cause qui de toute façon ne trouvera jamais de solution et un dénouement heureux. Ou peut-être voulais-je seulement me persuader que je ne suis pas le seul à souffrir de cette captivité. Par pur égoïsme, j'aimerais qu'elle me dise qu'elle en a souffert, elle aussi. Qu'elle me dise enfin « j'ai aimé, mais on me l'a interdit. » Qu'elle me dise qu'on l'a forcée à oublier, à baisser les bras, à fermer les yeux et à se taire. Je tente d'imaginer l'allure de l'homme qui l'a détourné de ses devoirs envers la Nation. Celui qui l'a poussée à mentir, à trahir en son nom. Parce qu'il y en a eu un, c'est certain. La façon dont parfois son regard se perd au milieu de l'euphorie générale, les sourires tristes qui disparaissent en quelques secondes quand elle réalise que je l'observe. Le laisser passer qu'elle a accepté de me donner pour que Louis me suive ici. Il y a une part d'elle qui veut encore croire à tout ça, et si elle n'a pas disparu, c'est parce qu'un jour elle a aimé si fort qu'elle ne sera plus jamais la même. Je la regarde longtemps, sans rien dire, et me surprends à l'imaginer vingt ans plus tôt, alors que je n'existais pas encore, alors que je ne faisais pas partie de ce monde injuste. J'imagine ses lèvres charnues, plus lisses, ses tempes vierges des rides qui sillonnent aujourd'hui sa peau par endroits, son corps plus fin, moins entraîné, moins marqué par des années de lutte vaine. Elle devait être belle, belle comme elle ne pourra plus jamais l'être. Combien d'hommes ont espéré être mariés à une telle femme ? Je ne sais même pas dans quelle Sphère elle a grandi, où elle a été envoyée après ses Évaluations, à quel homme on l'a attribuée. Je ne sais rien. Et si jusqu'à présent je m'en moquais, je ne m'étais jamais posé la question, toutes ces choses me semblent étrangement importantes à cet instant. Je ressens comme l'urgence de connaître sa véritable histoire. 

« Tu me raconteras, un jour ?   
\- Peut-être.  
\- Bientôt ?  
\- C'est un peu long. Quand je trouverai le temps, et toi aussi.   
\- J'ai tout mon temps. Genre, maintenant.   
\- Harry, ce n'est certainement pas le moment de ressasser des souvenirs plus vieux que toi. »

J'aimerais insister, mais alors que je m'apprête à argumenter jusqu'à l'épuiser, une femme que je connais seulement de vue, pour l'avoir aperçue avec Jill plus d'une fois, entre dans le bar et semble chercher quelqu'un du regard. 

« Je dois partir. On m'attend.  
\- Quoi, comme ça ?  
\- Oui, comme ça. Tu me connais. »

La femme s'approche d'un pas déterminé, et son regard est plus qu'équivoque. Je suppose que je suis de trop, encore une fois. Alors que Jill se lève, grimaçant de douleur et étirant ses membres endoloris, je me fais une fois de plus la réflexion que les Résistants on cette fâcheuse tendance à prendre tout comme acquis, jusqu'à en oublier le respect. Je suis une quantité négligeable, qu'on tolère, mais qui soudain dérange. Jill vaut mieux que ça, à mon avis. Mais ai-je vraiment mon mot à dire ? Non. Après un dernier sourire, Jill se détourne et elles s'éloignent ensemble, quittant le bar sans plus de cérémonie. Je suis seul à nouveau, et je sens tout le poids de mes tourments peser un peu plus sur mes épaules. Ce soir, j'irai chanter.


	13. Louis

« Je veux qu'on se voit, ce week-end.  
\- D'accord. »

Je ne pensais pas que les choses seraient si simples. J'imaginais des cris, sa colère, sa froideur. Ma lâcheté de la dernière fois aurait dû le rendre fou, et le silence dans lequel je me suis plongé ces deux dernières semaines aurait dû mettre sa fierté si mal placée bien à mal. Et pourtant, il acquiesce, ne me demande rien, accepte sans rechigner. Je n'ai pas vu son visage lorsque je lui ai parlé, et il n'a pas pu voir le mien, parce que je sais qu'il ne me regarde pas, tout comme je m'efforce de garder les yeux fixés sur la nourriture qui remplit mon assiette. Il a peut-être eu l'air étonné, même si je doute qu'il n'ai laissé paraître la moindre émotion. Mes mains tremblent un peu quand je les tends vers mon verre et avale quelques gorgées d'eau pour me donner une contenance. Que fait-il, lui ? Je meurs d'envie de le voir, de jeter ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule coup d’œil dans sa direction.

« Arrête. »

Sa voix m’électrise et je manque de sursauter. Comment fait-il ? Comment peut-il comprendre de cette manière tout ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête ? Il faudra que lui demande. J'ai tellement de choses à lui dire. Tellement de choses à comprendre et je sais qu'il sera le seul à pouvoir m'expliquer ce que je ressens. Le cours de Simulation commence dans une vingtaine de minutes et je redoute autant que j'espère ce moment. La semaine passée, Cooper à redonné le commandement à Harry après ma lamentable défaite contre les Rebelles qui ont massacré plus de la moitié de ma division parce que j'étais incapable de réfléchir convenablement. Si l'autre moitié n'a pas été décimée, c'est parce que Harry a pris les commandes et a ordonné la retraite de ce qui restait de mon équipe. Je sais que je n'étais pas concentré, qu'à l'instant où nous avons pénétré dans un décor d'ancienne maison chargée de livres et d'objets interdits, j'ai perdu le fil de mes pensées et j'ai oublié les misérables lignes de ma stratégie élaborée à la va-vite, la veille dans mon lit. Cette nuit-là, je l'ai passée les yeux grands ouverts à tenter de retrouver les premiers mots de ce livre trouvé dans l'appartement des Résistants. À l'instant où les portes du Simulateur se sont ouvertes sur cet endroit, cette phrase m'est revenue. « Aujourd'hui, maman est morte. » Les tirs ont débutés immédiatement, et Mona Flemming est tombée dans la seconde. La vue de son corps au sol m'a empli d'un étrange sentiment de soulagement. Il m'a fallu plusieurs secondes et trois morts de plus pour réaliser ce que je faisais là et ce que j'étais censé faire. Le cours n'a duré que quelques minutes, mais la crise du Général Cooper a été telle que Harry et moi avons passé plus de deux heures dans son bureau à l'entendre hurler. Harry, lui, a été couvert de louanges. Quand Cooper m'a demandé si je comptais prendre la relève de Clayton avec ce genre de manœuvres pathétiques, j'ai eu envie de répondre que je m'en foutais pas mal, de la relève et de Clayton. J'ai serré les dents et j'ai secoué la tête. Non, monsieur. Évidemment, après un tel chaos, c'est Harry qui a récupéré le commandement, et j'ai constaté avec amertume que je ne l'avais jamais gardé aussi longtemps auparavant. Et pourtant, quelque part au fond de moi, je me suis senti soulagé. Je n'aurais plus à prétendre être un commandant hors pair, et je pourrais reprendre ma place de bon second, de celui qui suit, de celui qui se tait et qui s'en accommode. 

 

Harry s'en est tiré à merveille et Cooper était ravi. Il a utilisé la stratégie la plus efficace à laquelle le professeur lui-même ait pu penser. À laquelle les commandants de l'Armée et de la Milice eux-même auraient pu penser. Cooper s'est épanché pendant des heures sur l'avenir brillant de Harry Styles au sein de la Milice, sans manquer de noter que les Austin auraient fait leur temps une fois que « ce gaillard-là » aurait passé son Évaluation Tertiaire. J'ai hoche la tête à ses paroles parce que j'avais trop honte pour oser me défendre. Mais j'aurais dû. À présent, il est trop tard, et je fixe la nuque de Harry qui marche devant moi dans les couloirs du complexe. Cette habitude que l'on connait depuis plusieurs années maintenant a pris une autre saveur ces dernières semaines. J'ai l'espoir absurde que Harry ressente la même chose que moi quand il sait que je marche juste derrière lui. Est-ce qu'il frissonne, lui aussi, quand il imagine le son de ma voix ? Non, probablement pas. Ma voix à moi n'a rien de profond, ni de sensuel. J'ai passé deux semaines à repasser en boucle ses mots murmurés entre les quatre murs de l'appartement de Lena's Garden. Mes nuits en sont remplies. J'essaie de me persuader que je ne suis pas totalement dépendant de sa présence, que c'est simplement le fait d'être privé de lui qui rend les choses plus difficiles. On veut toujours ce que l'on ne peut pas avoir. J'ai entendu mon père dire cela à Oliver, un jour. J'ignore de quoi ils parlaient, alors. Certainement pas de la Déficience dont Harry et moi sommes atteins. Je sais au fond que si mon père apprenait un dixième de ce qu'il s'est passé entre Harry et moi, il serait plus dur qu'il ne l'a jamais été avec l'un de nous. Ma faute n'a pas d'équivalent. J'entre dans la salle de bain et tente d'ignorer le bruit à quelques mètres de là. Je devine le corps de Harry sous l'eau fumante et je réalise à quel point ses mains me manquent. Je me fous de l'endroit où il m’emmènera cette fois, si c'est le même appartement ou un autre, si c'est en Sphère 9 ou chez lui en Sphère 4, tout ce qui m'importe, c'est le voir et être avec lui pour comprendre pourquoi j'ai tant besoin de sa présence. La dépendance qui me lie à lui m'apparaît aussi idiote qu'impossible à réfréner. Comment peut-on avoir besoin d'une personne alors que si peu de choses nous lient à elle ? On a besoin de manger pour vivre, de respirer, de boire, de dormir, mais je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne. Je frotte mon corps avec des gestes fébriles et sors rapidement de la pièce, abandonnant le corps nu de Harry derrière moi. 

Est-ce que le désir est une chose qu'on apprend à supporter ? Je ne sais même pas si j'ai le droit d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Non, je sais que je n'ai pas le droit. Même après notre Évaluation Tertiaire, je ne sais pas à quel moment le désir naît, à quel moment il a sa place. Est-ce qu'Oliver a eu envie de voir le corps de Sara lorsqu'ils ont passé leur première nuit ensemble ? Est-ce que sa grossesse est la suite logique d'une quelconque forme de désir de la part de mon frère ? Et mes parents ? Est-ce que mon père a un jour eu le moindre geste tendre envers ma mère ? J'ai du mal à imaginer qu'il ai déjà été envahi par les sensations qui me parcourent chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur Harry. Et plus j'y pense, plus je doute qu'il porte un quelconque intérêt à sa personne, si ce n'est pour avoir un jour engendré sa descendance. Mais elle a toujours été destiné à ça, et à rien d'autre. Porter les fils de mon père, les élever et faire d'eux des Hommes de la Nation. Personne ne lui a jamais demandé de l'aimer. Personne ne lui a jamais demandé de nous aimer, nous. Je ne sais pas d'où me viennent ces pensées, et j'aimerais pouvoir les ignorer. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai moi-même un jour aimé ma mère, et si j'ai un jour craint de la perdre. « Aujourd'hui, maman est morte. Ou peut-être hier, je ne sais pas. » Harry a perdu sa mère, lui. Est-ce qu'elle lui manque ? Égoïstement, j'aimerais savoir ce que ça fait. 

Les soldats à la douane ne nous ont pas adressé le moindre regard, et Harry et moi avons pressé le pas jusqu'aux quais. Ce n'était même pas les mêmes, et je me sens soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à affronter le regard de ces hommes. Imaginer qu'ils puissent nous prendre pour deux citoyens de la Sphère 9 me rend malade. Je dois reconnaître que je n'en ai pas vu beaucoup, la première fois que Harry m'a amené ici, mais je préfère ne pas être associé à ces gens. Je ne suis pas malade, ou du moins pas comme eux, et Harry non plus. Et je n'ai rien des demeurés qui vivent là-bas comme des parias. La Sphère 9 est la honte d'Albion, tout le monde sait ça, et j'accepte d'y mettre les pieds seulement pour trouver les réponses à mes questions. Pour que Harry m'aide à comprendre. La semaine est passé étrangement vite, et lorsque Harry m'a glissé entre deux cours que je devrais apporter vendredi les vêtements de la dernière fois, je n'ai même pas été étonné. Le jeudi soir, j'ai soulevé le matelas et récupéré le sac avec un sentiment étrange d'excitation et d'angoisse mêlées. J'ai sorti les vêtements roulés en boule et je les ai étalés consciencieusement sur les draps parfaitement repassés. L'odeur de renfermé a envahi ma chambre, et j'ai dû combattre l'envie de plonger mon visage dans le débardeur parsemé de traces de poussière. Lorsque le bruit d'une porte qu'on claque a retenti dans l'appartement, la panique m'a saisi, et j'ai rangé les vêtements en hâte, le rouge me montant au visage. Lorsque j'ai rejoint Harry dans l'impasse, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde. J'ai défait ma cravate, défait mon col et quitté mon haut, les mains tremblantes. Dégrafé mon pantalon, délacé mes chaussures. Le contact du jean ne m'a pas paru plus aussi désagréable que la première fois quand je l'ai enfilé sur ma peau nue. Quand j'ai levé les yeux vers Harry, son regard m'a frappé de plein fouet. Quelques secondes plus tard, il serrait mon visage entre ses mains et pressait avidement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Sa langue s'est glissée dans ma bouche et il s'est écarté presque immédiatement. 

« Je suis désolé. Habille-toi, faut pas qu'on traîne. »

Sa respiration était haletante et il s'est détourné pour se changer à son tour en toute hâte. J'ai enfilé le reste des vêtements et attendu patiemment qu'il ait terminé. Sans un mot, il a repris le même chemin que la dernière fois au cœur de la Sphère 1 et je l'ai suivi, plus docile que jamais. L'angoisse n'était plus la même que la dernière fois. Il subsistait cette peur au moment de la douane, mais plus cette appréhension de ce qui m'attendait. J'étais même presque serein. Quand le métro arrive enfin, Harry pousse jusqu'à s'asseoir à mes côtés. La chaleur de sa cuisse contre la mienne semble normale. Évidente. Tout est tellement différent de la première fois. Je ne sais pas si tout se passera bien, je ne sais même pas ce que j'attends de cette nouvelle soirée, si je la veux comme la dernière ou si j'espère quelque chose d'autre. Le trajet semble passer comme un éclair, et je ne remarque pas les gens qui montent et descendent avec nous. Les travailleurs, les étudiants, les soldats, ils n'existent plus. Mon monde à cet instant est Harry Styles et la chaleur de son corps près du mien. 

Quand nous quittons le métro au milieu de la foule de travailleurs fatigués, je ne résiste plus et glisse ma main dans celle de Harry, entrelaçant nos doigts. Il ne me repousse pas et je dois me faire violence pour ne pas afficher un sourire aussi radieux que ridicule. Je tente de ne pas trop réfléchir, de ne pas peser le pour et le contre d'un tel geste. Pour une fois, je veux agir comme je l'entend, comme j'en ai envie, céder à mes impulsions les plus primaires et oublier les a priori et les interdits dont on me gave depuis ma naissance. Je me fous de ce que peuvent penser les gens qui m'ont élevés et qui m'ont tout appris. Ici, je suis celui que j'ai envie d'être. Et au fond, je me demande qui j'ai réellement envie d'être. Je n'aurais jamais cru douter un jour de ce chemin tracé depuis le début, de mes envies les plus profondes. J'ai toujours pensé que je serais un Homme de la Nation sans le moindre vice. Il faut croire que je ne suis pas de ces êtres parfaits. Étrangement, je m'en moque. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne suis pas terrifié à l'idée de ne pas atteindre l'excellence. Je leur laisse bien volontiers cet honneur. Je suppose que cette envie là, comme beaucoup d'autres, était une envie programmée. Une ambition donnée par mon père, insufflée par Father lui-même. Je laisse ça de côté. Pour ce soir, je m'accorde encore le droit d'espérer autre chose et d'essayer de comprendre ce tourbillon dans mon esprit qui ne me quitte plus depuis plusieurs semaines. Retrouver l'appartement dans lequel toutes ces choses se sont passées me fait frissonner. J'ai déjà des souvenirs avec Harry. J'en ai plus qu'avec Callum. Bien plus qu'avec Mona Flemming. Je n'ai aucun lien avec personne, et pourtant, j'ai partagé le lit et les caresses de ce garçon. Je m'installe dans le canapé et attend patiemment que Harry me rejoigne. Il dépose sur la table une bouteille en verre remplie d'un liquide doré. 

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Du vin. »

Du vin ? Où a-t-il bien pu trouver du vin, ici en Sphère 9 ? Je me souviens avoir vu mon père ouvrir quelques bouteilles dans ce genre il y a quelques années de ça, quand j'étais encore trop jeune pour pouvoir y goûter. Elles dataient d'une époque où la Résistance avait été matée, où elle se terrait loin au delà des frontières d'Albion et priait pour qu'on la laisse en paix. Je suppose que mon père avait gagné ces bouteilles au mérite, en un temps où sa jeunesse et son acharnement faisaient des merveilles. Mais je ne l'avais pas vu en boire depuis des années. 

« Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?  
\- Au marché noir.  
\- Au quoi ?! »

Je manque de m'étrangler. Harry prend des risques bien pires que ce que j'avais imaginé. Tout ça pour de l'alcool. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt. Ce garçon est bien plus perdu que je ne le pensais. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici ? Rien de bon ne peut sortir de tout ça. Il va faire de moi ce que j'ai toujours haïs. Je refuse d'un signe de tête le verre qu'il me tend et détourne le regard. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi qui ait pris la décision de revenir ici. Que s'est-il encore passé dans ma tête ? Est-ce que j'avais déjà oublié ma première visite ici ? Rien ne me correspond, tout est différent et si loin de ce que je veux. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? »

Je secoue la tête. Je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire. Je croyais que je voulais parler, comprendre, mais maintenant que je suis là, face à lui dans cet appartement, je n'ai plus rien à lui dire. Tout ce que je veux, c'est partir, et retourner à ma vie normale. Je me mens. Je me mens à moi-même et le comprend quand je croise le regard mi inquiet mi amusé qu'il pose sur moi à cet instant. Alors je réalise. Je réalise que si la vision de cette bouteille poussiéreuse sur la table basse m'horrifie à ce point, c'est parce que je suis terrorisé à l'idée que Harry prenne tant de risques pour si peu. Je sais à quel point les vendeurs et les acheteurs du marché noir sont des cibles faciles pour la Milice, j'ai bien assez souvent entendu Clayton se vanter de ses raid si fructueux. À présent, ils y descendent environ deux fois par mois afin de « collecter ses quotas ». L'idée que Harry puisse se retrouver entre les mains des hommes de mon frère pendant même une minute me glace les sangs. J'ai peur pour lui, et ça me rend malade. Comment lui dire que c'est ça, le problème ? Il risquerait de mal comprendre. S'imaginer que je veux remettre en question sa façon de vivre, que d'une certaine façon, je me sens concerné par tout ça. Chaque instant me rappelle que je suis entre deux feux. Fils des Sphères Hautes, fugitif en Sphère 9 le temps d'une nuit. J'ai le sentiment, depuis que Harry a pris cette place dans ma vie, que je ne suis chez moi nulle part. Et le pire, c'est que je suis incapable de savoir où j'aimerais rester. 

« Tiens. »

Je contemple sa main tendue vers moi sans réagir, l'esprit ailleurs. Quand je reconnais une cigarette entre ses doigts, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour. J'ai l'impression qu'il cherche à me provoquer chaque fois un peu plus. À déranger mes habitudes. Mes principes. A me pousser dans mes derniers retranchements en permanence.

« Je touche pas à ça.  
\- Essaie, c'est marrant. »

Je secoue la tête. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de marrant à avaler de la fumée grise. Mais malgré moi, malgré tous mes principes, tout ce qu'on m'a toujours appris, malgré mon dégout pour tout ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin à des interdits, j'attrape le cylindre de papier qu'il me tend.

« Et je fais quoi, maintenant ? »

Harry sourit de plus belle et m'explique vaguement comment fumer une cigarette. Décidément, je ne vois pas l'intérêt. Encore moins quand je me mets à tousser lamentablement, la fumée coincée dans ma gorge et les larmes aux yeux. Harry, lui, rit tout ce qu'il sait. 

« Et tu m'as fait venir pour ça ? Fumer des cigarettes et boire de l'alcool ?  
\- Ce n'est qu'un début. Et c'est toi qui voulait me revoir.  
\- Tu en mourais d'envie.   
\- Ne te cache pas derrière mes propres désirs.   
\- Je n'ai pas –   
\- C'est ce que tu as toujours fait, pas vrai ? Te réfugier derrière les ambitions des autres ? »

Je le regarde un instant, sans même daigner lui répondre, et je tire doucement sur la cigarette à peine entamée. Cette deuxième tentative est plus concluante que la première. La fumée brûle ma gorge, mais je crache un filet presque transparent qui brouille ma vue l'espace d'une seconde. Le visage de Harry, cerné de boucles, ses lèvres charnues étendues dans un éternel sourire moqueur, tout semble irréel. Je n'admettrai jamais qu'il a raison. Jamais à haute voix, je ne voudrais pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Mais il a raison, bien sûr. Si je n'avais pas peur qu'il pense que je suis faible, je lui dirais ce que j'ai ressenti quand Oliver a annoncé qu'il serait bientôt père. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache à quel point j'ai pensé à lui, au souvenir de nos étreintes encore si clair dans mon esprit. Mais peut-être le sait-il déjà, à la simple vue de mon regard qui vacille, de mon souffle qui se saccade, à mes doigts qui se crispent. N'a-t-il pas deviné ce à quoi je pensais à St Michael, lorsque je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le regarder ? 

« Comment tu fais ?   
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu sais, deviner mes pensées, toujours avoir une longueur d'avance ?   
\- C'est le cas ?  
\- Parfois.   
\- Je suppose que ça vient de mon propre passé. Des émotions que je devais endurer, que je devais réfréner.   
\- Quand ça ?  
\- Il y a plusieurs années, déjà. Quand j'ai compris qui j'étais.   
\- Déficient ? »

Harry secoue la tête et je réalise trop tard qu'il ne veut pas de ce mot-là ici. J'ai envie de revenir en arrière, parce qu'une fois encore, j'ai parlé trop vite et je le regrette. Mais il n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir. Il se rapproche de moi, prend la cigarette qui se consume entre mes doigts, et tire doucement sur le filtre blanc. Ses joues se creusent et il inspire pendant ce qui me paraît une éternité. La fumée blanche stagne au bord de ses lèvres, comme une vague en suspens. Je ne sais pas si j'aimerai un jour fumer, mais je suis certain d'aimer le voir faire.

« Amoureux. »

A ce mot, je sens une décharge traverser mon corps. Une pointe cruelle me déchire le ventre. Je ne sais même pas ce que tout ça, ça veut dire, je suis certain d'en savoir plus sur la Défiance que sur ce qu'il appelle l'amour, mais à cet instant, je hais cet autre garçon que je ne connais pas, et pour qui Harry s'est senti vulnérable, et intouchable à la fois. Cet autre sur lequel il posait les yeux à chaque instant, et sentait dans ses veines cette chaleur rassurante et dévastatrice. Je voudrais qu'il m'en parle, mais je refuse d'entendre des mots qui ne me concernent pas, qui ne me concerneront jamais, parce que je ne serai jamais le premier, jamais celui qui a tout changé à ses yeux. Mais je n'aurais jamais pu être cet autre, je n'aurais jamais eu les épaules, la carrure de vivre ce moment avec lui, ce changement si important, et si personnel. Je ne suis personne. Soudain, ma colère se transforme en quelque chose de différent, que je ne parviens pas moi-même à identifier, et l'envie de lui faire mal comme il me fait souffrir à cet instant devient plus forte que le reste.

« C'est forcément autre chose, parce que je ne suis certainement pas amoureux. Pas de toi. »

Son regard s'assombrit et quand il rit sans joie, la fumée s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres. 

« Alors ça doit-être autre chose. J'ai peut-être des dons de voyance. »

Je crois qu'il se moque de moi. Le coup d’œil qu'il me lance me conforte dans cette idée, et je réalise que je n'aime pas ça du tout. J'aimerais avoir un esprit aussi acéré que le sien pour répondre à ses attaques ridicules et le remettre à sa place. Mais rien ne vient e+t je reste à ressasser mes répliques sans panache. 

« Pourquoi tu as voulu revenir, Louis ?  
\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. »

Harry ricane de nouveau, et cette fois, ses yeux se posent sur moi. Ses yeux si verts, son regard si perçant, son air si détaché qui me laisse à penser que je dramatise, et qu'il a toujours la situation en main. Mais je ne veux pas que ce soit le cas. Je refuse qu'il contrôle tout, parce que ça signifierait qu'il me contrôle moi. Je ne veux pas de ce genre de domination. 

« Embrasse-moi.   
\- Non. »

C'est justement de ce genre d'ordres dont je parle. Il croit que je suis à lui, maintenant, que j'exécuterai ce qu'il exige. Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? J'inspire à fond pour me donner du courage. Si je n'appartiens pas à la Nation, si je ne suis pas l'Homme que ma famille veut que je sois, je ne serai pas non plus celui que Harry espère. Doucement, il consume les derniers millimètres de la cigarette et souffle sur ma peau la fumée dans ses poumons.

« Louis, embrasse-moi. »

Son ton n'est plus aussi ferme. Il insiste pour le geste, pour le jeu, je suppose, puisqu'il sourit de plus belle. Je commence à comprendre toute la complexité des rapports humains. Il glisse une main sur ma nuque et je frissonne. Pourtant, quand il approche ses lèvres des miennes, je me détourne. Il embrasse mon cou. Je soupire. Je me déteste. Je le déteste. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il me connaisse déjà à ce point ? Quand il m'allonge sur le canapé, je ne résiste même pas. 

 

« Tu veux une cigarette ? »

Non, je ne veux pas de sa cigarette. Je ne veux pas non plus du verre de vin qu'il vient de me servir. Je tente d'attraper mes vêtements sur le sol, soudain pris d'une honte étrange. Est-ce normal de se laisser faire comme ça ? Moi qui voulait qu'il sache que je suis libre de prendre mes propres décisions. Moi qui était venu ce soir avec l'idée de parler, de comprendre, et surtout de ne pas recommencer tout ça, je constate à regrets que je n'ai pas la moindre volonté face à ses avances. Est-ce que ça dois toujours être comme ça ? Est-ce qu'on ne doit partager qu'une animalité presque forcée ? J'ai beau aimer ce qu'il me fait, me sentir partir dès qu'il me touche, je crains de n'être qu'un énième jouet entre ses doigts. Je ne le supporterais pas. Je ne suis pas un de ces idiots de la Sphère 9 qu'il peut mettre dans son lit comme bon lui semble sans qu'il n'ait ensuite aucun compte à leur rendre. Pourquoi m'a-t-il choisi d'ailleurs ? Est-ce que c'est plus amusant pour lui de pervertir tout ce qu'il y avait de la Nation en moi ? Tout ce qu'il déteste, tout ce qu'il ne sera jamais ? Est-ce qu'il a perdu goût aux étreintes trop évidentes avec ses paumés des Sphères Basses qui de toute façon ne demandent que ça ? Est-ce que je suis le premier d'une nouvelle liste qui l'enverra à coup sûr dans les camps de la Milice ? Si c'est le cas, je ne volerai certainement pas à son secours quand ils viendront l'arrêter. Je me ferai peut-être même un plaisir d'aller les voir moi-même pour toucher quelques mots à mon frère au sujet de ce génie Harry Styles. Je pourrai toujours raconter que c'est avec Callum qu'il s'est enfui ces quelques nuits, et que mon ami est venu vers moi pour se confesser. Je ne serai même pas inquiété. Je me tourne, ignorant délibérément sa présence. Et comme il l'a déjà fait auparavant, comme je suis certain qu'il le fera encore et encore, il glisse une main sur ma hanche et fait tomber tous mes remparts. J'oublie en un instant les plans absurdes qui étaient les miens quelques secondes plus tôt. J'oublie que je lui en veut, que ce n'est pas ce que je veux, que je devrais partir. J'oublie tout, et je me retourne pour l'attirer contre moi, coller ma paume à sa nuque et embrasser cet homme qui m'a changé, déjà. 

« Tu n'a toujours pas répondu à ma question.  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenu ? »

Oliver. Je devrais parler d'Oliver. Lui raconter ma colère, ma peur, l'abandon de mon frère qui s'en va fonder cette autre famille dont je ne fais plus partie. Moi qui ait cru si longtemps pouvoir compter sur lui, sur cette complicité que nous avions, juste lui et moi. Je me retrouve seul, dans cette maison où je ne sens pas chez moi, sur la plus belle avenue de la Sphère 1. Avec cette mère que je ne comprends pas, avec ce père qui commence à me terrifier. Avec mes cauchemars, mes angoisses, mes idées si impures qu'il aurait pu sortir de ma tête, je le sais, s'il était resté m'écouter. S'il était resté pour moi. Je devrais parler de tout ça, mais pourquoi irais-je me confier à ce garçon que je ne connais qu'à peine ? La perte de mon frère ne me donne pas le droit de tomber dans les bras du premier venu et de m'ouvrir à lui sur mes plus grands secrets.

« Louis ? »

Je me blottis contre son torse, les poings serrés sur mes lèvres comme pour empêcher les mots de m'échapper. Je crois que Harry comprend que je ne vais pas bien, car il resserre son étreinte autour de moi et dépose un baiser dans mes cheveux. 

« Je ne sais pas où est ma mère. Je ne sais pas comment elle est morte, je ne sais pas pourquoi non plus. D'ailleurs, je ne me souviens plus vraiment de son visage, et parfois, ça m'effraie. Je me demande si mon père s'en souvient, lui. J'aimerais avoir quelqu'un un jour, qui se souvienne de mon visage pour toujours. Parce que je serais la seule personne qui compte vraiment. »

Ses derniers mots résonnent dans la pièce. Contre mon oreille, je peux entendre les battements trop rapides de son cœur. La surprise me rend muet. Je ne suis pas certain, mais je crois que Harry est en train de me prouver qu'il me fait confiance, et que je peux en faire autant. Mes doigts glissent sur la peau de son ventre et dessinent des formes invisibles, inlassablement. Je reste silencieux encore quelques longues minutes, la gorge serrée. Je tente de formuler dans ma tête les phrases les plus importantes de mon récit, mais après une telle confession, tout me paraît si dérisoire. Quand je finis par ouvrir les lèvres, ma voix est rauque et ma gorge me fait souffrir, comme si j'allais pleurer.

« Mon frère va avoir un enfant. »

Ma voix s’éteint avant même que je n'arrive au bout de ma phrase. Je me sens tellement pathétique. Que va-t-il penser de moi ? De mes petits tourments de bourgeois ridicule qui me poussent à pleurer dans les bras de ce garçon qui ne devrait pourtant ne jamais pouvoir me serrer ainsi, nu contre lui ? Mes larmes s'écrasent sur sa peau et j'essuie mes yeux d'un poing rageur.

« Oliver ?  
\- Hmhm.  
\- Et tu n'es pas content pour lui ?  
\- Il s'en va.   
\- C'est plus ou moins l'ordre des choses, non ?  
\- Je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas. »

Mais comment aurait-il pu comprendre ? Il n'a rien dans sa vie que son pauvre père qui de toute façon ne risque pas de disparaître où que ce soit. 

« Ne sois pas injuste, Louis, j'essaie de deviner ce qui ne va pas, mais tu ne m'en dis pas assez. »

Mon ventre se serre. Il a raison. Peut-être que je lui en demande trop. 

« J'ai besoin de lui. Il est le seul à me connaître.  
\- Il sait que...  
\- Que je suis ici ? Non. Jamais je ne le mettrais en danger en lui racontant ça. »

Je décide d'ignorer son soupire de soulagement. Je sais que Oliver ne me jugerait pas comme le ferait le reste de ma famille. Mais je ne peux pas l'impliquer dans cette histoire. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il y pourrait ? Je ne peux pas lui demander de me couvrir. De toute façon, c'est trop tard, maintenant. 

« Il reviendra, Louis.   
\- Je sais. Mais ce ne sera plus comme avant.  
\- Les choses changent. Tu n'es plus comme avant, toi non plus.   
\- Peut-être. Peu importe. »

Si Harry avait eu un frère, comme moi, aurait-il mieux compris à quel point Oliver va me manquer ? À quel point son abandon est douloureux, et à quel point j'ai le sentiment de me débattre seul, dans un monde qui peu à peu se referme autour de moi ? 

« Tu n'es pas seul, Louis. Je suis là, moi.  
\- Jusqu'à quand ?  
\- Ne fais pas ça. »

Pourquoi ai-je besoin de me battre contre tout en permanence ? C'est sa faute. Il fait de moi quelqu'un de faible, de dépendant. Victime de ses peurs. Redoutant son propre reflet dans le miroir. Je veux lui ressembler. J'ai toujours voulu lui ressembler, et maintenant plus que jamais. Je veux être capable de tout. Rassurer comme effrayer. Exceller partout, et ne jamais douter de ce que je suis. Harry glisse sa main le long de mon dos. J'ai envie de crier. Je me sens étouffer. Ce désir qu'il ravive d'un seul geste me dévore et c'est comme si cette main contre ma peau me poussait dans le vide. 

« Viens.   
\- Non, Harry. Arrête, d'accord ? Arrête de croire que chacune de tes décisions me convient.  
\- J'ai pourtant bien l'impression qu'elles te conviennent.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien en savoir ?  
\- Certains éléments ne trompent pas...  
\- Ta gueule. Ta gueule, Harry ! À quoi ça te sert d'être comme ça ? Tu essaies de m'impressionner ? Eh bien ça ne marche pas ! Je sais que tu n'es qu'un gamin aussi paumé que moi et que tout ce que tu cherches avec tes conneries, c'est le regard de ta trai –  
\- Tu devrais surveiller ta bouche. Quand tu t'énerves, tu as tendance à sortir des absurdités aussi grosses que toi.   
\- Moi, au moins, je ne me sens pas obligé de faire n'importe quoi avec ma bouche, justement, pour avoir le sentiment d'exister.   
\- Ce n'est pas pour avoir le sentiment d'exister, c'est comme ça que je vis. C'est moi. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Que j'ai quelque chose à cacher ? Je viens de te parler de ma mère, ça ne m'étais jamais arrivé et je suis en train de regretter de l'avoir fait. Si c'est comme ça que tu me vois, pourquoi tu es ici ?  
\- Parce que moi aussi, j'ai besoin de me sentir exister ! »

Je réalise que c'est de ma propre bouche que sortent ces mots et ma colère retombe instantanément. Harry affiche déjà son sourire triomphant et je regrette ces dernières paroles encore plus que tout ce que j'ai pu faire ce soir.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
\- Si. C'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire, et c'est pour ça que tu m'en veux autant.  
\- Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne suis pas malade, je...  
\- Bien sûr que si, tu l'es, Louis. Si avoir envie de moi, c'est être malade, alors tu l'es. Sacrément. Et c'est ce qui me plaît. Pas seulement que tu bandes, mais aussi que tout ça te mettes en colère. - Que tu ne comprennes pas ce qui te pousse vers moi. Que tu te sentes acculé. Tu crois que tout est simple, pour moi ? Si ça peut t'aider en quoi que ce soit, dis-toi que je souffre autant que toi. Que j'ai été fou de joie que tu me demandes qu'on se voit, et que j'ai peur d'être aussi heureux de te retrouver. J'essaie de faire ce qu'il faut, et si je t'ai déçu, à propos de ton frère, ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre, je suis désolé. »

Je ne peux de nouveau plus respirer, plus parler. Ma gorge est en feu, j'ai mal, je me sens oppressé et quand Harry me serre contre lui, je sanglote. Je me laisse guider jusqu'à la chambre, coucher dans les draps froids, et je m'endors, serré contre lui, calquant ma respiration à la sienne pour calmer mes tremblements.


	14. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Oscar Wilde - "Le Portrait de Dorian Gray"

Je n'ai presque pas dormi. Quand Louis a fermé les yeux, et qu'il s'est accroché à moi comme s'il craignait que je m'en aille, je n'ai pas osé bouger de peur de le déranger. Le jour éclaire peu à peu la chambre et je n'ai sombré qu'une poignée d'heures. Louis, quant à lui, dort à poings fermés et n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre. Son visage enfouit dans les oreillers, étroitement collé à mon bras, me fascine. Ses cils semblent interminables, secoués par instants par les imperceptibles sursauts de ses paupières. Je pourrais le regarder des heures, me concentrer sur chacun de ses traits sans jamais m'en lasser. Ce doit être la première fois que je regarde un homme dormir, et je me demande s'il fera la même chose un jour. L'espace d'une seconde, je crois qu'il va se réveiller, surprenant le mouvement de sa bouche, juste à la commissure de ses lèvres. Mais ce n'est qu'un spasme parmi tant d'autres. Il est l'incarnation de cette sérénité qu'on ne gagne que dans les heures de sommeil, dans ce relâchement total, dans cet abandon innocent. Je ne suis pas un grand dormeur. Trop occupé à tenter d'échapper à la lourdeur du quotidien, à l'acharnement de la Nation à ordonner chacun de nos gestes, à y donner un sens simple et concis, à éradiquer l'imagination. Je ne dors pas parce que j'ai peur qu'à mon réveil, le monde ait changé. Dans mes cauchemars, ce n'est jamais en bien. J'aime les valeurs que Jill m'a inculquées mais au fond, je crains que rien de tout ça ne puisse un jour reprendre ses droits à World Nation. Father a fait un travail de maître, et on dirait que la Résistance fait maintenant partie du décor comme les jumbotrons qui font les louanges du régime de la Nation. Peut-être suis-je trop lâche pour envisager de faire partie de cette jeunesse combative. Je regarde Louis resserrer ses poings contre son torse et je me dis c'est cette bataille là que je veux remporter, et aucune autre. Il me semble que l'urgence est à ma porte, qu'elle me harcèle, qu'elle me traque, et bientôt je n'aurai plus la chance d'aimer un corps comme le sien, ni de lui donner ce qu'il mérite que je lui donne. Il me reste si peu de temps avant que le piège ne se referme et que je doive prendre une femme, l'honorer et donner à la Nation l'objet de nos nuits sans relief ni passion. Un mouvement de plus de Louis me tire de mes pensées, et ses yeux s'ouvrent doucement, ses paupières battent, ses pupilles se rétractent, agressées par cette lumière qui le surprend. Je souris et il me sourit en retour. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais... ? »

Sa voix est endormie, lointaine, comme empêtrée dans un rêve qui se dissipe difficilement. Je hausse les épaules sans répondre et relève les couvertures sur nos corps. Le matin, ses joues sont assombries par la rumeur d'une barbe. Il a l'air plus vieux ainsi, et ses mèches désordonnées qui tombent dans ses yeux parviennent presque à mentir sur son appartenance sociale pourtant si claire lorsqu'il porte l'uniforme réglementaire de St Michael. 

« Il y a longtemps que tu es réveillé ?  
\- Seulement quelques minutes. »

Un mensonge innocent. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que j'ai passé une bonne partie de la nuit à le regarder dormir. Il s'étire, repousse les draps et se redresse au soupirant. J'aimerais qu'il reste plus longtemps, mais je devine qu'une fois encore, l'angoisse d'une intimité trop évidente le pousse à agir. Tant pis. 

« Quelle heure il est ?  
\- Il est encore tôt. Je vais nous préparer un truc à manger. Cooper ne te laisserait jamais quitter son stage d'entraînement le ventre vide, pas vrai ? »

J'essaie de gagner du temps. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'en aille. Mais il ne répond rien, et me lance un regard que je ne comprends pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il a l'air inquiet, mais je décèle quelque chose d'autre au fond de ses yeux. Quelque chose que j'ai déjà vu ailleurs, en bien plus prononcé. Une espèce de malice qui ne lui ressemble pas.

« Je n'ai pas donné d'excuse pour hier soir. Je veux dire... Pas vraiment. Je leur ai seulement dit que j'avais beaucoup de travail. Je pourrais être n'importe où. »

Je ne sais pas si cette information doit me rassurer, mais un frisson me parcourt. Il cherche à se rebeller. D'une façon ou d'une autre, peut-être même sans s'en rendre compte, il a commencé sa propre révolution. Contre son père. Contre son frère qui le délaisse. Contre Father lui-même. 

« Louis, tu es sûr que ça ira ? Il ne vont pas –  
\- Ça ira. Tu avais raison, l'autre jour. Ils ont déjà trois fils inscrits au tableau d'honneur. Un quatrième ne leur servirait à rien.  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu aies de problème. »

Je pense à Jack. Avec lui, aucun de mes actes n'aurait eu d'impact sur sa façon de vivre. Je n'aurais pas été la source d'un danger supplémentaire, pas pour un homme dont la Résistance est le seul foyer. Mais avec Louis, tout peut basculer d'un moment à l'autre. Il pourrait tout perdre. À cause de moi. Alors que ma gorge se serre, et que je m'efforce de lutter contre la peur qui m'étreint, il s'allonge de nouveau à mes côtés et m'entoure de ses bras. Hier, c'était moi qui le rassurait. À présent, la chaleur de sa peau et le calme incroyable de sa respiration me réconfortent plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Louis n'est jamais le même. Il agit parfois comme un enfant que tout effraie, puis l'instant d'après semble tout connaître et tout appréhender sans la moindre inquiétude. Je reste contre lui, dans l'odeur de son corps que je connais déjà, dans la quiétude de cet instant qui me paraît soudain un luxe. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille. 

« Reste avec moi, aujourd'hui. On fera ce que tu veux. Tu peux partir ce soir, ça ne changera rien pour tes parents. Tu n'auras qu'à trouver une excuse pour le reste de la journée. »

Sa réponse se fait attendre, et je crains d'en avoir demandé trop. Je ne dois pas oublier qui il est. Ni qui est son père. 

« D'accord. »

Mais cette fois encore, il arrive à me surprendre. Je souris doucement, et passe mes bras autour de son torse. 

 

_« Quand j’aime quelqu’un intensément, je ne dis son nom à personne. C’est presque une trahison. J’ai appris à aimer le secret. Il me semble que c’est la seule chose qui puisse nous faire la vie moderne mystérieuse ou merveilleuse. »_

Louis m'écoute attentivement, une tasse ébréchée entre les mains, ses yeux perdus dans le vague. L'appartement est empli de cette odeur un peu âpre de café encore chaud, et qui se mêle à celle du bois du parquet. J'ai tenté de cacher mon hystérie lorsque j'ai trouvé dans le frigo une boite couverte d'écritures datant d'avant l'Ouverture, mais je crois que Louis n'a pas été dupe. La boîte en métal à sonné quand je l'ai posée sur le bar de la cuisine, et j'ai eu peur un instant qu'elle soit vide, mais il restait suffisamment de cette poudre amère qu'on ne trouve que rarement au marché noir. 

« Alors, c'est comment ? »

La grimace à peine dissimulée de Louis m'a arraché un sourire, mais il n'a pas osé me dire ce qu'il en pensait vraiment. Un instant, je me suis revu dans la cuisine de l'appartement où Rhys et moi avons passé les premières soirées de ma liberté d'adolescent. J'avais détesté la première gorgée, et la deuxième aussi. Il m'avait fallu beaucoup de tasses, et quelques années de plus pour aimer ça. Et Louis, dont le corps si mince disparaît sous les plis du draps qui l'entoure, qui semble avoir du mal à s’accommoder de l'amertume qui s'attarde sous la langue, de ce goût si fort qu'il s'ancre au palais. Je tourne les pages du livre et m'arrête sur ce passage, l'un de ceux qui m'ont effrayé en lisant ce roman. Celui de la mort de Basil, le peintre qui aimait tant Dorian Gray, et que Dorian Gray a tué.

_« Il y eut un gémissement étouffé et l’horrible bruit du sang dans la gorge. Trois fois les deux bras s’élevèrent convulsivement, agitant grotesquement dans le vide deux mains aux doigts crispés... Il frappa deux fois encore, mais l’homme ne bougea plus. Quelque chose commença à ruisseler par terre. Il s’arrêta un instant appuyant toujours sur la tête... Puis il jeta le couteau sur la table et écouta. »_

Le sang. Ce liquide qui ruisselle, qui souille le sol de son appartement de Londres. Si Dorian Gray me fascine, c'est pour sa folie, son adolescence gâchée au nom de la beauté. Je l'aime pour les sacrifices insensés qu'il a fait dans un monde où l'on autorisait une telle décadence. Je lève les yeux de ma page et surprend le regard stupéfait de Louis.

« C'est horrible.  
\- Ce n'est qu'une fiction.  
\- Pourquoi écrire quelque chose d'aussi dur ?  
\- Parce que le monde est dur. Et si quelqu'un écrivait sur le nôtre ?  
\- On ne peut pas faire ça. Il finirait dans les camps.  
\- Oui, je sais. Mais tu ne crois pas que ça vaudrait la peine de le faire ?  
\- Et pour parler de quoi ? Personne ne poignarde personne, ici.  
\- Tu n'en sais rien. On ne peut pas le savoir, mais peut-être que ça arrive tous les jours.  
\- Tout dépend de quelle Sphère on parle. De quel Territoire.  
\- Et la Milice ? »

Il s'apprête à répondre, mais ne dit rien. Je sais ce que la Milice fait, je l'ai vue à l’œuvre et Jill m'en a raconté assez. Et lui, sait-il ce que les hommes de son frère font réellement ? A-t-il la moindre idée de la terreur et du chaos qui peut régner quand ils décident de venir jusqu'à nous ? Il resserre le draps autour de ses épaules et je comprends qu'il en sait plus que je ne l'ai toujours cru. Mais les récits amusés de Clayton se seront jamais ceux, terrorisés, des victimes de ses descentes. Ses yeux s'assombrissent un instant, et il finit par desserrer les lèvres. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il reste silencieux. J'ai l'impression qu'il cherche ses mots, qu'il ne sait pas comment me dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Finalement, il lève son regard vers moi.

« Tu sais, je ne cautionne pas particulièrement ce que fait mon frère, ou du moins pas ses façons de faire. Mais tu sais comme moi qu'il le faut.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Ne te fait pas plus bête que tu ne l'es.  
\- Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre… »

C'est vrai, mais j'ai peur d'avoir saisi le sens de ses paroles. Il n'a toujours pas compris. Il ne voit toujours pas le mal dans ce que fait la Milice après avoir passé une deuxième nuit entre mes bras. Je soupire. Mes illusions s'envolent à nouveau et je me trouve ridicule d'y avoir cru encore, alors qu'il se reposait contre moi cette nuit. Mais quand je relève les yeux vers lui, et que je le contemple, encore, serré dans le drap sale, ses cheveux emmêlés tombant devant ses yeux et sa barbe infime, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y croire encore. D'imaginer que même par la force, je changerais ce qu'il reste de la Nation en lui. Il n'est pas comme eux, et s'il refuse de l'admettre, moi je le sais. Il ne trouvera jamais sa place dans leurs institutions, dans cette vie formatée qu'ils veulent lui imposer à lui aussi. Je sais qu'il est trop tôt pour ça, beaucoup trop tôt, mais j'ai déjà des envies de promesses d'évasion, ensemble. Je nous imagine déjà ensemble autour du feu dans la Forêt, parce que personne ne me forcera, jamais, à prendre épouse et à construire une famille que je ne veux pas. Je ne serais pas si faible, et lui non plus. Je ne le laisserais pas faire.

« Tu continues ? »

Je hoche la tête et reprend ma lecture. Louis dépose sa tasse à moitié pleine sur le sol de la chambre et se laisse aller contre le matelas. Il glisse ses jambes sur les miennes serrées en tailleur et je me dis que c'est comme ça que je veux vivre, chaque jour de ma vie, même s'il ne m'en reste pas tant que ça. Je serais prêt à ce sacrifice-là, je crois. Mes doigts glissent sur sa peau, les mots roulent sous ma langue, et je sais que je suis là où je dois être. Que c'est ce qu'il me faut, que cet instant et le meilleur, et le seul dont j'ai vraiment besoin. Je sais que nous sommes en train de construire quelque chose, lui et moi. Quelque chose qu'ils ne pourront jamais abattre, jamais détruire, même s'ils nous attrapent, même s'ils nous torturent, même s'ils nous assassinent. Nous sommes là, ensemble, à lire des Œuvres Interdites et c'est déjà une victoire sur eux.

J'ai passé la journée à lire, et ma gorge me fait mal. De temps en temps, je m'arrêtais pour me délecter de sa peau, du goût de sa bouche, si près, si tentante. Si délicieuse. L'interdit n'a jamais été aussi agréable. Il s'est dégagé quelques fois, mais seulement pour le geste. Le sourire sur ses lèvres est la plus belle preuve de ma victoire. J'ai gagné, et je l'ai gagné lui. Lorsque je n'y tiens plus et qu'il soupire contre mon oreille, ses ongles enfoncés dans la peau de mon dos, j'aimerais crier au monde entier que c'est ça qu'il me faut. Mais il n'y aurait personne pour m'entendre, de toute façon. Personne pour comprendre à quel point c'est bon, à quel point c'est ce dont j'ai besoin. 

 

« Harry, qui sont ces gens sur nos cartes ?  
\- Nos cartes ?  
\- Nos cartes d'identification. Et nos laisser-passer. Jaymi et Seth... »

J'ai abandonné le livre ouvert sur le parquet et il est contre moi, ses jambes collées aux miennes, une main sur mon torse. Sa voix n'est pas suspicieuse, ni même inquiète. Il s'interroge, voilà tout. Alors je lui réponds, parce qu'il a le droit de savoir.

« Ils sont morts. Le plus souvent, ce sont des anciens résistants. Des gens rayés de la carte, disparus depuis longtemps.  
\- Ils sont morts ? Mais comment ? »

Ça y est. La tension est là. La curiosité prend une nouvelle teinte, celle de l'incompréhension.

« Ça, je ne saurais pas te le dire précisément. Exécutés, tués par la maladie, livrés à eux mêmes et morts de faim.  
\- Non... Comment... »

La consternation. Le déni. Oh, Louis, je suis tellement désolé. Des doigts s'enfoncent dans ma peau, et alors que je l'imagine choqué par ma révélation, je comprends à quel point j'ai pu me tromper sur son compte. Louis est intelligent. Il est l'un des hommes les plus intelligents de sa génération.

« Harry. Ces personnes ne devraient plus être dans la base de donnée. S'ils sont morts avant d'avoir fui, on les a radiés. S'ils sont devenus des rebelles, ils ont été bannis. Le gouvernement supprime forcément toute preuve de rébellion. »

Sa voix tremble, mais il sait ce qu'il dit. Et il a raison. C'est ce que j'ai pensé, moi aussi, quand Jill m'a donné la carte de Seth Winter. Je ne connais pas son histoire, mais j'étais à l'époque assez aguerri pour comprendre qu'un homme mort ne pouvait pas être archivé dans la base officielle d'Albion. Même si c'est logique pour moi, et visiblement pour Louis, aucun des enfants de la Nation ne devrait se douter de ça. Les archives devraient contenir le nom de chaque citoyen né à Albion, qu'il soit mort ou vivant. Mais comment faire pour corriger les erreurs ? Pour effacer définitivement les rumeurs de désobéissances ? Comment éviter d'avoir à expliquer qu'un homme de vingt ans, une femme de quarante cinq ans ou un enfant de six ans soient introuvables ? C'est simple. On les supprime. On raye leur nom, on les fait disparaître, et on fait comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment existé. Alors bien sûr, il reste les familles, les connaissances, les personnes qui les ont vus chaque matin et chaque soir. Il reste les souvenirs. Mais ça, vraiment, ce n'est qu'un détail. Depuis quand Father se soucie-t-il de l'individu ? Seulement la masse importe. Et lorsque la masse se soumet et courbe l'échine, personne ne peut faire face. Les souvenirs deviennent des grains de poussière, et peu à peu ils s'évanouissent dans le décor. **« Vous êtes une Unité. Vous êtes un Tout. »** Je pense à ma mère. Non, la masse a beau remporter toutes les batailles, je n'oublierai pas qu'un jour j'ai eu une mère, et qu'on me l'a enlevée.

« Harry ? »

Louis. Je l'avais oublié. Son visage est tourné vers moi et il a l'air impatient.

« Tu as raison.  
\- Alors... Comment fait-on pour passer ? Pourquoi on ne nous a pas arrêtés à la douane ?  
\- Je ne devrais probablement pas te le dire...  
\- S'il te plait. Je veux savoir.  
\- Très bien. La Résistance a trouvé un moyen de les réintégrer. »

Je ne romps pas le silence qui suit mes paroles. Je le laisse avaler l'information. Pas celle, concrète, que je viens de lui livrer, mais celle sous-jacente qu'il ne manquera pas de déchiffrer, j'en suis certain.

« La Résistance a trouvé... C'est pas vrai. Ils ont des ordinateurs. Ils ont accès à l'informatique. À l'électricité. Harry, tu te moques de moi. Ils ne peuvent pas avoir accès à tout ça dans cette Sphère, pas avec une telle puissance. Ça doit demander beaucoup d'énergie, et...  
\- Je sais.  
\- Où sont-ils ? Où est le camp ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien, Louis. Ça, je ne le sais pas.  
\- Tu te moques de moi ? »

Il est agressif. Il croit que je lui mens parce que je ne lui fait pas confiance. Mais il se trompe. Je n'en sais rien du tout. Et franchement, je ne veux pas le savoir. Ça ne m'attirerait que des ennuis.

« Louis, je n'en sais rien. C'est vrai. Personne ne me l'a jamais dit, et je préfère encore.  
\- Pourquoi ? »

J'aimerais savoir si sa curiosité se limite à son usage personnel, ou s'il compte s'en servir d'une autre façon. D'une façon qui me mettrait en danger, et avec moi Jill et la Résistance entière.

« Parce que ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne suis pas un Résistant. Je ne veux pas l'être. »

Il repose sa tête sur mon torse et soupire. Je ne saurai jamais à quoi il pensait vraiment en me posant cette question, mais je suis soulagé qu'il abandonne.

« D'accord. Alors toi et moi, ici, on est morts, mais pas vraiment.  
\- C'est un peu ça l'idée.  
\- Hm... »

Il resserre son étreinte et j'embrasse sa tempe. Il est de nouveau apaisé. En laissant aller ma tête contre l'oreiller, je réalise à quel point je lui fait confiance. Et j'espère ne pas me tromper. Dehors, le ciel s'assombrit. J'allume une dernière cigarette. Bientôt, il faudra partir. Retourner à nos vies respectives, loin de la Sphère 9. Loin de la liberté.


	15. Louis

« Louis, c'est toi ? »

J'espérais que l'appartement serait vide, que je pourrais me faufiler jusqu'à ma chambre et me faire oublier, qu'ils seraient tous partis à un quelconque événement de leur vie si passionnante. Mais l'endroit n'est finalement pas si silencieux et la voix criarde de ma mère me fait sursauter. Bien sûr, il a fallu qu'elle décide de jouer les mères attentives et concernées aujourd'hui. Je suis persuadé que si je disparaissais, quatre-vingt dix pour cent du temps, elle ne s'en rendrait même pas compte. Mais ce soir, c'est à croire qu'elle m'a attendu derrière la porte avec fébrilité. Peut-être qu'elle s'imagine que je vais avoir quelque chose de merveilleux à lui raconter, de préférence au sujet de Mona Flemming ou d'incroyables résultats en stage de Simulation. Mais ce n'est rien de tout ça, et j'aurais presque envie de tout lui déballer, par pure provocation. J'ai à peine le temps de passe la porte qu'elle se précipite déjà, et que ses mains aplatissent consciencieusement le col de ma chemise enfilée en hâte à quelques pas d'ici. J'évite son regard et me dirige vers les escaliers.

« A la bibliothèque. J'avais beaucoup de travail, je vous l'avais dit en partant. »

C'est probablement la pire excuse que je puisse trouver pour écarter tout soupçons. J'ai cherché, j'ai réfléchi du mieux que j'ai pu sur le chemin du retour. Mais après avoir vu Harry disparaître dans un couloir pour remonter en Sphère 4, j'ai été incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à cette journée qu'on venait de passer ensemble. Les mots d'Oscar Wilde sont inscrits au fer rouge dans mon esprit et refusent de le quitter. J'ai beau les aimer déjà, je comprends pourquoi Father prive la Nation de ces Livres Bannis. Tout le monde ne peut pas appréhender ces Œuvres de la même façon. Je suis moi-même incapable de me détacher de la violence de ce livre, des morts, de la laideur, du sang qui y coule. Que feraient les citoyens des Sphères Basses si de tels écrits leurs tombaient entre les mains ? Non, Father doit avoir raison. Nous sommes si peu à pouvoir comprendre.

À mon excuse lamentable, ma mère ne répond rien, et je ne tente pas de deviner sur ses traits si elle m'a cru ou non. À quoi ça servirait ? Tenter de me justifier ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Sans un mot de plus, je m'éloigne d'un pas que je veux serein et monte les marches jusqu'à ma chambre, poussant doucement la porte derrière moi. Tenter de me justifier ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Sans un mot de plus, je m'éloigne d'un pas que je veux serein et monte les marches jusqu'à ma chambre, poussant doucement la porte derrière moi. Non, tout le monde ne peut pas comprendre, mais Harry, lui, le peut. Il lit les mots comme s'ils étaient de lui, les fait gronder parfois, les rend plus sages, ou plus puissants. J'ai écouté toute la journée sa voix qui peu à peu devenait rauque et que son café noir ne parvenait pas à adoucir. Ni d'ailleurs ses cigarettes, qu'il allumait à chaque chapitre, ou chaque fois que Dorian Gray contemplait son propre portrait pour y découvrir une nouvelle horreur. J'ai passé ces heures de langueur dans des parfums mêlés de tabac trop sec, de café et de bois. Et je les ai aimés, autant que les doigts de Harry qui tournaient sans relâche les pages du Portrait de Dorian Gray. Autant que les stores baissés et tordus par endroits, que les draps rêches et chauds, que le soleil qui semble, finalement, mieux nous parvenir en Sphère 9 qu'ici, en plein centre d'Albion. Je pense aux images diffusées dans le train, et le mensonge me frappe de nouveau, presque aussi brutal que les coups de couteau dans la nuque de Basil Hallward. Les Sphères Hautes ne ressemblent pas à ça. Bien sûr, l'Avenue Iris est resplendissante, et je ne doute pas que la Sphère 1 de Lutèce et celle de Edo le soient également. Mais lorsque je regarde au dessus de ma tête, je ne vois que des nuages sombres, qui obscurcissent le sol que je foule et les bâtiments que je longe. J'ai cru qu'il en était de même en Sphère 9, mais il semblerait que parfois, un vent plus fort purge le ciel et laisse passer la lumière. Et c'est là-bas que je veux être, chaque fois que Harry s'y rend. Dans ma chambre encore plongée dans les ténèbres, je me débarrasse de mon uniforme et glisse sous mon matelas le sac contenant mes vêtements de fugitif. Dans mon placard, il n'y a que des chemises noires et des pantalons à pinces. Je m'en empare sans prendre le temps de choisir et les enfile en hâte. Toujours dans le noir, je tire ma chaise et m'installe à mon bureau parfaitement rangé. Dehors, les hélicoptères tournent et tournent encore. Leur lumière scrute l'espace vide, les rues désertes. L'heure du couvre-feu vient de sonner et je ne l'ai même pas entendu. J'ai trop de choses en tête. Harry est rentré, lui aussi. Il est avec son père, ou dans sa chambre, comme moi, peut-être même devant sa fenêtre. Est-ce qu'il fantasme, comme moi, sur le ciel de la Sphère 9 ? Chez lui, comme dans la plupart des Sphères d'Albion, les étages de succèdent et se chevauchent. Les appartements s'empilent. Les populations s'écrasent. Que les immeubles soient en bon état ou délabrés, ça n'y change rien. Je devine à travers les photographies qu'on nous montre à St Michael les familles entassées et les chaleurs humaines qui se confondent sans pourtant que les corps se touchent. Sous mes pieds, une famille fortunée déambule, vit, respire. À gauche, à droite, en haut, partout autour de moi des citoyens de la Nation mènent une vie autonome, mais dirigée par les mêmes dictas. À gauche, à droite, en haut, partout autour de moi des citoyens de la Nation mènent une vie autonome, mais dirigée par les mêmes dictas. Combien sont les hommes et les femmes qui transgressent la loi de Father en ce moment même ? Combien sont-ils à boire, à fumer, à s'aimer à l'abri des regards ? Lesquels d'entre eux se feront surprendre, lesquels s'en sortiront ? Pris d'une urgence inexplicable, je repousse ma chaise et me précipite vers mon lit. Avec des gestes fébriles, j'extrais de sous le matelas le jean souillé de poussière et fouille les poches. La carte falsifiée semble tellement authentique que j'hésite un instant. Est-ce celle que j'ai depuis mon Évaluation Première, ou celle que Harry m'a donnée ? Assis sur le lit, je la fais tourner entre mes doigts, plissant les yeux dans l'obscurité, incertain. « Jaymi Levis. » Je lis le nom à voix basse, le faisant rouler sous ma langue comme Harry le faisait en me faisant la lecture. « Jaymi. » Mon visage, côte à côte avec ce prénom qui n'est pas le mien, me bouleverse. Jaymi et Seth. Je me souviens des paroles de Harry sur le sort de ces gens. Deux jeunes hommes dans la force de l'âge, morts pour une cause dont j'ignore la nature. Dans un monde différent du nôtre, ces hommes qui nous ont légué sans le vouloir leurs identités seraient certainement encore vivants. Je tente d'imaginer leurs parcours, leurs vies avant que la Nation ne décide de faire d'eux des parias. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ce que Harry et moi faisons ensemble serait une raison excellente de nous faire disparaître. Cette menace, bien que présente depuis le début, me semble aujourd'hui plus réelle. Je lis le nom encore une fois et c'est comme regarder ma propre mort dans les yeux. Je frissonne quand le bruit des pales d'un hélicoptère se fait plus fort. Ils sont juste devant ma fenêtre. Je sais qu'ils ne savent rien, qu'ils ne peuvent rien savoir, pas déjà, nous avons été suffisamment prudents. Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me figer et d'attendre, en retenant ma respiration. Je dois avoir l'air du parfait suspect, mais ils ne peuvent pas me voir à travers mes stores à demi fermés. J'entends distraitement ma mère s'activer dans l'appartement, parler toute seule. Je me demande un instant où sont les autres. Mon père, mes frères. Clayton et Oliver sont sûrement chez eux, en bons pères de famille, ou presque. Une vague de dégoût monte en moi. En soupirant, je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et ferme les yeux. Je préfère penser à Harry, à notre soirée, à notre journée toute entière, et à ce goût grisant de liberté dont je ne peux déjà plus me passer plutôt qu'à ce que peut faire cette famille que j'ai déjà l'impression de ne plus connaître, à tout ce qu'on attend de moi, tout ce qu'on me demandera de faire à mon tour, dans quelques mois, et qui me paraît déjà si insurmontable. Comment ai-je pu imaginer que je pourrais trouver ma propre ligne de conduite de cette façon, et que je pourrais retourner vers Father en toute impunité, sans dommages ? Après seulement une visite de plus en Sphère 9, je ne m'imagine déjà plus dans cette vie aux côtés de Mona Flemming, dans les hautes fonctions des meilleures administrations de la d'Albion. Je préférerais déjà ne vivre de rien, au milieu de nulle part, disparaître. J'ai déjà tellement de choses en tête, tellement d'images. Tellement de questions. Comment les Rebelles ont-ils pu se procurer des ordinateurs, alors que même ici, c'est extrêmement rare d'en trouver. Nous en avons deux à St Michael. Enfermés dans une pièce gardée la nuit. Accessibles seulement avec autorisation signée par l'ensemble du corps enseignant. Je sais que la Milice en possède un à leur disposition, parce que Clayton n'a jamais pu s'empêcher de s'en vanter. Je sais aussi que mon père sait utiliser cette technologie qui me paraît si complexe. Avant l'Ouverture, il y en avait des milliers, parfois même plusieurs par foyers. La grande majorité d'entre eux a bien évidemment été détruite avant l'Ouverture. L'accès à la technologie pour tous est dangereux, c'est une évidence. En cours d'Histoire Véritable, on nous a montré plusieurs fois des images de villes entières anéantie par la simple volonté d'un petit génie derrière son ordinateur. Des populations entières décimées par un virus fabriqué dans les laboratoires secrets de terroristes. L'effondrement financier des banques les plus importantes de l'époque, réduisant des centaines de milliers de personnes à l'état de bêtes, sans foyer, sans revenus, sans rien. Des gens parfaitement aptes. Des gens comme moi. Father a fait en sorte que ce genre de choses n'arrivent plus. Que nous, l’Élite, soyons protégés de la folie des peuples sans culture, sans foi, sans loi. Sans aucune considération pour le reste du monde, ces gens qui agissaient par pur égoïsme, tout ça parce qu'ils possédaient ces informations. Parce qu'ils pouvaient, faire ces choses-là. Tout ça, grâce à un simple clavier, et des chiffres sur un écran. À l'idée que la Résistance ait accès à cette technologie terrifiante, je devrais être horrifié. Mais c'est aussi une lueur d'espoir. L'espoir que peut-être, Harry et ses amis n'ont pas tort. Peut-être qu'un jour, ils pourraient véritablement renverser World Nation. Nous pourrions un jour vivre comme nous le voudrions. Je ne suis pas sûr que les Citoyens de ce monde soient prêts à un tel bouleversement. Je me demande combien de personnes au sein de la Milice, ou du gouvernement de Father lui-même ont idée de ce qui se trame dans les sous-sols d'Albion. Combien savent véritablement à quel point le danger est là, et à quel point ils pourraient frapper vite. À quel point déjà ils ont corrompus le système. Moi qui croyais que les Rebelles n'étaient qu'une ombre au tableau, toujours à faire joujou avec quelques bâtons de dynamite humides, je réalise qu'ils sont en fait bien plus dangereux. Ce que Clayton se targue d'accomplir chaque jour n'est probablement qu'un détail pour eux. Une poussière dans l'engrenage infernal de leurs plans si facile à nettoyer. Un geste de la main, une seconde de répit, puis tout reprend. La machine est trop grosse, trop solide pour être enrayée. Et s'ils étaient indestructibles ? Que sait Harry de tout ça ? Quelle est sa place dans les agissements de la Rébellion ? Quels sont ses contacts ? Il dit qu'il ne sait rien, mais il ne me fait peut-être tout simplement pas suffisamment confiance pour m'en dire plus. C'est probablement pour ça, parce qu'ils sont si puissants, qu'il ne craint pas de me faire venir moi, le fils de Troy Austin, le frère du chef de la Milice, en Sphère 9. Parce qu'il sait que même si je parle, ils ne risqueront de toute façon rien, ou presque. Et c'est ici que tout prend une réelle importance. Que je prouve à qui va ma véritable allégeance. Si je parle ou si je me tais. 

 

Le silence qui règne autour de la table du dîner est oppressant. Pourtant, tout le monde est là. Au grand complet. Clayton et Jezminda. Oliver et Sara. Mes parents. Et moi. Moi que tout le monde dévisage. Je pourrais être simplement paranoïaque, j'aurais mes raisons, mais le doute n'est pas permis. Quand enfin, mon père ouvre la bouche, je fais presque tomber ma fourchette sur l'assiette en porcelaine. 

« Où étais-tu, hier soir ?   
\- Et aujourd'hui. »

L'intervention sournoise de ma mère me fait grincer des dents. Personne ne t'a sonnée, espèce de harpie. 

« Je travaillais.   
\- Où ça ?  
\- À la bibliothèque, comme je l'ai d'ailleurs précisé à Elizabeth en rentrant.   
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Celle de St Michael.   
\- Toute la nuit ? »

C'est un véritable interrogatoire digne des Miliciens, et je sens un filet de sueur glacée couler entre mes omoplates. 

« Oui.   
\- Je ne savais pas qu'elle restait ouverte. »

C'est le cas, pourtant. L'Excellence n'est pas si facile à atteindre et il faut bien faire en sorte que St Michael reste la première école de la Sphère 1. quand Clayton ouvre la bouche, je sens une vague de chaleur courir dans mes veines. Si je suis si serein, c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que je sais qu'il va se ranger de mon côté. 

« Pour une fois qu'il prend un peu à cœur sa réussite, vous n'allez quand même pas vous plaindre.  
\- Et pourquoi seulement maintenant, Louis ? C'est la première fois que ça t'arrive.  
\- Parce que... »

Je sais. C'est tellement simple. Un sacrifice tellement infime pour protéger cette nouvelle vie d'extase qui s'offre à moi. Et l'ironie est telle que j'en éclaterais de rire. Je me contente de chuchoter.

« Parce que Harry Styles a récupéré le Commandement en Simulation. Parce que Harry Styles est toujours meilleur, et que ça, je ne le supporte pas. »

Le silence retombe autour de la table. Un silence tendu, que j'interprète comme étant l'assentiment de cette nouvelle ferveur pour mes études. Oliver se tourne vers moi et me sourit et je comprends que j'ai gagné la partie. Son soutien de manquera pas d'achever de convaincre mes parents. 

« Je suis fier de toi, Louis. Nous sommes tous très fiers de toi. »

Le soulagement qui s'empare de moi est incroyable. Je les ai berné. Tout est tellement simple. Tout est si évident. J'ai gagné, et en plus, ils sont fières de moi. Je dois retenir mon sourire vicieux et me contente de hocher la tête avec reconnaissance. 

 

Quand les coups retentissent, je sursaute. Je ne suis pas tout à fait endormi, mais je somnolais déjà assez pour être effrayé par ce simple bruit sur le bois de ma porte. Elle s’entrebâille et j'aperçois la silhouette de mon frère qui se détache dans la lumière du couloir.

« Tu dors ?  
\- Non. »

Oliver entre en silence et s'assied au bout de mon lit. Il reste silencieux un moment. Quand j'ai quitté la table, mon père et mes frères discutaient stratégie et les femmes étaient dans la cuisine à parler de je ne sais quelle remède idiot pour que les enfants soient en bonne santé. Il m'a semblé assister à l'un de mes cours d'Art de Vivre, et je n'ai pas trouvé ma place dans ce tableau si parfait. Je suis content qu'Oliver ait abandonné cette réunion pour me rejoindre. L'espace de quelques minutes, il est de nouveau ce frère que je chéris et qui m'écoute, moi et seulement moi. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux presque blonds. Avec ses grands yeux bleus aux cils immenses, il est sans aucun doute le plus séduisant de nous tous. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment prêté attention, avant. Je m'en moquais. C'est aussi celui qui ressemble le moins à mon père, dont les cheveux noirs et la mâchoire carrée se prêtent bien plus à la dureté de son regard. 

« Fais attention à toi. »

Il me semble voir soudain une lueur menaçante dans les yeux de mon frère. Je me crispe dans les draps et me relève tant bien que mal, appuyant mon dos nu contre le bois froid. 

« Je veux dire, quand tu restes debout toute la nuit comme hier, pense à manger convenablement. Ce n'est pas facile pour ton métabolisme de suivre un changement si radical, et si ton corps ne suit pas, ça ne te servira à rien. Il faut que tu penses à te reposer, aussi. Je sais que tu veux faire au mieux, et je sais que ta position au sein de la famille te pousse à ce genre de choses, mais... Je tiens à toi, et... Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

La lueur est passée. Ce devait être l'obscurité, ou la lumière des réverbères au dehors. Mon frère n'a pas changé. Il sert mon épaule puis se lève, et avec un dernier sourire, il murmure.

« Profite bien de cette nuit, petit frère. Tu en auras besoin. »

Je sais qu'il dit ces mots parce qu'il s'imagine que je vais en passer encore beaucoup d'autres à un bureau mal éclairé entre deux rayons de livres à la bibliothèque. Parce que je vais devoir redoubler mes efforts physiques et mentaux. Parce que je me suis lancé un nouveau challenge. Mais s'il savait. Étrangement, cette ironie m'amuse toujours autant et je ne regrette pas un seul instant de lui mentir, à lui aussi. Je n'ai pas oublié. Il s'en va, et je suis quelqu'un d’extrêmement rancunier. Je souris à mon tour et hoche la tête. Il disparaît et referme la porte derrière lui sans un bruit. J'ai en tête un plan, presque machiavélique, et l'idée que ce soit Oliver qui me l'ai insufflé sans le savoir le rend encore plus excitant. 

Mon enthousiasme a été de courte durée. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, trop excité par cette idée lumineuse, et j'espérais retrouver Harry au plus vite ce lundi matin. Mais il n'est pas venu en Arithmétique, ni en Étude de la Beauté. Impossible de lui parler en Gestion de la Propagande quand il a enfin daigné se montrer. J'aurais voulu lui sauter à la gorge lorsqu'il est passé à côté de moi sans m'accorder un regard. J'ai essayé de me rassurer en me disant que je pourrais toujours lui parler à l'entraînement le soir même, mais il n'est pas venu, et pour ajouter à mon énervement, le remplaçant du Général Cooper était un véritable idiot. Personne ne savait où était le Général, ni même quand il reviendrait. J'ai commencé à croire que Harry pouvait avoir des ennuis. Le fait qu'il m'ignore de la sorte, qu'il ne fasse rien pour que je comprenne ce qui se tramait... Peut-être était-ce une façon de me protéger. Je n'ai compris que le lendemain. Devant la grille de St Michael, il m'a rejoint et dans un murmure, il m'a expliqué qu'on ne se verrait pas de toute la semaine, ni même ce week-end. Quelque chose en rapport avec Cooper qu'il n'a pas voulu m'expliquer. J'ai dû me contenter de ça, et ma frustration n'en a été que pire. Si Oliver n'avait pas eu l'air aussi confiant à mon propos, j'aurais pensé qu'ils avaient quelque chose contre nous. Mais c'est impossible, ma famille me croit sur parole, et ce n'est pas le père de Harry qui irait le dénoncer. Alors qui ? Personne. Harry est seulement un élément excellent, bien meilleur que moi, et ses stratégies sont aussi précieuses que les conseils de mon père. J'ai passé la semaine à me ronger les ongles et à tenter d'oublier mon agacement dans mes cours. Finalement, j'ai fait ce que j'avais promis à mes parents. J'ai été un bon élève. Seul résultat : j'ai haï encore davantage le monde dans lequel on nous force à vivre, et l'envie de me plonger dans un livre quelconque m'a rongé toute la semaine. Le week-end m'a paru interminable, et quand enfin l'heure de retourner à St Michael est arrivée, l'angoisse de revivre une semaine semblable m'a serré la gorge. Mais nous sommes lundi de nouveau, et Harry est assis à mes côtés, et fait mine d'écouter avec le plus grand intérêt les règles d'arithmétique qu'énumère Mrs Carthew. Sous la table, sa main glisse sur ma hanche et serre ma cuisse. Je lui ai déjà fait passer un mot l'invitant à me retrouver à la pause dans les toilettes du 7ème étage. Il n'y a jamais personne là-bas. Les salles de cours sont rares en haut et les étudiants ne prennent pas la peine de monter toutes ces marches pour aller se soulager. Il a simplement plié le papier et l'a rangé dans sa poche, sans un mot. Je sais qu'il viendra. Après une attente aussi longue, il ne pourra pas résister. 

Je trépigne d'impatience, enfermé dans la cabine de contre-plaqué, à guetter le bruit de ses pas sur le carrelage. Pour l'instant, l'endroit est silencieux et j'ai soudain peur qu'il ne vienne pas. Et si quelque chose avait changé au cours de ces derniers jours ? Si Cooper lui avait fait des menaces ? Je sais qu'ils ont travaillé ensemble des heures entières, et il a pu lui dire n'importe quoi. Je sais que c'est dangereux mais je dois le voir, immédiatement. Je compte toujours lui parler de l'idée géniale que m'a inspiré Oliver. Si je ne le fais pas, je deviendrai fou. Quand soudain, j'entends les portes du couloir se refermer, je dois me retenir pour ne pas jaillir comme un diable hors de sa boîte. Ça pourrait ne pas être lui. Quelqu'un d'autre a peut-être eu la même idée que moi et s'est réfugié ici pour être tranquille. La porte s'ouvre et se referme et je retiens mon souffle, soudain effrayé par ma propre audace et par ce que je m'apprête à faire. 

« Louis ? »

Mon corps tout entier se détend instantanément. C'est lui, il est venu. J'entre-ouvre la porte individuelle et lui fait signe de me rejoindre. Il se glisse à mes côtés et la proximité de nos deux corps me fait frissonner. En quelques secondes, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à la portée de mes actes et je laisse mes pulsions prendre le dessus. J'écrase ma bouche sur la sienne et glisse mes mains dans ses cheveux. Il répond à mon baiser et plaque mon corps au sien, serre mes hanches et colle mon dos à la paroi de bois. La fièvre s'empare de nous et je suis incapable de réfléchir à ce qui pourrait se passer, à qui pourrait nous surprendre. Rien d'autre que son souffle saccadé sur ma bouche ne compte. Je devine qu'il a envie de moi, et cette idée m'emplit de fierté. Quand nous finissons par nous séparer, nos respirations sont vives et nos cheveux décoiffés. Le sourire radieux sur ses lèvres me fait frissonner. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'on me regarde de la sorte et pourtant, c'est le sentiment le plus grisant qu'il m'ait été donné de vivre. 

« J'ai eu une idée. »

Il hausse les sourcils mais ne dit rien. À la place, il se jette de nouveau sur mes lèvres, glisse sa langue dans ma bouche, cherche ma peau nue sous l'uniforme. Je le repousse sans trop comprendre où je trouve la force d'y parvenir. 

« Attends, Harry...   
\- Plus tard.  
\- Non, maintenant.   
\- J'ai passé une semaine abominable... »

Son ton est suppliant. Il a l'air d'un enfant, tout à coup, le dos courbé et le visage blotti dans mon cou. Je prends sa tête entre mes bras et le serre doucement. Il pense que ce n'est pas important, mais il doit m'écouter. Me dire ce qu'il en pense. Lorsqu'il cesse enfin de gémir, je saute sur l'occasion.

« Je vais dire à mes parents que je veux rentrer à l'internat. »

Cette fois, j'ai toute son attention. Ses yeux s'agrandissent, et je suis incapable de deviner ce qu'il pense. Il a l'air plus sérieux, à présent. Je ne sais pas s'il a compris ce que ça signifie pour moi. Pour nous. D'ailleurs, je le réalise moi-même seulement maintenant. Je veux être avec lui. D'une façon que personne n'autorise, même entre un homme et une femme, avant l'Attribution. Je veux qu'il soit mien, et lui appartenir. Je ne l'aurais aussi bien compris sans cette semaine loin de lui. Je ne vais pas mentir, il y a bien des soirs où je l'ai imaginé dans d'autres bras. 

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu es en train d'essayer de me dire... ?  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu voies d'autres garçons...  
\- Je n'en avais pas tellement l'intention, en fait. Quel est le rapport avec l'internat ?  
\- Je n'aurai plus à rentrer tous les soirs. »

Il laisse s'échapper un petit rire qui me consterne. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'amusant dans ce que viens de dire ? 

« Quoi ? Tu penses que j'ai tort ? »

Il rit franchement, cette fois. Je n'espérais pas cette réaction. Pas après qu'il m’ait ignoré toute la semaine et retrouvé ici avec autant de passion. Il faut croire que j'en attendais trop de lui. 

« Tu as raison, c'était idiot. Oublie. »

Il est libre, plus libre que moi, apparemment. Il fait ça depuis des années. Et moi, je m'imaginais qu'il aurait envie de me voir tous les jours. Pas seulement à l'école, mais intimement. Comme... un couple. Le mot me fait grimacer. Je pense à mes parents et j'aimerais qu'il existe un autre terme pour nous définir, Harry et moi. Nous ne serons jamais comme eux. Jamais juste « un couple ». J'avais peut-être raison de m'inquiéter. Nous ne sommes pas sur la même longueur d'ondes. Une fois de plus, je me suis emporté, poussé par le désir et le manque de lui. Il est toujours hilare, et je le trouve indécent.

« On se voit plus tard. »

Je me détourne et tente d'ouvrir la porte. Pas évident avec le peu de place qu'il reste dans l'habitacle. C'est le temps qu'il lui faut pour attraper mon bras et m'attirer contre lui. Je déteste qu'il fasse ça parce qu'il a pitié de moi. De mes idées. De ma naïveté. Et pourtant, une part de moi apprécie la chaleur que son corps dégage. 

« Louis, reste.  
\- Non, les cours vont bientôt reprendre.  
\- Tu me fais rire. Tu m'annonces ça de but en blanc, et tu t'attend à ce que je comprenne tout de suite ce que tu essaies de me dire. Tu crois vraiment que je m'attendais à un truc pareil ?  
\- Peu importe, c'était idiot, de toute façon.  
\- Pas du tout. C'est même une excellente idée. Il me fallait juste le temps d'intégrer la chose, je suis crevé et j'ai du mal à réfléchir. »

La surprise me laisse coi quelques secondes. J'aurais peut-être dû attendre de savoir ce qu'il en pensait vraiment avant de me sentir honteux à la première occasion. J'aurais dû savoir qu'avec tous les efforts que Cooper a dû lui demander, ma proposition arrive inopinément. Une fois de plus, je me sens fier. Parce que j'ai eu une bonne idée, parce qu'il est d'accord, et parce qu'il a, lui aussi, envie de me voir plus souvent. Le malaise a totalement disparu à présent et je pourrais rester ici pendant des heures sans me sentir oppressé. 

« Quand est-ce que tu pourrais prétendre y rentrer ?  
\- Je ne sais pas... Ils croient déjà que j'ai passé la nuit à la bibliothèque pour te surpasser.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Tu es ma meilleure excuse. Ils te détestent cordialement.   
\- Tout comme toi il n'y a pas si longtemps. »

Mon sourire disparaît et je ne trouve rien à lui répondre. Je sais qu'il a raison, mais je lui en veut d'avoir prononcé à voix haute ces mots-là. Je ne suis pas responsable de l'éducation que j'ai reçue. Il ignore mon air contrarié et poursuit.

« Je ferai en sorte qu'on puisse se rendre à l'appartement de Lena's Garden sans que personne ne débarque.   
\- Parfait.  
\- Quand, Louis ?  
\- Je ne sais pas.   
\- Demain ?  
\- Non. Il faut que j'ai l'air d'y avoir réfléchi. Je commencerai à évoquer l'idée ce soir, comme si de rien n'était. Mais il faut que j'ai l'air crédible.   
\- Tu crois qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose ?  
\- Non. Oliver me croit, c'est évident. Et Clayton est bien trop bête pour avoir des soupçons.  
\- Ton père ?  
\- Mon père fait confiance à Oliver.   
\- Alors fais vite. »

Je hoche la tête. Je ne demande que ça. L'alarme retentit et je reviens au monde réel. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander ce que lui voulait le Général Cooper. Tant pis, j'aurai d'autres occasions. Pour le moment, nous devons retourner en cours au plus vite avant d'attirer l'attention.


	16. Harry

Les rues sont vides quand je traverse la Sphère 4 pour rejoindre le métro. Il est tard, mais pas encore assez pour que les soldats me refoulent à la douane. Je suis rentré de St Michael le coeur léger, plus détendu qu'à l'accoutumée. Arrivé chez moi, j'ai longtemps hésité à l'idée de repartir, mais l'urgence m'a poussé hors de l'appartement exigu dans lequel je me sens étouffer. J'ai encore en tête les soirées interminables avec Cooper et les autres, autour d'une table en acier, à déplacer des pions sur une carte immense étalée sous nos yeux. Quelle horreur. L'odeur du cuir des uniformes, de la sueur et des lampes à huile qui me donnaient la nausée. Les voix tendues, confiantes, de ces chefs de guerre avec lesquels je n'aurais jamais dû être. Clayton Austin. Rufus Stout. Marvin Cooper. Et moi. Cooper était venu me chercher à l'entrée même de St Michael, et m'avait demandé de le suivre sans une explication. Je m'étais exécuté sans rechigner, trop inquiet à l'idée d'avoir été découvert. Cette peur, toujours, qui m'a immédiatement ramené à Louis et à sa sécurité. Où était-il ? Comment allait-il ? Est-ce qu'ils l'avaient déjà ? Puis, après une série d'escaliers interminables, j'étais entré dans cette pièce étouffante et j'avais deviné que rien de tout ça n'avait à voir avec Louis. C'était mon travail qui les intéressait. Mes capacités de meneur, de stratège, et de soldat. Rien de plus. Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait à me convier à une telle réunion ? Je n'en sais toujours rien, et je me suis bien gardé de leur poser la question. Être obéissant et efficace, voilà ce qu'ils attendaient de moi. Et je l'ai été, bien sûr. Enfant de la Nation. Soldat de Father. Aussi parfait qu'ils s'imaginent que je le suis. Et si ma servitude pouvait servir à éloigner tout soupçon de ma relation avec Louis, alors tant mieux. Au terme d'une semaine qui n'en finissait pas, nous avons combattu le week-end entier. La Simulation a été un franc succès, totalement horrifiante. J'ai dû ravaler mon dégoût, ma colère, et tout ce qui me défini quand Stout a grondé dans mon oreillette cette phrase qui a fait rire grassement toute mon équipe. « Allons dézinguer de la pédale. » J'ai tenu, parce que je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de craquer. Quelques mois auparavant, je l'aurais peut-être fait. Parce que j'étais arrivé à un point de non retour, ou du moins c'est ce que je pensais. J'avais si peu à perdre. Et maintenant ?

Le Easy Way Out est plus enfumé qu'habituellement. Sur scène, un minet se dandine au son de One More Night vieille de presque trois siècles. Mais comment pourrions nous danser sur autre chose ? Plus rien n'a été fait depuis la disparition de l'Australie en 2070. Personnellement, je suis un amateur de ce qui se faisait au début des années 2010, lorsqu'on était sauvages, lorsqu'on osait tout, et que les gens de mon âge créaient déjà, le nez plein de ce qu'ils appelaient la cocaïne. Honnêtement, tout ce qui a été écrit après ne valait pas tellement le coup. Simple branlette intellectuelle. Je prends une bière au bar et souris en reconnaissant Max. Il colle le micro rafistolé une bonne centaine de fois à ses lèvres et chante de sa voix la plus aiguë, et pour une fois, je décide de m'installer au premier rang. Notre histoire a beau être terminée depuis longtemps, il vaut toujours la peine d'être admiré lorsqu'il a un micro entre les doigts. Il ne lui faut pas plus de cinq secondes pour me remarquer et me lancer un clin d’œil, que je balaie d'un revers de la main en riant. Max n'a pas changé, même après ces semaines d'entraînement intensif pendant lesquelles il a déserté tous les bars de la Résistance. Suite à son enrôlement, Jill m'avait confié qu'ils auraient beaucoup de boulot avec un garçon aussi turbulent. Je me souviens même qu'elle l'avait comparé à moi, et j'avais rétorqué que la seule différence entre nous, c'était que moi, je ne me laisserais jamais embrigader. C'est vrai, Max ne tient pas en place. C'est un homme incontrôlable, mais sans la moindre méchanceté. Sa malice n'a jamais été vicieuse, jamais sournoise. Si ça avait été dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais aimé que Louis le rencontre. Mais ça n'arrivera jamais, et ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. Lorsque la dernière note s'éteint dans l'ampli grésillant, Max lâche le micro qui se brise de nouveau en rencontrant le sol, et s'approche de moi d'un pas chaloupé. Il prend place à mes côtés et hurle sa commande, provoquant l'hilarité générale.

« Ça fait un bail, Seth. »

Je hausse les épaules et avale une gorgée de ma bière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?  
\- Pas grand chose. Et toi, toujours le pupille de notre chère Jill ?  
\- Hanhan.   
\- Je suis content pour toi.  
\- Merci. Toujours chez les bourges ?  
\- Si on veut. Pourquoi ça changerait, de toute façon ?  
\- Ils auraient pu te mettre dehors. Tu me diras, à leur place, je te garderais. On ne laisse pas partir un garçon aussi doué que toi.   
\- Merci, je suppose...  
\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Maintenant, tu veux dire ?  
\- Ce soir.  
\- J'ai rien décidé encore. Mais il faut absolument que je vois Jill.   
\- Je sais où elle est...  
\- Oh, vraiment ? »

Je feins l'étonnement, mais je sais que s'il est là, c'est qu'elle avait à faire dans le coin. Jill est despotique, elle laisse rarement ses poulains s'amuser un soir d'entraînement. À vrai dire, dans la résistance, les vacances sont rares. Pourtant, la plupart ne sont que des gamins qui veulent profiter un peu de leur vie avant de crever lamentablement pour une cause perdue. Mais après tout, c'est eux qui ont choisi ce combat. 

« C'est pas gratuit.  
\- Tu devrais arrêter de fréquenter Jack.  
\- Il est sympa.  
\- Pas vraiment, non. Toi, tu es gentil.   
\- C'est marrant, mais il dit la même chose de toi, à peu de choses près.  
\- Que je suis gentil ? »

Il se met à rire comme un enfant, ravi par mon humour qui n'est pourtant pas exceptionnel. Amusant comme il me fait penser soudain à Dorian Gray, à l'aube de son adolescence, avant que la corruption de Lord Henry n'ait fait son œuvre. Mais moi, je n'aime que les Dorian un peu mauvais, un peu violent, qui cachent derrière leur innocence une intelligence hors du commun. C'est pour mon Dorian, le nouveau, le plus fou de tous, que je suis ici ce soir, et Max a beau sourire tout ce qu'il peut, il n'y changera rien. 

« Allez, Max. Dis moi où elle est.  
\- C'est incroyable que tu aies toujours besoin qu'on t'aide à la trouver, toi qu'elle aime plus que tout les autres.  
\- Tu dis n 'importe quoi. Jill t'aime bien plus que moi.   
\- Parce que je suis entré dans la Résistance ? Arrête, Seth, tout le monde ici sait que Jill ferait n'importe quoi pour tes beaux yeux.   
\- Aide moi plutôt à la trouver, histoire de prouver ta théorie. J'ai un service à lui demander. »

Max hausse les épaules et fini sa bière d'une seule gorgée. Je l'imite et lui emboîte le pas. Il roule toujours autant des hanches, mais sa silhouette s'est épaissie. Des muscles que je ne lui connaissait pas serpentent sous sa peau. Je ne sais pas en quoi consiste l'entrainement des jeunes résistants, mais ça ne m’intéresse pas le moins du monde. Max quitte le bar et je devine dans l'air encore chaud un présage d'orage. On marche longtemps, plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais cru. Ils ont dû changer de QG récemment, et je ne connais pas celui-ci. À croire que Jill ne me fait plus autant confiance. J'ai pourtant toujours circulé librement dans tous les hauts lieux de la Résistance, sans que jamais on ne me pose de question. Bien sûr, je préfère éviter moi-même des endroits comme le Swann où je me sens dévisagé dès que j'y mets un pied, mais l'ombre de Jill au dessus de mon épaule a chaque fois dissuadé les plus téméraires de s'en prendre à moi. Max se retourne régulièrement, un sourire attaché aux lèvres, et je devine qu'il se fait violence pour ne pas glisser sa main dans la mienne. Au terme d'une marche de plus de quinze minutes, à s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la Sphère 9 jusqu'à ce que je reconnaisse à peine l'endroit, Max me pousse devant et frappe plusieurs fois à une porte blindée. 

« C'est moi. »

Plus jeune, je me demandais pourquoi ils n'avaient jamais pensé à inventer un code qui évite tout risque de se faire attraper par la Milice, mais la réponse de Jill m'avait rapidement convaincu de l'inutilité d'un mot de passe. « La Milice ne frappe pas, Harry. Pas la porte, en tout cas. » On nous ouvre et le gamin qui apparaît ne doit pas avoir plus de seize ans. 

« C'qui lui ?  
\- T'as pas besoin de le savoir.  
\- Euh, j'garde la porte, là. »

Le gamin renifle, et je ricane. Putain, j'aurais été comme lui si j'avais écouté Jill. Sec, aux muscles tendus, l'air affolé à chaque fois qu'on aurait frappé à cette foutue porte. Un cauchemar de vivre comme ça. 

« Jill le connais, va. Laisse le passer, il est avec moi de toute façon.  
\- Et qui m'dit que – hé ! »

J'avance dans la pièce sans essayer de le convaincre de ma bonne foi. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, Max l'a pressenti, et après un grondement autoritaire, je vois sa main serrée autour du bras du garçon. L'autre tient entre ses doigts crispés un Glock flambant neuf qu'il pointe sur moi en tremblant.

« Jim, lâche ça tu veux ? À mon avis, ces balles-là iront mieux dans la tête d'un Milicien. »

Je frissonne. Ces mots-là ne vont pas dans la bouche de Max, mais étrangement, cette assurance m'impressionne. Le gamin grommelle pour la forme et baisse son arme, rougissant sous ses tâches de rousseur. Max referme la porte derrière nous et m'invite du regard à prendre mes aises. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je fais facilement, m'asseoir dans un fauteuil en cuir au milieu de kalachnikov et de grenades assourdissantes.

« Je vais la chercher. »

Et il disparaît, me laissant seul, avec pour compagnie le gamin qui m'observe du coin de l’œil comme un petit animal sauvage. Il tire une cigarette de sa poche et l'allume avec tout ce qu'il peut de virilité. Impressionnant. Si j'avais eu un frère comme celui-ci, je me serais battu pour le garder hors de portée des griffes des rebelles. Mais que reste-t-il à ce garçon ? Un père infirme ? Une mère malade ? Ou peut-être plus rien de tout ça ? 

« C'quoi ton prénom ?   
\- Le vrai, ou le faux ? »

Il soulève ses sourcils roux, presque bruns qui lui font l'air trop sérieux.

« T'es fou, mec.  
\- Tu viens d'où, Jim ?  
\- Pour toi c'est Jimmy, ma poule. On s'connait pas. »

Son fort accent m'apprend qu'il est né ici, en Sphère 9. Il mange ses mots, traine sur ses fins de phrases. 

« Réponds à ma question.   
\- J't'emmerde.  
\- Comment t'as connu Jill ?  
\- J'l'ai toujours connue. C'tait la meilleur amie d'ma mère.  
\- Okay. T'es né ici, pas vrai ? T'as quel âge ?  
\- T'es Milicien ou quoi ? »

Je secoue la tête en souriant, et sors à mon tour une cigarette. Il doit avoir à peine quatre ans de moins que moi, mais il est bien plus maigre, et plus creusé déjà. 

« T'm'as toujours pas dit ton nom.  
\- Harry.  
\- C'est l'vrai, alors ?   
\- Ouais, c'est le vrai. Faut pas le dire.   
\- C'va, j'suis pas une balance.   
\- C'est bien. Il vaut mieux, quand on traine par ici.   
\- Ouais. Pourquoi t'es là, Harry ?  
\- Ça, tu le sais déjà.   
\- Pour Jill ? Tu lui veux quoi ?  
\- C'est bon, sors pas les griffes, Kitty. »

Je sais que je l'ai vexé, mais son air penaud m'amuse plus qu'autre chose. C'est ça. Un chaton courroucé. Qui arque le dos et crache à tout va. Sa tignasse rousse ressemble à une crinière. 

« Jill me connait depuis que je suis tout petit moi aussi.   
\- Ouais. Bah t'as pas l'air du coin. »

Et il crache et crache encore. 

« C'est normal. Je suis pas né en Sphère 9.   
\- D'où t'connais Jill, alors ?  
\- Ça... ça c'est une bonne question. »

Je souris, et il ricane.

« Ouais... T'es bizarre. Mais t'es marrant.  
\- Ah. Merci. »

J'entends des pas résonner dans le couloir, et Jill arrive en trombe, comme toujours. 

« Tu veux quoi ?   
\- Bonsoir, ça va ?  
\- Tu veux quoi, Seth ?  
\- Ça va, le gamin connait mon nom. »

Elle grogne. Elle n'aime pas quand je fais ça, donner mon identité à tout va comme si je ne craignais jamais rien. Mais c'est vrai, rien ne peut m'arriver. Pas ici. Et je l'ai elle pour me protéger. Max a raison, il n'y a rien qu'elle ne ferait pas pour moi. 

« T'es chiant. C'est pas le –  
\- C'est jamais le moment. J'ai besoin de toi.  
\- Tu as toujours besoin de moi. Et si moi, un jour, j'ai besoin de toi, aussi ? Si j'ai besoin de tes... talents.   
\- J'ai pas de talent.   
\- Oh, Harry, tu en as bien plus que tu n'imagines. Je sais qu'on plaisante souvent avec ça, et je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand je fais ça mais... Pourquoi tu refuses de nous rejoindre ?  
\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter de parler de ça à chaque fois qu'on se voit ? S'il te plait, Jill ?  
\- Si je t'en parle, c'est parce que c'est important. »

Je frotte mes paupières, sentant la migraine poindre sous mon crâne. Elle est incroyable. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, Jim et Max ont disparu. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de m'en rendre compte. Jill sait contrôler ses troupes.

« Assieds toi.  
\- Non.  
\- Putain, fais pas l'enfant, et assieds toi. T'es venu pour me voir, non ? Alors tu fais ce que je te dis et tu te tais.  
\- T'es tarée. »

Mais je m'exécute. Je ne voudrais pas la pousser à bout. Après tout, je dois l'amadouer si je veux obtenir quelque chose d'elle.

« Tu peux pas venir comme ça sans réfléchir, Harry. C'est dangereux.  
\- C'est une nouveauté ?  
\- Non. C'est juste plus dangereux qu'avant.   
\- C'est ça...  
\- Tu... Laisse tomber. »

Enfin ! Jill tente toujours le coup, mais à chaque fois, elle abandonne vite la partie. Rien n'a changé. La Milice sera toujours une bande d'enfoirés un peu idiots tout juste capables de monter une stratégie avec l'aide d'un étudiant, et les résistants une poignée de gosses paranos avec des rêves plein la tête. 

« J'ai besoin de toi.  
\- Tu l'as déjà dit, ça. Et d'ailleurs, ça ne m'étonne même plus.  
\- J'ai besoin de l'appartement.  
\- Encore ?!  
\- Tout le temps.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Tous les jours.  
\- Harry, qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu fais quoi, avec ce gosse ?  
\- Ce gosse ? Tu me dis ça à moi, toi qui fourre un Glock entre les mains d'un pré-pubère ? Tu te fous de moi ?  
\- Il en est hors de question.  
\- Mais tu comprends pas, Jill. T'es incapable de voir ce qui se passe avec Louis.   
\- Jaymi. Bon dieu, arrête de dire tout ce qui te passe par la tête sans réfléchir ! Tu veux qu'il se fasse repérer ? Hein ?  
\- Je croyais qu'on était en sécurité ici.  
\- Nulle part. »

Ça, par contre, c'est nouveau. Jill a toujours aimé vanter les mérites de ses planques et plus particulièrement leur sécurité infaillible. 

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
\- Il y a de plus en plus de raids, Harry. On a eu des nouvelles de Lutèce, et ça sent mauvais.  
\- Ah oui ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a eu ?  
\- Ils ont vidé une Sphère. Tout entière. Pour l'exemple. Tu connais les français, toujours à gueuler. Fallait bien les faire taire.  
\- Comment ça, vidé ? »

Je tente de dépasser le choc de l'information, couplé avec le fait que Jill ne me parle jamais, absolument jamais, des autres Territoires de World Nation. C'est une première, et une mauvaise première. La nausée monte en moi.

« Déportés. Tous. Les vieux, les jeunes, les hommes, les femmes, les enfants. Dans les camps. On n'en sait pas plus. C'est pas beaucoup mieux ici. Deux raids au marché noir en une semaine, ça pue. »

Quel idiot je fais, à présent. Avec mes petites préoccupations à deux balles. Des centaines de gens sont probablement morts, sans raison apparente. Jill a raison, les choses vont mal. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, cette semaine ? Qu'est-ce qu'on m'a demandé de mettre en place, exactement ? Pendant une seconde, j'envisage d'en parler à Jill, avant de me dire que, non, c'est impossible. Je ne suis pas bon au point qu'on m'introduise dans les petits papiers de la Milice et qu'on me fasse véritablement mettre en place un raid d'une telle envergure.

« Je... Je ne savais pas.  
\- Comment tu aurais pu savoir, on ne t'as pas vu depuis des lustres. »

Sournoise, la piqure dans sa voix. Mais comment justifier cette absence mieux qu'en parlant de Louis ? Qu'en décrivant tous nos moments les plus secrets, les plus incroyables, en lui disant tout ce que je rêve de dire à quelqu'un depuis que tout ça a commencé ? S'il y a bien une personne à qui je peux en parler, c'est Jill. 

« J'étais... occupé.  
\- Ça, j'ai bien compris.  
\- J'ai besoin d'être avec lui, d'accord ? C'est... Différent. Rien n'est pareil qu'avec les autres.   
\- Tu m'as déjà dit ça une fois.   
\- Non. Ça ne devait pas être ça, parce que je n'avais jamais connu personne avant. Je t'assure Jill, si votre combat sert à quelque chose, c'est bien à ça non ? »

Elle secoue la tête. Je sais qu'elle meurt d'envie de me dire que ce combat justement, ce n'est pas le mien, et que je ne devrais pas profiter inpunément des résultats de leurs efforts sans prendre moi-même les risques qu'il faut. Mais comment pourrait-elle me dire une chose pareille ? 

« Jill, dis oui.  
\- Pour quoi faire ? Tu crois que personne chez lui ne remarquera qu'il ne passe plus une nuit à la maison ?  
\- Il va dire qu'il entre à l'internat. Il m'en a parlé aujourd'hui, à St Michael. »

Ses yeux s'agrandissent et je regrette aussitôt ce que je viens de lui confier. 

« Il a QUOI ?  
\- Non, mais...  
\- Vous êtes complétement MALADES !  
\- Jill, attends...  
\- Non, toi tu attends, et tu m'écoutes, espèce de petit con. Tu es la personne la plus irréfléchi que j'ai jamais vue de toute ma putain de vie ! Est-ce que tu te rend compte de –  
\- Je sais, je suis désolé. C'est juste que... Je devais le voir, je devais lui parler, et –  
\- Je m'en FOUS Harry ! Ta sécurité passe avant !  
\- Non, justement ! Je me fiche d'être en sécurité si je ne peux pas vivre avant de crever comme un con ! J'ai besoin de ça, j'ai besoin de lui, et pour ça, j'ai besoin de toi ! »

Elle bouillonne. Je sais qu'elle a compris que nous seront moins en danger si elle accepte, mais l'idée de faire venir tous les jours un fils de Milicien dans une de ses planques la rend malade. Je ne sais pas si elle a plus peur pour moi qu'elle ne craint pour elle-même, en réalité. Mais malgré mon argument irréfutable, elle ne répond rien et garde les dents serrés, ses yeux verts et durs braqués sur moi. 

« Je ne changerai pas d'avis, Harry.  
\- Évidemment. Pourquoi tu le ferais, hein ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, tu n'as jamais eu personne dans ta vie misérable ! »

Je suis allé trop loin. Je regrette les mots à l'instant où ils franchissent la barrière de mes lèvres, mais la colère m'aveugle encore, et je me dis qu'elle l'a bien mérité, qu'elle n'avait qu'à être moins stupide, moins fermée d'esprit. Moins maternelle. Merde, elle n'est pas ma mère ! Ma mère est morte et disparue, et plus personne ne se souvient d'elle à l'exception de moi et de mon père qui fait tout pour éviter le sujet ! 

« Tu disparais d'ici. Je ne veux plus te voir.   
\- Jill...  
\- Non, Seth. Tu dégages, mais avant, tu m'écoutes très attentivement. Lena's Garden est pour vous, et vous seuls. Par contre, tu as l'interdiction formelle de lui adresser la parole dans l'enceinte de St Michael, est-ce que c'est clair ? Je veux que tu agisses avec ce type exactement comme avant. Maintenant, tu disparais, et je n'entends plus parler de toi, ni de ton flirt à deux balles. »

Sa voix est sifflante de colère. Je ne l'ai jamais vue dans un tel état. Je l'ai vue malheureuse, ou même en colère, mais jamais à ce point. Très bien, de toute façon, j'ai eu ce que je voulais d'elle, c'est tout ce qui compte. Je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre que Louis. Jim et Max apparaissent dans l'escalier, sans doute intrigués par les cris de furie de Jill. Son visage est toujours à quelques centimètres du mien et je hoche la tête sans un mot, le regard dur. Elle s'écarte et je me lève. Sans un regard pour elle, je lève la main et souris aux garçons dans l’escalier.

« Max, Kitty, c'était un plaisir. »

Max sourit légèrement et Jim ronchonne. Si je n'étais pas autant en colère, je le trouverais adorable. Je tourne les talons et appuie sur la poignée de la porte. Avant que je ne disparaisse dans la rue, la voix de Jill s'élève dans mon dos.

« Et j'ai eu quelqu'un dans ma vie misérable, Harry. Je t'ai eu toi. »


	17. Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Woodkid - I Love You

Le soleil perce entre les planches de bois, mais la chambre reste plongée dans l'obscurité. Ce soir, nous ne sommes pas allés à l'entrainement. Ni hier, ni le jour d'avant. Tous les jours depuis plus d'un mois, nous quittons St Michael le plus rapidement possible. À la maison, tout le monde s'imagine que je reste sur place alors que je m'évade jusqu'au métro après avoir enfilé mes vêtements. Harry part toujours devant, et il m'attend une fois en Sphère 9. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on nous voit ensemble trop souvent, les gens se poseraient des questions. Parfois, Callum me demande où je vais, si vite, alors qu'il voudrait que nous restions ensemble pour travailler à la bibliothèque. J'ai toujours une excuse. Mentir est devenu d'une facilité déconcertante. Mes parents, mes amis, les douaniers même, qui commençaient à me poser des questions. 

« Dis voir, toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous à faire des allers retours entre la 1 et la 9 tous les matins et tous les soirs ? C'pas trop normal, ça, pas vrai Paulo ? »

Dommage pour Paulo et son ami, ma mère travaille l'Administration Territoriale et parfois, elle parle trop. Encore le reflet de l'immoralité cette Nation, certains tests sont réalisés sur des gamins de mon âge qui viennent des Sphères Basses. Pour déterminer d'où viennent les différences d'Aptitudes. 

« J'fais les expériences.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- C'est top secret m'sieur. À l'Administration du Territoire là. »

Avec ça, j'étais tranquille pour le restant de mes jours. On ne m'a plus jamais posé de questions et je suis toujours arrivé à bon port sans aucun soucis. C'est trop facile. Harry avait raison depuis le début. Ils prennent tout le monde pour des idiots, mais ce sont eux qui se font berner en permanence. Nous sommes si nombreux. Partout. Harry m'a déjà montré tellement de choses. Je sais qu'un jour, nous partirons, ensemble. Je ne sais pas encore quand, et pour l'instant nous profitons du confort de nos situations respectives. Enfin, je profite de ma place en Sphère 1, surtout. Mais Harry est celui qui n'est pas encore prêt. Je crois qu'il ne veux pas quitter son père, en réalité. Je comprends et je n'insiste pas. Je ne pose pas de questions sur la Résistance, non plus. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas en parler et que de toute façon, il ne sait rien. Alors je me contente d'écouter ce qu'il a m'apprendre, de regarder ce qu'il a me montrer, et de vivre sous ses mains, chaque soir, chaque nuit. Quand je pense que le corps et la sexualité m'effrayaient. Je ne pourrais plus m'en passer à présent. Ce que Harry me fait ressentir avec un simple frôlement est inexplicable. Je n'ai jamais été autant en danger, aussi exposé de toute ma vie et pourtant, je me sens libre, et plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été. Mes résultats en cours sont époustouflants et tous mes professeurs vantent mes mérites alors que la fin de l'année approche. Mes parents sont fiers, et ils me laissent en paix. Tout va bien, dans le meilleur des mondes. 

Le soleil danse entre les omoplates de Harry qui somnole, allongé sur le ventre à mes côtés. Mes doigts glissent le long de son dos, jusqu'à sa chute de reins, et parfois, il frissonne et gémit doucement. Je pourrais passer des heures à regarder la poussière et la lumière jouer sur sa peau hâlée. Un étrange mystère se dessine entre les grains de beauté sur son dos et me captive, inlassablement. Il se retourne et entoure ma taille de ses bras. Ces gestes là sont devenus de telles évidences. 

« Je me suis endormi ?  
\- Pas longtemps.  
\- Je suis désolé. »

Je souris pour lui signifier que ça n'a pas d'importance. Rien n'a jamais d'importance quand on est ensemble, et je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait en avoir. Harry se redresse vivement, l'air alerte et un sourire illumine son visage.

« J'ai quelque chose à te montrer ! »

Il est soudain excité comme une puce et court jusqu'à son sac duquel il extirpe un disque laser. Quel idiot. Si on avait fouillé son sac à la douane, il aurait été arrêté et torturé pour ça, jusqu'à ce qu'il crache où il l'avait trouvé. Parfois, Harry fait ce genre de choses totalement inconsidérées. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas conscience de la portée de ses gestes et des risques qu'il prend. Nous ne nous sommes disputés qu'une fois, depuis le début de notre... relation. Il avait manqué de se faire attrapé lors d'un raid. J'étais arrivé en Sphère 9 et il n'était pas là, à m'attendre, comme à son habitude. L'angoisse m'avait étreins et immédiatement, j'avais imaginé le pire. J'avais attendu pendant des heures et il était finalement arrivé, l'air épuisé et couvert de boue. À la main, il tenait un vieux sac en plastique.

« Je suis désolé d'être en retard.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Il avait alors raconté. Il avait voulu me faire une surprise et avait séché la dernière heure de cours pour venir plus tôt. Il voulait acheter un poulet pour le repas du soir. C'était un jour de fête, paraissait-il. Sauf qu'une fois sur place, les Miliciens avaient débarqué et emmener tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur leur chemin. Harry s'en était sorti de justesse. Il était resté allongé dans un fossé pendant des heures, sa capuche rabattue sur la tête à essayer de disparaître dans le sol. Selon lui, personne n'avait vu son visage. Il n'avait pas lâché son putain de poulet pendant tout ce temps. Une fois arrivés dans l'appartement, je lui avait hurlé dessus, terrifié rétrospectivement de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver, nous arriver, s'ils l'avaient attrapé. J'avais pleuré pendant des heures et avait refusé de toucher à sa viande à la con. Après ça, il avait été plus prudent. Enfin, relativement. Il se baladait toujours avec un ouvrage banni dans son sac parce qu'il voulait me le montrer, le soir. Ou un CD sur lequel il avait enregistré je ne sais où ses morceaux de musique préférés. Des antiquités datant de plusieurs siècles sur lesquels il pouvait chanter pendant des heures. Nous avons passé plusieurs soirées étendus sur le canapé, les jambes emmêlées, nos corps confondus, plongé chacun dans un livre avec en fond sonore, des chansons dont je ne retiens jamais les noms. Je sais que ça l'énerve, mais il y en a tellement. Pour lui, tout ça semble être évident. Parfois, je me demande d'où tout ça lui vient. Qui il fréquente, ou a fréquenté pour avoir de telles connaissances. Mais je n'ose jamais demander. Je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'il me réponde quelques choses qui me déplaise. Qu'il me parle d'autres garçons. Un jour, alors qu'il avait inséré un nouveau cd dans la chaine crachotant, une voix sans musique s'était élevée dans l'appartement. Un garçon avait parlé pendant quelques minutes.

« Il y a quelque chose dans tes yeux qui me fait voir la mer, presque aussi clairement que sur les tableaux d'Hokusai. Il y a quelque chose aussi que ébranle tout ce qu'il reste de fort en moi. Il y aussi l'égoïsme de ta jeunesse qui me rend malade, parfois. N'oublie pas de douter, comme tu l'as toujours fait. C'est ce qui te sauvera. Lis entre les lignes, Harry. »

Quelques tambours presque tribaux et cette voix qui m'avait arraché les tripes.

_Where the light shivers offshore_  
Through the tides of oceans  
We are shining in the rising sun

_As we are floating in the blue_  
I am softly watching you  
Oh boy your eyes betray what burns inside you

_Whatever I feel for you, you only seem to care about you_  
Is there any way you could see me too ?  
Cause I love you.  
Is there anything I could do ?  
Just to get some attention from you ?  
In the waves I've lost any trace of you.  
Where are you ?

Harry, lui, était resté assis à côté de la machine, le regard perdu dans le vague. Ses lèvres chantaient les paroles, mais aucun son ne s'échappait de sa bouche. Et moi, je contemplais ce tableau, incapable de bouger, incapable d'aller vers lui, ni même de partir. Quelque chose s'était brisé en moi quand les violons avaient commencé à jouer. J'aurais aimé être l'un de ces artistes qui accompagne chaque faits et gestes de Harry. J'aurais voulu pouvoir le peindre, reproduire sur la toile la tension de ses traits, ses lèvres entrouvertes, ces lèvres charnues que j'aime tant embrasser. J'aurais aimé décrire les sensations qui me parcourent en le voyant en aimer un autre, à travers ses mots à lui, j'aurais voulu écrire une mélodie qui aurait arraché des larmes à ceux qui l'auraient entendue, et qui auraient lu toute la douleur qu'il m'imposait à cet instant. Puis, sans aucun regret, j'aurais voulu tout brûler et détruire la moindre parcelle de ce souvenir, parce qu'il ne m'appartient pas, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu m'appartenir, parce qu'il venait d'un autre. Quand j'ai enfin trouvé la force de le questionner sur cette voix, il m'a répondu que ce n'était rien, que ce n'était personne. Je me suis demandé dans combien de temps je deviendrais ce rien. Ce personne. Je n'ai rien dit. Quand il s'est endormi cette nuit là, je suis allé récupérer le CD dans le lecteur, et je l'ai brisé en deux. Un morceau dans chaque main, je suis resté plusieurs minutes assis par terre à essayer de comprendre pourquoi je pleurais autant. J'ai glissé les objets de mon méfait entre deux planches et j'ai écouté le bruit du plastique sur le béton de la rue avec délectation. Je suis retourné dans les draps, auprès de lui et sa main a cherché mon corps. Je me suis blotti, étouffant tant bien que mal mes sanglots, contre son torse.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, encore ?  
\- Tu vas voir. »

Il s'approche de la vieille télévision posée dans un coin de la pièce et farfouille dans les câbles et la branche au générateur. L'écran s'allume et je pousse un cri de surprise. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse fonctionner. 

« Mais ça marche !  
\- Bien sûr que ça marche, idiot.  
\- Je croyais qu'elle était morte. Depuis longtemps. Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ?  
\- Tu ne m'a pas demandé. »

Il ricane et glisse le disque dans le lecteur de la télévision. L'image tressaute et le visage d'un garçon apparaît en noir et blanc. Pendant une seconde, je me demande si c'est le garçon du CD qui revient me hanter avant de réaliser que c'est idiot, qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu réaliser ces images. Il a les cheveux courts et clairs, le col de sa veste est relevé et son visage est dans l'ombre la plupart du temps. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Harry me montre ça. Installé à côté de moi, il allume une cigarette en souriant, les yeux fixés sur l'écran. Aucun son ne s'échappe des hauts parleurs, et le silence dans l'appartement est total. De temps en temps, le garçon ferme les yeux. Se mord les lèvres. Sa tête part en arrière et il contemple quelque chose au dessus de lui. Mais il en revient toujours au sol, ou en tout cas à ce qui s'y trouve. Et ça continue ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes, avant que le garçon n'allume une cigarette. Je ne suis pas bien sûr ce que je viens de regarder. Harry, lui, sourit toujours et se tourne vers moi.

« Alors ?  
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- Qu'est-ce tu en as pensé ?  
\- Parce qu'il faut que j'en pense quelque chose ?  
\- C'est une œuvre d'art.  
\- Ça ?  
\- Oui, ça. En tout cas, elle a été présentée comme tel.  
\- Et ça s'appelle comment ?  
\- Blow Job. »

J'ai forcément mal compris. 

« Quoi ?  
\- Blow Job. C'est Andy Warhol qui l'a faite. Elle dure bien plus longtemps, normalement. Mais l'originale à disparu il y a longtemps. Et je n'ai pu trouver que ça. Mais c'est déjà pas mal.  
\- Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre.  
\- Bien sûr que tu comprends, Louis. »

Bien sûr que tu comprends, Louis. C'est tellement évident, Louis. Pourquoi es-tu si fermé d'esprit, Louis ? Si Harry te dis que c'est une œuvre d'art, alors s'en est une. Si un cinglé a décidé de filmer son petit ami dans cette posture un beau jour et a décidé d’appeler ça de l'art, et que tout le monde a dit « D'accord ! » qui es-tu pour dire le contraire ? Je me sens soudain ridicule, et gêné. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a montré ça. Ou plutôt, je le sais, mais je n'aime pas ça. Je trouve ça humiliant. Il me prend pour un con, et ça l'amuse. 

« C'est quoi cette tête ?  
\- Rien du tout.  
\- Ça va, Louis. Je t'ai pas sauté dessus non plus. Je tenais à te le montrer c'est tout.  
\- Et pourquoi ça ?  
\- Parce que c'est une œuvre qui m'intéresse. Et pas pour l'acte en lui-même, mais pour la façon de l'exprimer. Pour l'intimité, et en même temps l'honnêteté du message.  
\- Ça pour être honnête...  
\- Ne le prend pas mal. C'était seulement pour te montrer.  
\- Me montrer quoi ? Comment il faut faire ?  
\- Oh arrête. Et puis, dis moi que tu en sais plus maintenant, peut-être ?  
\- Je t'emmerde. J'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Si tu t'imagines que je vais m'abaisser à ce genre de choses, tu te plantes en beauté. »

Sa mâchoire se crispe imperceptiblement. Mais je le connais par cœur, à présent. Une fois encore, la voix résonne à mes oreilles. Je ne serai jamais au niveau. Moi, dans les yeux de Harry, je ne vois rien. 

« T'abaisser, hein ? C'est bon à savoir. Quand j'aurai envie de te faire « ce genre de choses », je me souviendrai de ne pas « m'abaisser » à ce point. »

Il sort le disque de l'appareil d'un geste rageur et je me mords la lèvre. Il le jette sur la table et attrape sa veste. 

« Viens, on sort.  
\- Quoi, maintenant ?  
\- Oui, maintenant. J'ai envie de marcher un peu.  
\- Pas moi. Je préfèrerais qu'on reste ici.  
\- Fais pas chier, Louis. Viens.  
\- T'es fâché ?  
\- Non. Si. Je veux marcher, d'accord ?  
\- Seulement marcher ?  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'autre ?  
\- Tu veux pas aller voir tes amis... ?  
\- Non. Mais je ne dirais pas non à une bière.  
\- Très bien. Je vais pas rester là tout seul de toute façon. »

Je me lève et m'habille à mon tour. Je déteste quand Harry est comme ça. Distant. Si froid qu'il me semble ne pas le connaître. Mais c'est tout le contraire, pourtant, et j'ai peur que la colère le rende imprudent. Alors je préfère l'accompagner, puisqu'il tient tellement à sortir de l'appartement.

Je n'aime pas le Easy Way Out. Je n'y suis allé que deux fois, mais ces deux fois là étaient de trop. Je vois bien leurs regards lorsque Harry passe la porte, que nous devenons Seth et Jaymi contre notre volonté. Mais c'est Harry que j'aime retrouver en Sphère 9, même si sa carte dit le contraire. Devant mon air tendu, Harry se décide enfin à faire disparaître la ride de contrariété qui barre son front, et m'accorde une ébauche de sourire. Si j'attends encore un peu sans insister, il se détendra tout à fait, et nous pourrons rentrer à Lena's Garden. Quand j'entends une voix dans mon dos, et que je vois Harry relever la tête pour regarder dans sa direction, je ne suis plus très certain de pouvoir rentrer au plus vite. Je lève mon verre et le porte à mes lèvres, quand le bruit de verre brisé me pousse à me redresser. Je vois Harry se lever brusquement et mon cerveau ne parvient pas à se connecter convenablement. Je suis bloqué. Je ne comprends pas. Quand mon regard tombe sur la grenade aux pieds d'une femme qui tient une bière entre les mains, il me faut une fraction de seconde pour lui hurler de s'écarter. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. La grenade explose, et je me couvre les yeux pour éviter les projectiles qui volent dans tous les sens. Un bras enserre ma taille et me tire vers l'arrière de la salle. Mes oreilles sifflent sans discontinuer, et j'entends à peine le bruit sourd des bottes sur le parquet gondolé. Les cris sont un brouhaha étrange, distordu que je tente d'ignorer, alors que je cours jusqu'au fond du bar. Harry est devant moi, et soudain, je suis en simulation. Sauf que tout est réel, et que les ennemis ne sont plus les mêmes. Une immense femme à la peau noire ouvre une trappe et me jette à l'intérieur sans ménagement. Mon ouïe se rétablie peu à peu, et j'entends Harry discuter avec la femme, et je prie pour qu'il descende au plus vite.

« Faut qu'on sorte !  
\- Si vous sortez maintenant, ils vous chopent !  
\- Par derrière ! On s'abritera sous les planches, près des conteneurs ! On ne peut pas rester là, ils vont fouiller partout !  
\- Fais moi confiance. JIM ! »

Un garçon roux, épais comme un chat malade, se glisse à mes côtés. Il me donne une arme que je reconnais immédiatement malgré l'obscurité. Harry est encore en haut. Les cris s'intensifient, et mon ventre se tord. Les soldats sont trop près, je peux le deviner à la force de leur voix, au fait que je distingue chacune de leur parole alors qu'une grenade assourdissante vient à peine de me sauter au visage. Ils vont se faire avoir. Je ne sais pas qui est cette femme, mais elle a raison, on doit rester ici, tous ensemble. 

« Ha – SETH ! »

Il ne répond pas. Personne ne me répond. Il n'y a que le garçon au regard halluciné qui ne quitte pas le carré de lumière des yeux, les doigts serrés sur son arme. S'ils descendent, ils ne l'auront pas facilement. Sous ses allures d'enfant frêle, il a l'air coriace. Moi, je n'y tiens plus. Les minutes s'engrainent et Harry ne vient pas. Alors je monte. Je suis entrainé. Je saurai quoi faire. Et grâce au gamin roux, je suis armé. 

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ?! Descends ! »

J'ai entrouvert la trappe, et sorti le buste pour mieux comprendre la situation. Un autre homme, plus vieux cette fois, les accompagne à présent, et ils parlent à voix basse, genoux à terre, derrière une table renversée. Il y a encore beaucoup de personnes à l'intérieur, et les soldats sont occupés avec les plus récalcitrants. Un homme debout sur une table donne des grands coups dans l'air avec son tesson de bouteille. Un Milicien frappe son genou, que je jurerais entendre craquer, et qui se brise comme une coquille d’œuf. Merde. 

« Seth, bougez-vous ! »

Harry semble enfin remarquer ma présence, et le sang qui coule entre ses yeux me retourne l'estomac. Il a dû être touché par un morceau de la grenade. L'homme qui les accompagne me dévisage un instant, puis ils semblent tous se décider. Ils se précipitent d'un même mouvement et dévalent les marches. La trappe se referme. Ne restent que les hurlements et le carré de lumière. Le dénommé Jim n'a pas bougé. Dans sa main, celle qui ne tient pas l'arme, il tient un petit carré de métal où des points rouges clignotent et s'agitent. Un certain nombre d'entre eux restent immobiles. 

« Ils ont Jack. »

La femme baisse la tête, les mâchoires serrées. Sur l'écran du garçon, un point se détache des autres et je devine qu'il doit désigner ce Jack sur l'appareil. Les autres points sont Harry, Jill, et les deux autres qui nous accompagnent. Moi, je ne suis pas sur l'écran. Si on m'avait attrapé, personne ne l'aurait remarqué aussi facilement.

« Il fallait qu'on descende, Jill. On n'allait pas l'attendre indéfiniment. Sinon, c'est nous qu'ils auraient eu. Nous tous. »

Je regarde Harry. Il a l'air si sérieux, en disant ces mots, que je le reconnais à peine. Pourtant, il n'est pas bien différent des séances de Simulation. Non. Ça n'a rien à voir. Ces gens-là sont réels. Et surtout, ce sont des gens qu'il aime.

« On aurait pu...  
\- Arrête Max. On n'aurait pas pu. Ça ne sert à rien. »

Le sanglot qui s'échappe de sa poitrine me brise le cœur. Qui est Jack ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je ne connais personne ici excepté Harry. À tâtons, je cherche ses doigts, et les serre entre les miens. Il semble se souvenir de ma présence et se tourne vers moi avec empressement. Son étreinte est plus violente que jamais auparavant. L'attente est interminable. L'opération semble durer des heures, et je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un raid aussi long. Ils semblent évacuer absolument tout le monde, méthodiquement, par vagues. À croire que la Milice a fait des efforts ces derniers temps. Pendant une seconde, je reste figé d'effroi en réalisant que cette stratégie pourrait être toute droit sortie dans la tête d'Oliver. Je me serre davantage contre Harry, cherchant entre ses bras la chaleur qui pourrait faire battre mon cœur à nouveau. Après ce qui semble être une éternité, les cris se calment au dessus de nous, et les bruits de bottes se font plus distants. Ils ont terminé. Il ne reste plus personne à embarquer, à part nous. Alors que nous relâchons tous nos muscles tendus, des pas retentissent au dessus de nos têtes, et je retiens mon souffle. Je vois Jill se précipiter et agripper le loquet verrouillé de la trappe. Les ongles de Harry s'enfoncent dans la peau de mon dos. Plus personne ne bouge, plus personne ne parle. Plus personne ne respire. La simple vue du muscle gonflé de Jill me fait mal. Les bottes trainent sur le sol. Il est seul. Un novice. Ils ont envoyé un novice pour vérifier l'arrière du bar. Une pièce de quatre mètres sur trois. J'aurais fait pareil, si j'avais été à la tête de cette opération. Ou peut-être pas. Harry, lui, n'aurait jamais fait une telle erreur. 

« Y'a rien, Commandant.  
\- Alors ramène toi, on se casse. »

Mais bien sûr, bien sûr celui-là a fait l'erreur. Pourquoi ne m'en suis-je pas douté ? Clayton est le premier à foncer sans réfléchir. Et mon cher frère, stupide et intrépide, n'a pas pensé à vérifier lui-même ce que pouvait bien cacher cet endroit. Dieu merci, Clayton est l'idiot de cette famille. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je serais mort dans quelques heures, tout comme ceux qui m'accompagnent en ce moment-même. Malgré cette pensé qui devrait être réconfortante, entendre la voix de mon frère ici me terrorise bien plus que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.


	18. Harry

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que les choses puissent se dégrader si rapidement. Après un mois entier pendant lequel j'avais enfin l'impression d'avoir trouvé ma place dans ce monde qui ne me correspondait pas, la réalité a explosé comme une bombe à retardement. Il y a des jours où j'aimerais que Louis ne soit pas né en Sphère 1, et que son nom ne soit pas Austin. Il reste en lui des traces de la doctrine que je hais tant, et que je ne peux pas faire disparaître. Et ce n'est pas seulement dans ses paroles, qui s'adoucissent de jour en jour, mais dans ses racines. J'en viens à me demander si ce n'est pas simplement sa nature profonde. Parfois, il dit des choses que je sais qu'il ne pense pas vraiment, comme s'il se sentait obligé de rappeler d'où il vient. Il oublie souvent que ces phrases toutes faites le concernent à présent, qu'elles le visent et le condamnent. Du temps est passé depuis le raid au Easy Way Out et pourtant, toutes les nuits, je me réveille, couvert de sueur glacée. Je passe des heures à me demander si tout ça aurait pu être évité. À me demander si Jack est toujours en vie. Et surtout, à imaginer ce qui se serait passé si Clayton avait suivi dans sa totalité la stratégie que j'avais imaginée. 

« Il faut une dernière ligne pour inspecter les lieux. Au moins six soldats qui ratissent pour être sûr qu'il ne reste personne.  
\- Ça va déjà durer des heures, avec cette technique là. Le but est qu'il ne reste personne, alors pourquoi s'embêter à...  
\- Parce qu'ils peuvent se cacher. C'est évident, non ? »

Clayton grommelle dans sa barbe naissante et Stout m'adresse un sourire entendu. Moi, j'ai tout compris. Et je serai un jour le plus grand Milicien qu'Albion n'ai jamais connu, il en est certain. C'est ce que me dit ce sourire, et j'aimerais lui arracher les yeux. Alors, je pense à Louis. À Louis que je n'ai pas vu depuis des jours, et que je croise de temps en temps dans les couloirs de St Michael. Il m'ignore royalement, et je crois qu'il m'en veut un peu d'être si absent. Après les risques qu'il a pris en mentant à ses parents au sujet de la bibliothèque, je crois qu'il s'attendait à ce que je sois plus présent pour lui. Mais cette satanée formation m'est tombée dessus. Si j'avais su, à ce moment-là, que j'étais en train de mettre en place le raid d'un de mes endroits préférés en Sphère 9, je me serais enfui dans la Forêt et ne serait jamais revenu. Jack a disparu, et c'est totalement ma faute. Quelques jours après l'attaque, nous sommes allés retrouver Jill. Nous avons fait la paix, depuis ce soir, et je n'ai pas trouvé la force de lui parler de la formation. Ça ne changerait rien, de toute façon. Kitty a scanné la base de données d'Albion, à la recherche du nom de Jack. Rien n'est ressorti. Jill dit qu'il pourrait être encore en vie, que ça ne veut rien dire, et qu'ils ont peut-être seulement voulu effacer toute trace de sa rébellion. Mais il y avait des larmes dans sa voix, et Max est parti en claquant la porte. Il n'est revenu que des heures plus tard, trempé et tremblant de froid. Il pleut sur Albion depuis une semaine. Les jours de paresse au soleil entre les draps à Lena's Garden me semblent bien loin. Louis est resté assis dans un coin, sans rien dire. Je crois que Jill lui fait peur, et Max n'a pas été exactement réceptif, ces derniers temps. De temps en temps, Kitty vient s'asseoir à côté de Louis, et ils parlent à voix basse. Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi, mais je ne m'en mêle pas. Louis est assez grand pour garder certaines choses pour lui, et de toute façon, Kitty n'est pas une balance, il me l'a déjà dit. 

Les circonstances de la rencontre entre Louis et Jill auraient pu être moins désastreuses, mais je doute fort que cela aurait changé quoi que ce soit. Ils ne sont pas faits pour s'entendre. Comment auraient-ils pu l'être, d'ailleurs ? Louis ne sait pas exactement qui est Jill, ni quel est son rôle dans la Résistance, mais il est suffisamment intelligent pour se douter de son importance. Ainsi, Jill a presque refusé de le laisser rentrer lorsque j'ai frappé à la porte du QG pour savoir ce qui était exactement arrivé à Jack. 

« Il est hors de question que je fasse entrer le loup dans la bergerie, Seth.  
\- Arrête, il est déjà impliqué de toute façon.  
\- C'est sûr, surtout maintenant que tu l'as ramené ici. »

Elle s'est écartée devant mon regard implorant, mais le regard qu'elle a lancé à Louis m'a glacé le sang. Je me doutais qu'elle ne ferait pas beaucoup d'effort pour l'apprécier, et après notre dispute, comment aurais-je pu la condamner ? Mais qu'il paie pour mes erreurs est injuste. 

Finalement, Jack n'est pas revenu. Je devrais me sentir coupable de me sentir si bien entre les bras de Louis. Essayer de le retrouver, parce qu'à cause de moi, il a subi le pire. Peut-être est-il mort, à l'heure qu'il est. Mais la vie, malgré tout, a repris son court. Le marché noir s'est rempli de nouveau, tout comme le Easy Way Out. Max chante à nouveau, et il sourit, même si c'est un peu moins souvent. Kitty a pris encore cinq ans de plus, rien que dans ses yeux. C'est un petit génie. Maintenant que Louis dort ici tous les soirs, je passe bien plus de temps avec Jill et les autres. Malgré les tensions entre elle et Louis, je sais qu'il apprécie Kitty, et je surprends souvent des fragments de leurs conversations sans comprendre de quoi ils parlent. Le gamin lui montre des tonnes d'accessoires qu'il a fabriqué lui-même, des pièces détachées qu'il compte utiliser pour telle ou telle machine dont je ne saisi que rarement l'utilité. Louis, lui, a l'air de comprendre et s'enthousiasme avec Kit. Jill ne les lâche jamais vraiment du regard. Je crois qu'après la disparition de Jack, elle est devenue plus maternelle encore avec ses garçons. Il n'y a jamais personne d'autre qu'eux et nous dans la planque. Elle ne laisse plus rentrer personne. Elle ne fait plus confiance à personne. Lorsqu'elle m'a pris à part après le raid pour m'interroger à propos de Louis, j'ai compris que j'étais encore une fois responsable de son angoisse. « Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, que ce soit arrivé juste après que Louis et toi deveniez si intimes ? » Mais je l'ai ignorée. Moi, je sais qu'il n'a rien pu faire. Je suis le méchant dans l'histoire, s'il faut en désigner un. Elle n'a pas insisté, parce qu'elle savait que sa théorie était trop faible. Je pense que c'est pour cette raison qu'elle l'accepte ici. Elle veut garder un œil sur lui, trouver un moyen de prouver sa culpabilité, ou simplement s'assurer qu'il ne fouine pas trop. Quant à moi, malgré les réflexions parfois déplacées de Louis, je ne peux m'empêcher de savourer chaque instant à ses côtés. Qui sait ce qui peut arriver ? 

« C'est qui, Gustave Courbet ? »

Il est tard, peut-être minuit passé, et Louis tire sur ma cigarette. Nos corps sont nus dans les couvertures. Il fait froid, dehors, et sentir sa peau contre la mienne me rassure. Je fais moins de cauchemars. Peut-être que je n'en ferai pas cette nuit encore. 

« Qui t'as parlé de Gustave Courbet ?  
\- Kitty.  
\- Il aime ces trucs-là, lui ? Je pensais qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'aux circuits électriques et aux fers à souder.   
\- C'est un peu réducteur, non ? Alors, c'est qui ?  
\- Un peintre. Un français, je crois.   
\- Il m'a dit qu'il aimait ce qu'il faisait. Comment il peut savoir ça ?   
\- Je suppose qu'il l'a vu...  
\- Sur son ordinateur ?   
\- Non... En vrai, je pense. »

Louis souffle doucement la fumée et me regarde d'un air consterné. Il croit que je lui raconte n'importe quoi. Que je me fous de lui. Je vais lui prouver qu'il a tort.

« Avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, lève-toi, habille-toi, on sort.  
\- Hein ? Je croyais qu'on avait prévu de rester ici.  
\- Oui, mais j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « en vrai » ? Harry ? »

Je suis déjà debout, les jambes à moitié enfoncées dans mon jean, et je me bats avec mon t-shirt qui refuse de laisser passer ma tête. Louis me contemple un instant sans bouger, puis finit par m'imiter. Il me fait confiance. Il me suivrait n'importe où. 

« On va où là ? »

Il me suivrait n'importe où, mais pas sans savoir où exactement. Il me tanne de questions depuis qu'on a quitté l'appartement, et je souris dans le col de ma veste. Putain, qu'il fait froid. Depuis le raid, il n'a pas arrêté de pleuvoir, et l'été a beau ne pas encore être terminé, on ne sort plus sans des vêtements chauds. Le chemin jusqu'à la Galerie n'est pas très long, ce qui est une bonne chose puisque je refuse catégoriquement d'expliquer la situation à Louis, et qu'il refuse de me laisser en paix. Je frappe à la porte comme Jill le fait chaque fois, et je pousse le battant, essuyant les gouttes qui me tombent dans les yeux. Louis s'est tu. La curiosité est trop forte, et il préfère me suivre en silence. Karim est à son poste, à croire qu'il ne le quitte jamais, pas même pour dormir. 

« Salut, gamin. C'est qui ta crevette, là ? »

Je glousse et me tourne vers Louis, qui ne semble pas vexé le moins du monde. Il rougit et adresse un demi-sourire à Karim, qui lui répond d'un air satisfait.

« C'est Jaymi. Je pensais lui montrer...  
\- Vas-y, je bouge pas. »

Ça, je n'en doute pas. Il nous fait signe d'avancer, mais je sens que Louis ne me suit déjà plus. Il est déjà émerveillé par l'accumulation des objets qui se trouvent ici, et qui ne font même pas vraiment partie de la Galerie. Des crucifix, des mains de Fatma, des étoiles de David, des Bouddha, accrochés sur tous les murs de la pièce, posés ça et là, fréquentant photographies jaunies et plaques d'identification militaires. Les yeux écarquillés, Louis regarde partout, sans arriver à fixer son regard quelque part. Quand il ouvre la bouche, j'entends à peine les mots qui s'échappent de sa gorge.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?... »

Je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà Karim est à ses côtés et lui répond, de sa voix rauque et basse.

« Un cimetière.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- C'est l'endroit où l'on mettait les morts, sous terre. »

Louis me regarde, horrifié. J'aurais peut-être dû prévenir Karim d'y aller doucement pour cette fois.

« Un quoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Vous ne pouvez pas garder des...  
\- Il n'y a pas de cadavres ici. Juste des souvenirs. »

Karim tend la main vers les photos et les plaques dépareillées un peu partout. 

« Tu sais ce qu'on fait des corps, ici, quand on arrive à les retrouver. Il n'y a pas de cérémonie, et les gens sont perdus.   
\- C'est... Mourir.  
\- Certaines personnes ne croient pas à quelque chose d'aussi simple et terre à terre. Leur religion –  
\- Quoi ?! C'est interdit !  
\- Jaymi, laisse le parler. »

Le regard que me lance Louis est glacial. Karim, quant à lui, a l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Je suis peut-être allé trop vite. Ça fait beaucoup d'informations à intégrer pour Louis. Beaucoup d'autres choses qu'il ignorait jusque là. Mais c'est trop tard, maintenant que nous sommes ici. Alors autant laisser les choses se faire sans l'ouvrir toutes les deux minutes.

« Leur religion, oui. Certains croient à la vie après la mort. D'autres à la réincarnation. D'autres veulent simplement avoir quelque chose pour se souvenir.   
\- Je ne comprend pas...  
\- Non, bien sûr. Mais c'est normal. Ça viendra. »

Louis hoche la tête en silence et se tourne vers moi. Je sens qu'il hésite. Que quelque chose l'ennuie.

« Harry ?...  
\- Seth. »

Mais il ne m'écoute pas. Quelque chose se passe à l'intérieur de son crâne, une véritable tempête. Quelque chose que je ne peux pas apaiser, ni même comprendre.

« Ta mère, Harry... Elle est ici ?  
\- Non.  
\- Pourquoi pas ?  
\- Je ne saurais pas dire. Peut-être parce que mon père n'est jamais venu ici. Et parce que j'étais trop jeune quand elle est morte.  
\- Elle avait peut-être d'autres personnes.   
\- Et comment est-ce que tu crois qu'elle aurait pu avoir d'autre personnes, ici, en plus ?  
\- Je ne sais pas... »

Karim secoue la tête en soupirant et j'en conclus que j'ai raison. J'entraine Louis vers la salle suivante. Je ne l'ai pas emmené ici pour qu'il admire les photos de gens morts depuis des années et qu'il tente de deviner qui vient ici pour leur rendre hommage. Et je ne l'ai surtout pas emmené ici pour parler de ma mère. 

« Viens. »

Après ce qu'il vient de voir dans le hall, il ne s'attend probablement pas à ce qui ce trouve ici, à la quantité de tableaux, à leurs tailles, à leur qualité parfois ahurissante. Aux statues qui trônent dans certains coins des pièces. Le chaos semble total, les tableaux disposés n'importe comment, comme si on les avait posés là avant de repartir en chercher d'autres. Mais Karim passe ses journées, ses nuits à les organiser, à trouver comment les disposer pour que tout le monde puisse passer, pour que chacun puisse admirer chaque œuvre, pour que la lumière tombe parfaitement sur les coups de peinture les plus incroyables. Louis reste planté au milieu, les bras ballants, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Je le laisse prendre son propre chemin, découvrir par lui-même tout ce que j'ai moi-même déjà découvert il y a longtemps. Prendre conscience de ce que chaque tableau lui fait ressentir, et pourquoi. Nous sommes ici depuis plus d'une heure lorsqu'il se tourne vers moi avec des yeux ronds. 

« C'est quoi, ça ?   
\- C'est marrant que tu demandes, parce que ça, c'est du Gustave Courbet.  
\- Ah bon ? »

Il s'écarte et le fixe un long moment, avant de se rapprocher et de l'observer dans les moindres détails. J'ai envie de rire lorsque je le vois lever les bras comme pour imiter l'homme sur le tableau, le peintre halluciné et désespéré qui n'est autre que Courbet lui-même. Mais je me retiens, parce que je comprends. J'ai compris chaque pas qu'il a fait en avant, chaque minute en plus qu'il a accordé à un tableau ou à un autre, chaque exclamation, chaque chuchotement. Nous avons exactement la même perception, la même sensibilité. L'étonnement passé, je savoure cette ressemblance qui nous rapproche un peu plus encore, et lorsqu'il se tourne vers moi le visage couvert de larmes, je suis à peine surpris. Karim est là, et je vois ses yeux briller dans l'ombre. Je ne reconnais pas le tableau pour lequel Louis s'abandonne, et je me rapproche doucement. C'est une femme d'une époque si lointaine qu'elle en semble irréelle. La robe qu'elle porte, presque aussi bleue que le ciel derrière elle, est gonflée par le vent. Il y a l'herbe, la dentelle des nuages, l'ombrelle qui l'abrite. Et puis il y a ce garçon, et je sais que c'est lui que Louis regarde. Je sais que c'est lui qui le fait pleurer. Cet enfant qui cache sur un chapeau de paille quelques mèches rousses, claires dans un soleil éclatant. Dans un geste imperceptible, ses doigts frôlent le dos de ma main, et je le prends dans mes bras pour vaincre le vide atroce qui creuse ma poitrine. 

« Je suis désolé... »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'excuse, ni pourquoi je devrais lui en vouloir, et j'espère que mon étreinte est suffisante pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'a aucune raison d'avoir honte. Bien sûr, en l'amenant ici, j'espérais lui plaire et lui offrir quelque chose que j'aime réellement. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Pas à ses larmes contre mon torse, pas à cette sensibilité qui me bouleverse. Lorsque ses sanglots se calment un peu, je le garde contre moi et le guide vers la sortie, adressant un regard de remerciement à Karim qui sourit, encore et toujours. Dehors, la pluie s'est arrêtée. Nous remontons la rue jusqu'à Lena's Garden, et retrouvons la chaleur familière de l'appartement avec soulagement. 

« Merci, Harry. De m'avoir montré tout ça. »

Il est assis sur le matelas, ses cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux rougis. Sa beauté me terrasse, et je le rejoins sans attendre. Je ne veux pas parler, seulement l'embrasser et retrouver, une fois encore, la chaleur de son corps. Il rit doucement lorsque je le débarrasse de ses vêtements et l'allonge sur le lit qui s'affaisse sous notre poids. Je le connais déjà par cœur, de la douceur de sa nuque aux courbes de ses hanches. De ses doigts qui me serrent à ses lèvres qui me cherchent. Je me couche sur lui et l'embrasse à ne plus pouvoir respirer, bougeant sur lui, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir. Son regard a retrouvé la force que je lui connais, une force teintée de passion et d'un incroyable désir. Mais lorsque je roule sur le matelas et enfonce ma tête dans l'oreiller, ce que je lis dans ses pupilles n'a rien d'habituel. Une ébauche de sourire, des mains tremblantes qui caressent mes cuisses, et je comprends aussitôt ce qu'il a en tête. 

« Louis, tu n'es pas –   
\- Chut... »

Dans cet infime murmure, je reconnais l'empressement et l'incertitude, et je n'insiste pas. La dernière chose que je veuille faire maintenant est de le déstabiliser encore un peu plus. Le temps que je me résigne à le rassurer, il est hors de portée de mes lèvres, et a rabattu la couverture sur son corps penché en avant. Je ferme les yeux, et prie pour ne rien faire qui puisse l'effrayer. Ses mouvements sont maladroits, mais il n'hésite pas plus longtemps. J'aurais cru qu'il se contenterait d'essayer pour me satisfaire, pour prouver que lui aussi peut faire ce genre de choses, finalement. Mais il ne tente pas de se défiler, et je ne sais pas si c'est un élan de fierté ou le désir profond de me donner du plaisir, comme je l'ai fait moi-même plusieurs fois avec lui. Il s'applique à reproduire mes propres gestes, et il me suffit d'un instant pour oublier qu'il n'a jamais fait ça, avant. Et plus mes gémissements sont fréquents, plus sa langue devient efficace. Presque malgré moi, je glisse une main dans ses cheveux et serre sa nuque, moi qui ne voulait pas faire le moindre geste pour l'effrayer. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, et il accélère encore la cadence, glissant ses mains sous mes hanches. Son audace me transcende et je frissonne de plus belle. La vague de plaisir monte en moi, et il faudrait que je l'arrête, je devrais l'arrêter, mais je connais mes limites et savoure l'orgasme qui pointe en moi pour disparaître aussitôt à demi, insaisissable, jusqu'à reparaître de nouveau. Je me mords les lèvres et enfonce mes doigts dans les draps pour éviter de perdre le contrôle en serrant les épaules de Louis. Quand enfin je sens que je n'en peux plus, que la vague est trop immense, qu'elle emporte tout, je le repousse le plus doucement possible. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui expliquer que ce n'est pas contre lui, bien au contraire, et il semble se souvenir lui-même lorsque je me cambre, tremblant, les lèvres serrées pour étouffer un cri de jouissance. Quand mon corps retombe dans les draps, il vient se blottir contre moi, et je recouvre peu à peu mes esprits, le souffle court. Nous gardons le silence pendant un long moment, et je savoure chacune de ses respirations, et la sensation d'extase qui coule dans mes veines. Alors que je me laisse emporter par l'épuisement, sa voix me sort de ma somnolence. 

« Harry... ?   
\- Hm...  
\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas où est ta mère ? »

Le sérieux d'un tel sujet m'aide à me réveiller pour de bon.

« Non. Elle est morte, ça, j'en suis sûr. Pour le reste...  
\- Et ça ne t'ennuie pas ?  
\- Bien sûr que si. Mais je n'y peux pas grand chose.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne poses pas la question ?  
\- À qui ? Mon père ? Je l'ai déjà fait. Ça ne sert à rien, il évite le sujet.  
\- Tu devrais le confronter.   
\- Pour quoi faire ? Ça ne changerait pas grand chose à la situation.   
\- Parce que t'as le droit de savoir, tu ne crois pas ?  
\- Si, c'est juste que je préfère ne pas lui faire de mal. Je sais à quel point il n'aime pas ça.   
\- Et toi, alors ?   
\- Je suis pratiquement né comme ça. J'étais trop jeune quand je l'ai perdue. Lui, il l'aimait depuis des années.   
\- Je trouve ça idiot.   
\- Tu m'en diras tant. Que je veuille protéger mon père, tu trouves ça idiot ?  
\- Oui. Parce que tu prends toujours des risques inconsidérés et tu t'imagines qu'il ne lui arriverait rien si tu te fais attraper, mais tu ne peux pas poser cette question qui te rend fou depuis des années, sous prétexte que tu veux le préserver. C'est absurde.   
\- Qui te dit que ça m'obsède ?  
\- C'est évident. »

Les brumes de l'orgasme sont tout à fait dissipées à présent, et je me suis redressé dans le lit. Pourquoi Louis se sent-il obligé de parler de ça maintenant ? Pourquoi ça le préoccupe autant ? Pourquoi ne pas rester simplement l'un contre l'autre, profiter d'être ensemble, plutôt que parler d'un sujet qui de toute évidence me met mal à l'aise ? 

« Pourquoi c'est si important pour toi, tout à coup ?  
\- Ça l'a été à l'instant où tu m'en as parlé. Et en y réfléchissant, je me suis dit que le plus simple était encore de poser la question.  
\- C'est ce que j'ai fait. Des dizaines de fois quand j'étais petit.   
\- Mais maintenant, Harry ? Maintenant que tu as grandi, que ton père peut parler à un homme, et non à un gamin qui aurait été choqué, ou trop malheureux pour supporter la réalité ?   
\- Si j'ai grandi, mon père, lui, a vieilli.  
\- Tu devrais essayer, juste une fois.  
\- Non. Même une fois serait une de trop.   
\- Je... D'accord. Écoute, Harry –  
\- Je sais que tu fais ça pour m'aider, mais ça ne sert à rien. »

Je ne sais pas s'il comptait insister, mais ma réponse l'en empêche et le silence retombe dans la chambre. Je l'observe, et tente de deviner ses pensées. Ses lèvres sont pincées et ses sourcils froncés, et je lis de la frustration dans son regard. Le cimetière des souvenirs de Karim me revient à l'esprit, et je ferme les yeux. Je jalouse les personnes qui y viennent et y passent des heures, seulement pour un objet ou deux, pour une photo, un bijou, la preuve d'une existence, et le souvenir d'une chaleur, d'une caresse, d'un visage qui rassure. Louis se met-il simplement à ma place ? Est-ce qu'il fait tout ça parce qu'il veut mon bonheur ? Mais le problème n'est peut-être pas mon père. C'est moi. J'ai peur. Comme un gamin, ce gamin qu'il pense que je ne suis plus. Et si ma mère avait fait des choses horribles, que je préfère ne jamais découvrir ? Et si elle avait souffert plus que je ne l'avais imaginé ? Et si moi, je souffrais plus encore qu'en ne sachant rien d'elle ?

 

J'y ai pensé toute la nuit. J'avais réussi à m'affranchir de cette envie, à la dissocier de ma personnalité même. Elle était devenue une ombre lointaine, comme une maladie depuis longtemps guérie, une blessure dont le seul souvenir serait une cicatrice longue et fine, à peine visible à l’œil nu. J'étais devenu un homme à part entière, bien qu'amputé d'une part de sa vie, un orphelin de naissance. Bien sûr que j'y pensais, parfois, mais raisonnablement. C'est ce que je croyais. Le manque était devenu comme une démangeaison que je m'interdisais de gratter, pour m'épargner une douleur encore pire. Puis Louis est arrivé. Et Louis ne fait pas de compromis. Il n'en faisait pas lorsqu'il croyait en Father, lorsqu'il me détestait, lorsqu'il écoutait son père et donnait raison à toutes ses pensées. Et aujourd'hui, il n'en fait pas non plus. Il connait les noms de certains résistants que je ne connais pas moi-même, discute avec Kitty pendant des heures, savoure chaque instant en Sphère 9, chaque seconde de liberté loin du joug de Father. Comment cela aurait-il pu être différent avec ma mère ? Notre conversation m'a secoué plus que je n'aurais pu le soupçonner. J'aurais voulu que ça ne me touche pas, et continuer comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Mais c'est ma mère. Et si je vieilli sans savoir, si j'épouse une femme, si je construis ma vie, si j'élève mes enfants sans jamais savoir... Alors j'aurai tout perdu. Je pourrais en vouloir à Louis d'avoir de nouveau éveillé ce besoin de réponse, mais au fond de moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'il a raison. Lorsqu'on s'est quittés le lendemain soir devant les portes de St Michael, j'ai couru chez moi sans même hésiter. Je n'ai pas vu mon père depuis des semaines. Je pourrais retourner le voir lorsque Louis rentre chez lui, le vendredi soir, mais je n'en ai plus la force. Je ne supporte pas de dormir dans d'autres draps que ceux qu'on partage. Lena's Garden est devenu ma maison. Et mon père reste seul. La culpabilité m'étreint lorsque je pénètre dans l'appartement perché à des mètres du sol, et que je le vois assis devant la télévision dont l'écran reste désespérément gris. Les images en noir et blanc m'explosent au visage. Sans saveur. Sans espoir. Je m'assieds à ses côtés, et plusieurs secondes s'écoulent avant qu'il ne se tourne vers moi. Ses traits sont froissés, usés, plus gris encore que la télévision. 

« Papa...  
\- Où étais-tu passé ? »

Plus que de la colère, c'est de la déception que je devine dans sa voix. J'aimerais m'excuser auprès de lui, lui dire qu'il m'a manqué, et que je sais à quel point il doit se sentir seul. Mais au fond de moi, je sens l'égoïsme prendre le dessus, et avant même d'y avoir véritablement réfléchi, les mots m'échappent et je sais qu'il est trop tard pour les retirer.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. Écoute, papa, il faut qu'on discute toi et moi. De maman. »

Son visage perd le peu de couleur qui lui restait encore, et je vois sa mâchoire se crisper. Un instant, je regrette d'être venu ici et d'avoir écouté Louis. Puis je réalise à quel point je serais hypocrite si je lui mettais ça sur le dos. Depuis quand me force-t-on à faire quoi que ce soit ? Non, j'ai pris une décision, et je dois m'y tenir. C'est moi, et moi seul qui en suis le responsable. 

« Harry, je t'ai déjà dis qu–   
\- Non. Pas cette fois. Je veux savoir. Il ne s'agit plus d'éviter le sujet, ni de faire comme si ce n'était pas important. Ça l'est, d'accord ?  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir.  
\- Vraiment ? C'est marrant, parce que c'est ce que je pensais quand j'en ai parlé à... »

A Louis. Merde. Voilà. La réalité me revient en pleine figure, et je réalise à quel point mon père et moi sommes des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Il ne sait rien de moi, et d'ailleurs, que sais-je réellement de lui ? Il me fixe, interrogateur, dans l'attente de protestations qui ne viennent pas. Qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ? Que va-t-il penser de moi ? Le temps reste suspendu pendant ce qui me semble être une éternité, jusqu'à ce qu'il brise lui-même le silence.

« Dis-moi plutôt comme s'est passé ta journée ? »

Cette réplique, simple et concise, pourtant si banale, me fait l'effet d'un coup de poing. Et je comprends que ça ne peut plus durer. Qu'il ne continuera pas ainsi jusqu'à sa mort, ou jusqu'à la mienne. Que j'ai besoin de savoir, que j'en ai le droit, et qu'il a le devoir de me donner la réponse que j'attends depuis que je suis en âge de la lui réclamer. 

« Tu vois, ça, ça n'a pas d'importance ! Tu ne m'as pas vu depuis des jours, et tu me demandes ça, sérieusement ? Mais papa, qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ? Pourquoi tu refuses de me répondre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui ont fait, pour que tu détestes autant l'idée d'en parler ?!  
\- Calme-toi, Harry.  
\- Certainement pas, pas avant de savoir ce qui lui est arrivé. Pas avant d'entendre de ta bouche ce qu'elle a fait pour qu'on l'assassine alors que je n'avais que trois ans ! Tu vas me répondre, papa, et tu vas le faire maintenant. Sinon, je te jure que tu ne me verras plus.   
\- Pourquoi tu y tiens à ce point ? C'est du passé, et en parler n'apportera rien de plus, d'accord ? Tu n'y changeras rien.  
\- C'est Father qui te fait peur ? C'est ça ? Tu as peur d'être arrêté si tu en parles ? Mais comme tu l'as dit toi même, c'est trop tard, elle est morte maintenant, qu'est ce qu'ils pourraient faire de plus ? Elle n'est plus sur aucun fichier, plus dans la base d'Albion, elle a disparu, totalement disparu. Alors qu'est ce que ça changerait ? »

Sa main s'abat violemment sur la table basse et cette fois, il n'y a rien d'autre que de la colère sur ses traits tendus. 

« Ne parle pas comme ça ! Ne dis pas ces choses-là, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

Son ton est glacial, et pour la première fois de ma vie, son regard me fait peur.

« Bien plus que tu ne te l'imagines. Louis a raison, c'est injuste ce que tu fais. »

Il fronce les sourcils à l'évocation de Louis, mais ça m'importe peu. À quoi bon ? Ses doigts se serrent autour du tissu de son pantalon et lorsqu'il parle, sa voix siffle entre ses dents serrées.

« Oui, c'est injuste, mais nécessaire. Je tiens à toi, à un point que tu n'imagines pas, et si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de te voir partir loin de moi si longtemps, tu te trompes. Mais je t'aime assez pour te faire confiance, et j'aimais ta mère aussi fort, et je la laissais partir pour les mêmes raisons. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'arrêter d'essayer de savoir, parce que j'ai peur pour toi, et parce que je refuse de te perdre, toi aussi.   
\- Papa, je –  
\- Tais-toi. S'il te plait, ne me reproche pas de vouloir te protéger. J'ai toujours voulu te rendre heureux, mais laisse-moi cette dernière chose, laisse-moi garder ça pour moi, c'est ma dernière chance de te mettre à l'abri, même si ça te paraît désespéré. »

« Je la laissais partir pour les mêmes raisons. » « J'ai peur pour toi. » « Je refuse de te perdre, toi aussi. » Ça y est. Pour la première fois depuis tout ce temps, il parle d'elle. De ce qu'elle faisait. De son inquiétude. D'une fuite qui a, finalement, provoqué sa mort. Je reste sans voix, parce que même s'il n'a rien dit, rien de concret, une piste s'ouvre enfin devant mes yeux. Ma mère quittait la Sphère 4, où elle était née et avait grandi. Pour aller où ? En Sphère 9, comme moi ? Avec qui ? Pourquoi ? Par quel moyen ? Je sens l'excitation s'emparer de moi. Je sais qu'il peut m'en dire plus. J'ignore sciemment ses ordres, son refus de poursuivre. Il est prêt à craquer, je suis certain. Enfin, je vais apprendre qui était vraiment ma mère.

« Elle est morte, Harry, c'est tout ce que tu dois retenir. On me l'a enlevée, et à toi aussi. C'est trop tard.  
\- Non, papa, dis-moi où elle allait, s'il te plait, je –  
\- Arrête.   
\- …   
\- Elle n'existe plus. Ce qui compte, maintenant, c'est toi.  
\- Papa, dis-le moi ! »

Mais je sais que j'ai perdu la partie. Il ne dira rien de plus. Comment ai-je pu laisser passer cette chance ? Dans une dernière tentative, je pose une main sur son bras, et il la repousse sans ménagement. Il secoue la tête et se détourne, s'enfermant de nouveau dans un mutisme que je connais trop bien. Il allait me le dire. J'en étais pourtant si sûr. 

« Dis-moi au moins où elle allait... »

Mais c'est peine perdue. Il s'est de nouveau plongé dans la contemplation d'une vidéo de propagande tout droit sortie des studios de Father. Je reste assis auprès de lui pendant de longues minutes, cherchant un nouveau moyen de me faire entendre. Sur ses joues, se frayant un chemin entre ses rides, deux larmes roulent et s'écrasent sur ses mains. Il ne bouge pas. Ça ne sert plus à rien. C'est comme si j'avais déjà quitté la pièce. Comme si j'avais, moi aussi, disparu.


	19. Louis

Ça fait des heures qu'il devrait être là. Des heures que j'attends, seul, dans l'appartement de Lena's Garden. Il est déjà arrivé qu'il soit en retard, qu'il se fasse retarder à la douane pour une raison ou pour une autre, mais jamais pour plus d'une heure. J'ai tourné en rond comme un lion en cage, j'ai essayé de me plonger dans une lecture, puis dans une autre. Rien n'y fait. Même John Irving et _Le Monde Selon Garp_ n'arrivent pas à me calmer. Je jette des coups d’œil à la porte toute les deux secondes, dans l'espoir qu'elle va s'ouvrir et qu'il va entrer, trempé et transpirant, mais souriant et qu'il aura encore une bonne excuse à me servir. Que je serai agacé, pendant quelques minutes, que je ferai semblant de lui en vouloir. Qu'il me serrera contre lui en embrassant mon cou jusqu'à ce que je glousse de contentement et fasse celui qui lui pardonne. Mais rien. La porte reste close et moi, je reste seul. L'angoisse qui monte en moi est insupportable et à 22h00, je n'y tiens plus. Il lui est forcément arrivé quelque chose, c'est la seule alternative possible. Sur la toile de mon esprit, les images défilent à cent à l'heure. Harry battu. Harry arrêté. Harry dans une cellule de la Milice. Harry torturé. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je ne connais rien de cette Sphère, de ce quartier. Rien que ce que nous avons vu ensemble, les rares fois où nous sommes sortis. Je serais incapable de me repérer dans le dédale de ruelles sombres, mais tant pis. Je ne prends même pas la peine d'enfiler une veste quand je me rue sous la pluie battante. Le souvenir des bruits de bottes sur le parquet du Easy Way Out fait barrage à toute concentration. Je cours dans les rues, je cris son nom. J'entends craquer le genou de l'homme debout sur la table, les ricanements des Miliciens, la voix de Clayton dans l'obscurité humide de la cave. La nausée monte en moi, et je cours toujours. Les muscles de mes jambes tirent déjà, mon souffle se saccade. Où est-il, bon dieu ? Pourquoi ne me répond-t-il pas ? Je ne sais honnêtement pas combien de temps j'ai couru. Jusqu'où je suis allé, mais quand je m'arrête, plié en deux, les mains sur mes genoux pour reprendre ma respiration, je prends conscience du décors qui m'entoure. La Sphère 9 est différente. Même si les quartiers que je connais ne sont pas des plus engageants, celui-ci à l'air clairement dangereux. Il fait sombre, et la nuit est totalement tombée à présent. Le rideau de pluie voile mon regard. Au loin, je distingue la lumière d'un feu et m'approche, incertain. Si quelque chose brûle sous cette pluie, c'est que quelqu'un alimente le brasero et pourra me renseigner. Les hommes qui entourent le bidon noirci de suie s'entassent sous une vieille bâche de plastique tendue sur deux poteaux de bois. J'hésite une seconde. Harry m'a toujours dit de faire attention, ici. Mais Harry n'est pas là, et je dois le retrouver. Je gonfle la poitrine et m'approche d'un air décidé.

« Excusez-moi ? »

Les hommes se retournent et mon sang se glace. L'un d'entre eux a un œil crevé. La bouche de l'autre est tordue par une cicatrice qui traverse son visage de sa tempe droite à sa mâchoire gauche. Leurs vêtements sont sales, misérables, même comparés à mon vieux jean troué et à mon t-shirt poussiéreux. Leurs sourires cruels stoppent mes pas, et inconsciemment, je recule déjà. Mon dos heurte une masse molle couverte de tissu et quand je me retourne, un troisième monstre se dresse devant moi. 

« R'gardez les gars, y'a une p'tite souris qui s'est perdue...  
On va pouvoir s'occuper, ce soir. »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils entendent par là, et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais quelque chose me dit que ça ne sent pas bon pour moi. Pas du tout. Un filet de sueur glacé coule le long de mon dos et je me mets à trembler. J'essaie de mon concentrer. Je fais partie de l’Élite de la Nation. Je suis un futur chef de guerre, mes plans lors des Simulations sont imparables. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je ne parvienne pas à me débarrasser de trois alcooliques puants. Ils sont probablement à bout de force de toute façon. Mais quand une main jaillit de sous les loques dégoutantes pour saisir mon bras, la puissance de l'étreinte me fait grimacer.

« T'penses quand même pas à nous fausser compagnie, pas vrai ? »

Ma gorge se serre. La terreur qui s'empare de moi est incomparable à tout ce que j'ai pu connaître. Les rires rauques des hommes me vrillent les tympans. La puanteur de leurs corps me soulève le coeur. Je cris. Je me débats. Je pleure. Rien n'y fait. La poigne de celui qui me tient est incroyable. Comment peut-il avoir autant de force ? Je tombe à genoux dans la rue boueuse et une main attrape mes cheveux. Je ferme les yeux de toutes mes forces. Je serre les dents. Ça ne peut pas arriver. Pas à moi, pas maintenant alors que Harry a disparu. Les sanglots déchirent ma poitrine et je hurle encore une fois. Cette fois, tout est fini. Louis Troy Austin va crever là, dans une ruelle sale de la Sphère 9, et ce qui va m'arriver avant n'a rien d'enviable à ce que font les Miliciens aux gens comme moi.

« Lâchez le gamin. »

La voix m'électrise. La main dans mes cheveux desserre son étreinte et je me risque à ouvrir les yeux. Jill se tient à nos côtés, les jambes écartées et un énorme fusil entre les mains. Le canon est braqué sur la tempe du balafré. Je ne l'ai pas entendue venir, et je peux jurer en voyant la panique dans les yeux de mes assaillants qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas plus que moi. L'arme ne bouge pas d'un millimètre quand l'homme lève les bras et que son visage se crispe en un masque de terreur. 

« C'est bon, c'est bon, on l'a lâché ! Baisse ton arme !  
\- Reculez. »

Mes trois agresseurs s'exécutent en tremblant, leurs semelles raclant le sol dans un crissement. Celui qui, il y a deux minutes à peine, avait emprisonné mon poignet entre ses doigts noueux, semble proche de l'évanouissement. Il bafouille des paroles incompréhensibles à l'adresse de Jill, qui ne réagit pas. Sans que je ne m'en sois aperçu, elle s'est rapprochée encore un peu plus et elle me fait passer derrière elle, les yeux toujours rivé sur ses cibles. Je suis en terrain inconnu. Je ne maitrise pas la situation. J'ai perdu tous mes repères, tous mes réflexes de bon soldat. Mais Jill, elle, sait où elle se trouve. Elle connait ces hommes qui hantent les rues désertes de la Sphère 9, et elle sait ce qui leur fait peur. Pas l'autorité de Father, ni les raids de la Milice. Aucune loi, ni aucune sanction. Mais le canon d'un fusil sur une tempe, ça, ils le comprennent. Ce sont des bêtes sauvages, plus fortes et plus dangereuses que n'importe quel autre animal, jusqu'à ce que le chasseur les tienne en joue. C'est alors qu'ils prennent peur. C'est alors qu'ils courent se cacher, la queue entre les jambes. Je les regarde s'éloigner à grands pas en sachant que si j'avais été à leur place, je n'aurais pas réagi autrement. Jill est un monstre de muscles et d'assurance. Qui pourrait lui tenir tête ? À part peut-être Harry ?

« Harry... »

Je viens de me souvenir de la raison pour laquelle je suis ici. La panique m'a fait oublier un instant la peur, plus froide, moins immédiate, d'avoir perdu Harry. Je ne sais toujours pas où il peut être. Mais Jill est ici, et je suis certain qu'elle va pouvoir m'aider. 

« T'as de la chance que je sois en train de faire ma ronde. Avec tes cris, t'allais attirer tout le beau monde de la Black Zone. Suis-moi. »

Je ne pose pas de question. Sur la ronde, dont j'ignorais l'existence jusqu'à maintenant, sur la Black Zone, qui est un véritable mystère pour moi, sur la raison pour laquelle elle est venue m'aider, alors que je ne doute pas une seconde qu'elle me préfèrerait mort, comme tous les Austin de cette ville. Je la suis sans rien demander, la tête basse et les sanglots coincés dans ma gorge. Lorsque l'obscurité semble moins dense, et que je commence à reconnaître les bâtiments et les rues, elle s'arrête enfin et se tourne vers moi.

« Je sais où il est, ton con de mec. Finalement, j'avais tort, vous vous êtes bien trouvés. Aussi abrutis l'un que l'autre. »

Mon estomac se soulève et je sens la nausée monter en moi à nouveau. J'essaie d'ignorer la remarque acerbe et me concentre sur la seule information qui m'intéresse. Harry est vivant, et Jill sait où il se trouve. Pire, elle n'a pas l'air de s'inquiéter pour lui. C'est donc que j'ai pris tous ces risques pour rien, absolument rien. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'ai dû manquer quelque chose. Il a dû me prévenir qu'il ne viendrait pas et je ne l'ai pas écouté. Mais j'ai beau chercher dans mes souvenirs, je ne me rappelle de rien. En sortant de St Michael, il m'aurait fait signe si les choses étaient différentes ce soir. Mais rien. Pas un geste de sa part. Je ne comprend pas. Je marche derrière Jill et j'essaie de calmer mes pleurs. Je dois presque courir pour suivre ses immenses pas. Elle marche vite. Elle sait où elle va. Quand je reconnais la porte de la Galerie, la surprise me calme instantanément. Qu'est-ce que Harry est venu faire ici ce soir ? Je ne comprend pas. J'entre à sa suite, et retrouve les odeurs d'encens avec un certain soulagement. Karim est toujours là, au même endroit. Je me demande si parfois il dort ou même s'alimente. Il suffit d'un hochement de tête de la part de Jill pour qu'il pose son arme contre le comptoir et me rejoigne.

« Je te le laisse, je reviens avec le dégénéré. »

Karim hoche la tête et Jill tourne les talons. Avant de quitter les lieux, elle s'arrête un instant devant les babioles étalées sur l'étagère de l'entrée et je la regarde faire sans comprendre. Elle caresse du bout des doigts le cadre d'une photographie jaunie et soupire lourdement. 

« Les deux mêmes... »

Elle secoue la tête et disparaît dans la nuit. La main immense de Karim s'abat sur mon épaule et mes genoux plient sous le choc. Je me retrouve assis sur une chaise de métal tordu avant même d'avoir eu le temps de réagir.

« Bois ça. »

Il me fourre une tasse entre les mains et me fait signe de la porter à mes lèvres. Je m'exécute et manque de m'étouffer. Le goût du café froid est presque masqué par celui du whisky bon marché, mais le mélange n'est franchement pas glorieux. 

« Irish Coffee. Sans sucre ni crème. J'en n'avais plus.  
\- Merci. »

Je lui rends la tasse avant qu'il ne me force à boire de nouveau et que ma nausée devienne dangereusement plus concrète. 

« Ça va mieux ? » 

Pour toute réponse, je souris doucement et essuie mes joues humides et poussiéreuses. Nous restons ainsi, sans bouger ni échanger la moindre parole pendant de longues minutes. Mais la curiosité est trop forte, et je me lève. Je veux savoir quel souvenir Jill a abandonné ici. L'étagère est encombrée, et le cadre trône au milieu de dizaines d'objets minuscules dont je comprends à peine le sens. La peinture est écaillée, rayée, et le verre fendu dans un coin. La photo, elle, est intacte. Elle a été prise il y a des années. Seize ans, peut-être dix-sept ? C'est tellement évident. Mon dieu, comment ai-je pu ne jamais y penser. Comment Harry a-t-il pu manquer ça ? Cette photo a toujours été là, bien avant qu'il vienne ici, lorsque Jill l'a apportée pour être certaine de ne jamais la perdre. Mon cœur se serre, et j'étouffe. Je me tourne vers Karim qui hausse les épaules, l'air désolé. Ses doigts caressent distraitement le pendentif autour de son cou. La chaîne est si délicate qu'elle n'a pas pu être faite pour un homme. 

« Il y a toujours une histoire d'amour, gamin. Toujours. »

Il retire doucement le cadre d'entre mes mains et le repose à sa place. Je contemple encore quelques secondes la photographie. La porte s'ouvre alors à la volée et j'entends Jill crier, ses bottes lourdes frappant le sol. Elle soutient Harry qui manque de s'écrouler à chaque pas. L'espace d'une seconde, j'imagine qu'il est blessé, mais le rire qui s'échappe de ses lèvres me donne tort. Il est saoûl et la colère reprend ses droits sur l'angoisse et l'inquiétude. J'ai eu peur pour lui, et le spectacle qu'il me donne à voir est pathétique. Kitty et Max se tiennent derrière Jill, des sourires désolés sur le visage et j'ai honte. J'ai honte de lui, de moi, de nous. De son comportement, de ma naïveté. Harry Styles n'est jamais en danger. Harry Styles s'en sort toujours. Il lève les yeux vers moi et sourit pitoyablement.

« Louis ! T'es là... »

Je serre les dents. Oui, je suis là, et ce n'est pas grâce à lui. L'envie de quitter la pièce sans un regard en arrière s'empare de moi. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas le quitter comme ça, purement et simplement. Quand je le ferai, il me regardera dans les yeux et sera pleinement conscient de ce qu'il se passe. De la raison pour laquelle je m'en vais. Après les risques que j'ai pris ce soir et en le voyant ainsi, je me demande s'il tient vraiment à moi. Je suppose que non. Je ne serais jamais aller faire une chose pareille, et moi, je tiens à lui. J'en suis certain. Je me sens soudain tellement stupide. Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un de ces garçons qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Je suis simplement plus exotique. J'attrape Harry par le bras et le traîne vers la sortie. Jill ordonne à Max de nous accompagner et je serre les dents. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour prendre soin de Harry. Il est à moi, pas à Max. Kitty tente un sourire, mais je l'ignore quand nous passons le pas de la porte. La voix de Jill s'élève dans mon dos.

« Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui.  
\- Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde. »

Elle n'insiste pas. Elle ne fait aucune remarque. Je crois qu'elle vient de réaliser qui j'étais. La colère dans ma voix est froide et tranchante. Nous sortons dans l'air humide. Il ne pleut plus et les odeurs de déchets abandonnés me prennent à la gorge. Je déteste cette Sphère, à cet instant. Nous remontons la rue et Max nous abandonne sur le pas de l'immeuble. Je sais qu'il voudrait me dire quelque chose, s'excuser, me donner une explication que Harry ne sera peut-être pas capable de formuler lui-même, me rassurer ? Je m'en fous royalement. J'entre sans le remercier ni même le saluer et Harry et moi montons les marches avec difficultés. Son poids m'écrase, mais la fureur me donne des forces. Dans l'appartement, je le pousse sur le canapé et lorsqu'il glisse et tombe lamentablement sur le parquet, je ne lui accorde pas un regard. À la place, je fouille dans les poches de son manteau et prends une cigarette que j'allume en tremblant. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais commencer. Si je vais être capable de ne pas hurler toutes les insultes qui me viennent à l'esprit, si je vais trouver la force de ne pas le frapper, ou même de ne pas pleurer.

« Louis, tu fais quoi ? »

Je suis adossé au mur, le regard perdu dans la masse informe des immeubles délabrés. Il y a quelques semaines, alors que le soleil brillait incroyablement, j'avais demandé à Harry d'arracher une planche pour laisser les rayons entrer. Il n'avait pas discuté, et les matins qui avaient suivis avaient été les plus doux de ma vie. Cette chaleur sur ma peau nue, j'aurais voulu la sentir chaque jour, jusqu'à la fin. Ne jamais quitter cet endroit. Jamais. Un verre se brise et je me retourne pour contempler cet homme qui m'a l'air soudain si lointain, si méconnaissable, et qui s'accroche à présent au bord de la table pour se lever tant bien que mal. 

« Je fume, reste couché. »

Il acquiesce et s'affale de nouveau dans les coussins. Je dois combattre ma tendresse pour lui, cet instinct qui me pousse vers lui, et qui me donne envie de le serrer contre moi. Je voudrais le rejoindre et pleurer enfin, lui raconter entre deux sanglots ce que j'ai vécu il y a une heure à peine. Je ne peux pas. Il en est le seul responsable. 

« Louis, pardonne-moi...  
\- Te pardonner ? De quoi exactement ? De m'avoir oublié ? De m'avoir laissé seul ici ? De m'avoir fait croire que tu pouvais être mort ? Capturé ? Torturé ? Tu veux que je te pardonne d'avoir passé la soirée à boire quand je courais sous la pluie en criant ton nom ? De m'avoir poussé à demander à ces... ces monstres de m'aider ?!  
\- …  
\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu me faire une chose pareille ! Tu m'as oublié, Harry ! Tu trouves ça normal ?  
\- Non, pas du tout.  
\- Je suis quoi, pour toi, moi ? Hein ? »

Je croyais que je craquerais. Que je n'arriverais pas à retenir mes larmes, mais rien ne vient, et c'est lui qui sanglote. Il prend son visage entre ses mains et je sais qu'il essaie de se calmer, mais rien n'y fait. Je lui en veux de ne pas me laisser ça. Je devrais être celui qu'il console, à cet instant. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool, la fatigue ou le regret. Peut-être les trois à la fois. Je hurle à présent.

« Regarde-moi, Harry !   
\- Je suis désolé, Louis ! J'aurais jamais dû –   
\- Je m'en fous ! J'en n'ai rien à faire, tu comprends ça ?! Je veux savoir ce qui t'a pris ! Alors réponds-moi !  
\- Je... J'ai envie de vomir. »

Je lève les bras dans un geste de consternation mais je ne fais pas un seul pas vers lui pour l'aider. D'ici, je sens qu'il pue l'alcool et je refuse de l'approcher de nouveau. Je jette le mégo de ma cigarette sur le sol et l'écrase d'un coup de talon. Sans un regard à Harry, je claque la porte de la chambre et le laisse seul. Je ne veux plus le voir. Je ne veux plus l'entendre. Il va probablement ramper jusqu'à la salle de bain et vomir ses tripes. Grand bien lui fasse. Je quitte mes vêtements trempés, soulève les couvertures et me recroqueville sur le matelas et lorsque j'imagine être enfin tranquille pour un moment, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. 

« Louis, laisse-moi t'expliquer.  
\- Fous moi la paix.  
\- Écoute-moi. Je sais que je n'aurais aucune bonne raison pour t'avoir fait ça, mais je voudrais juste –  
\- Dégage ! Je ne veux plus te voir !  
\- Mais écoute putain ! »

Je sursaute et le dévisage pour de bon cette fois. Ses yeux sont rouges, ses vêtements froissés et il semble avoir pris cinq ans. Malgré ma rancoeur, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui.


	20. Harry

La pièce tout entière semble tourner, et je m'accroche au chambranle de la porte. Il faut que je trouve les mots pour lui expliquer. Pour lui faire comprendre. Mais je l'ai abandonné, il a raison. J'ai oublié de venir à un rendez-vous qui a pourtant lieu chaque jour depuis plusieurs mois. J'ai agi comme je l'aurais fait quelques temps auparavant. Je l'ai traité comme un moins que rien alors que j'aurais dû me tourner vers lui. Il est là pour moi, il doit être là pour moi dans ce genre de moments. Je suis sûr qu'il l'aurait été, si je lui avais donné la possibilité de l'être. Mais je me suis tourné vers la seule chose que je connaisse. Je suis allé m'enfermer dans un de mes bars sordides préféré et j'ai bu. J'ai bu jusqu'à oublié mon propre nom. Je suis horrifié à l'idée de l'avoir retrouvé aux côtés de Max et Kit. Quelle image j'ai bien pu lui donner ? Il a dû croire que j'avais passé la soirée avec eux alors que je ne l'ai passée qu'avec une multitude de verres et un seul mot d'ordre pour les gamins qui s'approchaient un peu trop : « Tire-toi. » Comment est-ce que je pourrais le convaincre de tout ça ? La colère dans ses yeux n'a rien à voir avec tout ce que j'ai pu lire dans son regard. Même quand il me haïssait de toute ses forces, moi l'ennemi de la Nation et de ses Valeurs, il ne m'a jamais regardé de la sorte. Je sais que je l'ai trahi. Déçu. C'est sans doute le pire. Quand il n'attendait rien de moi, je n'avais rien à perdre. Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet, mais je sais que c'est la seule chose qui le poussera à m'écouter. Au lieu de ça, je crie pour qu'il me laisse parler. Je frotte mon visage, cherchant à réunir mes pensées. 

« Je voulais te rejoindre après un verre, et puis... »

Je sais que je ne m'y prends pas comme il faudrait. Lui parler d'un verre comme si tout était normal, comme s'il ne m'avait pas attendu toute la soirée, c'est complètement idiot. Je contemple ses cheveux désordonnés, ses yeux rouges dont le bleu ne ressort que davantage, ses lèvres gonflées par le chagrin, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine nue. L'éclair d'inquiétude qui a traversé ses iris a déjà disparu face à ma répartie lamentable. Mais comment lui dire que mon père a refusé, une fois encore, de me parler de ma mère ? Que je n'ai pas réussi à en apprendre plus, que je suis faible, tellement faible. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait pitié de moi. Je me rapproche, glisse une main sur les draps, caresse sa cuisse à travers le tissu. Il la retire aussitôt comme si je venais de le brûler. 

« Ne me touche pas.  
\- J'aurais dû venir tout de suite, je le sais, j'ai eu tort.  
\- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. »

Il feint l'indifférence, et même si je sais que ce n'est qu'une façon parmi d'autres de se protéger, mon cœur se brise lorsqu'il se détourne. 

« Ne me quitte pas.  
\- Qu'est ce que ça pourrait bien te foutre ? Tu n'es pas seul Harry, il y a un tas de gens qui comptent sur toi ici. Moi, je n'ai personne d'autre.  
\- Je me fous de tous les autres.  
\- Alors pourquoi c'est avec eux que tu as passé ta soirée, putain ?! »

Il hurle encore, et je ne peux rien faire d'autre que secouer la tête. Je m'assieds sur le lit et tends une main vers lui. Il la repousse, et lorsque je m'approche encore, il frappe ma poitrine de ses paumes. Je pars en arrière, le souffle coupé. 

« Casse-toi ! Si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, alors casse-toi !  
\- Embrasse-moi...  
\- Harry, arrête ! »

Je serre son bras entre mes doigts, et le tire jusqu'à moi. Il ne peut pas me laisser tomber comme ça, pas avant que je ne lui ai tout expliqué. Je dois trouver la force de lui dire. Cette force-là, je la puiserai en lui. Mais si je le sens à des kilomètres de moi, je sais que je n'y arriverai pas. Parce que pour la première fois depuis ce baiser dans les douches du Centre de Simulation, il me fait peur. 

« Ne me repousse pas comme ça ! Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir, mais tu ne peux pas faire comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance !   
\- Mais alors parle-moi ! Qu'est ce que tu attends ?  
\- Que tu m'écoutes vraiment.   
\- Je ne fais que ça.   
\- Viens dans mes bras.   
\- Non, Harry, ça ne peut pas être aussi facile, d'accord ?  
\- Bien sûr que si ! J'ai besoin de toi, tu comprends ? J'aurais tellement voulu que tu sois avec moi, je suis sûr que ça aurait été différent...   
\- Où ? De quoi tu parles ?   
\- Mais de mon père ! De ma mère ! De ce que tu m'as conseillé de faire, en parler, poser la question encore une fois ! Je t'ai écouté, moi, j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu avais dit et je suis allé voir mon père avant de venir ici ! Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? Que je n'avais pas besoin de savoir, qu'il ne voulait pas me perdre comme il l'avait perdue. Il a pleuré, Louis, alors comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ? » 

Ça n'a aucun sens. Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a poussé à entrer dans ce bar et boire jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui reprocher ça. J'aurais dû venir le rejoindre, et je sais que c'est ce qu'il va me répondre maintenant. Et il aura raison.

« Pas en allant te mettre à l'envers dans un bar où traînent toutes les putes que tu as sautées.   
\- Ne fais pas ça, Louis. Ça ne te ressemble pas de parler comme ça.  
\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce qui me ressemble ? T'attendre gentiment ici en espérant que tu vas venir ce soir ? Tu veux quoi, que je me mette à tes pieds et que je m'excuse de t'avoir crié dessus ? Tu crois vraiment que ça aurait été différent si j'étais venu ? Mais Harry, tu n'es même pas venu me voir !   
\- J'ai eu tort !  
\- C'est gentil de le reconnaître, mais ça ne change pas grand chose. Je ne sais pas comment tu me vois puisque tu refuses de me répondre, mais une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux que tu me vois. On devrait peut-être –  
\- Tais-toi ! Tu n'en sais rien !   
\- Ce que je sais c'est que je ne veux plus être avec toi. »

C'est faux. Ça n'a jamais été aussi faux. Au début, je sais qu'il aurait pu me quitter, trouver la force de ne pas revenir en arrière, parce qu'il n'était pas encore assez attaché à moi, parce qu'il n'avait pas encore construit tout ses souvenirs. Mais aujourd'hui, tout est différent. Je sais qu'il tient à moi, plus qu'à quiconque. Il ne veut pas me quitter, mais est-ce qu'il le fera malgré tout ? 

« Laisse-moi tranquille, maintenant. Sors de cette chambre. Je ne veux pas dormir avec toi. Je ne viendrai plus ici. C'était la dernière fois. J'ai assez donné.  
\- Tu n'y crois même pas toi-même.  
\- Casse-toi Harry ! »

Je tente de l'attirer contre moi une nouvelle fois, mais rien n'y fait. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. Si je pars maintenant, j'ai peur qu'il exécute ses menaces et ne revienne plus jamais. Alors j'essaie encore et encore, ignorant la douleur lorsqu'il me frappe pour de bon. C'est lui qui pleure cette fois, qui me hurle de le lâcher, qui se débat sous le poids de mon corps. J'ai repoussé les draps, capturé ses poignets entre mes mains pour briser ses défenses, pour qu'il me laisse enfin l'atteindre et lui faire comprendre à quel point je regrette. Peu à peu, ses forces le quittent et il se laisse aller contre moi. Mais lorsque je tente de l'embrasser, il se détourne. Je sais qu'il ne veut pas me quitter. J'en suis certain. J'emprisonne son visage entre mes doigts et l'embrasse malgré ses gémissements de protestation. Je le couvre de baisers, embrasse ses yeux et son cou, moi-même secoué de sanglots incontrôlables. Jamais je n'aurais pensé me battre un jour avec lui de cette façon. Lorsqu'il essaie une dernière fois de m'écarter, je colle mes lèvres à son oreille et murmure sans même réfléchir.

« Je t'aime, Louis. »

Il s'immobilise aussitôt, et malgré les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues, je sais que la colère s'est estompée. 

« Reste avec moi, je t'aime, d'accord ? »

Ses muscles se détendent, et il me serre contre lui. Je me sens épuisé. Doucement, je sens que ses lèvres cherchent les miennes, et je l'embrasse encore avant de rouler sur le lit. Il se glisse entre mes bras, et abattus par notre dispute, par l'alcool et les larmes, nous nous endormons sans un mot.

 

Le jour est à peine levé. Je n'ai dormi que quelques heures, mais étrangement, je n'ai plus sommeil. Louis dort à poings fermés, et à le voir aussi serein, je n'ai pas le courage de le réveiller. En quelques mots griffonnés sur un papier, je lui explique où je vais, et lui assure que je ne serai pas long. À vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. J'espère être de retour à temps, et surtout, j'espère qu'il m'attendra. J'ai déjà décidé que je n'irai pas à St Michael aujourd'hui et j'espère qu'il va rester avec moi. J'espère qu'il ne rentrera pas chez lui demain, ni le jour suivant. Le métro, comme les rues, est désert. En Sphère 4, personne n'est encore levé, et les soldats me jettent un regard à peine intéressé lorsque je passe les portes de la douane. Je sais qu'en Sphère 1, on m'aurait questionné. Mais ici, ils ne pensent qu'à grappiller quelques minutes de sommeil dès qu'ils le peuvent, et ce n'est pas un gamin comme moi qui risque de changer leurs habitudes. Dehors, impossible de savoir s'il pleut encore. J'en avais presque oublié ces étages superposés, et regrette déjà le ciel de la Sphère 9. Mais Louis veut encore de moi, et j'y retournerai bientôt. Le reste n'a aucune importance. Je marche vite et quand j'arrive devant l'appartement, je me souviens de l'heure qu'il est. Mon père dort probablement. Tant pis, je le réveillerai. Il me doit bien ça. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que j'attends de lui, cette fois-ci. Je voudrais m'excuser, pour avoir crié. Pour avoir insisté. Peut-être qu'il me parlera, peut-être pas. Peu importe. Ma dispute avec Louis m'a donné le sentiment de n'avoir pas terminé quelque chose ici. C'est ce que je vais faire maintenant. Ensuite, je repartirai et je recommencerai à vivre, comme avant, avec lui. Je m'attendais à trouver l'appartement silencieux, mais la télévision est allumée. Mon père n'est pas devant. Il est debout face à la fenêtre du salon, et il ne bouge pas. 

« Papa ? »

Ma voix semble le sortir de son état de léthargie. Il porte une main à son visage et frotte ses yeux longtemps, si longtemps que je commence à m'inquiéter pour lui.

« Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Ses pupilles réapparaissent sous ses doigts épais, et je tente de les sonder, en vain. Ses paupières sont rougies. L'angoisse monte en moi. Puis des bruits de pas retentissent dans le couloir, et la scène semble basculer. Mon cerveau se met en alerte, malgré le manque de sommeil et la gueule de bois, et je remarque sur le sol, près de la table basse, les restes d'un verre brisé. Les bruits de bottes se rapprochent. Le son de la télévision est coupé. Mon père n'est pas seul. Je cherche autour de moi, désespérément, un moyen de nous défendre. N'importe quoi. Et je ne trouve rien. Je ne trouve rien. Que va-t-il se passer ? Je ne peux pas partir, pas en laissant mon père derrière moi. Ce n'est que lorsque les pas ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres du salon que je remarque, au bord de la table, la photographie froissée. Des cheveux bruns, aux boucles interminables. Des yeux verts, comme les miens, bien sûr. Et ce sourire radieux dont je me souviens, comme par miracle, avoir caressé la commissure. Ma mère. 

« Harry... ? »

Mon corps pivote lentement, sans que je ne puisse plus le contrôler. Je la regarde. Debout, dans l'entrée du salon. Ses bottes souillée de poussière. Ses cheveux courts. Sa peau brune. Que fait-elle ici ? Jill ? 

« Harry, je te croyais –  
\- Pourquoi tu es ici ? Qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi ?  
\- Difficile à expliquer en quelques mots. C'est une longue histoire.  
\- Va-t-en.   
\- C'est moi qui lui ai dit de venir. »

Je me tourne vers mon père sans comprendre. Il a l'air épuisé, il n'a probablement pas dormi de la nuit. Mais il ne délire pas. Il est sérieux, et je sens mes jambes se dérober sous mon poids. 

« Tu la connais ? »

Le rire de Jill me glace le sang. Un rire triste, un peu désabusé. Comme pour me dire « il y a tellement de choses que tu ne sais pas. » Elle aime bien dire ça, Jill. Et ce matin, je veux bien la croire. Mais ici, c'est mon territoire. Ma maison. Et mon père. Que peut-elle bien savoir que je ne sache pas déjà ici ?

« Assieds-toi, Harry.   
\- Non, je n'ai pas besoin de m'asseoir, je veux seulement que vous me répondiez.  
\- Tu n'étais pas censé être là.   
\- Désolé, j'habite ici jusqu'à preuve du contraire.   
\- Justement, c'est quand ça t'arrange. »

La rancoeur dans la voix de mon père me terrasse. Jill avance un peu plus dans le salon et je trouve sa présence dérangeante. Elle me paraît trop grande pour les petits meubles, pour cet endroit étriqué. Elle s'installe dans le canapé qui me semble ployer sous son poids, et elle m'arrache la photo des mains.

« Ça, c'est à moi.   
\- De quoi tu parles ? C'est à mon père. »

Elle éclate de rire, et range la photographie dans sa poche.

« Non. C'est à moi. Celles d'Edward ont brûlé il y a longtemps.   
\- Papa, de quoi est-ce qu'elle parle ? Depuis quand vous vous connaissez, depuis quand tu me caches ça ?  
\- Je t'ai déjà dit Harry, il y a plein de choses que tu ne sais pas.   
\- C'est peut-être le moment de m'expliquer, tu ne crois pas ?   
\- Ta mère et Jill étaient ensemble. »

C'est pire qu'un coup dans la mâchoire. Le sol tangue sous mes pieds, ma tête tourne, j'essaie de comprendre ce qu'il vient de me dire, mais ça n'a pas de sens et je me demande si je n'ai pas rêvé ses mots. C'est impossible. Rien de tout ça n'est possible. Alors que je me martèle ces phrases, des images s'imposent à moi, des souvenirs étranges oubliés depuis si longtemps qu'ils semblent irréels. Je revois ces bras à la peau sombre serrés autour de mon corps minuscule, les boucles de ma mère qui chatouillent mon visage et que je repousse en riant, alors qu'au dessus de moi, elles rient, leurs lèvres collées, leurs yeux fermés. Je n'avais que trois ans, et pourtant je sais que ce devaient être elles, et qu'une part de moi a toujours essayé de l'oublier. Jill était si jeune, à l'époque, et si heureuse. Les images me frappent au hasard. Je retrouve sous mes mains le parquet de Lena's Garden, les livres ouverts retournés sur le sol, le parfum de femme, les jouets fabriqués de toutes pièces pour moi, et seulement moi. Je me souviens du lit d'enfant, juste à côté du lit où Louis dort en ce moment même et attend mon retour. Il y a ces deux corps mêlés, dans la quiétude d'une nuit d'été, la chevelure presque rousse de ma mère, sa peau si blanche dans le soleil matinal, collée à l'épiderme noir de Jill, à sa nudité à peine couverte. Je me souviens des longs moments de silence, lorsque ma mère me ramenait ici, et que mon père se taisait pour ne pas hurler. Il s'est toujours tu. Aujourd'hui encore, il se tait. J'entends encore ma mère lui murmurer des mots d'une douceur incroyable, lui dire qu'elle l'aime et qu'elle l'aimera toujours, mais qu'il ne peut pas l'enfermer, et l'empêcher de vivre. Et mon père, mon père qui l'aimait si fort, mon père n'a jamais rien dit, bien sûr. Il ne l'a jamais dénoncée. Et il ne me dénoncera pas. 

« Depuis quand... depuis quand ma mère était...  
\- Comme toi, Harry. Depuis toujours.  
\- Et avec toi ? Depuis quand était-elle avec toi ?   
\- On avait à peine vingt et un ans.   
\- Non.   
\- Si, Harry.  
\- Pas avant papa.   
\- Si. Elles se connaissaient déjà quand j'ai épousé ta mère.   
\- Tu étais au courant ? Tu n'as rien fait ?  
\- Quand Louis aura épousé une jolie jeune femme, qu'est ce que tu crois qu'elle fera ? Il n'y a rien à faire. Elle ne pourrait que le dénoncer, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, pas vrai ?  
\- Non. Je ne veux pas que... S'il épouse une femme qui...  
\- Harry. C'est ce qui va arriver. Et toi aussi, tu épouseras une femme, et rien ne pourra changer ça. Regarde-moi. J'aimais ta mère. C'était mon plus grand tort. »

Non. Ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Pas pour nous. Je ne supporterai pas de le voir au bras d'une femme. L'imaginer dans son lit. L'imaginer lui faire l'amour. Imaginer leur enfant. Et l'élever ?

« Jill, tu me connais vraiment depuis que je suis né. Comment j'ai pu ne pas comprendre...  
\- Depuis les premiers instants. Je t'ai aimé à l'instant où tu as ouvert les yeux.  
\- Mais je ne suis rien...  
\- Tu es son fils.   
\- Mais...  
\- Il n'y a pas de « mais ». Tu es son fils, et tu es le mien. Quand ils l'ont arrêtée, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à ne plus te voir. Edward a résisté, au début. Mais il n'a pas tenu longtemps. Comment aurait-il pu me refuser ça ? Elle est morte entre mes bras.   
\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Un raid. Stout. »

La période sombre. Celle où Stout a accédé au pouvoir après la pendaison d'Elder. Une interminable série de raids, entrecoupés d’exécutions publiques. J'en ai bien assez entendu parler. Glorieusement pendant mes cours à St Michael, dans des termes moins valorisants dans la bouche des Résistants qui croisaient ma route. Si j'avais su, à chaque fois que j'en avais entendu parler, que ma mère avait été victime d'un de ses raids, je me demande comment j'aurais réagi. Mais je ne savais pas. On m'a tout caché. On m'a menti sur toute la ligne. Et maintenant, on me demande de faire comme si de rien n'était, alors que la personne que je crois connaitre depuis mes 15 ans comme la chef de la Résistance à Albion est en fait... Qu'est-elle exactement ? S'imagine-t-elle qu'elle va soudainement devenir une deuxième mère à mes yeux ? Je me sens mal. J'ai chaud. Mes mains tremblent. Je dois partir d'ici. Je dois retrouver Louis, le serrer contre moi. Oublier tout ça. Mes pas me guident mécaniquement vers la porte. Je n'entends plus les supplications de mon père, j'évite la main de Jill qui essaie d'attraper mon bras. Je ne sais pas d'où vient la boule dans ma gorge. Je voulais savoir, après tout. Maintenant, je sais. Louis avait raison, j'en avais besoin. Et maintenant ? Maintenant, chaque recoin de l'appartement va me paraître hanté. Peut-être pas. Peut-être que je trouverai encore plus de raisons de l'aimer. C'est ici que ma mère a été la plus heureuse. Après tout, c'est le nôtre, à présent. Le mien, et celui de Louis. Nous réécrivons une page de l'histoire qui ne se terminera pas comme ça. Je le sais. J'en suis sûr. Je ne laisserai personne me prendre Louis. Personne. 

 

« Louis ? »

Il n'y a pas un bruit dans l'appartement. Pendant une seconde, je m'imagine qu'il est déjà parti. Qu'il ne m'a pas attendu. Qu'il a plus de jugeote que moi et qu'il est en cours, à cet instant. Mais au fond de moi, quelque chose espère qu'il sera juste en train de dormir. Puis j'entends le bruit de l'eau qui coule dans la salle de bain et je me précipite. Il est sous la douche. Je n'hésite pas une seconde et abandonne mes vêtements derrière moi. Il sursaute quand j'arrache à moitié le rideau et me colle à sa peau. L'eau me fait frissonner, bien qu'elle soit brûlante. J’enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son cou et il se blottit contre moi. Un instant, nous ne disons rien. Il n'y a que mes mains sur ses hanches et les siennes dans mes cheveux. Je savoure la douceur de sa peau, l'eau qui coule sur ses épaules, la puissance de ses doigts sur ma nuque. Comment pourrais-je le laisser m'échapper ? Comment pourrais-je accepter que d'autres mains le touchent, quand il n'a connu que les miennes et n'aime que les miennes ? Je soupire longuement, et il se tourne doucement vers moi, ses lèvres cherchant mes lèvres. 

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Je ne sais pas s'il a deviné dans mes simples gestes la douleur qui m'étreint, ou s'il devine que mon entrevue avec mon père ne s'est pas bien passée. 

« Ça y est... Tu es au courant ? »

Au courant ? Je cherche son regard et n'y lis pas ce que je pensais y trouver. Ni curiosité, ni attente. De la sérénité, et quoi d'autre ? De la culpabilité ?

« Tu savais ?   
\- Je ne sais rien, j'ai seulement eu une intuition. Je crois que j'ai compris hier, quand je t'attendais à la Galerie.  
\- Comment ça ? »

Je n'y comprends plus rien. Comment Louis a-t-il pu découvrir ce que mon père et Jill m'ont caché toute ma vie ?

« J'ai vu une photo, sur l'étagère près de l'entrée. C'était ta mère, Harry, et elle te tenait dans ses bras. Tu n'étais qu'un bébé, mais elle te ressemblait tellement que... Jill s'est arrêtée devant avant de partir te chercher. Et son regard... C'était le même que le tien, quand je suis avec toi. J'aurais voulu te le dire, mais j'étais tellement en colère, et...  
\- C'est bon, Louis. Je comprends. »

Une photo de ma mère, à la Galerie ? Et je n'ai pas été capable de la voir une seule fois pendant tout ce temps ? Louis n'a eu besoin que d'un coup d’œil pour tout comprendre. Je suis passé devant cette étagère des centaines de fois, et je n'y ai jamais prêté attention. Tellement certain que mon père avait tout brûlé, et que personne d'autre ne l'avait jamais aimée. Jill, elle, n'allait pas voir Karim que pour ses tableaux. Elle y allait pour ma mère. Elle la retrouvait les soirs où tout allait mal, où le danger était trop effrayant, où la Milice gagnait du terrain. Et lorsqu'elle s'inquiétait trop pour moi et que ça en devenait insupportable. Jill a toujours été si seule, et je n'ai pas été capable de deviner à quel point ça pouvait être douloureux. Les horreurs que j'ai pu lui dire me reviennent en mémoire, et je regrette soudain tous les reproches que j'ai pu lui faire. 

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire...  
\- Croire à quoi exactement ?  
\- Tout. Ma mère qui bravait Father, mon père qui la laissait faire. Et Jill...   
\- Si je peux me permettre, tu aurais pu t'en douter, pour Jill.   
\- C'est simplement que je ne m'en suis jamais inquiété. Elle a toujours eu l'air de s’accommoder de cette solitude que je lui connais depuis longtemps.  
\- Tu es bien aveugle, quand même. »

Le ton est presque accusateur. Que me reproche-t-il au juste ? De ne pas me mêler de la vie des autres ? Et si je l'avais fait ? Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? 

« Tu crois que ça va changer quelque chose entre vous ?  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Moi, je suis content. C'est la meilleure personne qui puisse te protéger, et maintenant, je comprend pourquoi elle s'inquiétait autant pour nous deux.   
\- Je suppose... »

Le silence qui s'installe dure un peu trop longtemps à mon goût. Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai le sentiment que Louis n'a jamais été aussi loin de moi. Que quelque chose a changé. Mais il s'extirpe de sa serviette et s'allonge dans les draps. Le regard qu'il me lance m'encourage à le rejoindre. Je me glisse contre lui et colle mon torse à son dos. Mes mains trouvent leurs repaires sur sa peau et il soupire.

« Je t'aime, Harry. »


	21. Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer : REM - Losing My Religion

La musique me vrille les tympans, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire si fort que mes joues me font mal. Sur la scène du Easy Way Out, au milieu des lumières des stroboscopes, Harry n'a jamais été aussi beau. Ses cheveux collent à son front, à sa nuque, ses yeux brillent d'un éclat que je ne lui connaissais que dans l'intimité de notre chambre à coucher. Même si je sais qu'il se déhanche pour toute la salle, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne bouge que pour moi. Les regards qu'il me lance de temps en temps me rendent incroyablement fier. Ici, je suis Jaymi Levis, et il est Seth Winter, et chacun sait que nous sommes ensemble. Les autres me regardent jalousement, parce qu'ils savent que l'homme sur scène est à moi. Les mains crispées sur son micro, il hurle les paroles de Losing My Religion comme si c'était lui qui les avait écrites. Sa voix rauque semble raconter l'histoire de nos vies. Si j'avais su un jour que je verrais Harry Styles chanter l'une des choses les plus interdites ici, sous mes yeux, sans la moindre idée de le dénoncer, et que je me sentirais même concerné, et comblé de l'être... Mais c'est bien moi que je découvre à travers ces mots, ceux d'un homme qui s'est caché toute sa vie, qui se bat contre sa propre nature et qui n'y parvient pas. Moi, l'Elite de la Nation. Moi, le garçon qui aime les garçons. Le bar est rempli de monde. Il n'y a pas assez de chaises pour tous, mais peu importe, la foule est debout pour acclamer Harry. Je commence à connaître beaucoup de gens, ici, et ceux qui ne sont pas jaloux m'apprécient. Je fais partie de ce monde caché, aux couleurs éclatantes, où tout prend un sens nouveau. Il y a des couples du même sexe, mais aussi des deux, dont les gestes ne choquent personne, dont les caresses les rendent plus beaux. Je me perds dans le décor, même si mes cheveux sont souvent plus ordonnés, et mes joues lisses. Je souris à Kitty qui me fait signe au loin, comblé par la proximité d'une jeune femme de trois ans au moins son aînée. Malgré le raid et la disparition de Jack, malgré les révélations sur la mère de Harry, malgré l’Évaluation Tertiaire qui se rapproche bien trop vite à notre goût, je me sens bien. 

Lorsque les dernières notes de la musique s'évanouissent dans les hauts parleurs et que la salle entière explose d'applaudissements, je sais que c'est vers moi que Harry va se diriger. Que c'est moi qu'il va rejoindre et que les regards vont de nouveau se focaliser sur nous. Il lâche son micro et descend les marches. Il vient directement à moi et m'enlace, collant ses lèvres à mon cou. L'odeur de son corps est plus forte, et plus excitante aussi. Ses mains puissantes encadrent mon visage, ses lèvres sont déjà sur les miennes, et mon cœur bat la chamade. J'ai l'impression que je n'aurai jamais assez de ses baisers. Que chaque jour, les choses me semblent plus fortes encore que la veille. Plus intenses. Je suis tombé amoureux et je ne sais pas si je me débarrasserai un jour de ce sentiment. J'espère que non. 

La porte explose. Elle ne s'ouvre pas à la volée. Elle explose, purement et simplement. Littéralement. Laissant une brèche haute de deux mètres et large d'un mètre vingt. Une brèche d'où s'écoulent plusieurs dizaines de soldats, vêtus de noir, excepté l'étoile rouge cousue sur leur torse. Mitraillettes en mains, ils hurlent des ordres que j'enregistre immédiatement. « Déployez-vous. » « Localisez les cibles. » « Tirez si nécessaire, aucune sommation. » Le bras de Harry a déjà attrapé ma taille, mais la cave semble à des kilomètres d'ici. Trop de monde, trop de bruit, pas assez de temps pour réagir. Jill n'est pas là, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Harry, et au soulagement de ne pas la voir exposée une nouvelle fois. Moi, je n'ai que lui pour préoccupation. Non, c'est faux. Je repère Kitty, qui dix minutes plus tôt baratinait cette jolie blonde aux yeux de chat, et qui à présent rampe sous une table, le visage couvert de sang. J'espère que ce n'est qu'une entaille à l'arcade. J'espère qu'il trouvera la sortie. Harry hurle par dessus le vacarme, me tirant derrière lui, avançant à l'aveugle. Les ampoules se balancent au dessus de nos têtes. La musique grésille. La bande son continue sans la voix de Max, dont la chanson commençait à peine. Max. Je sais que Harry a pensé à la même chose que moi, et nous nous tournons comme un seul homme, tous nos sens en alerte. Il est au milieu de la scène, le micro toujours serré entre les doigts. Je ne comprends pas. Que fait-il ? Pourquoi ne vient-il pas nous rejoindre ? Je suis son regard, et même dans la lumière vacillante, impossible de ne pas le reconnaître. Visage découvert, il est le seul de l'équipe à ne pas porter son casque. Il sourit. Une seconde, juste une, nos regards se croisent. Une part de moi, la plus raisonnable, est terrorisée, pense à toute allure, réalise l'ampleur des dégâts. Pourtant, quelque part au fond, je me sens serein, sans comprendre pourquoi. Puis je repense à Max, à sa main, au micro. Bien sûr. Je me tourne de nouveau vers la scène, et reconnais entre ses doigts crispés le Glock de Kit. Il tremble, juste un peu. Je crois qu'il pleure. Enlève la sécurité. Enfonce la gâchette. Je ne détourne pas les yeux. Je ne regarde pas derrière moi. Je sais qu'il a touché sa cible. Je sais que Clayton est mort. Face contre terre. Le crâne troué en son milieu. Mon frère est mort. Et pourtant, c'est quand la première balle déchire la chemise et la chair de Max que j'ai mal. Ce sont toutes les balles qui suivent qui m'arrachent un sanglot. Ses cheveux si blonds qu'ils en paraissent blancs se teintent de rouge. Le temps reprend sa course, et Harry m'entraîne à sa suite. Nous longeons les murs et je sais où il nous emmène. Je sais aussi que le nombre de balles est incroyable, et que nous ne pourrons pas toutes les éviter. Et pourtant, lorsque nous montons ensemble les marches de la scène, nous sommes vivants. Indemnes. Je broie entre mes doigts la main de Kitty qui se terrait derrière les rideaux déchiquetés et que j'ai entraîné avec moi au passage. Les tirs se calment. Je reprends ma respiration. Plus que quelques pas. La sortie est là. Ils ne nous attendront pas derrière le bâtiment. Si Clayton y a pensé, sa mort aura semé la pagaille dans ses rangs mal disciplinés, et ils auront quitté leur poste. Des incapables. Ça ne serait jamais arrivé avec Oliver. Ou avec Harry. J'essaie de ne pas y penser quand je me jette à plat ventre sur les planches et que je rampe jusqu'au corps de Max. Il y a tellement de sang que j'ai peur que mes mains glissent. Mais avec l'aide de Harry, je le tire jusqu'à moi, et ensemble, nous emportons le cadavre de notre ami. 

Il ne pleut plus. L'air est chaud à nouveau. C'est la fin de l'été. La nuit est agréable, et les étoiles sont belles. Je frotte mes paumes sur mon jean déjà trempé de sang. L'odeur métallique me serre la gorge. Sur mes jambes, sur mes bras, dans mes cheveux. Il y en a partout. J'entends Harry murmurer. Il tente de calmer Kitty, dont la voix hystérique pourrait nous faire repérer. Je m'approche et l'attire contre moi. Ses mains agrippent mon t-shirt et je serre sa nuque, le forçant à rester calme. Ce n'est qu'un gamin. Mais je suis à peine plus vieux que lui, et d'un côté, je suis soulagé de devoir le rassurer, pour ne pas craquer moi-même. 

« On doit partir d'ici. »

Je sais. Je sais qu'on doit partir. L'opération n'est pas terminée. La mort de Clayton n'y change rien. Les ordres viennent de plus haut. Un autre raid, moins de deux semaines après le dernier. J'ai entendu Jill discuter avec Harry à propos des autres Territoires. Des déportations systématiques. Des opérations à répétitions. L'étau se resserre. Ils n'hésitent plus à tirer, à tirer pour tuer. Mais après tout, c'est le cas de notre côté aussi. Max a tiré sur mon frère, et l'a tué d'une balle entre les deux yeux. Harry pousse le corps sans vie de Max sous des plaques de métal abandonnées là, et parmi lesquelles Kitty a pour habitude de fouiller. Bientôt, on ne peut plus rien voir de lui. Rien qu'une traînée de sang. Mon dieu, il y en a tellement. Sans un mot, nous nous enfonçons dans les ruelles sombres. Harry a pris la tête du groupe, et je réalise au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes que nous avons pénétré dans la partie de la Sphère 9 que je ne connais pas. Lorsque nous longeons un bâtiment immense, brute et gris, j'entends Kitty murmurer des paroles insensées, comme un enfant apeuré par les monstres sous son lit. Je lance un regard interrogateur à Harry.

« Le CMPN.   
\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
\- Difficile à dire. Un centre d'accueil, de recherches, d'expériences, une prison, un hôpital.   
\- Il y a des gens là-dedans ?  
\- Des centaines.  
\- Des milliers. »

Kitty a murmuré ce mot, une lueur d'angoisse dans ses yeux brillants. 

« Qui contrôle ce... cet endroit ?  
\- La Nation.  
\- Quoi ? Non...  
\- CMPN, c'est Centre Médical et Psychiatrique de la Nation. L’État est derrière tout ça, Louis. Comme pour tout. »

Je me frotte les yeux. L'épuisement abrutit mes sens. Le stress est retombé, du moins juste assez pour que je sente la douleur dans mes côtes, et dans tous mes membres. Un centre médical contrôlé par la Nation, en Sphère 9. Et je n'avais aucune connaissance de l'existence d'un tel lieu. Nous, l’Élite de la Nation, ne savons rien. Nous savons jouer au basket et démonter un M-16 ou un AK-101. Nous connaissons les méthodes de propagande, les slogans les plus percutants, les images les plus marquantes. Mais nous ne savons pas pourquoi l’État enferme entre des murs de six mètres de hauteur des milliers de personnes. Sont-elles malades, ou jugées dangereuses ? Impotentes ? Incapables ? Aliénées ? Déficientes ? Que leur reproche Father ? Et pourquoi nous ne sommes pas au courant de leur présence ici ?

« Qui s'en occupe ?   
\- De qui ? »

Nous avons dépassé le bâtiment depuis cinq bonnes minutes, mais je n'arrive pas à détacher mon attention de ce nouveau mystère.

« Des gens dans le centre. Est-ce qu'on forme des personnes des Sphères supérieures pour travailler ici ?   
\- Qui accepterait une tel boulot ?  
\- J'en sais trop rien. Ceux qui n'ont pas le choix. Ceux des Sphères...  
\- Inférieures, exactement. Jill dit que ce ne sont que des femmes. Celles de la Sphère 8 qui ne travaillent pas dans les usines. Et celles de la 9, aussi. »

Je ne réponds pas. J'essaie d'imaginer l'insalubrité d'un endroit comme celui-ci, oublié de tous, perdu au plus profond d'Albion, là où personne ne viendra jamais. Je me demande si c'est ce qu'on appelle les Camps, et je réalise que je n'aurais jamais cru les trouver ici. Mais aux vues des méthodes de la Milice, je commence à douter de l'existence d'un camp pour les gens comme nous. Non, nous ne sommes que du bétail, pour eux. Bons pour l'abattoir. Comme ce fut le cas pour la mère de Harry. Tandis que la silhouette du CMPN disparaît derrière nous, je suis de nouveau surpris par ce qui nous entoure. Les immeubles sont plus hauts ici, moins délabrés, et surtout, il y a des gens qui y vivent. Les fenêtres ne sont pas condamnées, il y a de la lumière à l'intérieur, et même si les murs ne sont pas d'un blanc éclatant, ils ne sont pas couverts de graffitis. 

« Où on est ?  
\- La White Zone. Paradoxalement, d'ailleurs.  
\- Pourquoi ?   
\- Parce qu'il ne vaut mieux pas traîner ici sans avoir une bonne raison de le faire. Les gens ici sont des grands admirateurs de Father. Tu ressembles à un résistant ? On te prend en chasse.   
\- Quoi ? Mais je croyais que la Sphère 9 était –   
\- Contrôlée par les rebelles, hein ? Eh bien non, pas du tout. Il y a trois zones. Celle que Jill et ses copains dirigent, la Black Zone, et celle-ci.  
\- Moi, j'suis né ici. »

Harry se tourne vers Kitty, les yeux écarquillés. 

« Tu viens d'ici ?   
\- Ouaip, juste là. »

Le garçon lève un bras et désigne un immeuble au loin. Là-bas, pas de jumbotron, mais une affiche immense qui recouvre un tiers de la façade. Le regard de Father nous transperce, malgré la distance, et la phrase inscrite en dessous me glace le sang. **« Rien n'est plus beau que le regard d'un père. »**

« J'suis né là. Ma mère a accouché en haut, dans l'dernier appartement à droite. Sur le sol d'la cuisine. Enfin, c'est c'qu'elle m'a dit. »

Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Des citoyens de la Nation, proches de Father. Des familles pauvres, au point où les femmes doivent accoucher dans leur propre maison. Et pourtant, ils refusent l'influence des résistants, et vont jusqu'à les traquer s'ils s'approchent trop. Pourquoi ? Je regarde Kitty, dont le visage est encore couvert de sang séché. 

« Pourquoi tu es avec Jill, maintenant ? Je croyais que tu la connaissais depuis tout petit ?  
\- C'est vrai, j'suis pas un menteur.  
\- Je sais. Mais je pensais que tu étais dans la résistance depuis...  
\- Que j'suis né ? Ben non. Ma mère y est entrée quand j'devais avoir cinq ou six ans. J'm'en souviens très bien. Mon père lui tapait d'sus. Elle en avait assez, t'vois, assez des coups, assez d'Father, assez d'avoir peur. On est partis ensemble. C'est Jill qui nous a protégés.   
\- Et ton père...  
\- Il est toujours là-haut. S'il est pas mort. »

Il ferme les yeux, et je vois qu'il commence à se balancer d'avant en arrière, comme s'il allait perdre l'équilibre.

« Harry, il faut qu'on rentre. »

Je sais que le but d'un détour était d'éviter les troupes de soldats, et de ne pas être suivi, mais nous sommes tous épuisés, à commencer par Kitty qui est plus pâle que jamais. Le garçon me regarde, et ses yeux sont éteints. Il a perdu pas mal de sang, et même si sa blessure est sans gravité, je m'inquiète pour lui.

« Allons-y. »

Le reste du voyage est laborieux, mais nous arrivons à Lena's Garden plus vite que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Nous sommes vivants, et libres. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de nous réfugier ici avec Kitty. Rejoindre la planque reviendrait à un suicide. Je referme la porte de l'appartement derrière nous et Harry aide Kitty à s'asseoir. Ce dernier s'abandonne enfin, sa tête roulant sur les coussins du canapé. Un long soupir s'échappe de sa poitrine et je sens mon propre corps se détendre. C'est fini. Pour ce soir, au moins. 

« Viens... »

Harry me tend la main, et je me blottis contre lui. Il me tire doucement vers notre chambre, et je le suis, docile. Kitty a déjà fermé les yeux, et il ne tardera pas à s'endormir. Dans un dernier effort, je me débarrasse de mes vêtements souillés de sang et rejoins Harry sous les couvertures. Mais à peine ai-je fermé les yeux que des images s'imposent. La panique soudaine. Les corps qui se pressent pour s'échapper. Les armes des soldats braquées sur la foule sans défense. Le pistolet de Max. La détonation. Je sursaute, et me serre un peu plus contre Harry. Les premières heures de ma nuit sont chargées de cauchemars, et je me réveille chaque fois en nage, les muscles tendus et le souffle coupé. Puis l'épuisement l'emporte, et je trouve un semblant de sérénité, plongeant dans un sommeil profond, lourd et sans rêve. Lorsque je m'éveille la fois suivante, ce n'est pas à cause d'un de mes cauchemars. C'est Kitty qui hurle, et ses cris sont terrifiants. Je saute sur mes pieds, traverse l'appartement en courant et me précipite à ses côtés, avant même que Harry n'ait eu le temps de réagir. 

« Kitty... Kitty réveille-toi, ça va aller... »

Ses yeux restent désespérément clos, et il ne semble pas m'entendre, ni même sentir ma présence. Sa mâchoire est si serrée que j'ai peur qu'il se fasse mal. Ses doigts, eux, sont accrochés aux coussins. Je tente de m'approcher, mais il se débat. J'ai beau tenter de le rassurer, rien n'y fait. Il faut que je le secoue. Il faut qu'il revienne à lui. J'attrape ses jambes et les plaque contre le canapé du mieux que je peux, ignorant la douleur lorsqu'il me frappe de ses genoux. J'ai du mal à croire qu'un corps si frêle abrite une telle puissance.

« Harry ! Viens m'aider ! »

Avant même que j'ai terminé ma phrase, il me rejoint au pas de course et maintient les épaules de Kitty contre l'accoudoir. Je lui adresse un regard reconnaissant. 

« Jimmy, réveille-toi, maintenant ! Tu es à l'abri. »

Il marmonne quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, mais il ne se débat plus. 

« Tu m'entends ? Ouvre les yeux. Il n'y a que Harry et moi, les soldats sont partis... »

Luttant contre l'horreur qui semble le hanter, il m'obéit enfin, et je soupire de soulagement. Son regard passe de moi à Harry, et s'il n'a pas l'air de comprendre où il se trouve, ses muscles se détendent malgré tout, et ses lèvres se desserrent enfin. Je lui souris. 

« Voilà, tout va bien. Tu nous fais confiance, non ? »

Un hochement de tête, à peine perceptible.

« Bien. Tu es trempé... »

Ses vêtements, tout comme le tissu du canapé, sont humides de transpiration. D'ailleurs, il commence à trembler.

« Je vais lui faire prendre un bain.   
\- -y. Je nous fais du café. »

Je ne sais pas si l'idée m'enchante. Pourtant, la perspective d'ingurgiter ce liquide noir et amer me semble la meilleure solution pour ne pas m'écrouler dès maintenant. Et en ce début d'octobre, un café brûlant ne peut que nous faire du bien. Kitty me laisse le traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain, et n'oppose aucune résistance lorsque je le déshabille pendant que l'eau s'écoule lentement. Ce n'est que lorsque je l'aide à entrer dans la baignoire qu'il semble enfin se souvenir où il se trouve. 

« Louis...?  
\- Hm ?  
\- Et toi, t'es né où ? »

Je retiens mon souffle, surpris par sa question. Il a l'air minuscule lorsqu'il lève des yeux remplis de larmes vers moi, et je ne trouve rien à faire d'autre que lui sourire encore, avant de lui tendre un morceau de savon dur. Où je suis né ? À l'opposé d'ici, loin, très loin de ton quartier délabré. Loin de la Résistance, loin d'un quelconque espoir de liberté. Mais a-t-on vraiment besoin d'être libre en Sphère 1 ?

« Dans un endroit que tu ne connais pas.  
\- Ah ouais ? J'connais tout moi. »

Il rit doucement, et je me sens rassuré de le voir se détendre. Je le laisse glisser un peu plus dans l'eau brûlante et m'installe sur le carrelage fendu. Je repense au visage de mon frère, tête nue, casque à la main. À son sourire qui me donne la nausée. Au coup qui part. 

« Et tu connais la 1 ?  
\- La Sphère 1 ? Tu viens d'la Sphère 1 ?!  
\- Ouais.  
\- Comment c'est ? C'est beau, pas vrai ? Tout l'monde est bien fringué, bien coiffés, hein ?  
\- Je suppose, oui... »

À bien y penser, je n'ai jamais fait attention à ces détails. Oui, les rues sont belles, l'Avenue Isis est magnifique et marcher au dessus de la Tamise a quelque chose d’enivrant. Et puis, quoi ? La Milice s'y balade comme en terrain conquis. Les jumbotrons crachent des images de propagande jour et nuit, sans interruption. Enfreindre le couvre feu est puni par la loi, comme dans toutes les autres Sphères. Et la polution y est insupportable, si on y prête un peu attention. Si Kitty savait comme je ne regrette jamais la Sphère 1, une fois les portes de la douane franchies et la chaleur de Harry retrouvée. 

« Le café est prêt. Ça va mieux ? »

Harry se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte, une cigarette entre les doigts, et je sens ma nausée reculer. Je dois profiter de sa présence. Je dois prendre tout ce que je peux. Avant que ce ne soit trop tard. 

« Viens, Kitty... »

Je l'enveloppe dans une serviette et nous rejoignons le salon ensemble, laissant dernière nous une traînée humide sur le bois. L'odeur du café me rassure. J'ai le sentiment de savourer mes derniers instants de tranquillité. Je tente de me raccrocher à cet instinct aussi surprenant que soudain qui me pousse à vouloir protéger Kitty, dans l'espoir d'oublier que demain, plus rien ne sera pareil. Mais l'angoisse est trop forte. Je regarde Harry comme si c'était la dernière fois, enfoncé dans le canapé, ma tasse entre les doigts. Clayton est mort. Le chef de la Milice est mort. Et qui va le remplacer ? Qui va entreprendre la tâche cruelle mais nécessaire de venger sa mort, et de détruire tout sur son passage ? Je connais déjà son nom. Et son intelligence.


	22. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers : Helen et Garp appartiennent à John Irving dans son roman _Le Monde Selon Garp._

Max est mort. Jack a disparu, probablement exécuté, lui aussi. Clayton est mort. Et Louis, Louis est à des kilomètres de moi. Après cette nuit, après avoir dormi dans la chaleur de son corps, et m'être promis de ne jamais le laisser mourir, nous avons dû retourner à St Michael. Il ne m'a pas dis au revoir, et je n'ai pas eu droit à un seul regard de toute la journée. Quand j'ai voulu lui demander s'il voulait rentrer chez lui ce soir, il a évité tout contact et s'est éloigné de l'école, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Voilà. Il semblerait que la Milice ait réussi sa mission. Détruire des vies, anéantir tout espoir. Louis ne viendra pas à Lena's Garden aujourd'hui, ni demain, probablement. J'ai peur qu'il ne revienne plus jamais. Je rentrerai seul, et je sais que je ne dormirai pas. 

Un trait de lumière filtre sous la porte d'entrée, et je suis partagé entre la méfiance et l'envie de me précipiter à l'intérieur. Est-il vraiment venu ? Après tout ça ? J'ouvre doucement le battant de bois et pénètre avec prudence, tous mes sens en éveil. Ça ne peut pas être lui. Il ne peut pas être là, alors que son frère est mort hier. Alors que sa famille l'attend. J'ai beau me répéter ces paroles pour me convaincre de ne rien espérer, je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de battre à toute allure. Quelques pas de plus. Derrière ce mur, le salon, où les flammes de dizaines de bougies tremblent et forment des ombres sans cesse en mouvement. J'entre en silence, et reconnais sa silhouette, ses vêtements, ses cheveux, d'un roux éclatant. Bien sûr. Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ? 

« Salut, Kit. »

Le garçon sursaute, et je me rapproche pour entrer dans la lumière. Lorsqu'il me reconnaît, il semble se détendre instantanément. 

« Oh, salut Harry. Désolé, j'savais pas si tu v'nais ce soir...  
\- T'inquiète pas. Tu peux rester. Coupure d'électricité ? »

Je désigne les bougies du menton.

« Ouaip. Depuis c'matin, en fait. J'pas pu bouffer chaud.   
\- Ouais. Après le raid d'hier, ça m'étonne pas tellement. Ils ont dû couper les générateurs principaux.  
\- Il est où, Louis ?  
\- Pas là. Il viendra pas. »

Je baisse la tête, et cherche ma respiration. Dans un effort incroyable, je retiens les sanglots qui me serrent la gorge. Putain de Milice. Putain de Father. Comment lui dire que Louis est rentré chez lui pour faire son deuil ? Qu'à la différence de nous tous, l'exécution de Clayton signifie la perte d'un air cher, de son propre sang, et qu'il n'est pas supposé s'en réjouir, mais le pleurer ?

« Harry... On peut pas laisser Max... comme ça. 'Fin, j'veux dire, j'ai bien pensé sortir, mais j'avais trop peur. J'veux pas tomber sur un soldat. J'ai trop peur.   
\- T'as raison, Kit. On va aller chercher Jill. Elle saura quoi faire.  
\- Elle va m'gueuler d'ssus, tu sais.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- J'aurais dû y aller avant.   
\- Ouais, je sais. Mais elle gueule tout le temps, ça changera pas beaucoup des autres fois. »

Ma remarque le fait sourire, et je me sens un peu mieux. Si un gamin de seize ans est capable de se marrer dans ce genre de moment, alors je dois être assez fort pour ne pas me terrer dans un coin et pleurer toute la nuit. Nous quittons l'appartement ensemble, et après avoir vérifié que personne ne nous suit, nous prenons le chemin de la planque. J'espère que Jill ne sera pas trop dure. Quand j'y pense, je dois avoir aussi peur que Kitty, à cet instant. 

La porte de la planque est gardée par Jill elle-même. Quand je frappe contre l'acier, je vois son visage apparaître dans l'embrasure, et je n'ai pas le temps de dire un seul mot avant qu'elle nous attire tous les deux à l'intérieur, ses doigts enfoncés dans nos épaules. Après avoir fermé toutes les serrures consciencieusement, elle fait volte-face et Kitty et moi retenons notre respiration, comme si l'avalanche de reproches pouvait être retenue par ce simple geste. Le silence est pesant, et aucun de nous ne bouge d'un millimètre. Ses traits sont si crispés que je commence à m'inquiéter pour elle, mais la situation prend un tournant inattendu lorsqu'elle se jette sur moi et me serre contre elle. Incapable de réfléchir, je l'entoure de mes bras et carresse son dos de mes doigts tremblants. Je sens bientôt des larmes couler sur mon épaule et le choc me coupe le souffle. 

« Espèce de petits cons ! »

Elle s'écarte, et braque un doigt accusateur sur Kitty, qui sursaute pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Son regard est empli d'effroi. 

« Toi, tu étais où ?!  
\- Je... je...  
\- Vous n'êtes que des petits cons ! J'ai eu tellement peur ! J'ai cru qu'ils vous avaient eu ! D'abord Jack, puis... »

Elle s'affaisse, et je me précipite pour l'aider à tenir debout. Je n'ai jamais vu Jill dans un état pareil. Jamais. 

« Max... »

Oui. Max. Mais elle le savait, pas vrai ? Elle l'a formé pour ça, elle l'a entraîné à ce genre de situation. Et il le savait, Max, qu'il n'aurait aucune issue. Que s'il tuait le chef de la Milice, à découvert, comme il l'a fait hier sans hésiter un seul instant, il mourrait aussi. Un suicide. Voilà ce que c'était. 

« Jill, il faut qu'on l'enterre.   
\- Où est-il ?  
\- Derrière le Easy Way Out.  
\- On peut pas l'laisser là-bas. »

Le visage de Kitty est couvert de larmes, et il renifle négligemment quand il croise mon regard. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il ait l'air trop faible.

« Allons-y. »

Je retrouve le ton autoritaire de Jill avec soulagement, et nous lui emboîtons le pas sans attendre. Elle ne nous laissera pas prendre la tête de notre petit groupe. Je doute même qu'elle nous laisse encore mettre le nez dehors sans sa protection. 

Il ne me faut pas plus de dix secondes pour retrouver l'endroit où la dépouille de Max repose. Kitty et moi dégageons les quelques débris qui le recouvrent, et la découverte de son corps raide, des doigts recroquevillés, des lèvres sans teinte, des yeux encore ouverts sont plus douloureux que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu. Et si un jour je retrouvais Louis comme ça ? Et si c'était moi qui était étendu là sous des cartons ? Je ne peux tout bonnement pas me faire à l'idée de ne plus le revoir. Jill porte sa main à ses lèvres, mais son hésitation ne dure qu'un instant, et bientôt elle se penche vers le visage figé, ferme les paupières avec une délicatesse déconcertante, et nous ordonne de trouver quelque chose dans l'amas de déchets pour pouvoir couvrir le corps. Kitty s’exécute sans attendre, et je le soupçonne de vouloir se tenir le plus loin du cadavre qui fut un jour son ami. Moi, je suis incapable du moindre mouvement, incapable de détacher mes yeux de son corps sans vie. Jill a dit que ma mère était morte dans ses bras. Comment a-t-elle pu supporter une chose pareille ? Combien de temps est-elle restée auprès d'elle, à serrer contre son coeur ce corps qui perdait peu à peu sa chaleur, sa souplesse, sa beauté ? Combien de temps a-t-elle écrasé ses mains glacées sur son propre visage ravagé de larmes, sur sa bouche tordue par cette douleur insupportable ? Serrer Louis contre moi, encore une fois, son corps tremblant, sa langue brûlante dans ma bouche, encore une foi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais je sais que le tenir à l'écart est probablement la meilleure solution, que sa décision de ne pas venir lui évitera de se mettre en danger pour moi encore une fois. 

« Ca va ? »

La voix de Jill me fait sursauter. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Non, ça ne va pas, mais je ne peux pas lui dire pourquoi. Elle ne comprendrait pas. Elle me répondrait que c'était couru d'avance, que Louis n'est pas comme nous, qu'il ne comprendrait pas la mort de son frère, que les choses finiraient par être trop différentes. Non, elle ne comprendrait pas. Alors je réponds que oui, ça va aller. Que je suis juste un peu secoué par la vue de ce corps que j'ai serré contre moi quelques fois. Elle ferme les yeux et sourit légèrement. Presque rien. 

« Il reviendra, Harry. »

Je sursaute à nouveau. Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule et sert doucement. J'ai envie de lui répondre que c'est faux, qu'elle n'en sait rien. Mais comment pourrais-je être aussi injuste ? Je ne veux pas rentrer dans les détails de son histoire avec ma mère, mais par quoi sont-elles passées, elles aussi ? Quand Stout a commencé à prendre les rênes de la Milice, et que les arrestations se multipliaient, en pleine journée, dans n'importe quelles Sphères. Combien de fois ma mère a-t-elle refusé de traverser les douanes ? Combien de fois Jill l'a-t-elle suppliée de la laisser me voir ? Combien de ruptures ? Combien de réconciliations ? Combien de cris, et de larmes sur les oreillers de Lena's Garden ? Combien d'étreintes silencieuses, comme des adieux ? Kitty revient vers nous en courant, un drap taché entre les mains et Jill s'éloigne de moi pour envelopper Max et le jeter sur son épaule. Elle tourne les talons et s'éloigne sans un mot de plus.

L'enterrement est sommaire et macabre au possible. Mes ongles sont noirs de terre, et cette image me traumatise. J'ai creusé moi-même la tombe d'un ami. Nous avons choisi un endroit si proche de la Forêt que je n'en reviens pas moi-même. En quelques pas, je pourrais quitter Albion et disparaître. Devenir l'un d'entre eux, un hors la loi, et ne plus jamais me poser ces question qui me hantent. Mais quelque part, il y a Louis et les mots de Jill. « Il reviendra, Harry. » Si elle y croit encore, comment pourrais-je baisser les bras ? Comment pourrais-je l'abandonner ici ? Pour enterrer Max, nous sommes si peu que j'en ai la nausée. Kitty, Jill, deux garçons que j'avais croisés au QG de Jill et une femme qui serre les doigts de Jill en a faire blanchir ses phalanges. C'est elle que j'ai vu assurer les arrières de Jill depuis plusieurs mois et maintenant que je connais mieux Jill, je n'ai plus de doutes sur qui est cette femme. C'est étrange de ne comprendre toutes ces choses que maintenant. Une pluie fine commence à tomber, et je me souviens soudain que dans trois mois, je devrai me marier. Pendant une seconde, je me demande qui je me verrais attribuer avant de réaliser que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'attendre la réponse. Qu’inconsciemment, avec ou sans Louis dans ma vie, j'avais depuis longtemps pris la décision de m'enfuir avant. De déserter. Mais maintenant ? Maintenant que Louis est dans ma vie et que je sais, que je suis persuadé qu'il ne viendra pas avec moi, est-ce que j'aurai la force de l'abandonner seul à cette vie ? Et si je reste, est-ce que j'aurai la force de le croiser chaque jour sans plus jamais pouvoir poser les doigts sur lui ? Est-ce que supporterai de le voir se marier, se reproduire ? Et Max ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Lui que je croyais libre, pourquoi a-t-il appuyé sur la détente ? Pourquoi se sacrifier pour ce geste si insignifiant ? Il savait très bien que les choses reprendraient leur cours, que Clayton serait remplacé. Est-ce par simple vengeance ? Parce qu'il aimait Jack plus que quiconque n'aurait pu l'imaginer ? J'aurais appuyé sur la gâchette pour Louis. J'appuierais sur toutes les gâchettes du monde si je le devais et je prendrais toutes les balles de la Terre pour lui. Depuis quand suis-je attaché à ce point à lui ? Quand est-ce que j'ai commencé à penser pour deux, et non pour moi seul ? Et depuis quand être séparé de lui semble être me séparer d'un morceau de moi-même ? Combien de temps vais-je encore pouvoir supporter son absence ? 

C'est comme si tout le monde avait oublié qu'il y a à peine une semaine, nous avons enterré Max. Le Easy Way Out est désert, et je n'aurais jamais cru que le Swann puisse être un lieu de pareille célébration. Les Résistants sont debout, parfois perchés sur les tables, et lèvent leurs verres pour fêter la mort du tyran Clayton Austin. C'est un petit pas, mais un excellent début pour cette Résistance qui végète. Pour moi, c'est la perte d'un ami, une vision d'horreur, des cauchemars qui n'en finissent pas. Mais ça, ça n'a pas d'importance, ici. Max est mort, oui, mais il est mort en héros. J'aimerais me lever à mon tour et leur hurler qu'ils ont tord de se réjouir. Que j'ai une idée bien précise de son successeur, de cet autre frère qui ne lui ressemble en rien. J'ai la peur au ventre à l'idée d'une personne aussi intelligente que Louis, et probablement aussi cruelle que Troy Austin à la tête de la Milice. Mais ils ne savent pas. Ils sont heureux. Ils célèbrent, eux, les vaillants Résistants d'Albion. La belle Albion, la grande Albion qui bientôt, ils en sont sûrs à présent, tombera entre leurs mains et entrainera une vague de rébellion dans tout World Nation. Les idiots. J'avale mon verre d'un trait, peut-être que je ne pourrai plus voir le massacre quand je serai assez saoul. Que j'oublierai que nous allons tous mourir, bientôt, et que je ne verrai plus Louis avant ça. Que quelque part en Sphère 1, il est allongé sur son lit et tente sans doute de trouver une solution à tout ça. Qu'ailleurs, à quelques kilomètres, Oliver Austin vient de prendre ses fonctions et prépare déjà l'attaque qui va raser le reste des Résistants. La vengeance de la mort de son frère. Alors rions, buvons, puisque bientôt, nous serrons tous morts, et enterrés, comme Max, comme Jack, comme ma mère, et comme tous les autres avant eux qui n'ont pas voulu se plier aux règles. C'est toujours comme ça que ça se termine. À l'exclamation qui explose de nouveau, je lève mon verre moi aussi et m'immobilise aussitôt. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, il est là. Debout, bien droit, il est là. Juste là. Il porte les vêtements que je lui ai donné cet été, les seuls qui se trouvent chez lui et j'ai peur qu'il ai froid. Mais surtout, j'ai peur de ce qu'il voit, ce qu'il entend. J'ai peur de ce que je lis sur son visage. J'ai peur des cernes énormes et noires qui entourent ses yeux et de ses mains qui tremblent. J'ai peur de ne voir qu'une ombre en le dévisageant, alors qu'il était si vivant une semaine auparavant. Je l'ai vu à St Michael, mais ce n'était que son dos, que quelques mèches de ses cheveux, que ses épaules courbées, comme s'il me fuyait, comme s'il sentait ma présence avant même que je sache où aller moi-même. Et à présent, il est là, et ses yeux me cherchent dans la foule. Quand il me voit, un verre à la main, le bras dressé au dessus de ma tête, une ombre passe sur son visage et il hésite un instant. Je sais ce qu'il va faire. Je fais claquer le verre contre le comptoir, l'abandonnant là, la main trempée de bière et je m'élance à sa suite. Il a déjà tourné les talons mais il n'est pas allé très loin. Je sais qu'il m'attend. Je sais que je lui ai manqué autant qu'il m'a manqué. Pourtant, quand j'attrape son bras, il se dégage. 

« Louis, regarde-moi !  
\- Fous-moi la paix.  
\- C'est pas ce que tu crois.  
\- Tu me prend pour un con en plus ?  
\- Non, pas du tout. Écoute, je suis pas d'accord avec tout ça, je sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu, mais je suis content d'avoir été là, parce que c'est aujourd'hui que tu es venu. J'ai fui les bars toute cette semaine, crois-moi.  
\- Je dois rentrer.  
\- Non ! »

Je le retiens, l'entourant de mes bras, le serrant contre moi malgré les coups et les protestations. Il est revenu, et j'ai réussi à lui donner envie de revenir sur sa décision. Je ne sais même pas comment il a trouvé la force de traverser le Territoire pour venir me retrouver ici. Je m'en veux terriblement, et je ne sais pas comment faire pour lui prouver ma bonne foi. Bien sûr, au fond de moi, la mort de Clayton est un soulagement. Comment aurais-je pu supporter que cet homme qui hait si aisément la différence puisse circuler librement aux côtés de Louis ? Je me souviens soudain de son regard, lorsqu'il est entré dans la salle du Easy Way Out et s'est directement tourné vers nous. Louis avait l'air de venir d'un autre univers. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, j'avais disparu, tout comme le reste de la foule, que ce soit de leur côté ou du nôtre. Louis ne s'en est pas rendu compte, mais je l'ai vu aussi, ce regard. J'ai vu sa haine. J'ai vu sa satisfaction, aussi. J'ai vu tout le vice qu'il pouvait porter en lui. Alors comment regretter que sa dépouille soit à présent six pieds sous terre ? Bel et bien disparu ? Si Max n'avait pas tiré en premier, Clayton aurait tué son propre frère. Et je suis persuadé que ça, Louis le sait aussi. 

« Comment as-tu fait pour quitter ta famille ?  
\- Je suis parti.  
\- Mais comment ?   
\- J'ai marché.   
\- Louis... Qu'est ce qu'ils savent, au juste ? De quoi sont-ils au courant ?   
\- Rien. J'ai rien dit, si c'est ta question.  
\- Ne sois pas injuste. Je n'y ai pas pensé une seule seconde. Écoute, on ne peut pas rester là, à discuter de tout ça. Viens. »

 

Retrouver l'appartement avec Louis est étrange. C'est comme s'il y mettait les pieds pour la première fois. Sur la table basse du salon traine les restes de mes soirées avec Kitty et je suis sûr qu'il se demande qui était là en ma compagnie. Mais il ne dit rien. Il s'assied au bord du canapé, tout au bord, comme s'il ne voulait rien trop toucher. Il pose ses mains sur ses genoux et j'ai peur de l'avoir perdu pour de bon. Il a tout du garçon empoté et désagréable que j'ai emmené ici la première fois. C'est fou comme quelques jours en Sphère 1 l'ont changé. Je crois que je comprends à cet instant qu'on ne pourra jamais marcher, lui et moi. Il semble hésiter, il cherche ses mots, et moi, moi je ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que de rester à l'entrée de la pièce, les bras croisés, incapable de faire un geste vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Garp et Helen ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Garp. Et Helen. Je n'aurai pas le temps de le finir.  
\- De quoi tu parles, Louis ?  
\- Mais de tout ça, Harry ! Tu t'imagines que je vais pouvoir continuer à venir ici quand ça te chante ?! Je te parle de Garp, et Helen, qui eux ont le droit de s'aimer ! Est-ce que c'est dur pour eux aussi ? Est-ce qu'ils en souffre au point de se dire qu'ils préfèreraient crever que de se sentir comme ça encore une seconde de plus ? On va faire quoi maintenant ? Moi aussi j'ai envie que tu m'emmènes quelque part, qu'on prenne une voiture, qu'on parte loin, mais y'a même pas de voiture dans ce monde dégueulasse ! Seulement des endroits où tout le monde nous regarde, où on nous surveille, en permanence, où on nous enregistre ! Tu n'as même pas vu, pas vrai ? T'as même pas vu que la copine de Jill nous a suivis jusqu'ici pour être sûr qu'on n'irait pas ailleurs ? Que j'ai dû descendre à toutes les stations et me planquer dans les couloirs et que j'ai mis des heures à venir jusqu'ici pour être certain qu'un des chiens d'Oliver ne serait pas derrière moi ! Et dans trois mois, tu sais ce qui se passe ? Tu t'en souviens, pas vrai ? Dans trois mois, j'ai 20 ans et quelques jours plus tard, on me demandera d'épouser une connasse !   
\- Pars avec moi. Viens, on s'en va. On se tire d'ici. On n'est pas obligés de rester.   
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Mais viens avec moi ! Dis-moi que tu viens avec moi ! »

Moi aussi, je hurle à présent. Moi aussi, je balance tout ce qui se trouve à porté de mes mains et je casse les verres sales, et je renverse les bougies qui s'éteignent sur le sol. Il n'y a toujours pas d'électricité et bientôt, presque plus de lumière pour que je puisse le distinguer. C'est à cet instant qu'il se jette sur moi, sur mes lèvres, et qu'il m'embrasse à n'en plus pouvoir. Qu'il pleure contre ma bouche, qu'il me supplie de ne pas le laisser, de ne plus le laisser partir, qu'il me dit qu'il m'aime. Je m'accroche à lui dans le noir, debout au milieu du désordre, et je perds l'équilibre, mais il est toujours là, contre moi, et il tombe avec moi. Si c'est comme ça qu'on doit vivre, si notre vie doit ressembler à une chute perpétuelle, alors d'accord. Tant qu'il est contre moi, et qu'il ne me lâche pas, alors pourquoi pas ? Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ma nuque et je soupire de soulagement en le sentant de nouveau si proche. Il ne m'a pas répondu, mais ai-je vraiment besoin de mots pour le comprendre, à présent ? Je ne sais pas s'il osera vraiment tout quitter pour moi, mais j'entretiens l'espoir qu'un jour, nous serons réellement libres.


	23. Louis

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, nous sommes toujours sur le sol du salon de Lena's Garden, et les bras de Harry sont étroitement serrés sur mon corps. Je le secoue doucement et il grogne. Nous ne pouvons pas manquer cette journée-là. Nous devons être à St Michael lorsque les portes ouvriront et assister à tous les cours de la journée, comme si de rien n'était. Si nous devons partir, ensemble, si nous devons disparaître, alors il faudra qu'on soit discrets. Que rien ne puisse mettre en péril notre départ. Que les choses se passent comme elles se sont toujours passées et qu'un beau jour, nous ne soyons juste plus là. Quelle serait la différence avec les autres disparitions, les morts soudaines que personne ne remarque, dont personne ne parle ? Il n'y en aura pas, et nous, nous serons heureux. Harry finit par ouvrir les yeux et me sourit. J'embrasse doucement ses lèvres et lui glisse à l'oreille qu'il faut partir. Il se lève sans poser de questions. Il sait lui aussi que nous n'avons plus le droit à l'erreur. Le chemin jusqu'au métro se fait en silence, et quand nous nous fondons dans la masse des travailleurs, il glisse ses doigts entre les miens. Mais pas pour longtemps, parce que bientôt, nous approcherons de la Sphère 1, et des soldats. 

Sur la façade de St Michael, les drapeaux noirs qu'on avait accrochés ont disparu. Le deuil est terminé. Le nouveau chef est élu, désigné par le sang. Mon frère. Oliver. J'entre dans l'Université en prenant soin de ne pas regarder Harry une seule seconde. La peur me retourne déjà les entrailles. Une peur froide, concrète, compacte. Ce n'est pas une peur de l'inconnu, mais bel et bien la peur de ce qui pourrait arriver, maintenant. Je me hais. Je me hais parce qu'une partie de moi ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'Oliver ne pourrait pas me faire une chose pareille. Pas à moi. Si nous devions être attrapés, pour une raison obscure, il nous laisserait partir tous les deux. Pas dans la Forêt, mais il nous laisserait en vie, il nous sauverait, moi et Harry. Mon frère ne ferait jamais une telle chose. Je le connais mieux que personne, et il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Nous sommes deux et pourtant, nous ne faisons qu'un. Je sais qu'il ne me ferais pas ça. Et évidemment, l'autre partie, celle que Harry a façonné de toutes pièces, ne pense qu'à la Milice, et à la Nation, et au devoir qu'Oliver devrait s'empresser d'accomplir. Je ne sais plus quoi croire, je ne sais plus quoi penser, alors je me vide la tête et je me contente de mettre un pied devant l'autre, le regard fixé devant moi. Je suis Louis Troy Austin et je marche en terrain conquis. Je suis un modèle de vertu et les valeurs de la Nation coulent dans mes veines. Je n'aspire qu'à l'Excellence. 

Ca aurait pu marcher. J'aurais pu prétendre, pour le reste de la journée, pour le reste de la semaine, pour le reste de mes jours même, si j'avais dû le faire. Mais j'ai croisé son regard. Je n'ai pas compris tout d'abord. Pourquoi est-il à St Michael ? Il n'a aucune raison d'être ici, il est loin, il travaille, il n'est pas à Albion. Et pourtant. Pourtant il est là, devant moi. Il a vieilli, ses traits ne sont plus marqués par l'adolescence, mais par le sérieux et l'autorité qu'il représente maintenant. Ce visage n'est pas celui dont je me souviens. Il est plus grand que dans mes souvenirs, et plus maigre aussi. Ses vêtements immaculés sont parfaitement coupés et lui font une seconde peau qu'il porte avec une fierté dans le regard qui me rappelle mon père. Tim. Timothy Troy Austin. 

Son regard m'a figé au milieu du couloir. Nos yeux se sont croisés, et j'ai senti que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Je ne retournerai pas à Lena's Garden ce soir. Je dois rentrer chez moi et tenter de comprendre. J'aimerais pouvoir parler à Harry, le prévenir, le mettre en garde même. Il ne connait pas Tim. Je ne suis pas certain de le connaître moi-même. Je suppose qu'il est revenu pour la mort de Clayton. Mais pourquoi pas avant ? Et que pourrait-il y faire ? Et pourquoi dans les couloirs de St Michael, bon sang ? Maintenant qu'Oliver a été désigné comme le chef de la Milice, quel autre travail ont-ils prévu d'accomplir entre ces murs ? La famille Austin est un fléau, et je n'en reviens pas moi-même d'en faire partie. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai, à l'exception de Harry, pour effacer dans mes gènes la marque de cette appartenance qui me dégoute à présent. J'aimerais disparaître, et c'est ce que je vais faire, je dois juste rester fort, un peu plus longtemps. Juste un peu. Mais ce regard, mon dieu ce regard. Que me veut-il ? Pourquoi mon propre frère me regarde-t-il ainsi ? N'est-ce pas celui que Clayton m'a lancé avant de mourir ? Non c'est autre chose. Tim ne peut pas savoir. Personne ne sait. Clayton est mort en Sphère 9. Il n'a pas pu vendre la mèche. C'est impossible. Je dois me calmer, compter jusqu'à dix, contrôler les battements de mon cœur et ma respiration. Je ne dois pas avoir l'air suspect, parce que s'il a le moindre soupçon, il n'hésitera pas à me rejoindre et a faire en sorte que je me sente acculé. Alors, tout serait perdu. Tout.

 

Je n'ai pas pu faire comprendre à Harry que je ne viendrais pas ce soir et le regard qu'il m'a lancé quand j'ai pris le chemin de chez moi m'a brisé le coeur. Je suis désolé, mon amour, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je cours presque jusque chez moi, dans l'espoir idiot d'arriver avant Tim, de comprendre. Mais quand je franchis le pas de la porte, ils sont déjà tous là. Mon père, Oliver, et Tim. Leurs regards se posent sur moi, et m'interrogent. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Louis ? N'es-tu pas censé être à retourné à l'internat ? Le deuil est terminé, tu n'es plus chez toi ici. 

« Louis ? »

C'est ma mère, pourtant, qui ouvre la bouche la première. Elle sort de la cuisine, le même air que d'habitude sur le visage. À peine surprise par ma présence ici. 

« Tu n'es pas à l'école ?  
\- Je ne me sentais pas très bien. »

Je me mords les joues. Comment puis-je être aussi idiot, et avoir l'air si faible devant tout ce qui reste de ma famille ? Mais Oliver se lève et s’empare de mon manteau qu'il accroche sur le dossier de sa chaise. Puis il se penche vers moi, et dans un sourire, tente de me rassurer.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, petit frère ? »

Instantanément, je me sens mieux. Comme soulagé. Oliver me fait confiance, comment les choses pourraient mal aller ? Derrière lui, Tim se lève à son tour et je hoche la tête à son attention. 

« Salut, Louis. Ça faisait longtemps, hein ? »

Pas d'allusion à la scène qui s'est déroulée à St Michael ce matin-même. Pas de ton suspicieux. Rien qu'une remarque légère, sans incidence, sur le temps qui passe, sur un ton emprunt de douceur. Je ne connais pas vraiment Tim, pour l'avoir si peu fréquenté, et je réalise que je me suis imaginé n'importe quoi, que je me suis monté la tête sans raison. 

« Tu veux manger un morceau ? »

Oliver me conduit jusqu'à la table qui ressemble à un bureau militaire. Des cartes, des schémas, des notes recouvrent la totalité du bois. Dans un coin, une panière remplie de petits pains. Oliver en prend deux qu'il me tend aussitôt. 

« Ne nous en veux pas, mais on travaille. Tu devrais aller te coucher, si tu ne te sens pas bien.   
\- Je...  
\- Louis, j'insiste, tu as besoin de repos. Je vais t'accompagner. »

Sans me laisser le temps de répliquer, mon frère m'attire dans le couloir et me traine presque jusqu'à ma chambre. 

« Louis, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais tu dois rester concentré. C'est la dernière ligne droite. Dans trois mois, tout sera terminé, d'accord ? Je te le promets. »

Je hoche la tête, la gorge serrée. J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, tout ce qui m'arrive et me hante en ce moment. Pendant une seconde, je l'envisage avec tout le sérieux dont je suis capable. Mais je n'ose pas le retenir alors qu'il a du travail et tant de responsabilités à présent. Tim est rentré et je suppose que l'enjeu doit être lourd. Cela concerne sûrement les Territoires Étrangers. J'espère que c'est de ça qu'il s'agit, et non de la Sphère 9 et de la Rébellion. Peut-être qu'Oliver a décidé de se concentrer sur l'extérieur et les choses les plus importantes. Il a probablement opté pour une stratégie plus ouverte sur le Monde qui nous entoure au lieu de s'acharner sur des Rebelles qui ne demandent rien d'autre que de vivre comme ils le veulent. Non, je ne dirais rien. Harry ne me le pardonnerait de toute façon jamais. Lorsqu'Oliver referme la porte, je m'assied sur le lit et mord dans un des petits pains de ma mère. Même la nourriture de la Sphère 9 est moins infecte que sa cuisine. Je suppose que mon père a appris à fermer les yeux sur cet aspect de sa vie quotidienne. Les enfants qu'elle lui a donné ont rattrapé cette déception. Je ne doute pourtant pas qu'il a recommandé aux Précepteurs d'intégrer une épreuve culinaire aux Évaluations Tertiaires. Je défais ma chemise et soupire. Je m'allonge sur les draps et regrette ma décision. Je suis toujours si impulsif. Bien sûr que le retour de Tim ne signifie rien de grave, en tout cas pas pour moi. Si j'avais utilisé mon cerveau pendant une seconde, j'aurais pu passer cette nuit dans les bras de Harry. J'aurais pu profiter d'un moment de quiétude, de calme et de plaisir. Soudainement, je me relève et cherche du regard mon sac de cours, contenant aussi mes habits de Sphère 9. Mais il n'est nul part dans la chambre et je me souviens l'avoir posé dans le hall quand Oliver m'a entraîné dans le salon. Il faut que je le récupère. Immédiatement. Je me précipite sans réfléchir dans le couloir, torse nu. Je dévale les escaliers et passe devant toute ma famille sans leur accorder un seul regard. En un instant, le sac est entre mes mains et je me tourne vers eux avec un sourire d'excuse lamentable.

« Je pensais avoir oublié mon livre d'Arithmétique. J'ai des devoirs.  
\- Et tout va bien ?  
\- Tout va bien. »

Je brandis le livre devant moi et Oliver me sourit. J'attrape le sac et disparaît de nouveau dans le couloir. Dans la quiétude de ma chambre, je le vide sur le lit et mon estomac se tord d'effroi. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour avoir l'air naturel, pour inventer cette excuse idiote alors que mes vêtements ont disparus. La nausée s'empare de moi, ma tête tourne, le souffle me manque. Je voudrais contacter Harry, lui raconter, lui dire que je suis en danger, que cette nuit peut-être, on viendra me chercher, et que je ne reverrai plus jamais la couleur de ses yeux. Je voudrais lui dire que quoi qu'il arrive, je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne, et je ne le trahirai pas. Comment ai-je pu être aussi con ? Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir. J'aurais dû aller directement à la douane, disparaître pour la nuit, je n'aurais jamais oublié mon sac et personne ne l'aurait fouillé. Mais qui a pu faire ça ? Lequel d'entre eux s'est jeté sur mes affaires ? Qui doute de moi à ce point ? Ça n'a aucune importance. Je suis fini. Ou peut-être les ai-je laissée à St Michael ? Je dois me tromper, j'ai dû les cacher au fond de mon casier. Il n'y a pas d'autres explications. Pourquoi auraient-ils fait semblant à ce point, pourquoi m'auraient-ils laissé voir leurs papiers, s'ils avaient le moindre doute à mon sujet ? Je suis trop impulsif. Je dois réfléchir. Réfléchir et me poser. Arrêter de paniquer sans raison comme je le fais toujours. Tout va bien. Harry va bien et je le retrouverai demain soir. Je ne lui ferai pas faux bon encore une fois. 

 

« Asseyez-vous. Du calme s'il vous plait. Je sais que nous allons aborder aujourd'hui un sujet que vous avez tous impatience de découvrir mais merci de rester calmes. »

La plupart des filles gloussent comme des idiotes et les garçons gardent leurs yeux rivés sur leurs cahiers. Je me sens étrangement détaché de tout. J'aurais presque envie de rire. Devant moi, Harry se retourne et me lance un coup d’œil entendu. Si j'avais imaginé quelques mois plus tôt déjà tout savoir lors de ce cours que j'ai pourtant attendu fébrilement depuis le début de ma scolarité... Les termes froids et cliniques de Mrs Hamilton n'ont tellement rien à voir avec ce que je sais. « Le pénis du garçon, sous l'influence du désir, se met en érection : un afflux de sang le dresse et le durcit » Je revois le visage de Harry, ses muscles tendus, et je me sens honteux de les entendre parler de ces choses de cette façon. La lueur dans ses yeux quand il se mord les lèvres et baisse son regard sur moi. « Il peut arriver que vous exprimiez votre contentement par des cris. Ce n'est pas grave. » Il peut arriver, en effet. « Mesdemoiselles, il vous incombe le devoir de stimuler votre époux afin d'arriver à l'éjaculation qui permettra la reproduction. » C'est cela, mesdemoiselles. Mettez-y un peu du votre. Je passe une main sur mon front et tente de masquer ma gène d'entendre de telles absurdités. Comment peut-on parler ainsi ? Imaginent-ils réellement annihiler le plaisir même que représente l'acte sexuel avec leurs formules choisies ? Même avec des cours comme celui-ci, chaque personne dans cette pièce comprendra, seule ou avec son Partenaire comment les choses se passent réellement. Mrs Hamilton ne révèle rien d'autre que des faits cliniques et j'essaie d'imaginer quel effet ces termes auraient eu sur moi si je n'avais pas rencontré Harry. J'essaie de m'imaginer l'effroi que j'aurais ressenti face à mon épouse, la première nuit. Comment comprendre la complexité des rapports en prenant note d'idioties pareilles ? Comment avoir envie d'un corps, comment avoir envie d'enfanter s'il n'y a que froideur et pratique ? Mon épouse aurait pu y mettre tout l'entrain du monde, je doute qu'elle aurait jamais réussi à me « stimuler » suffisamment. Quand le cours se termine enfin après ce qui m'a semblé une éternité, je soupire et souris faiblement à Callum qui s'extasie devant le nombre d'informations capitales qu'il vient d'apprendre. Nous rejoignons la salle de notre cours suivant, et j'ai beau chercher Harry des yeux, je ne le vois nulle part dans la masse humaine qui quitte l'amphithéâtre. Je m'installe aux côtés de Callum une fois encore et parcours des yeux les notes que j'ai pris la semaine précédente en cours d'Histoire Véritable. Des pas résonnent sur l'estrade mais je ne lève pas les yeux. Je n'ai pas pensé à réviser et si le professeur Aylen avait l'idée de nous interroger, j'aurais l'air d'un sacré imbécile. Et à ce stade de nos études, nous ne pouvons nous permettre aucune erreur.

« Installez-vous, en silence. »

La voix n'est pas la bonne, et je lève les yeux comme au ralenti. Planté au milieu de l'estrade, une craie à la main, se trouve mon frère, dans son uniforme d'un blanc parfait. Ses cheveux sont gominés et la lumière qui se réverbère sur les verres de ses lunettes m'aveugle presque. Sur le tableau noir, il a écrit son nom. Timothy Troy Austin. Histoire Véritable.

« Le professeur Aylen ne pourra plus assumer ses cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Même si elle approche, il m'a été demandé de le remplacer. J'attends de vous la plus grande rigueur, messieurs. Et mademoiselle. »

Mona Flemming ne bronche pas d'un pouce quand mon frère pose sur elle un regard des plus sérieux. Voilà la raison de sa venue, la veille. La raison de son retour. Il va être là, tous les jours. Jusqu'à la fin. Comment prétendre encore être interne ? L'information va forcément s'échapper de quelque part, de quelqu'un, n'importe qui, en salle des Recteurs. Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Tout ne peux pas arriver en même temps. Pas si prêt du but. C'est comme si le sort s'acharnait. Que quelqu'un, quelque part, cherchait à me descendre. Je ne peux plus croire à un hasard. J'ai peur pour Harry, que je n'ai pas vu entrer. Mon mensonge est tellement énorme que je ne sais pas comment je pourrais le rattraper. Je dois combattre mon réflexe de rentrer chez moi comme je l'ai fait hier. Je dois retourner à Lena's Garden, prévenir Harry, prévenir Jill d’accélérer les préparatifs de notre départ. Les choses deviennent trop dangereuses. Je sais qu'en quittant Albion, ça ne sera pas plus simple. Je sais que je quitte probablement un allié dans la personne d'Oliver, mais le simple fait qu'il ne m'ait pas mis dans la confidence concernant Tim me laisse indécis. Je n'écoute pas un mot de son cours, qui de toute façon ne me sert à rien. Jill me dirait tellement plus de choses sur la réalité des autres Territoires. Elle me dirait la vérité, elle. Elle me parlerait des raids et des opérations qui déciment des populations entières. Elle me parlerait d'un retour aux temps anciens, au début de l'Ouverture où les bombes pleuvaient, où le Napalm embrassait des villes entières. Elle me parlerait de l'Australie qu'ils ont rayé de la carte. Elle me raconterait comment était ce pays, cette île gigantesque qu'ils ont annihilé sans le moindre regret, qu'ils ont bombardée, écrasée, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien, et des milliers de gens qui ont perdu la vie. Voilà comment Father est arrivé là où il est, Timothy, et je le sais. Et tu ne peux rien faire contre ça. Tu ne peux rien faire contre le savoir.

 

Je cours jusqu'à Lena's Garden. Mes pieds volent sur le bitume et je cours pour retrouver ses bras, pour retrouver le seul endroit où je me sens encore en sécurité. Je cours pour le serrer contre moi, pour sentir son parfum et ses boucles sur mon visage. Pour embrasser sa bouche et chaque parcelle de sa peau. Pour qu'il me rassure et me dise que tout va bien. Qu'il ne nous arrivera rien, parce que nous sommes ensemble, et que l'on s'aime. Je cours, je cours sans m'arrêter. Je cours pour toutes ces choses-là, et surtout je cours pour ma vie.


	24. Harry

La porte s'ouvre à la volée et le corps de Louis s'écrase contre le mien. Ma respiration se coupe et j'enfonce mes doigts dans son dos. J'avais prévu de lui demander ce qui lui a pris hier, pour être parti sans me prévenir. Mais son état me coupe toute envie de lui faire le moindre reproche. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, et j'ai peur de lui poser la question. Il respire fort, il tremble, et il ne me lâche pas. Je le guide jusqu'au canapé et l'installe sur les coussins, et quand je m'éloigne pour lui servir un verre d'eau, il s'agrippe à mes vêtements comme s'il craignait de me voir disparaître aussitôt. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il s'empare du paquet de cigarettes dans la poche de mon jean et je lui tends un briquet abandonné sur la table. Après plusieurs bouffées, il accepte enfin de parler. 

« Il va leur dire, Harry. Il va leur dire que je suis un menteur, que j'ai tout inventé depuis le début. Ils vont comprendre que j'ai transgressé toutes les règles, et s'ils m'attrapent, ils t'auront toi aussi. Il va nous avoir, Harry. Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? »

Il est réellement terrifié. Qui, « il » ? Oliver ? Son père ? Il est arrivé quelque chose, et je n'ai rien remarqué ? Je ne comprends rien, mais je fais confiance à son instinct. Je voudrais juste qu'il m'explique. Il porte encore son uniforme, et je devine qu'il n'a pas eu une seule seconde de répit depuis qu'il a quitté St Michael. Ça ne lui arrive jamais d'arriver en uniforme. Trop risqué. Trop voyant, même s'il a quitté sa veste.

« Calme-toi, Louis, tu es en sécurité. Oliver ne peut rien, il ne sait pas où on est.  
\- Oliver ? Je te parle de Tim ! Timothy !  
\- Qui ?   
\- Mon frère ! Il est rentré hier soir, c'est pour ça que... c'est pour ça...  
\- Louis, ça va aller...  
\- Non, ça n'ira pas ! Il remplace Aylen, il sera là tout le temps, jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Il pourra surveiller tous mes faits et gestes. Il ne me lâchera pas. »

Timothy ? Un autre prodige tout droit issu de l'excellence de la famille Austin ? Et moi qui n'ai rien vu... J'ai dû pondre un slogan en express pour cet incapable de Stout, et la mort de Clayton. J'ai dû contempler son visage arrogant imprimé sur le papier, et créer les mots qui feront trembler le peuple après un tel affront. « La bonté de Father a ses limites. » Ce n'est pas terminé. Quinze minutes de retard, et j'ai tout raté. La menace tracée à la craie avait été balayée pour faire place aux mensonges de la Nation. À ce moment-là, Louis était déjà mort de peur et je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'aider. 

« Harry, il faut prévenir Jill. Il faut lui dire qu'on doit partir.  
\- Je lui en ai parlé hier, les préparatifs vont prendre du temps, mais on pourra partir avant les Évaluations, je te le promets.  
\- Dis lui d'aller plus vite. On doit partir maintenant. Demain, au plus tard. Je ne peux plus y aller, il leur aura déjà tout raconté.  
\- J'irai lui dire, mais je ne sais pas si –  
\- On n'a pas le choix !  
\- Louis, écoute moi ! On restera ici, on se cachera, d'accord ? On ne peut pas pénétrer dans la Forêt aussi facilement, ils nous abattraient à vue !   
\- Tu crains plus les Résistants que la Nation, mais Harry, ils nous tueront tout autant, tu comprends ?  
\- Pas si on se cache ici. Fais moi confiance. »

Je le serre contre moi, et embrasse ses paupières. Mais alors qu'il semblait s'être apaisé, ses muscles se tendent de nouveau, et je crains le pire.

« Mes vêtements. Putain, mes vêtements. »

Quoi, encore ?

« J'ai perdu le sac. J'aurais dû te le dire. Je suis désolé. Je voulais vérifier, j'ai oublié...   
\- Tu as oublié tes vêtements chez toi ? Louis, arrête, ce n'est pas si grave.  
\- Je les ai oubliés dans l'entrée ! Hier soir, ils n'étaient plus dans mon sac ! Je l'ai laissé dans l'entrée pendant cinq minutes à peine, et quand j'ai voulu les reprendre, mes affaires n'y étaient plus ! J'avais prévu de regarder dans mon casier, mais il y a eu Tim, et...  
\- Ils doivent être là-bas. C'est sûr. Ça ne peut être que ça.  
\- Tu en es sûr ? »

Non. Absolument pas. Comment je pourrais en être certain ? S'il a laissé son sac à la portée de tous, de sa famille, du nouveau chef de la Milice et d'un frère qu'il semble craindre horriblement, alors je ne suis sûr de rien. Peut-être qu'il a raison, et qu'ils sont soigneusement rangés dans son casier à l'Université. Ou alors, quelqu'un les a pris. Sa mère. Son père. Ses frères. Son appartement est bourré de menaces. De gens qui veulent notre peau. Je ne suis sûr de rien, mais je ne laisse rien transparaître. Que pourrait-on faire, maintenant que la nuit est tombée et que le couvre-feu est en vigueur ? Même si Louis est démasqué, ils ne le retrouveront pas ici. Pas si facilement. Et Jill saura quoi faire demain matin. Tout ce dont on a besoin, à présent, c'est d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. 

« Finis ta cigarette, et allons nous coucher. »

Je me sens soudain exténué. Toutes ces nouvelles m'ont abattu. Mais tout au fond de moi, je me sens soulagé. Nous allons partir, et nous allons le faire vite. Nous n'aurons plus à retourner à St Michael, et à prétendre. Nous n'aurons plus à nous séparer. Je pense à mon père, que je vais laisser seul dans ce monde qui ne me convient pas. Je crois qu'il avait compris depuis longtemps ce qui se passerait. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas. J'aurai peut-être la chance de le revoir. Après tout, combien d'hommes et de femmes quittent les rangs chaque jour ? Et ceux qui ont fui, ne reviennent-ils pas ici parfois, pour goûter à de nouveaux corps ou de nouvelles saveurs ? Ce n'est pas un départ sans retour possible. Non, je ne l'abandonne pas. Je le reverrai, j'en suis certain.

Dans le noir, ses mains caressent mon corps. Je revis notre première fois. Je me souviens de mes sens décuplés au contact de sa peau. De son corps que j'apprivoisais. De ses lèvres que je mordais. Je le connais par cœur, et le serrer contre moi est si bon que j'en ai mal. Il m'embrasse. Ses doigts perdus dans mes cheveux, et je plaque mes paumes contre son dos. Je le possède, ou peut-être est-ce lui ? Je le mords, je le retourne, il me laisse faire, parce qu'il me fait confiance. Parce que c'est moi. Je suis partout à la fois. Je le fais crier. Je le fais gémir. Il se tend, se cambre, s'accroche. Lorsque je crois dominer, il me repousse, écarte mes bras, emprisonne mes poignets. Il m'enjambe et lèche ma peau. Agrippe mes hanches. Mon torse. Ma nuque. Je suis tout à lui. Et lorsqu'il bouge, c'est moi qui soupire. Je ne peux pas le voir, mais je connais son visage. Ses attitudes. Ses yeux fermés. Sa bouche qui cherche l'air. Il bouge et bouge encore, et je le prends contre moi. Son visage enfoui dans mon cou. Mes hanches qui se soulèvent. Ses doigts mêlés aux miens. Sa sueur qui coule sur mes cuisses. À chaque fois, c'est comme si c'était encore meilleur. Quand je pense qu'on ne peut pas aller plus loin, je comprends que c'est une erreur. Que ses mains sont toujours plus puissantes, plus avides, que son corps brûle toujours plus fort, et que je me consume un peu plus à chacune de nos étreintes. J'en ressors dévasté, épuisé, mes sens anéantis. Et je l'aime un peu plus à chaque cri, à chaque orgasme, à chaque coup de reins. Je sens que je n'arriverai plus à me détacher de lui, mais à quoi bon ? Je ne veux plus le quitter. Ça n'arrivera plus.


	25. Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Charles Baudelaire "Le Poison"

J'aurais aimé naître dans un autre monde. Celui que Harry décrit, parfois, peut-être. Les choses auraient sans doute été bien plus simples. Harry dit qu'avant l'Ouverture, le mariage pour les gens comme nous était même autorisé dans de plus en plus de pays. J'ai du mal à le croire, mais j'aurais aimé vivre ces moments-là. Peut-être qu'un jour, si la Résistance gagne, nous pourrons. Cette pensée est si idiote que je ricane et Harry se serre contre moi dans son sommeil. La chaleur de sa peau contre mon dos est probablement la chose que j'aime le plus sur Terre. Quand il me serre contre lui en dormant, je pourrais tout abandonner pour rester ici jusqu'à la fin des temps. Le reste n'a plus d'importance. Oui, j'aurais aimé naître dans un autre monde. Mais je suis là, à Albion, dans ce monde qui est le mien et qui le sera toujours. Rêver à ce genre de chose ne change rien. Souvent, je me dis que si j'étais même né dans une autre Sphère, dans une autre famille, les choses auraient été plus simples. Peut-être que nous aurions juste pu déserter leurs rangs, que nous aurions pu rester ici, à Lena's Garden, sous la bénédiction de Jill et la protection de ses boys. Mais je suis un Austin, et rien pour moi ne doit être simple. Rien. Tout ce qui nous attend est le froid de la Forêt, les regards mauvais qui glisseront sur nous. Je m'en veux d'infliger ce genre de choses à Harry, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être heureux. Je serai avec lui, et personne ne pourra nous en empêcher. C'est tout ce qui compte. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix. Plus maintenant. Plus avec mes erreurs. J'espère que Harry ne m'en voudra pas. Il doit quitter son père par ma faute, rejoindre ceux qu'il n'a jamais voulu rejoindre. Tout est ma faute. J'espère juste qu'il m'aime assez pour me pardonner tout ça. Moi, je lui pardonnerais. Mes doigts glissent sur ses hanches, et j'écoute sa respiration régulière. Bientôt, bercé par son souffle, mes paupière se ferment et je finis moi aussi par glisser dans le sommeil. 

Je n'en reviens pas de ne pas avoir entendu les chiens. Ils aboient si fort maintenant. Si fort, et j'ai si mal. Tout s'est passé si vite mais c'est comme si j'avais eu le temps de tout voir. Ils sont entrés par la porte, le plus simplement du monde. Le verrou est cassé depuis quelques temps. Ils sont arrivés par dizaines et les chiens les ont menés tout droit ici, dans la chambre. Il y a d'abord eu la lumière agressive des lampes braquées sur nos visages. Les cris que je ne comprenais pas. Le bras de Harry autour de moi. Nos corps nus à la merci de leurs armes. Ils ont tout brisé sur leur passage. Tout détruit. Écrasé les livres sous leurs semelles sales. Brisé les cadres, les lampes, la télévision, les vinyles. Puis ils se sont jetés sur nous. Et ils nous ont frappé. Les bras de Harry autour de moi n'ont pas tenu. Ses cris ont déchiré mes tympans. Il ne leur hurlait pas de le lâcher, il voulait juste qu'ils me laissent tranquille. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils me touchent. Mais ils ne se sont pas gênés. Pas pour lui. Pas pour moi. Tous portent leur casque et je me demande lequel d'entre eux est mon frère. Je me demande même si mon frère est là. Comment pourrait-il être au courant ? Est-ce qu'il savait que c'était moi qu'on venait chercher ? Est-ce qu'il pensait que c'était seulement un couple anonyme ? Sans histoire. Sans personne d'autre. J'essaie de m'arracher à leur poigne mais plus je tire, plus ils frappent. Ma tête me fait si mal. Je crache du sang. Face à moi, deux hommes tiennent Harry et je vois la botte de l'un d'eux frapper son genou. Il s'écroule dans un cri de bête. Un râle épouvantable et je pleure. Je sanglote et je les supplie de le laisser tranquille. De me frapper, moi, de me faire tout ce qu'ils veulent, mais de le laisser tranquille. Il est sans défense et semble pourtant si fort. Ses muscles sont si tendus qu'il parvient finalement à se dégager et s'élance vers moi. Mais une matraque frappe son dos avant qu'il ne m'atteigne. Il ne crie plus, il a le souffle coupé. Un filet de bave s'écoule de sa bouche mêlé à des larmes qu'il ne peut pas retenir. Je sais que c'est la frustration qui le fait pleurer plus que la douleur. Mais ça, ils ne le savent pas et ils rient. Ils se moquent de ce gamin de la Sphère 4 qui a voulu jouer les braves. Et lorsqu'il crie mon nom, encore et encore, leurs rires s'éteignent. Il y a de la colère dans sa voix. Du désespoir. Une telle souffrance qu'ils sont incapables de la comprendre. Incapables de s'en moquer. Ils le frappent encore, pour le faire taire, parce qu'ils ont peur de la folie d'un homme amoureux. Mais il crie encore. Il refuse de se taire et il rampe même jusqu'à moi. Alors ils nous laissent faire, et ils regardent. Ils crachent par terre quand nos mains se touchent. Ils nous insultent quand nos bouches se trouvent. Qu'est-ce que ça change ? J'ai le goût du sang de l'homme que j'aime dans la bouche. Ils peuvent bien hurler tout ce qu'ils veulent, rien ne changera ça. Bientôt, je sens des mains me tirer en arrière, alors j'enfonce mes ongles dans ses épaules. Je mords ses lèvres. Je cherche par tous les moyens à ne pas le quitter. Mais ils le tiennent maintenant lui aussi et il s'éloigne inexorablement de moi. Et je n'y peux rien. Et je sais que lorsqu'ils nous auront séparés, ce sera probablement la dernière fois que je l'aurai vu. Alors je mords, je griffe, je frappe, je hurle. Pas encore. Pas déjà. Il y a quelques heures à peine, je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre que lui. Si on me l'enlève, comment pourrais-je respirer ? Laissez-le moi. Par pitié, laissez-le moi. La dernière chose que je vois, c'est ses cheveux trempés de sang. C'est son torse meurtri, mais surtout, ses yeux. Ses yeux verts.

_Lacs où mon âme tremble et se voit à l'envers...  
Mes songes viennent en foule  
Pour se désaltérer à ces gouffres amers._


	26. Harry

J'ouvre les yeux sur un sol blanc. Un carrelage parfait, à l'exception de la tâche vermillon à mes pieds. Sur mes cuisses nues et noircies par les coups, sur mon sexe. La migraine est insupportable et je peux à peine bouger la tête. Quant au reste de mon corps, il est entravé par des chaînes. Autour de moi, il n'y a rien. Rien que du blanc, toujours du blanc. Pas de porte, pas de fenêtre. Ici le temps s'est arrêté. Le bruit du sang sur le carrelage immaculé est le seul repaire que j'ai. J'essaie de compter les secondes, mais ma tête est trop douloureuse. Où est Louis ? Je me doutais qu'il ne serait pas avec moi, mais l'idée qu'il soit enfermé dans le même genre de pièce, juste à côté, me rend malade. Je voudrais hurler son nom mais ma gorge est trop douloureuse, et trop sèche. Ils ont serré si fort pour m'immobiliser quand Louis est tombé que j'ai du mal à avaler. L'image de son corps désarticulé par le taser et qui s'écroule à mes pieds s'accroche à ma rétine. Un sanglot oppresse ma poitrine. Je ferme les yeux et je crois que je perd de nouveau conscience. Une porte qui claque me tire de ma léthargie. Une baffe, puis deux. Je passe ma langue gonflée sur mes lèvres. Je commence sérieusement à fantasmer sur un verre d'eau, mais je ne suis pas certain qu'on me l'accorderait si je demandais. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Quelques heures ? Une journée ? Plusieurs ? Impossible de le deviner. Je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir et ils y veillent. 

« Comment ça va, aujourd'hui ? »

La voix est grinçante. Moqueuse. Elle ne va pas à ce corps pourtant si harmonieux, si délicat. J'ignore la question qui me paraît si absurde que je ne voudrais pas m'humilier à ce point. 

« Tu boudes ? »

C'est ça. Je suis puni, alors je boude, et je voudrais bien qu'il me foute la paix, avec ses grands airs et sa gueule de connard. Dans un autre contexte, je l'aurais probablement trouvé très à mon goût, mais il y a quelque chose de malsain dans la haine qui déforme ses traits. Ça me dégoute. Je crache sur ses chaussures vernies des glaires gorgées de sang. Dans un gloussement, il claque des doigts et un homme sorti de nulle part se jette sur le sol pour nettoyer la souillure. 

« Tu peux faire mieux, Harry, je le sais très bien. »

L'homme disparaît aussi rapidement qu'il est entré et je me retrouve de nouveau seul avec ce monstre. Faire mieux ? Faire mieux que quoi ? Que cracher mes poumons ? Que me vider de mon sang ? Que Louis ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut exactement ? Que je me confesse ? Que j'avoue mes crimes ? Mais nous trouver dans les bras l'un de l'autre à Lena's Garden en Sphère 9, n'est-ce pas suffisant ? Je le hais si fort à cet instant que j'en suis moi-même surpris. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il nous a arrêtés si prêts du but. Est-ce qu'on avait vraiment une chance de s'en sortir ? Était-ce perdu d'avance ? Si je dois mourir ici, je voudrais croire encore que j'aurais pu vivre heureux avec Louis. 

« Tu penses à lui, à cet instant pas vrai ? »

Oh non. Je ne répondrai à ce genre de provocations. C'est trop facile, trop enfantin. Il peut faire mieux que ça, lui aussi, et je le sais, moi aussi. Alors prouve moi que tu mérites ta place. Montre toi plus malin que moi, moi qui ait préparé vos plans pour votre raid au Easy Way Out. Moi sans qui vous n'auriez jamais eu Jack, et sans qui vous n'auriez jamais su pour Louis et moi. Prouve moi que j'ai bien compris. Que ce n'est pas nous, qu'on n'a pas manqué quelque chose. Que c'est juste un coup de malchance. Une avalanche de faits contre nous. Parce que j'ai raison, pas vrai ? C'est comme ça que votre chef est mort ! Parce que c'est nous que vous vouliez ! Vous me prenez pour un con hein ? Mais j'ai bien compris comment vous avez procédé. C'est tellement évident, maintenant...

« Connais-tu le terme « Déficience », Harry ?  
\- …   
\- Il y avait un tas de termes pour désigner ça, avant l'Ouverture. Tu en as entendu parler ?  
\- …  
\- On vous appelait des folles. Des pédérastes. Fags. Queers. Tarlouzes. Tantouzes. Pédales.   
\- …  
\- Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à vous avoir traqués. On vous a enfermés. Brûlés. Humiliés. Et pourtant, vous vous acharnez toujours à croire que c'est nous qui avons tord. C'était pareil avant l'Ouverture, Harry, et tu le sais très bien.   
\- …   
\- Tu sais pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Non, pas tellement, non...  
\- Il parle, enfin ! Mais c'est évident, Harry. Pour la survie de l'espèce. La reproduction, Harry ! Ne sois pas idiot, tu penses vraiment que les Déficients ont un avenir ? À quoi bon ? Mourir sans laisser aucune trace de soi, aucune descendance pour reprendre le flambeau...  
\- T'es un refoulé, en fait... »

Il perd son sourire. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il est entré dans cette pièce, il se décompose, perd de sa désinvolture, serre la mâchoire. Sujet sensible ? Non. Il nous déteste, c'est tout. Il veut nous voir disparaître. Purement et simplement. Pas seulement ce qu'il appelle les Déficients, mais tous les hommes et toutes les femmes qui osent penser d'une autre façon que sa chère Nation. Il nous méprise, et pour lui, rien de plus normal que de vouloir nous punir d'être si différents. J'ai la tête qui tourne, à cause de la fatigue et du sang que j'ai déjà perdu, et je ne vois pas sa main voler et frapper mon visage. Il porte des gants en cuir qui se tâchent tristement de rouge écarlate. Des gouttes giclent sur ses vêtements. Quel dommage, un si bel uniforme. 

« Passons aux choses sérieuses, Harry... »

Ah, je l'attendais, celle-là. Il va falloir serrer les dents, Harry. Tenir le coup. Accroche-toi. Ça va aller. Je ferme les yeux et pense à Louis, et je prie pour qu'ils le laissent tranquille. Heureusement, pour le moment, c'est à moi qu'il s'en prend. Mais quand il en aura terminé avec moi, ce sera son tour. Et ce sera bien pire que tout ce qu'il aura pu me faire. 

« Ils se cachent où, tes petits copains ? »

J'ai subitement envie de rire. Parmi les gens que j'aimais vraiment, et que j'aurais voulu protéger, il ne reste pas grand chose. Jack et Max sont morts, ma mère aussi. Mon père est à l'abri, planqué derrière sa télévision et son patriotisme. Jill et Kitty sont probablement très loin, et je ne sais pas où. Alors comment pourrais-je bien répondre à cette question ? Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire, et je sens ma lèvre se fendre et le sang couler sur mon menton. 

« J'en sais rien. »

Vraiment, c'est à s'en tordre de rire. Il va croire que je mens, que je les protège, mais je ne sais rien.

« Vous n'avez pas choppé le bon poulain.  
\- La Déficience est un crime. Elle est punie gravement si elle est avérée, et crois-moi, dans ton cas elle l'est largement.  
\- Tu veux savoir où sont les rebelles.   
\- Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu sais.  
\- Rien. Je sais rien.   
\- Ne fais pas l'idiot, Harry...  
\- Il va falloir être plus convaincant. »

Je domine l'interrogatoire. Trop bon élève. Trop bien formé. Trop de hargne, trop d'intelligence, trop de valeurs, trop de passion, trop d'envie. Il n'a rien. J'ai tout. Tout. 

 

Ça fait trois heures que nous y sommes. Je me suis évanoui trois fois, et je suis plongé dans un état de demi-conscience qui m'empêche de comprendre ce qui se passe autour de moi. Il est dos à moi, et cherche calmement dans son attirail une nouvelle idée pour m'encourager à parler. Les brûlures sur mon torse suintent déjà, des cloques se sont formées par endroits, gonflées et purulentes. Je recroqueville mes orteils pour tenter d'oublier à quel point ma voute plantaire me fait souffrir. Mes os craquent. Mes muscles sont si tendus que j'ai peur de les déchirer. Mes bras sont toujours fermement attachés dans mon dos, et mes épaules tressautent en souvenir des coups de matraque qu'il m'assène depuis dix bonnes minutes. Il alterne des séances de pure violence avec des questionnements à répétition, prenant à peine le temps de respirer. Où sont les rebelles ? Quels sont leurs noms ? Comment faites vous pour circuler ? D'où viennent ces cartes ? Qui protèges-tu ? Pourquoi ? Bizarrement, il ne me parle jamais de Louis. Je n'ai aucune information. Aucun moyen de deviner son état. Je sais qu'il est vivant, quelque part. Il ne le tuerait jamais. 

« Ah ! Voilà. »

J'entends l’excitation dans sa voix et j'ai envie de vomir. Lorsqu'il se retourne et se rapproche à grand pas, j'ai à peine le temps de voir la pince dans ses mains avant qu'il ne s'empare de l'un de mes doigts. Mon estomac se retourne. Sans poser aucune question, sans même me menacer, il coince mon ongle dans sa tenaille et tire. Sans sommation. Je hurle. Je suis secoué de spasmes et crache la bile qui restait au fond de mon estomac. Je hurle que je ne sais rien, que je peux rien lui dire, parce que je n'ai aucune information, que je n'ai jamais fait partie des Rebelles, ni de leur plan, que nous avons eu ces cartes par chance, et que je ne sais pas d'où elles viennent. Bien sûr, il ne gobera pas ça, mais je ne dirais rien sur Jill, sur Kitty, sur la planque. Pour ce qui est de la base dans la Forêt, si au moins elle existe, je ne sais rien. Ils s'en sont assurés. Alors comment pourrais-je répondre à ses questions ?

« Bon. Très bien. Je vais tenter ma chance avec ton petit copain, alors. »

La terreur qui me déchire le ventre est pire que toutes les douleurs qu'il m'a infligées. L'imaginer dans le même état que moi est à peine supportable. Je le revois prostré sur le sol de la chambre, défiguré par les coups, et l'idée de ne plus le revoir me donne envie de hurler. Et si je parle maintenant, est-ce qu'il le laissera tranquille ? Ai-je encore une chance de le sauver des mains de ce monstre ? Je réfléchis à toute allure, concentrant mes dernières forces pour trouver une solution qui épargnera tout le monde. Mais c'est impossible. Ils nous ont déjà. Ils nous ont tous les deux et ne nous lâcheront plus sans avoir eu ce qu'ils voulaient. Et si je parle, ils iront directement voir Louis pour confirmer mes paroles. Nous n'avons aucune stratégie. Nous n'avons jamais parlé de tout ça, de l'éventualité de se faire avoir. Nous étions tout puissants. Et nous avons perdu.


	27. Louis

Le travail est bien fait. Méthodique. Ordonné. De bons petits soldats qui suivent les ordres d'en haut. Ça aurait pu être moi, de ce côté-là. Face à un homme nu attaché à une chaise branlante. À infliger systématiquement ce qui lui fera le plus de mal. Si je n'avais pas cédé à Harry, j'aurais pu être son bourreau, ou celui de Jack, ou celui de Max. Porter sur le torse le symbole de la Nation. Mais mes amis sont morts, et c'est moi qu'on torture. Je ne sens plus mes mains, et ma gorge est en sang à force de hurler. J'ai déjà vomi tout ce que j'avais dans l'estomac et la toux qui me secoue à présent semble ne jamais vouloir se calmer. Je crache du sang. Je crache mes tripes. Je crache tout mon dégoût et la peur qui m'étreint. Mais je ne m'en débarrasse jamais. Tout reste là, coincé dans ma poitrine, et le seul effort de déglutir est douloureux. Ils nous ont eu. Comment ont-ils pu nous avoir ? Imaginer que nous étions discrets est ma dernière bouée, mon dernier espoir de ne pas devenir totalement fou. Mais je sais, au fond, que c'est notre faute. La fausse excuse de l'internat. Les voyages à répétition à travers les Sphères. Les journées manquées. Tous les entraînements annulés. Les vêtements disparus. Le regard de Clayton qui disait « Je viens te chercher. » Sa mort. Le retour de Tim. 

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis ici. On perd tous les repères dans un tel endroit. La lumière est artificielle, aveuglante, spécialement étudiée pour ce genre d'interrogatoire. Mais ce qui est amusant, c'est qu'ils ne demandent rien. Ils frappent. Ils tordent. Ils brûlent. Ils arrachent. Mais ils ne posent pas de question. J'ai presque l'impression qu'ils s'amusent. 

« Sortez. »

Mes oreilles bourdonnent, mais je devine qu'une nouvelle personne nous a rejoints. Une voix que je crois reconnaître. Je ne suis sûr de rien, et je reste immobile, dans l'attente d'une autre parole. 

« Dehors. C'est un ordre. »

C'est bien lui. J'en suis certain, maintenant. Comment pourrais-je me tromper ? Un instant, je crains qu'il ne soit là que pour son travail, pour son rang. Il vient peut-être me faire parler. Non... Je connais ses obligations, mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Il est là pour m'aider, et c'est pour ça qu'il leur a demandé de partir. Il vient me faire part de ses plans. Il va me sortir de là. Nous sortir de là.

« Louis.  
\- Oliver, aide-moi...  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait...  
\- Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute, je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû... jamais dû me...  
\- Calme-toi, petit frère.  
\- Tu vas m'aider ? Tu vas nous faire sortir, pas vrai ? »

Il sourit. Mes muscles se détendent. Je sens une chaleur traverser mon corps, et l'espoir d'échapper à ce cauchemar me semble soudain permis. 

« Oh, Louis...  
\- Il faut retrouver Harry. On ne peut pas –  
\- Tu n'as vraiment rien compris, finalement.   
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu étais censé être brillant. Plus intelligent que Clayton. Plus doué au combat que Timothy. Plus droit que moi. Mais regarde-toi...  
\- De quoi tu parles ? Oliver, sors-moi de là.  
\- C'est moi qui donne les ordres, Louis. Je suis le chef de la Milice, tu te souviens ? Oh, ça n'a pas été bien compliqué. Envoyer Clayton effectuer ce raid suicidaire, si peu de temps après le premier que j'étais certain qu'au moins l'un d'eux serait armé. C'était si simple. Il devait te retrouver, donner ton signalement, puis mourir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Éliminé, le frère sans talent. Quant à l'autre, il allait rentrer à la maison. Apprendre sa leçon. Retrouver une vie normale, ou presque. Mais Clayton a fait preuve une fois de plus de sa stupidité légendaire. Une balle entre les deux yeux, avant même d'avoir pu te coffrer. Mais ce n'était qu'un contre temps. Très honnêtement, ça m'embêtait un peu de me salir les mains, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un prenne les choses en mains. Stout est vieux et incapable. Trop sûr de lui, il refusait de me croire quand je lui parlais de vous deux. Mon dieu, mon petit frère aux mains de cette raclure de Styles.   
\- Ne parle pas de lui comme ça.   
\- Tais-toi. Si tu voyais ton héros, à présent ! »

Il s'esclaffe.

« Je lui ai dessiné quelques entailles. Quelques brûlures, un ongle en moins. Il peut encore survivre. Il s'en remettra. Mais tu verras, Louis, il te laissera tomber.   
\- Tu as tord.  
\- C'est ça ton problème, Louis. Tu fais confiance aux gens. Tu m'as fait confiance, tu lui as fait confiance, et regarde où nous en sommes ! Quel gâchis...  
\- …  
\- Tu as raison, ne dis rien. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu parles toujours trop. L'internat, vraiment... Et tu pensais que j'allais te croire. »

Oui. Oui, vraiment, j'ai pensé qu'il me croirait. Qu'il m'avait cru, parce qu'il m'aimait, et que je n'aurais pas pu lui mentir. 

« Tu n'as rien remarqué. Ni mes sous-entendus, ni mes mises en garde. Je te l'ai pourtant dit, Louis. Je t'ai dit de faire attention à toi, et qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Tu as continué de plus belle. Tu es même tombé amoureux. Après, ça n'a été qu'une succession d'erreurs. Tes retards, tes entraînements manqués. Est-ce que tu sais qu'on recevait une lettre à la maison à chacun de tes écarts de conduite ? Tu pensais vraiment qu'ils te trouvaient si exceptionnel que tu étais à l'abri de toute punition ?   
\- …  
\- Tu sais qui t'as dénoncé en premier, parmi tes petits camarades ? »

Je suis à bout de souffle. Vraiment, réfléchir à cet instant me semble surhumain, et je ne fais même pas l'effort. Qui ? N'importe qui aurait pu me dénoncer. Comme je l'aurais probablement fait il y a à peine un an. Ils étaient tous jaloux de moi. Et de Harry. 

« Callum, bien sûr ! Ce cher Callum, enfant de la Sphère 2. Un opportuniste comme je les aime. Il est venu frapper à la maison, un soir, et a exposé à Troy et Elizabeth sa théorie sur tes disparitions à répétition. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était une lettre de recommandation pour un poste futur. Il faut bien construire son avenir, pas vrai, Louis ? Il a fait ce qu'il fallait. Une lettre de Troy Austin vaut tout l'or du monde.   
\- …   
\- J'ai dû faire preuve de beaucoup d'imagination pour retarder votre arrestation. Père était furieux, évidemment. Il a même dit que si ça continuait, tu allais contaminer le reste de St Michael, et que ce serait dommage d'un gamin comme Callum finisse comme toi. Oui, à cet instant, Louis, il aimait plus un gamin de la Sphère 2 que son propre fils. Mais moi, je voulais que vous soyez prêts. Mûrs, comme on dit. Je voulais que tu sois amoureux. Pour que tu vois à quel point c'est dur. »

Qu'est ce qu'il me raconte ? Comment pourrait-il savoir ? Il n'a jamais aimé personne, et je commence à comprendre que je n'étais pas une exception. Il n'aime ni sa femme, ni l'enfant qu'elle porte. Il n'aime que Father, et le pouvoir qu'il lui procure. 

« Pourquoi tu a fait tout ça ?   
\- Tu n'imagines pas comme j'ai été déçu, Louis. Père plaçait de tels espoirs en toi. Le seul fils absolument parfait, sans le moindre défaut. Clayton était trop bête, Timothy trop faible.   
\- Et toi ? Toi, tu es parfait. Regarde, tu m'as fait torturer sans le moindre remords.   
\- Moi, j'ai fait la même erreur que toi. J'avais ton âge. »

Je ne le crois pas. Ce doit être un mensonge de plus, une ruse pour m'affaiblir, me torturer encore. 

« Elle s'appelait Isobel. Moi, je l'appelais Izzy, parce qu'elle détestait son prénom. »

Il ment. Je ne peux pas avaler ça, pas maintenant que je lui fais face, nu, et couvert de mon propre sang. 

« Elle était à St Michael, et je n'ai jamais trop compris pourquoi. Elle n'était pas brillante, et c'est pour ça qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu m'être attribuée. Mais elle était si douce, si drôle. Je suppose que ces choses-là ne se commandent pas. Après tout, Harry Styles est bien tombé sous ton charme. »

Sous mon charme à moi, qui ne suis que l'ombre de mes frères, que l'ombre de Harry. Le vilain petit canard. 

« Je n'ai pas pu la protéger. Ni elle, ni notre bébé. Je ne sais même pas où ils sont, aujourd'hui. Troy Austin a pris soin de régler les choses loin des regards. »

Devant mon regard halluciné, il doit se sentir obligé de me donner quelques précisions.

« Oui, Louis. Elle était enceinte. J'ai cédé, moi aussi, et tu n'imagines pas comme je l'ai aimée.  
\- Et comme tu l'aimes encore.  
\- Ne dis pas de bêtises.   
\- Tu aurais pu être heureux avec elle. Avec eux. »

Cette fois, c'est lui qui accuse le coup. Il ne s'imaginait pas que j'aurais encore suffisamment de hargne en moi pour lui répondre après tout ça. Il a sans doute pensé que ces révélations sur la haine que me vouait mon père, sur le manque de discrétion dont nous avons fait preuve allait m'anéantir. Mais plus il parle, et moins je regrette. Dans sa bouche, ce sont des crimes, mais maintenant que je les entends, je suis fier de les avoir commis. J'ai plus vécu que tous ne l'ont jamais fait, en l'espace d'une année et je recommencerais tout si c'était à refaire. Je sais que Harry n'en pense pas moins, et si nous devons mourir ici, aujourd'hui, alors je suis heureux. 

« Tu aurais pu t'enfuir, et les garder. Les protéger.   
\- Aussi bien que tu as protégé Harry ? Aussi bien qu'il t'a protégé toi ? Es-tu si incapable de voir la réalité ? Ils gagnent toujours, Louis. Nous gagnons toujours. Mais tout n'est pas trop tard pour toi non plus. J'ai suffisamment d'influence pour te réintégrer, même si Père souhaite te voir disparaître. Je sais me montrer miséricordieux.  
\- …  
\- Il te suffirait de promettre sur ce qu'il reste de ton honneur que tu ne quitteras plus jamais les rangs, que tu prendras épouse, et que tu honorera tes devoirs envers la Nation. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

Je le regarde sans comprendre. Les choses pourraient-elles vraiment être si simples ? Je sonde le regard de mon frère et je réalise qu'il dit la vérité. Lui qui m'a toujours menti est prêt aujourd’hui à faire ça pour moi. Et Harry ? Que va-t-il arriver à Harry ? Va-t-il disparaître comme Isobel ? Devrais-je fermer les yeux ? Oliver est peut-être assez lâche pour ça, mais moi je n'abandonnerai pas Harry.

« Et Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Harry ?  
\- Il sera réinséré en Sphère 4 s'il accepte le même marché que toi. Vous ne vous reverrez plus jamais.  
\- Pourquoi en Sphère 4 ?  
\- Parce que la Nation veut bien fermer les yeux sur ses écarts de conduite s'il n'emporte pas avec lui le reste de l’Élite. Ce sera sa punition. »

Alors ils étaient au courant du comportement de Harry avant que je n'y participe. Mais tant qu'il se contentait des garçons de la Sphère 9, ce n'était pas si grave. Ses résultats masquaient ses erreurs. Je réalise que nous n'avons jamais été en sécurité. Comment avons-nous pu être si idiots ? Comment Harry a-t-il pu imaginer qu'il passait inaperçu avec ses réflexions ? Ou alors, croyait-il vraiment être en sécurité ? Savait-il que ce serait couru d'avance ? Que nous nous ferions attraper ? Que nous finirions comme ça ? S'est-il jamais vraiment soucié de ma sécurité ? Il voulait peut-être juste être avec moi à tout prix, profiter de mon corps, de ma présence contre lui et a oublié le danger. Je connais suffisamment Harry pour savoir qu'il ne donne pas cher de sa vie. Qu'elle n'a aucune importance à ses yeux. Mais la mienne ? Aurait-il pû mettre ma vie en danger de cette manière ?

« Ses résultats ont toujours été excellents, et pas seulement en Simulation. Sur le terrain aussi. Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé du raid qui a emporté votre ami ? Comment s'appellait-il, déjà ? Jack, c'est possible ?  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Mais des plans de Harry ! Il a fait un excellent travail sur cette stratégie. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui a motivé votre arrestation si tardive. Vous pouviez encore être utiles. Enfin, lui, tout du moins.   
\- Tu mens !  
\- Vraiment ? Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme les autres étaient accrochés à ses lèvres. Un petit génie, un stratège hors-pair. L'opération a été un succès. Il ne t'en a pas parlé ? »

Non, il ne m'en a pas parlé. Combien d'autres choses m'a-t-il cachées ? Je ne veux pas y croire. Je sais des choses sur Harry dont Oliver n'a pas le moindre soupçon. Je sais des blessures profondes, des passions brûlantes, des sanglots étouffés. Je le connais par cœur. Aurait-il vraiment pu me cacher une chose pareille ? Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Soudain, je me souviens de toutes ces choses que je ne sais pas. Je me souviens de la voix sur le cd, et des secrets qu'il ne m'a jamais avoués. Je me souviens qu'il n'a jamais voulu parler de sa mère, et de sa colère quand je le faisais. Que je ne connais même pas le prénom de son père alors qu'il connait chaque membre de ma famille comme s'ils faisaient partie de la sienne. Toutes ces choses qui me paraissaient normales, parce qu'elles n'étaient pas obscurcies par la rumeur d'un mensonge. Sur les lèvres d'Oliver, le sourire s'élargit. Je refuse de le laisser gagner si facilement. Parce que malgré tout ça, Harry m'a aimé. Il m'aime toujours. Quelque part entre ces murs glacials, il m'aime toujours, de toutes ses forces. Et il me fait confiance.

« Je refuse.   
\- De me croire ? Mais Louis –  
\- Non, je refuse ton offre. Votre offre. Je ne prendrai pas de femme, et je n'abandonnerai pas Harry.  
\- Très bien. »

Son regard est dur, et je suis incapable de comprendre ce qui va se passer maintenant. Il claque des doigts et l'armada de soldats qui s'occupait de moi quelques temps auparavant refait surface. 

« Reprenez où vous en étiez. Moi, j'ai terminé. »


	28. Harry

Cela doit bien faire trois jours que je n'ai pas fermé l’œil. Dans les hauts parleurs que je ne vois pas, de la musique hurle sans discontinuer. Personne n'est venu. Je n'ai pas mangé. J'ai bu quelques gorgées d'une eau sale pour rester en vie. Ils m'ont détaché et m'ont laissé dans un coin de la pièce, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles pour couvrir ce vacarme. Je sens que je perds le contrôle. La folie me guette, et c'est probablement ce qu'ils cherchent. Je suis sûr que ça fait plus de trois jours que nous sommes ici. Jill a déjà dû remarquer notre absence depuis longtemps. Quelqu'un va venir nous chercher, j'en suis sûr. Kitty va trouver un moyen de trafiquer leurs ordinateurs, la base de données, les caméras de surveillance, que sais-je. Et cette musique qui ne s'arrête jamais. J'ai tout essayé. Me rouler en boule, marcher sans m'arrêter, m'étendre de tout mon long, ça ne change rien. La musique est toujours là, et la douleur est horrible. Ils m'ont donné des vêtements. Si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Je ne voudrais pas que Louis me voit dans un tel attirail. Il pourrait même s'imaginer que j'ai rejoint leurs rangs. Je dois avoir une mine abominable, je suis certain qu'il me quitterait s'il me voyait comme ça. Ils m'ont donné une sorte de pommade. Une crème a mettre sur mes plaies. Je ne sais pas trop si je peux m'en servir pour mes brûlures ou pour mes ongles. J'ai peur d’aggraver les choses, mais ils ne m'ont rien dit, et c'est tant pis pour moi si je laisse mes blessures s'infecter. Régulièrement, j'ouvre l'uniforme qu'ils m'ont fait enfiler et décolle doucement le tissu de ma chair suintante. C'est tellement douloureux que la plupart du temps, je préfère encore ne pas y toucher. Et puis le battement sourd du sang qui bat dans mes phalanges dépouillées n'aide en rien. Je ne peux rien toucher sans grimacer. C'est parfois si fort qu'il m'arrive de sentir la nausée m'envahir. Pourtant, je sais que si Louis entrait à cet instant, je le prendrais dans mes bras sans hésiter, et le serrerais à en mourir. Peu importerait la douleur. 

Quand la porte claque, je ne relève même pas les yeux. Une voix me dit que c'est lui de nouveau, le plus talentueux des Austin. Et aussi le plus monstrueux. 

« Bonjour, Harry !   
\- Oliver.  
\- Ça a l'air d'aller mieux ! Déjà, tu es plus présentable. On aura moins de mal à te trouver une femme.  
\- Tu peux aller te faire foutre.  
\- Soigne tes ongles. C'est vraiment moche à voir.   
\- …  
\- Je comprends que tu sois un peu frustré. Mais tu sais comme moi que c'est les règles. J'ai gagné, alors tu obéis. Ça fait mal, je sais. Bon. Assieds-toi. »

Il tire deux chaises au milieu de la pièce et s'installe en face de moi. Je me redresse, et prend place en face de lui.

« Harry, ça suffit maintenant. Il faut parler.   
\- …   
\- Harry. Je sais que tu es plutôt fier de toi.   
\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.  
\- Et si tu pouvais, tu recommencerais tout depuis le début, pas vrai ?  
\- Sans problème.  
\- Je te propose l'occasion de te racheter.   
\- Sans façon.  
\- Allons, Harry, sois raisonnable. Je suppose que si tu te bats si fort, c'est que ça doit en valoir le coup.  
\- Évidemment...  
\- Si tu ne répond pas à notre offre, tu vas mourir.  
\- … Très bien.  
\- Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre avec vous, les Rebelles, c'est que vous vous battez pour défendre la liberté, la beauté de l'art, la beauté de l'amour, de l'Humanité, de l'individu... C'est vrai après tout, pour vous, chaque homme est différent. Il est libre de suivre ses propres valeurs, ses propres choix, et c'est ce que vous défendez. Mais regarde, ils sont prêts à te laisser crever, tous tes précieux amis que tu t'acharnes à protéger. Encore une fois c'est le tout qui gagne, l'unité. Ils peuvent perdre un homme ou deux. Jack, Max, toi. Vous êtes morts, et ils s'en moquent. Qu'est-ce que ça de différent avec Father ? Avec nos propres idées ?   
\- Ce que tu ne comprend pas, c'est que je me fous de mourir, Oliver. Je veux bien mourir pour ces valeurs là. J'ai eu ce que je voulais ! J'ai aimé Louis, et il m'a aimé, et c'est tout ce qui compte. J'ai connu ce que vous ne connaitrez jamais. Alors oui, je vais mourir, et je me fout que Louis meurt. J'ai gagné la bataille contre la Nation. Nous avons gagné, ensemble ! Si tout doit finir comme ça, alors très bien. Tout est fini et j'en suis bien content. On va être libéré de vos idées et de votre oppression. J'en n'ai plus rien à foutre de Father, de la Nation, de ma réussite ou de mon échec. Je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde où un frère est prêt à sacrifier son sang pour une soit disant bonne cause.  
\- Je suppose que tu as répondu à ma question. Alors c'est terminé. Tu seras mené à échafaud demain à la première heure. Pour l'occasion, ce sera une exécution publique, comme on n'en a pas fait depuis Terrence Elder. Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tu resteras un exemple jusqu'à la fin. D'ici là, passe une bonne nuit.  
\- Et Louis ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de Louis ?  
\- J'ai encore quelques doutes à ce propos. Je vais y réfléchir, sans doute en sa compagnie. Bonne nuit, Harry. »

A peine la porte refermée, la musique reprend de plus belle. Je suis étonné de voir que j'étais soulagé en la présence d'Oliver tant ce bruit me rend fou. Je ne reviens pas moi-même de rester aussi calme face à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je vais mourir. C'est terminé. J'espère que Louis s'en sortira. J'espère qu'il ne verra pas mon exécution. Qu'il sera encore enfermé ici quand ce sera le moment. Mais j'ai beau espérer, je sais qu'il sera en première ligne, et qu'ils le forceront à garder les yeux ouverts. Au moins, je pourrai le voir une dernière fois. Son visage en guise d'adieu, ça pourrait être pire. Mais c'est bien comme ça. C'est ce à quoi j'étais destiné de toute façon. Qu'on ne m'ait pas déjà tiré dans le dos m'étonne encore. J'espère que Louis ne m'en voudra pas d'avoir voulu être avec lui et de l'avoir aimé. Et maintenant de lui enlever tout ça. Par fierté. Par honneur. On aurait dû partir avant. Bien avant. Au début. Le jour même où j'ai compris qu'il m'aimait alors qu'il ne disait rien. Le jour où j'ai cherché partout le CD de Rhys et que je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Quand il m'a répondu avec désinvolture qu'il n'en savait rien et qu'il s'en foutait pas mal. Quand la lueur de culpabilité dans ses yeux m'a fait comprendre qu'il s'en était débarrassé, qu'il était jaloux, et qu'il m'aimait assez pour me faire de la peine et me priver de mes souvenirs. Quand j'ai compris qu'il voulait être le seul et que je l'ai accepté, parce que bien sûr, il est le seul et il le sera toujours. 

J'ai passé la nuit à penser à mon père. Au choc qu'il recevra demain, quand l'alarme sonnera plus tôt dans toutes les Sphères d'Albion et qu'une voix annoncera un rassemblement sur la place principale de chaque Sphère. Quand il ne sera qu'un visage parmi les anonymes, habillé pour le travail, planté devant les jumbotrons et qu'il verra son propre fils se faire pendre. Je pense à Jill aussi, qui se sera battu toute sa vie pour ses droits, puis pour les miens, qui aura vu ma mère mourir, puis moi, exposé aux yeux de tous. J'imagine sa colère froide et ce sentiment de ne jamais arriver à protéger ceux qu'elle aime. J'aimerais croire que mon exécution excitera les consciences, poussera les gens hors de chez eux, les encouragera à prendre les armes pour le droit de leurs enfants. Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Je suis un anonyme, personne ne me connait. On ne vengera pas ma mort. Mon père se laissera vivre au rythme de ses journées de travail et des films de propagande. Il étouffera la douleur dans des nuits sans rêve et des journées sans teint comme il l'a fait toutes ces années. Jill continuera à former Kitty, et d'autres garçons qu'elle trouvera au hasard des rues. Elle continuera à les regarder mourir, jusqu'au jour où elle aussi perdra sa vie. Elle continuera à aller chérir la photo de ma mère, peut-être la mienne à ses côtés dans la galerie de Karim. À moins qu'Oliver ne trouve un moyen de tous les avoir. Ça ne m'étonnerais même pas. 

J'ai passé la nuit à penser à Louis. À la couleur de ses cheveux, et celle de ses yeux quand il se réveillait le matin. À la douceur de sa peau et au goût de ses lèvres. J'imagine que j'aurais dû lui dire plus souvent à quel point je l'aime, et à quel point il a tout changé pour moi. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Tout ce qu'il me reste c'est l'espoir d'un dernier regard demain matin, avant que la corde ne brise les os de ma nuque et ne m'étouffe complétement. On peut dire beaucoup en un regard, je le sais, mais jamais assez. Je sais qu'en le voyant, j'aurais envie de le toucher et de le prendre contre moi, une dernière fois. Mais on ne m'accordera pas ça, bien sûr. Pas de pitié pour les traitres. Je rêve d'un dernier instant avec lui. Presque rien. Juste quelques minutes dans les draps de Lena's Garden, quand le soleil couchant joue sur sa peau et que je lui lis quelques lignes interdites. J'aimerais qu'on me laisse le temps de lui raconter la fin du livre d'Irving. Lui raconter que non, ce n'était pas facile pour eux non plus, même si Garp et Hellen avaient le droit de s'aimer et de le montrer. Que les choses ne sont jamais simples et qu'il y a des blessures dont on ne guérit jamais. Lui dire que dans le Monde Selon Garp, nous sommes tous des incurables. Et que c'est vrai pour son monde à lui, mais aussi pour notre monde à nous. À lui et moi. Que c'est la raison exacte pour laquelle on me pendra demain. Parce que j'ai été coupable de l'aimer et incapable de m'en soigner. Le serrer une dernière fois contre moi et lui dire qu'il va falloir apprendre à guérir, justement. Apprendre à vivre sans moi. Parce que demain, je ne serai plus là. Demain, on me pendra.

J'allais trouver le sommeil. J'étais apaisé, malgré cette musique qui ne cesse jamais. La perspective de tout quitter demain m'a donné envie de dormir, et dormir encore. Dormir jusqu'à la fin. Et c'est seulement quand mes yeux se fermaient, et que mon cerveau acceptait la musique que les hauts-parleurs ont grésillé. La pièce est restée silencieuse quelques secondes. La surprise m'a poussé à m'asseoir sur le sol. J'ai commencé à avoir peur. Puis, une respiration. Je met quelques secondes de plus à réaliser que ce n'est pas la mienne et que ce sont les enceintes qui la diffusent. Un sanglot. Un autre. Une supplication. Non, pas ça. Cette fois, je suis incapable de couvrir mes oreilles et lorsque les cris retentissent je reste planté au milieu de la pièce, des larmes dévalant mes joues. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, je me met moi aussi à crier. Je sais que ça ne sert à rien, qu'il ne peut pas m'entendre, qu'il ne crie peut-être pas en ce moment même, que tout ça ne pourrait être qu'un enregistrement. Mais je hurle son nom et je frappe les murs de toutes mes forces, indifférent à la douleur dans mes doigts. Je laisse des traces écarlates sur le carrelage blanc. Mes os craquent. Je hurle mais ça ne s'arrête pas.

J'ai passé ma nuit à hurler son nom et à pleurer.


	29. Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Albert Camus - L'étranger

_« Aujourd'hui, maman est morte. Ou peut-être hier, je ne sais pas. »_

Le réveil est difficile. J'ai perdu tout repère. La nuit, enfin, ce que je suppose être la nuit a été plus difficile encore. Je ne me souviens pas exactement de tout. Surtout de la douleur, interminable. De la sensation d'étouffer sur la planche de bois alors qu'ils imbibaient d'eau le tissu qui couvrait mon visage. Je me noyais. Inlassablement. Sans jamais mourir. Puis les coups, de nouveau. Les cris, les miens et les leurs, les larmes, le sang. De nouveau la planche, la serviette et l'eau. Le désir de mourir, pour ne plus avoir à subir ça. À quel moment la souffrance est si forte qu'on préférerait en finir ? Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question, je n'avais jamais eu à me la poser. Même à présent, je ne peux pas y répondre. La frontière est si mince. Si imperceptible. 

_« J'ai reçu un télégramme de l'asile : « Mère décédée. Enterrement demain. Sentiments distingués. » Cela ne veut rien dire. C'était peut-être hier. »_

J'ignore pourquoi je pense à tout ça maintenant. Mais les mots sont là, imprimés à mon esprit comme si je venais de les lire. C'était il y a plusieurs mois, pourtant. Je n'étais pas la même personne à cette époque. J'avais peur de tout, même du livre que je tenais entre mes mains. J'aimerais l'avoir encore, pouvoir le lire et essayer de comprendre pourquoi cet homme est désigné comme un étranger dans son propre pays. Peut-être que je comprendrais alors mieux pourquoi je suis ici. Pourquoi c'est mon propre frère qui ordonne les tortures qui me sont infligées. Comment j'ai pu devenir à ses yeux si peu de choses, tellement peu qu'il se moque de savoir si je vis ou si je meurs. 

_« Aujourd'hui, maman est morte. Ou peut-être hier, je ne sais pas. »_

Quand le mur s'est allumé, j'ai sursauté. C'était comme s'ils pouvaient lire mes pensées et qu'ils avaient décidé de me punir parce que je pensais à une Œuvre Subversive. Mais c'est le visage de Harry qui s'est affiché sur l'écran. Il a l'air blessé, mais en meilleur état que moi. Sa lèvre inférieure est encore un peu enflée, et le contour de son œil noirci, mais il semble aller bien. Je me sens rassuré de savoir qu'il a moins souffert que moi. Il porte l'uniforme des soldats de la Milice. Les manches sont trop longues pour lui et ses mains restent cachées. Il a l'air d'un enfant un peu perdu, et j'ai envie de le serrer contre moi. Mais quelque chose au fond de mon âme me murmure que ce n'est pas juste, qu'il ne fait pas partie de la famille d'Oliver, lui, et qu'après tout, c'est de sa faute si j'en suis là aujourd'hui. Je fais taire cette voix qui semble empoisonner mes veines et me concentre sur l'image. C'est sans doute la dernière fois que je pose les yeux sur lui. Oliver a tenu à me donner ce dernier instant de bonheur avant d'en finir avec moi, je suppose. C'est sa façon à lui de me dire qu'il est désolé, et qu'il ne fait qu'obéir aux ordres de la Nation. En face de lui, il n'y a personne, et pourtant, il semble écouter avec attention. Une voix que je ne connais pas s'élève de je ne sais où et résonne dans la pièce. 

« Es-tu prêt à retourner en Sphère 4 sans rechigner ?  
\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. »

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines. Il y a forcément quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. J'ai dû mal entendre, le son grésille. 

« Es-tu prêt à renonce à ta vie d'avant ?   
\- Sans problème. »

Harry sourit. Ce sourire si hautain et arrogant que j'adorais quand il parlait aux gamins de la Résistance et qui me donne la nausée à présent. 

« Vas-tu essayer de revoir Louis Troy Austin en quittant cet endroit ?  
\- Sans façon. »

Pas de doute, il l'a bien dit. Ce sont ses mots. Il me tourne le dos, m'abandonne lâchement à leur merci. Il sauve sa peau. Oliver avait raison, il me laisse tomber. Ou peut-être est-ce encore une stratégie, et qu'il viendra me chercher, dès qu'ils l'auront relâché. Ce doit être ça. Il faut que ce soit ça.

« Es-tu prêt à renoncer définitivement à lui ?  
Evidemment... »

C'est comme si l'évocation de mon existence le dégoûtait. Comme s'il ne comprenait même pas qu'on lui pose une telle question. 

« Tu devras prendre épouse et remplir tes devoirs envers la Nation...  
\- … Très bien. »

C'est le coup de grâce. Il m'a définitivement abandonné. Il est prêt à tirer un trait sur tout ce qu'il est, tout ce que nous sommes. J'ai le sentiment qu'il m'a menti tout ce temps, que l'homme que je vois à cet instant sur l'écran n'est pas le Harry que j'ai connu. Que j'ai aimé. Que j'aime encore. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Ils l'ont forcément manipulé, torturé, drogué pour qu'il dise ce genre de chose avec un calme si olympien.

« C'est bien. Ton père aura la vie sauve, et toi aussi. Oublie Louis Troy Austin, il ne t'apportera plus rien de bon, tu ne dois rien regretter. Tu fais le bon choix.  
\- Louis peut aller se faire foutre. J'ai eu ce que je voulais ! Je me fous que Louis meurt. J'ai gagné. C'est fini et j'en suis bien content. J'en n'ai plus rien à foutre. »

L'écran devient noir et la pièce aussi. Je suffoque, à genoux sur le sol. C'est pire que tout. Pire que la torture, pire que l'idée de mourir. J'aimerais hurler, mais ma gorge est si serrée que je ne peux rien faire. Pas même pleurer. Je serre les poings, les ongles qui me restent s'enfoncent dans mes paumes. Moi qui n'ai rien mangé depuis des jours, je trouve encore de quoi régurgiter sur le carrelage blanc. Des spasmes me secouent. Et puis soudain, la rage s'empare de moi et je me jette sur les murs en hurlant. Je frappe de toutes mes forces là où l'image de Harry est apparue, et je hurle son nom, je lui hurle de revenir et de m'expliquer, qu'il me doit bien ça, d'assumer ses actes et ses tendances. De me regarder dans les yeux et de me jurer qu'il ne m'a jamais aimé, qu'il ne m'aime plus, qu'il pense toutes ces choses-là. Parce que je ne te crois pas une seconde, Harry Styles, alors répond-moi, bordel ! Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas, et fait-le maintenant, devant moi ! Devant eux ! Parce que ça, ce n'est pas suffisant ! Une musique retendit dans la pièce et l'Hymne de la Nation retentit à plein volume. Alors, je deviens fou. Vraiment fou. Je leur dit d'aller se faire foutre, que je hais la Nation, que je les hais tous, et Harry plus que les autres. J'arrache mes cheveux par véritable poignées, la peau de mes bras part en lambeaux. Rien ne peut m'arrêter, et personne n'essaie de toute façon. Je suis seul. Terriblement seul. Je voudrais qu'il soit là. Je voudrais qu'il me parle. Ou peut-être pas. Qu'il soit simplement là, et me rassure d'un simple regard comme il l'a fait lors de mes pires doutes. Comme je pensais qu'il le ferait encore pendant longtemps. Ce n'est pas possible. Il n'a pas pu me faire ça. Pas à moi. Pas comme ça. La voix dans ma tête revient et me parle de toute ces fois où il ne m'a rien dit, justement. Où il m'a laissé dans mes doutes, dans mes angoisses. Tous les secrets qu'il me cachait, jusqu'à la fin. Alors je m'écroule sur le sol et me met à pleurer. Je veux revenir en arrière, tout oublier. Mais si j'avais su qu'il dirait ça, aujourd'hui, alors je ne l'aurais jamais suivi. Je ne lui aurais jamais fait confiance. Et je n'aurais jamais connu ce bonheur là. Celui d'aimer et de se sentir aimer en retour. Est-ce que ça en valait vraiment la peine ? Non. Pas pour souffrir autant par sa faute. Pas pour me sentir aussi mal, humilié, trahi. C'est la pire chose au monde, et c'est lui qui me l'inflige. Je repense à son regard lors de l'échange. Le mépris et la désinvolture incarnée. Ils ne l'ont même pas torturé au point de le briser. Il était conscient. Non, il n'y avait aucune manipulation. C'était bien sa voix, ses gestes, ses expressions. Je l'ai reconnu sans le connaître. « Je me fous que Louis meurt. » Crève, Harry Styles. Si je vaux si peu à tes yeux, alors crève. J'espère que tu souffriras, et ton père aussi. Si je sors d'ici, j'aurai ta peau. 

 

La musique s'arrête enfin. La lumière jaillit des spots au plafond. Il y a du sang partout. Des traces de régurgitation disséminées aux quatre coin de la pièce. Combien de temps ai-je tourné comme un lion en cage. Combien de fois me suis-je écrasé contre ces murs ? Combien de temps ai-je hurlé, combien de fois ai-je supplié qu'on me laisse sortir ? Ou qu'on m'achève ? La combinaison bleue marine qu'on m'a donnée pour me couvrir est pleine de trous, et je ne me souviens pas pourquoi elle est dans cet état. J'ai dû la mordre. Mes gencives me font souffrir. Ce doit être ça. Je frotte mon visage, écarte mes mèches trempées de sueur et de sang, lèche mes lèvres. J'ai faim. Horriblement faim. Et froid. Je veux qu'on me laisse sortir. Je veux qu'on mette fin à tout ça. Que ça se termine, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Peu importe l'issue. Ça n'a plus aucune importance. 

« Louis Troy Austin, reculez contre le mur.  
\- Quoi ? Je t'emmerde !  
\- Louis Troy Austin, obéissez aux ordres.  
\- Allez vous faire foutre ! »

La voix s'éteint. Il doit réfléchir à la meilleure solution pour me faire suivre les instructions. Je ne sais pas à quoi ils jouent, mais je ne veux pas obéir. 

« Louis, on ne joue plus. Recule. »

La voix de mon frère m'électrise toujours autant. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que tout ce qui m'arrive est sa faute. Instinctivement, pourtant, je recule et colle mon dos à la paroie. Une porte s'ouvre. Et mon frère apparaît. 

« Louis, qu'est-ce-que tu t'es fait... ?  
\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant d'être désolé. Tout est ta faute.  
\- Ma faute ? Mais Louis, je n'ai jamais voulu autre chose que ton bonheur ! J'ai toujours voulu te protéger !   
\- Menteur... Menteur ! Menteur ! Menteur !   
\- Calme-toi !   
\- Mais vas-y, Oliver, finis le travail ! Tue-moi ! Qu'est-ce-que ça peut changer, qu'on parle de tout ça maintenant ?! Vous avez décidé de me tuer, de toute façon, alors vas-y ! Après Clayton, ça ne doit pas être si difficile de me mettre une balle en pleine tête ! Si ?!  
\- Cesse de hurler. Je viens te chercher. À une condition.   
\- …  
\- Tu rentres dans les rangs. Tu te maries. Tu fais des enfants. On changera ton nom. On te donnera un travail. Et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.  
\- Et Harry ? »

C'est presque un réflexe. Alors que j'ai déjà ma réponse, que je sais déjà ce que Harry a choisi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui poser la question fatidique. Et Harry ? Peut-être que j'ai juste besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche. De la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui. Il ne me mentirait pas encore. S'il s'est battu pour me réintégrer. S'il met en danger sa carrière et sa réputation pour me faire sortir de là sain et sauf... Alors il ne peut plus me mentir. 

« Il a fait son choix. Et à partir de maintenant, il n'est plus rien pour toi. Il n'existe plus. Tu dois t'en souvenir. Il a disparu.  
\- Comme sa mère ? C'est ça qui est arrivé à sa mère ?  
\- Sa mère est morte, et il vivra. Il ne peut que nous remercier. Et toi aussi. »

Et alors que je croyais désirer sa mort plus que tout au monde, je me sens soulagé d'entendre ça. Harry vivra. Harry s'en sortira. Et peut-être que quelque part, même si ce n'est pas comme je l'aurais voulu, il gardera le souvenir de nous. De notre histoire. 

« C'est d'accord. »


	30. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le premier tome de cette Trilogie se termine ici. La suite dans le deuxième tome, "Run".   
> Merci à tous et à toutes pour votre soutiens, vos messages, votre amour. Merci à ceux et celles qui ont compris nos démarches à un moment où d'autres nous ont prises pour des opportunistes, des ingrates et des divas. Merci à celles et ceux qui nous ont donné envie de continuer Disturbia dans des moments où l'inspiration ne venait pas, et qui nous ont encouragé grâces à leurs messages à poster encore et encore.   
> On l'a déjà beaucoup dit, et même si certains l'ont oublié, on vous respect et on vous aime. Merci à tout le monde ! A bientôt pour #RunFic :)

_« Alors c'est terminé. Tu seras mené au peloton demain à la première heure. Pour l'occasion, ce sera une exécution publique, comme on n'en a pas fait depuis Terrence Elder. Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tu resteras un exemple jusqu'à la fin. D'ici là, passe une bonne nuit. »_

Ce doit être le matin. Ça ne peut être que le matin puisque je marche dans les couloirs, encadré par deux soldats à l'air revêche. Que mes derniers contacts avec un quelconque être humain soit avec ce genre de personnages n'aurait pas été mon dernier souhait, mais ai-je vraiment le choix ? Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où nous sommes. Le bâtiment ressemble à tous les bâtiments gouvernementaux d'Albion. Couloirs aux plafonds hauts, aux sols impeccables, et dont la largeur pourrait accueillir une foule entière. Je me sens minuscule. Nos pas résonnent longtemps derrière nous. Lorsque nous arrivons enfin devant la porte de sortie, et que l'un des soldats me pousse dehors, je dois plisser les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière du jour. J'ai dû rester plus longtemps que je ne le pensais. Mais qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire ? Personne n'est là pour venir me chercher. Personne que j'aime, du moins. Dehors, je ne reconnais rien. Ni les rues de la Sphère 1, ni celles de la 9. Ma première surprise est de voir un camion blindé garé devant les portes du bâtiments. C'est bien la première fois que je vois un véhicule à Albion, et je ne dois pas être le seul dans ce cas là si j'en crois les regards hallucinés des passants. Où sommes nous bon dieu ? J'explore mes souvenirs, et malgré la fatigue qui abruti mes sens, je devine à l'allure des bâtiments qu'on doit être en Sphère 7 ou peut-être 6. Rien de très reluisant, en somme. On me pousse sans ménagement dans le fourgon et la voiture démarre quelques secondes plus tard. Immédiatement, j'essaie de trouver un moyen de sortir. Mais les portes sont hermétiquement closes et je n'ai pas l'énergie pour forcer ce genre de serrure. Je devine qu'il était plus facile pour eux de me faire circuler ainsi que par Navette ou bien sûr le métro. Je ne risque pas de m'enfuir où que ce soit. Le vrombissement des roues sur l'asphalte me fait somnoler. Je me sens bercé. Je n'ai aucune volonté de me battre de toute façon. Je suis incapable de trouver la force de lutter. L'absence de musique, ou des cris abominables de Louis me fait tellement de bien que je me laisse peu à peu sombrer dans le sommeil. Dire que j'aurai passé les quinze dernières minutes de ma vie à dormir dans une voiture...

 

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de réveil. La porte a littéralement explosé et mes oreilles sifflent. Dehors, c'est le chaos. Quoi, déjà ? La révolution pour moi ? Le soulèvement du peuple dont je rêvais alors qu'on n'a même pas encore annoncé ma pendaison ? Non. Impossible. Mais quoi alors ? Quand je m'appuie aux parois de métal pour me relever, je me brûle les paumes. Le véhicule tout entier est brûlant. Je dois sortir d'ici ou je vais finir rôti comme un de ces poulets que je trouvais au marché noir pour Louis. Louis... Quelle pensée idiote.

« Tu te bouges le cul, oui ou merde ?! »

C'est elle. Ses cheveux courts et ses vêtements d'homme. Elle porte un masque à gaz et m'en colle un sur le visage avant que je ne comprenne ce qui m'arrive. Jill. Putain, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de la voir. Elle est venue, finalement. Elle l'a fait. Comment ai-je pu en douter pendant un seul instant ? Évidemment qu'elle est là, et qu'elle va nous sauver tous les deux. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont deviné que je serais là, sur cette route, sur ce qui ressemble à un pont, ou à ce qu'il pourrait en rester. Je suis impressionné par le nombre de personnes avec des masques et qui courent dans tous les sens. Finalement, ils sont peut-être plus nombreux et plus efficaces que je ne le pensais. Les soldats sont dépassés, trop peu nombreux et trop surpris. La meute de Rebelles est en colère, et elle frappe. Elle frappe fort. Je passe les lanières du masque à gaz et m’empare du fusil qu'on me tend. Alors, est-ce que c'est comme ça, et maintenant que je rejoins leur camp ? Est-ce que les choses sont vraiment censées aller si vite ? Je m'en fous. Je ne discuterai pas les ordres qu'on me donnera. Je foncerai, tête baissée. Je tirerai quand il le faudra. Je les ferai souffrir, ces fils de pute. Comme j'ai souffert dans cette pièce sans vie. Cette pièce aveugle où le simple fait de me raccrocher au souvenir de Louis était à peine suffisant. J'espère qu'ils l'ont déjà. Qu'il est en sécurité, quelque part. Avec Kitty, tiens, pourquoi pas ? Et qu'ils rient ensemble de ce qui aurait pu arriver sans les Rebelles. Une belle tranche de marade après toute ces horreurs. Après le massacre que je m'apprête à accomplir, moi aussi. Les soldats se dressent, à peine amochés par la première attaque. Ils sont bien entraînés, ces cons-là. À ma gauche, quelqu'un hurle qu'il faut tirer. Alors je vise, et je tire. Je ne vise pas les genoux, je ne vise pas les bras, je vise le cœur, et la cervelle. Je vise les points que je connais sur le bout des doigts et sur lesquels je tirais sans hésiter en Simulation. Je n'hésite pas plus, et quand le premier soldat tombe, je ne ressens rien. Ils auront au moins réussi ça, dans leur chambre froide. Je vois le monde comme un morceau de viande. Mon index privé d'ongle appuie sur la gâchette, sans s'arrêter. Je détruirai tout sur mon passage. Je m'en sortirai. Ils ne m'auront pas une fois de plus. Ils ne m'auront plus jamais. D'autres voitures arrivent du Nord, et Jill m'attrape par le bras. Maintenant, il faut courir. Courir pour ma vie.

 

Mes poumons me brûlent et je ne sens plus mes jambes. Pourtant, Jill n'a pas l'air décidée à s'arrêter pour le moment. Elle court toujours, infatigable, et me hurle dessus dès que je ralentis une seconde. Finalement, ce devait être la Sphère 7, parce que notre fuite nous a menés directement en 8, dans cette zone industrielle où l'air est à peine respirable. Heureusement que je porte encore mon masque à gaz. Mais le fusil est lourd entre mes mains meurtries. J'ai chaud alors qu'il ne doit pas faire plus de 10 degrés. Combien de temps suis-je resté enfermé, bordel ? Je fais tous les efforts du monde pour tenir la cadence. Je n'en peux plus. Je vais lâcher. Et Louis ? Où est Louis ? Je ne l'ai toujours pas vu, et pourtant, il n'y a presque plus personne avec nous à présent. Il devrait être ici. À moins qu'il ne soit déjà là-bas. C'est ça. Il est caché. Il est à l'abri, dans la base des Rebelles. Il m'attend. Quand j'arriverai, il sera là, et je pourrai le serrer contre moi. Il faut juste que je cours, encore. Un peu plus longtemps. Les quatre ou cinq rebelles qui nous suivent ont la gâchette facile. Ils sont si bien entraînés que je pourrais les confondre avec des soldats de la Nation. Ceux-là même qui meurent sous les balles de notre escorte. Mais ici, ils ne sont pas si nombreux. Ils sont peu à sécuriser la zone. Après tout, mise à part des usines crasseuses, il n'y a pas grand chose à protéger. L'information concernant l'attaque éclair des rebelles contre un véhicule blindé n'a visiblement pas encore été ébruitée. Trop rapide. Trop inattendue. Ils n'avaient pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'on viendrait me chercher. Que quiconque prendrait ce risque pour moi. Je suis censé être un gamin de la Sphère 4, assez chanceux pour s'être procuré une carte falsifiée et un laisser-passer. Ils voulaient donner l'exemple avec mon exécution, mais c'est tout autre chose qui vient de leur tomber dessus. Avec mon évasion et celle de Louis, ils vont montrer un autre visage de la Nation. Celui d'un gouvernement ridicule, et d'une Milice incapable et désorganisée. Je cours toujours. Rien ne me fait obstacle. Les soldats tombent comme des mouches. Jill connait le chemin par coeur. Lorsque je commence à croire que rien ne peut nous arrêter, je lève les yeux et mon moral en prend aussitôt un coup. Devant nous, c'est un mur. Immense. Infranchissable. Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ? C'est fini. C'est la frontière de la Sphère 9. La plus grande et la plus solide de toutes, avec celle de la Sphère 1 qui protège l'élite. Jill avait trouvé le meilleur moyen d'arriver ici sans trop d'encombre, évitant les frontières, nous menant dans des tunnels de quelques mètres de long, nous menant toujours plus loin. Mais maintenant, c'est fini. Le mur est trop haut. Trop solide. Sans aucune faille. Nous n'avons plus le temps de trouver un moyen de le contourner. Pourtant, alors que je m'arrête et m'apprête à m'écrouler sur le sol, de fatigue et de dépit, elle se retourne vers moi et hurle.

« Grimpe ! »

Pendant une seconde, j'hésite entre éclater de rire et me mettre à pleurer. Elle accroche son fusil dans son dos et relève son masque. Je me débarrasse du mien. J'étouffe. Comment ça, grimper ? Comment pourrais-je trouver la force d'entreprendre l'ascension d'un mur tel que celui-ci. Quatre mètres de hauteur. Peut-être même cinq ? Puis, je vois sa main. Ses mains. Ses doigts entrelacés. Son regard dur. 

« Grimpe, ou je te jure que je t'explose la gueule. »

Je secoue la tête. Je n'y arriverai pas. Et puis si j'accepte, je n'aurai aucun moyen de l'aider à monter. Les autres sont déjà bien partis et sont déjà à mi-chemin, glissant leurs doigts dans des prises invisibles que je me sens moi-même incapable de saisir.

« Tu vas faire comment toi ?...  
\- T'occupe, monte putain ! J'aurai pas fait tout ça pour rien ! »

Elle attrape mon épaule et me secoue. Alors je glisse mon pied sur ses paumes ouvertes, et je retiens un cri quand elle m'élance dans les airs. Mon torse percute le mur et je serre les dents. Mes doigts sont crispés sur la pierre et mes pieds cherchent une prise, même infime. Je glisse. Je vais m'éclater au sol. 

« Harry, bordel, fais un effort ! »

J'essaie, Jill, je te jure que j'essaie. Mais ce mur est lisse, tellement lisse. Et je suis tellement faible.

« Si tu veux revoir ton putain de mec, bouge-toi le cul ! »

C'est l'électrochoc qu'il me fallait. Ils ont Louis. Louis est en sécurité, quelque part. En chemin, ou déjà arrivé là-bas. Alors, je grimpe. Je ne sais pas trop comment, mais le résultat est là. J'escalade du mieux que je peux et après de longues minutes, je suis en haut. Je suis trempé de sueur, mais bien en haut. De l'autre côté, les autres ont déjà commencé à courir. C'est la Sphère 9, mais déjà la frontière. Nous avons longé Albion et il n'y a que quelques dizaines de mètres entre ici et l'extérieur. Au loin, il y a la Forêt. C'est là-bas qu'ils se dirigent, et c'est là-bas que j'irai. Je m'accroche un moment, descend prudemment, posant mes pieds à l'aveuglette. Mais bientôt, l'effort est trop insoutenable. J'ai trop mal. Mes mains sont en sang. La seule solution, c'est de sauter, avant de rater une prise et de m'écraser au sol. Je regarde en bas, déglutit difficilement. Et je saute. Mes genoux craquent quand je heurte le sol. Un éclair de douleur m'irradie et pendant plusieurs minutes, je ne vois plus rien. Mais je ne peux pas rester là. Je dois me relever et courir, encore. Je me force à ouvrir les yeux, à retrouver mes esprits. Puis je m'élance à nouveau. Je ne dois pas me laisser distancer, ou je serai perdu ici. Alors je recommence à courir. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir fait que ça depuis que je suis sorti du camion. Mais c'est ma seule chance de m'en sortir. Ceux qui sont restés là-bas sont probablement déjà morts. Et Jill ? Merde. Je cours encore. Je cours pour retrouver Louis. J'arrive, mon amour, je suis presque là. Quand j'arrive devant la frontière, le grillage qui me semble ridicule à présent après le mur que je viens de franchir, je me mets à marcher et retrouve facilement l'ouverture à peine visible par laquelle les autres sont passés. Je me baisse et rampe sur le sol, mes coudes enfoncés dans la terre, mon visage griffé par les ronces. Lorsque je me relève, j'ai franchis la frontière. Encore quelques mètres. Quelques foulées. Je n'en peux plus. Je suis les traces des rebelles, leurs traînées dans la boue et au milieu des feuilles mortes. J'y suis presque. C'est tellement proche maintenant que je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner. Ma sueur se mélange à mon sang, et j'essuie les gouttes qui coulent dans mes yeux. Je marche à présent, incapable d'en demander plus à mon corps qui ne demande qu'à s'écrouler. Un arbre encore, puis deux. Une butte, quelques rochers. Une tranchée profonde, dont je dévale la pente pour remonter à genoux. Et en haut, enfin, la liberté. Je suis arrivé. C'est un véritable village, dont les bâtisses ressemblent plus à des bunkers. C'est là que tout se termine. Et que tout peut commencer. Je m'écroule sur le sol. Je suis si fatigué. Tout devient noir.

 

« Harry ? »

Oh cette voix. Si familière. Si rassurante. Je pourrais même l'entendre sourire.

« Salut Kitty.  
\- Comment ça va ?  
\- Pas super. Et toi ?  
\- Tranquille. »

Je voudrais rire, mais je crois que je me suis cassé une côte ou deux dans ma chute. Peu importe. J'ouvre les yeux et lui fait un sourire qui doit ressembler à une grimace. Il me répond tristement, et je suppose que c'est mon état qui le désole. 

« Ça va, fais pas cette tête. Je vais m'en remettre.  
\- Hm.  
\- …  
\- …  
\- Ça y est, il est réveillé, lui? »

C'est pas vrai. Elle l'a fait. Elle s'en est sortie. À croire qu'elle est increvable. Si je n'avais pas aussi mal partout, je sauterais hors de mon lit et me jetterais à son cou. J'ai bien cru que je ne la reverrais pas cette fois. Mais non, elle est bien là, à peine amochée, campée sur ses deux pieds, toujours aussi grande et puissante. La pièce dans laquelle je suis est à peine éclairée et voir ces deux visages que je connais si bien à mes côtés après tout ça me rassure. Mais il manque quelqu'un. Je me demande s'il est endormi dans une autre pièce. S'il est déjà dehors à visiter les lieux. Notre nouvelle maison. Ensemble. J'en pleurerais de joie. Finalement, nous l'avons fait. Alors que je n'y croyais plus. Alors que je me voyais déjà mort, exécuté sur la place publique, face à l'Avenue Isis et à Albion toute entière, nous sommes là, tous les deux. Bien vivants. Je vais le voir. Je veux le voir.

« Jill, où est Louis ? »

Elle soupire, et je plisse les yeux pour reconnaître l'expression sur ses traits. Quoi ? Il y a un problème. Est-ce qu'il est blessé ? Gravement ? 

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Jim ? »

Je me tourne vers Kitty, qui évite mon regard.

« Harry...  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Écoute Harry... »

Non. Je n'écouterai pas de fausses excuses pour justifier le fait qu'il ne soit pas là, avec nous. Je n'écouterai pas leurs mensonges. Il est là. Il m'attend. Je vais me lever et aller le retrouver. Je tente de me redresser mais la douleur me cloue au matelas. Je me laisse aller contre les oreillers. La panique m'étrangle.

« Jill, bordel ! Où est Louis ?!  
\- Il est resté. »

Non ! C'est pas possible. Elle m'a dit que... Elle n'a pas pu me faire ça. Elle n'a pas le droit. Pas maintenant. Il doit être ici. C'est certain. Elle se trompe. Ils ont réussi à le récupérer. Ils étaient tellement nombreux. Ils n'ont pas pu le laisser là-bas. Cette fois, malgré la douleur, malgré tout le reste, je me suis redressé dans le lit et je hurle après tout le monde.

« Arrête Harry ! Il est pas là, j'te dis. C'est terminé, tu comprends ?  
\- Ferme ta gueule Jimmy ! Ferme la, t'es qu'un mioche qui comprend rien, alors tu la fermes !  
\- Sois pas con, p'tain. C'moi qui ai craqué leur ordi. J'sais c'que j'dis.  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Y'avait deux itinéraires. Toi, t'allais direct sur la place. Lui, il rentrait chez lui. »

Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il me parle bordel de merde ? Ce qu'il dit n'a aucun sens, et je me fous de ses histoires d'informatiques à la con !

« Jill ! Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?!  
\- Il te dit qu'il a accepté le deal, Harry. »

Le deal ? Quel deal ? Je m'en fous, du deal ! Je veux juste Louis. Je veux juste qu'il soit là, avec moi. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi aurait-il accepté ? Comment est-ce possible ? La nuit dernière, il hurlait si fort qu'il me semble impossible qu'il leur ait dit quoi que ce soit. Il n'a pas craqué. Il n'a rien dit. Alors pourquoi rentrerait-il chez lui ? Ennemi de la Nation, tout comme moi. Destiné à fuir. À fuir avec moi. Ou à mourir.

« Il a dit oui. Il retourne en Sphère 1. Ils l'emmenaient là-bas. Ils l'emmenaient chez lui, et ce n'était pas dans un fourgon blindé. C'était par Navette. Réservée au chef de la Milice. Son frère. Il a suivi Oliver Troy Austin. Louis est rentré dans les rangs, Harry. Il ne viendra pas. »

Chaque mot est un coup de poing en pleine figure. Chaque mot est plus violent que le précédent. Je ne résiste plus. Je laisse Jill m'accabler, me détruire, anéantir mes derniers espoirs. Je suis ici, bien vivant. Et je suis seul. À quoi bon s'être battu si fort ? Finalement, cet endroit n'a rien d'un nouvel abri. Ce n'est pas chez moi, et ça ne le sera jamais. Seulement une prison de plus, de laquelle je ne m'échapperai pas. La liberté, c'était Louis. Et il me l'a reprise. Il m'a tout pris. Il m'a trahi. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Rien à comprendre. Rien à accepter. Plus rien à aimer. À chérir. À espérer. Tout est fini. Je suis ici, et il est là-bas. Et il l'a choisi. C'est un Austin. Pour toujours, il sera leur voix et leur sang, pendant que le mien coulera sans qu'il n'y prête plus attention. Je ferme les yeux. J'en ai assez vu. Assez entendu. Je veux qu'ils sortent tous. Je veux qu'ils quittent cette pièce et qu'ils me laissent seul. Je voudrais disparaître. Mon cœur bat douloureusement dans ma poitrine, et je serre mes doigts sur ma peau, à en faire blanchir mes phalanges. Arrête. Arrête. Arrête de battre. Ne bouge plus. Ne respire plus. Ne fais plus rien. Ne prend plus rien de ce monde. Refuse leur air. Leur nourriture. Leur lumière. Leurs ténèbres. N'espère plus rien d'eux. Ne crois en aucune révolution. Aucun combat. Aucune victoire. Aucun rêve. C'est terminé.


End file.
